Otra Oportunidad
by Alwin
Summary: La guerra ha acabado. La Comunidad Mágica va recuperándose de la pérdida de muchos seres queridos, entre ellos su héroe. Harry Potter. Entre todo el caos la Orden recibe una increíble noticia de los Inefables: Han recuperado a Sirius Black... con vida
1. Chapter 1

CAPÍTULO 1: El regreso de Canuto.

Dennis Creevey corría como un vendaval por los pasillos de Hogwarts hacia el despacho del director. Tenía dos motivos para no preocuparse de la posibilidad de ser castigado por correr dentro del castillo. La primera era que Argus Filch ya no era conserje en Hogwarts (cosa de la que todos los alumnos se alegraban mucho porque habían matado dos pájaros de un tiro pues, como no, la Señora Norris se había marchado con él) y la segunda era que lo hacía a petición de la profesora McGonagall.

Por fin se detuvo ante la enorme gárgola que ocultaba el acceso al despacho del director, frotándose un flato que le había salido bajo las costillas y dijo la contraseña. La gárgola se apartó a un lado, dejando a la vista una escalera de caracol que el muchacho subió a la carrera. Llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar respuesta.

El director se encontraba allí, firmando una serie de documentos que se tratarían, probablemente, de asuntos del colegio. Este levantó la vista sobresaltado y miró a Dennis sin la menor muestra de enfado o irritación.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó al muchacho.

- Profesor... Lupin –dijo el joven prefecto con la respiración entrecortada, debido a la carrera que acababa de realizar-. La profesora McGonagall... le envía esto. Acaba de llegar... para ustedes... –entregó un sobre al director. Este observó con detenimiento el sobre, sin escuchar nada de lo que le decía Dennis y reconoció el sello. Era del Ministerio de Magia-. ...algo importante... sobre el señor Sirius Black.

Lupin levantó la vista como pinchado por un resorte. Abrió el sobre y leyó rápidamente su contenido. Dennis percibió que el director se ponía pálido por momentos y que había en sus ojos un brillo de emoción contenida. Luego levantó la vista y se dirigió al muchacho.

- Gracias, señor Creevey –murmuró y acompañó a Dennis hasta la puerta sin decir una palabra más.

Gritos, dolor, miedo; murmullos... luz. Había mucha luz. Parecía que hacía siglos que estaba en la oscuridad, y sin embargo... Todo estaba muy confuso. Abrió lentamente los ojos, pero tuvo que volver a cerrarlos porque la claridad del día le cegaba. Lo volvió a intentar.

Lo primero que vio fue un techo blanco, paredes blancas. Todo era blanco, o tal vez fuera él quien veía todo blanco... estaba todo algo borroso. ¿Quién era? ¿Dónde estaba? Y ¿Qué hacía allí? No entendía nada. Estaba tan confundido... Sintió una presencia junto a él.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Canuto –dijo una voz a su lado y alguien lo abrazó con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con sumo cuidado.

Volvió la cabeza y se encontró con un rostro que no reconoció bien en un principio. Enfocó bien la vista y entonces sí, lo reconoció.

- Re... ¿Remus? –Sirius trató de aclarar un poco sus ideas-. ¿Qué tonterías dices? –murmuró, aún algo aturdido-. Mi cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de casi un mes.

Sirius calló de pronto, porque le vinieron de golpe a la mente todos los últimos acontecimientos. Los últimos acontecimientos para él, claro. Harry en peligro, La Orden del Fénix, Harry en peligro, el Departamento de Misterios, Harry en peligro, Bellatrix Lestrange... el velo. Un escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal.

- ¿Qué... Cómo...? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Y Harry? ¿Qué día es hoy?... –Sirius hacía un sin fin de preguntas atropelladamente.

Lupin se mordió el labio inferior. Habían pasado tantas cosas durante todo ese tiempo..., cosas que Sirius no sabía. No estaba seguro de por donde debía empezar y cómo le iba a explicar que...

- Verás. Bellatrix te hirió durante la batalla en el Ministerio y caíste a través del velo de la cámara de la muerte y tu cuerpo desapareció. Te dábamos por muerto.

- Pero entonces cómo...

- Se hizo una investigación en el Ministerio y los inefables consiguieron recuperarte con vida. No me preguntes cómo porque no tengo ni idea. Los condenados esos no sueltan prenda, ya sabes como son. Ahora estás en San Mungo, así que, lo que en este momento importa es que te pongas bien –hizo una pausa para tomar aire-. Y no me equivocaba. Hoy es tu cumpleaños. Sirius... estamos a diecinueve de Julio, de mil novecientos... noventa y ocho.

Las últimas dos palabras cayeron sobre Sirius como una pesada losa.

- ¡¿Noventa y ocho? –Sirius hizo amago de incorporarse de la cama, pero un fuerte dolor en el pecho consiguió que desistiera. Se apartó la ropa y descubrió que tenía el pecho vendado."_El hechizo de Bellatrix_" pensó, y soltó una maldición por lo bajo.

- Me las vas a pagar, Bella –murmuró para sí mismo.

- Puedes ahorrarte eso. Bellatrix Lestrange está muerta.

Sirius no hizo ningún comentario. Apartó las sábanas y trató de incorporarse de nuevo, pero esta vez con más cuidado. Lupin trató de detenerlo , obligándolo a tumbarse de nuevo, pero Sirius forcejeaba y estaba empezando a ponerse paranoico y a decir cosas sin sentido.

- No lo entiendes, Remus. Tengo que salir de aquí. Me encontrarán... el Ministerio... la Orden...

Lupin sacudió la cabeza. Comprendiendo a qué se refería su amigo.

- Tranquilo.

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquilo? Voldemort y los mortífagos por ahí, dementores pululando por todas partes y yo... ¡que me he perdido dos años de mi vida!

- De "_tu_" vida, no. De la vida, simplemente. Pero eso ya te lo explicaré luego. Pero hay algo que quiero explicarte en pocas palabras: Eres oficialmente inocente y libre. Peter está en Azkaban, y yo me encargué personalmente de que lo alojaran en la misma celda en la que estuviste tú doce años por su culpa –Lupin puso una mano sobre el hombro de su amigo-. Sirius, la guerra ha acabado.

Sirius se quedó un momento en silencio, para asimilar las palabras de su amigo.

- No me lo puedo creer... –murmuró, perdido en sus pensamientos. Sacudió la cabeza para volver a la realidad-. ¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde está? ¿Está bien?

Lupin sintió como si le atravesaran con un puñal de hielo y palideció. No le gustaba ser portador de malas noticias, no deseaba ser él, pero alguien debía decírselo y cualquiera sabría que él era el más apropiado para el cargo, porque conocía a Sirius mejor que nadie. Y además, tarde o temprano se enteraría.

- Sirius... –dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. Tragó saliva y parpadeó un par de veces para contener las lágrimas. Todo esto era aún muy reciente para él también-. Harry... Harry ha muerto.

Charlie se apareció en el jardín de la Madriguera justo a tiempo para llegar a la hora de la comida. Parecía mentira, pero en aquellas tres semanas que había pasado en Rumania había echado mucho de menos la comida casera de su madre. Aunque lo cierto era que, de haber podido, se habría ido mucho antes de Gran Bretaña. Pero la guerra había acabado y la Orden necesitaba de todos sus miembros para ayudar en todo lo posible al Ministerio a reinstaurar el orden y la tranquilidad en la Comunidad Mágica. Luego habían venido las posteriores celebraciones por la victoria, en la que el Ministerio otorgó diversos premios honoríficos, en su gran mayoría a miembros de la Orden del Fénix, que habían luchado en la Gran Batalla, como ahora llamaban al día de la caída definitiva de Lord Voldemort. Él mismo había sido merecedor de una Orden de Merlín, 2ª clase, por su participación en la lucha y su posterior cooperación con el Ministerio. A todo este ajetreo había que sumar, no solo la muerte de Harry (que había dejado a su familia completamente desolada), si no también la de otros miembros de la Orden que habían caído en la lucha. Entre ellos, la que más les había afectado había sido la de Kingsley Shacklebolt, siempre tan valiente y luchador, el auror había sacrificado su vida para llevarse con él a tres mortífagos de alto rango (había recibido una OdM 1ª clase por ello). Charlie no soportaba ver tanta tristeza y desolación y por eso había decidido irse un par de semanas del país, para desconectar de todo aquello. Pero con tanto trabajo, celebraciones y funerales, no había tenido más remedio que aplazar su viaje a Rumania dos semanas. Suspiró y entró en la casa.

La encontró muy silenciosa, a pesar de que la comida se estaba haciendo sola al fuego, que la escoba estaba barriendo, que un trapo limpiaba los cristales de las ventanas y que en la pileta se estaban fregando solos una montaña de platos. Se veía que su madre hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse ocupada, para distraerse de preocupaciones (que, aunque uno crea que no, mantener tantos encantamientos activos al mismo tiempo requiere una gran capacidad de concentración). Encontró a su madre en la sala de estar, sentada en un sillón tejiendo a mano uno de sus famosos jerséis Weasley.

- Hola, mamá.

La señora Weasley levantó la cabeza, sobresaltada. No lo había oído entrar. Últimamente andaba más distraída que de costumbre. Se levantó para abrazar a su hijo. Este apreció que su madre no sólo había perdido algo de peso, si no también aquella chispa que la caracterizaba. Se la veía cansada y su rostro estaba marcado por las ojeras. Ella le dedicó una cansada sonrisa y lo abrazó.

- ¡Qué sorpresa! No te esperábamos hasta la semana que viene, hijo.

- Ya... Pero os echaba mucho de menos a todos –percibió un brillo de emoción en los ojos de su madre-. ¿Qué tal estáis todos?

- Bien, dentro de lo que cabe.

Bill entró en el salón. Tras él, a paso lento, venía Fleur. Su mano derecha, que lucía una bonita alianza de oro, reposaba sobre una prominente barriga, que delataba un avanzado embarazo.

- ¡Charlie! –Bill abrazó a su hermano-. ¿Y tú tan pronto por aquí? ¿Acaso te han echado de Rumania?

- Muy gracioso. Hola, Fleur. ¿Qué tal todo?

- Bien, gacias –contestó esta mientras se paseaba la mano por la tripa distraídamente.

- ¿Te ha contado mamá la nueva? –preguntó Bill a su hermano.

Este negó con la cabeza.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo? –preguntó.

- Pues sí. Nada malo, no te asustes –se apresuró a añadir Bill al ver la cara que ponía su hermano. Como si ya no hubiesen ocurrido suficientes tragedias...-. Esta vez es algo bueno.

Miró a su madre, que se mantenía en silencio y después de nuevo a Charlie.

- Sirius ha vuelto. Los inefables lo han encontrado con vida –Charlie abrió mucho los ojos a causa de la estupefacción-. No preguntes cómo ni por qué, porque de eso ya no tenemos ni idea. Lo único que sabemos es que lo sacaron de ese... de esa _cosa_ hace seis días y ahora está ingresado en San Mungo. Parece ser que por la herida que le causó la maldición que le echó Bellatrix Lestrange.

- ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¡Pero si eso fue hace dos años!

- No sabemos muy bien qué ha pasado, Lupin no ha explicado gran cosa. Parece ser que el tiempo no ha pasado por Sirius.

- ¿Sirius está vivo?

Todos se volvieron y encontraron a Ginny en la puerta. Una Ginny muy diferente a la que solían estar acostumbrados a ver. Estaba más delgada que de costumbre y su melena pelirroja, llena de vida y perfectamente peinada, tenía ahora un tono desvaído y caía desordenadamente sobre su espalda y sus hombros, ocultando parte de su rostro, ahora pálido como la cera y marcado por dos profundas ojeras.

- ¿De dónde vienes? –preguntó su madre, delicadamente-. No estabas en tu cuarto cuando he ido a despertarte esta mañana y estaba preocupada.

Ginny no contestó a la pregunta de su madre.

- ¿Sirius está vivo? –repitió.

- Sí –contestó Bill, inquieto ante la mirada de su hermana. Casi se podría decir que esa era la primera vez que Bill escuchaba su voz desde hacía un par de meses-. Lo encontraron la semana pasada –y le explicó lo mismo que había explicado a Charlie momentos antes.

- ¿Por qué no me habíais dicho nada? –preguntó entonces a su madre. No había alzado la voz ni lo más mínimo, pero se notaba en su voz que estaba molesta.

- Nosotros hace poco que lo sabemos. Lupin nos escribió anteayer.

- ¿Y qué tal está Sirius? –preguntó entonces Charlie a su hermano y a su madre.

- Pues... físicamente, bien –contestó la señora Weasley-. La herida es grave y no saben si le dejará secuelas, pero está completamente fuera de peligro y se va recuperando lentamente.

- ¿Pero...? –en una explicación como la anterior siempre hay un pero.

La señora Weasley lanzó una rápida y nerviosa mirada a Ginny antes de contestar.

- Le ha afectado mucho lo de Harry –dijo-. Apenas come y eso impide que su recuperación avance con más rapidez, y tampoco quiere ver a nadie. Arthur y yo estuvimos ayer allí y no quiso vernos. Tampoco Moody y McGonagall tuvieron suerte. Tonks y otros tantos ya pasaron de intentarlo. Aparte de los sanadores, el único que entra en su dormitorio es Lupin.

Todos guardaron silencio, recordando lo mucho que Sirius quería a Harry. Para él, era como perder a un hijo. Molly no imaginaba un tormento peor. Fleur rompió el silencio con un pensamiento en voz alta.

- Su compogtamiento se paguece al de alguien que yo sé.

Todos echaron una mirada de soslayo hacia Ginny, que no se quiso dar por aludida. Se había asomado a la ventana y miraba al exterior con la mirada perdida en el horizonte. "_Con que esas tenemos_" se dijo la pequeña de los Weasley "_Pues a mi vas a recibirme, tanto si te gusta como si no_".

4


	2. Desolación

CAPÍTULO 2: Desolación.

Lupin paseaba distraídamente por los pasillos de San Mungo, completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos. No tenía buen aspecto y una de las enfermeras de Sirius había insistido en reconocerle, pero él se había negado. Simplemente llevaba varios días sin dormir bien.

Nunca olvidaría la expresión del rostro de Sirius cuando le había dicho que su ahijado estaba muerto. Fue como si le hubiesen arrancado medio corazón de cuajo. Se había quedado un par de minutos en silencio, o bien intentando asimilar la noticia, o esperando a que alguien le dijera que no era cierto, que su amigo le estaba mintiendo. Eso Lupin no podía saberlo con certeza. Después le había pedido que le dejara solo. No cenó ese día, ni comió al siguiente y apenas probó bocado al tercer día. Lupin había intentado distraerlo poniéndolo un poco al día sobre lo que había ocurrido en los últimos dos años, pero Sirius no escuchaba. No escuchaba, no hablaba. Sus ojos habían perdido la poca luz que les quedaba cuando había escapado de Azkaban. Su cuerpo estaba vivo, pero su alma había muerto con su ahijado.

Suspiró. La vida de su amigo no había sido nada fácil. Su infancia fue dura y sin cariño por parte de su familia. Después había comenzado la guerra en la que tantas personas habían muerto, entre ellas su mejor amigo, al que consideraba un hermano. Luego Azkaban, ahí había sido donde prácticamente había perdido su vida, y después, tres años de prófugo. Se podría decir que los únicos momentos felices de Sirius fueron los años que pasó en Hogwarts. Lupin recordó aquella época con nostalgia. También habían sido años muy felices para él. Y por último el velo, que según las pocas explicaciones de los Inefables, su amigo había permanecido dos años atrapado en un especie de pliegue espacio-temporal en el que el tiempo se había detenido para él. Habían nacido en el mismo año, pero él tenía treinta y ocho años y Sirius hacía apenas tres días que había cumplido los treinta y seis. Todo era muy extraño.

Lupin subió a la quinta planta a tomar un café para tratar de despejarse un poco. Aún no había salido de una tragedia y ya había llegado otra. "_Ya he perdido a Harry_" se dijo "_No quiero perder a Sirius también, no ahora que le he recuperado (otra vez)_". Lo cierto es que era un tanto irónico, Sirius no hacía más que aparecer y desaparecer de su vida una y otra vez.

Se acercó a la cafetería y pidió un café y algo de comer a la camarera. Se sentó en una de las mesas, rememorando los acontecimientos del último año.

Harry, Ron y Hermione no habían vuelto a Hogwarts para cursar su séptimo año. Se habían ido por ahí, en busca de los Horrocruxes (esto no lo supo hasta que se lo explicaron Ron y Hermione hacía pocas semanas). Acabaron localizándolos todos, aunque había uno que siempre había estado con ellos: el propio Harry. Un escalofrío recorrió a Lupin de arriba abajo al pensar en ello. Harry se había sacrificado para salvar la vida de muchas personas. Ojalá Sirius dejara que le explicara eso. Tal vez le hiciera sentirse mejor.

La profesora McGonagall había asumido el liderazgo de la Orden, a parte de la responsabilidad de dirigir Hogwarts. La guerra en el último año había sido muy dura, y en cuanto acabó, la profesora McGonagall había decidido tomarse unas "vacaciones", renunciado al cargo de directora del centro y conformándose con su antiguo puesto de subdirectora y Jefa de la casa Gryffindor. Tras esto, el Ministerio había ofrecido el cargo a Lupin, que tras meditarlo bien, había aceptado.

También Hogwarts había tenido que hacer cambios. La guerra había dejado a muchos niños de la Comunidad Mágica sin familia o sin hogar y no podían mandarlos a todos a orfanatos muggles. Por tanto, el Ministerio de Magia había decidido que Hogwarts permanecería abierto también durante el verano, para dar alojamiento a aquellos de sus alumnos que no tuviesen a donde ir. Aunque no fuese necesario que fuese a menudo al colegio durante las vacaciones, Lupin había pasado la mayor parte del verano allí, porque cuando estaba ocupado evitaba pensar en otras cosas.

Pero a pesar de todo también habían ocurrido cosas buenas. Su relación con Tonks salía adelante y con el nuevo empleo del licántropo habían conseguido irse a vivir juntos a una bonita casa a las afueras de Londres. Y aunque no se viesen todos los días, todo les estaba yendo bastante bien. También a Bill y Fleur les iban las cosas bien, pues iban a ser padres en pocas semanas.

Ron y Hermione también tenían su historia. De la gente cercana a Harry, ellos habían sido de los que mejor se habían sobrepuesto a la muerte del joven. Pero había que tener en cuenta que ellos habían jugado con ventaja. La muerte de su amigo no les había pillado por sorpresa como a todos los demás. Harry había compartido con ellos desde el principio todo el secreto de los Horrocruxes y entendían que solo con su muerte se podrían salvar todos y Harry se había encargado de que fuesen haciéndose a la idea.

Habían empezado a salir diez meses atrás (¡Por fin!) y tenían planes de casarse al año siguiente, cosa que había hecho muy feliz a la señora Weasley.

Lo cierto era que esa fue la única buena noticia que había tenido la señora Weasley desde la muerte de Harry. Lo que preocupaba a la señora Weasley (y al resto de la familia) y la había sumido en una angustiosa depresión era Ginny. A aquellas alturas, era ya sabido por todos que Harry y Ginny estaban juntos (habían vuelto durante el último año pero esta vez Harry no cortó su relación con ella, ni si quiera cuando supo que él era el sexto Horrocrux y que para destruir a Voldemort tenía que morir). Desde su muerte, la muchacha estaba bajo una fuerte depresión que preocupaba mucho a todos. No comía apenas nada, no hablaba con nadie y se pasaba largas horas encerrada en su dormitorio. Había ocasiones en las que desaparecía durante varias horas o durante un día entero y nadie sabía a donde iba ni qué hacía. Y luego estaban aquellas miradas frías como el hielo, que tanto inquietaban a todos. Era en aquellos momentos tan duros cuando se daban cuenta de lo mayor que era ya Ginny, que llevaba aquel pesado dolor ella sola, sin dejar que nadie se acercara para servirle de apoyo.

Sirius no había pasado muy bien los últimos dos días, no solo por la fatídica noticia que había recibido, si no también por la herida que aún tenía en el pecho y que le estaba dando mucho la lata. Durante la mayor parte del día no le dolía, pero a veces la herida se volvía a abrir y le daban fuertes dolores y pinchazos en el pecho, y en ocasiones llegaba hasta incluso perder el sentido.

Esa tarde se sentía físicamente mejor. La herida no le había dado problemas y había conseguido dormir un par de horas seguidas. Pero, una vez más, una pesadilla le hizo despertar con sobresalto. Llevaba tres días soñando con su ahijado, viendo como Voldemort y sus mortífagos lo mataban de mil formas diferentes.

Trató de despejarse y bebió un poco de agua para tratar de tranquilizarse. Entonces reparó en una sombra que venía de la ventana. Giró la cabeza rápidamente y encontró allí a una muchacha que miraba hacia la calle a través de los cristales. No le costó mucho reconocerla, a pesar de que estaba bastante cambiada. Estaba más alta de lo que recordaba (al ver a la adolescente fue cuando se dio cuenta de que realmente habían pasado dos años), más delgada y su melena pelirroja le llegaba ahora hasta la cintura, cuando la última vez que la había visto le llegaba por la mitad de la espalda.

- Ginny.

Ella se apartó un poco de la ventana y miró a Sirius en silencio. No se acercó.

- Veo que has despertado –dijo sin expresar ninguna emoción-. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

Por su tono de voz, cualquiera pensaría que lo preguntaba simplemente por cortesía. Sirius no contestó a su pregunta. Se limitó a fruncir el ceño y a tratar de esquivar su mirada, como hacía con Lupin cada vez que iba a verlo.

- ¿Cómo has entrado aquí? –preguntó con cierta rudeza.

- He burlado al personal –contestó Ginny sin inmutarse.

-¿Para qué tantas molestias?

- Quería verte.

- Pues ya me has visto, así que ya puedes marcharte.

- No es necesario que seas tan borde –Sirius iba a replicar pero Ginny no había terminado-. Sé como te sientes.

- No tienes ni p... –Sirius iba a soltar un taco pero decidió morderse la lengua. Ginny se percato pero no dijo nada- No tienes ni idea de cómo me siento, ni de lo que pasa por mi cabeza.

- Cierto. Pero hay personas, a parte de ti, que también leechan mucho en falta.

- ¿Cómo quién? ¿Cómo tú, acaso?–dijo él, sarcástico. Ginny pareció ligeramente molesta-. Oye, ¿Para que has venido? –Sirius quería terminar con aquello cuanto antes.

- _Necesitaba_ verte, nada más.

- ¿Por qué?

Ginny permaneció unos instantes en silencio, mirando al exterior por la ventana. "_Porque eras el padrino de mi novio_" le hubiera gustado decirle.

- Porque hasta el día de tu "muerte", eras la persona más importante en su vida –los ojos de Sirius se humedecieron por primera vez aquella semana.

- No lo entiendo.

- Eso no importa.

Permanecieron un buen rato sin decir nada, cada uno mirando a un lado de la habitación, hasta que Sirius rompió el silencio.

- ¿Quién fue?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Quién le mató? –especificó Sirius, en voz baja-. ¿Fue _él_?

Ginny lo miró sin comprender. No era posible que nadie le hubiese dicho nada.

- No... ¿No lo sabes? –preguntó ella, sin dar crédito-. ¿Lupin no te lo ha dicho?

Sirius le dirigió una mirada interrogante y Ginny comprendió que no. Respiró hondo. No le hacía ninguna gracia tener que ser precisamente ella la encargada de explicarle la situación al padrino de su novio.

- Su muerte no fue ningún asesinato –explicó ella en un susurro-. Fue él quién se sacrificó para salvarnos a todos nosotros. No tenía elección.

- ¿Qué? No entiendo nada de lo que quieres deci...

- Mira, si quieres saber lo que ocurrió, pregúntaselo a Lupin –dijo bruscamente. Hablar demasiado tiempo seguido de Harry siempre la alteraba mucho-. Yo no soy ninguna presentadora de telediario para dar el parte del día.

Se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse, pero se detuvo cuando tuvo la mano sobre el pomo.

- Él te quería muchísimo –dijo sin volverse, más para si misma que para nadie en particular-. Hasta el día que te fuiste. Después, _yo_ fui la persona más importante en su vida.

Esa frase lo explicó todo y Sirius entendió muchas cosas. En ese momento se recriminó a sí mismo por haber sido tan duro con Ginny. Esta abrió la puerta para irse y casi estuvo a punto de chocarse de narices con Lupin, que acababa de llegar.

- ¡Ginny! Qué sorpresa ¿Qué tal estás?

Ginny desvió rápidamente la mirada, como hacía últimamente con la mayoría de la gente.

- Bien, gracias –contestó como un autómata-. Yo ya me iba. Hasta luego.

- Eh, ¡espera! –Lupin intentó detenerla, pero ella ya se había ido. Se volvió hacia su amigo-. ¿A qué ha venido?

Sirius tardó un poco en contestar.

- Nada importante –dijo en voz baja. Hizo una pausa, antes de continuar-. No me dijiste que _él_ y ella... que estaban juntos.

- Dadas las circunstancias, no lo vi como algo muy relevante.

No dijeron nada más. Sirius se dio la vuelta en la cama, dando por zanjada la conversación.

4


	3. Despertar

CAPÍTULO 3. Despertar.

Al día siguiente dieron el alta a Sirius. A pesar de que Lupin había insistido en llevárselo a su casa, Sirius había decidido regresar a Grimmauld Place. Al parecer no le apetecía ser la carabina de Tonks y de su amigo, así que el licántropo no tuvo más remedio que ceder.

Esa noche los Weasley y los miembros de la Orden más cercanos a Sirius se acercaron hasta el ex-cuartel para cenar y dar la bienvenida al recién llegado, muy a su pesar, pues no estaba de ánimos para ninguna celebración. Aunque más que una celebración, aquello parecía un velatorio. Era normal que la gente no pudiera evitar acordarse de Harry, Dumbledore y Kingsley entre otros y comenzaran a hablar de ellos, de sus logros y de lo buenas personas que eran. El tema de conversación hizo enfurecer interiormente a Sirius (que por una vez prefirió guardárselo para él en lugar de expresarlo) y por lo visto también a Ginny, que a parte de no haber probado bocado ni de haber abierto la boca en toda la noche, al llegar a cierto punto de la conversación se había levantado de la mesa y había abandonado la cocina sin una palabra. Sirius la envidió por ello, recriminándose a si mismo por no habérsele ocurrido hacer lo mismo.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano y salió de casa sin despertar a Lupin (que se había quedado allí para hacerle compañía). Como aún estaba bastante débil como para aparecerse o usar el sistema de red flu, cogió el metro hasta la estación de autobuses y de allí un autobús que lo sacaría de la ciudad. De haber estado en su mejor momento habría disfrutado de poder andar por la calle sin cubrirse la cara y sin el temor a terminar de nuevo en Azkaban. Pero ni siquiera se percató de ello.

Sirius llegó a su destino sobre las doce del mediodía. Bajó del autobús y contempló en silencio el hermoso paisaje del Valle de Godric. La última vez que había estado allí había sido la noche en la que, metafóricamente, había perdido su vida. Trató de quitar de su mente aquellos angustiosos recuerdos del pasado e intentó centrarse en el presente que, para variar, no era mucho mejor. Emprendió su camino por una calle secundaria. Caminó durante unos minutos que le parecieron eternos y se detuvo frente a la iglesia del pueblo. La contempló unos instantes. De aquella iglesia tenía buenos recuerdos, pero buenos recuerdos de personas que ya no estaban a su lado. En aquella pequeña iglesia se habían casado James y Lily, y también habían bautizado a Harry allí. Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar en su ahijado. No entró dentro. Se dirigió directamente al cementerio. Remus sólo le había dicho que habían enterrado a Harry junto a sus padres y aunque nadie le había llegado a decir nunca en que parte estaban enterrados Lily y James, Sirius se hacía una ligera idea, pues los padres de su amigo también habían sido enterrados allí tiempo atrás y sabía donde.

Caminaba ligero, sorteando las tumbas que aparecían aquí y allá. Ya estaba cerca. Se detuvo indeciso, sin saber si debía continuar o no. Tal vez aún no estuviera preparado para visitar a las tres personas que más había querido en su vida. Un débil sollozo hizo que se decidiera. Avanzó unos pasos, mordido por la curiosidad. Descubrió una figura arrodillada ante una lápida, llorando amargamente con una larga melena pelirroja cubriéndole la cara. Sirius no necesitó vérsela para reconocerla. Era Ginny.

La última vez que la había visto llevaba una túnica de bruja, pero en aquellos momentos llevaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camiseta de sisa y Sirius pudo apreciar lo extremadamente delgada que estaba.

La muchacha lloraba amargamente y el corazón de Sirius se encogió de pena al verla en aquel estado. Recordó la conversación que habían mantenido en el hospital, dos días atrás, y se odió a si mismo por haber insinuado que nadie echaba realmente de menos a Harry tanto como él. Pero él también estaba sufriendo mucho, pero la gente parecía no querer verlo y trataban una y otra vez de subirle la moral, como si eso fuese algo muy fácil. Se planteó que si él, que había sobrevivido a la muerte de sus mejores amigos, a la traición de otro, a una guerra y a Azkaban, sentía aquella horrible angustia por la ausencia de su ahijado; se preguntó cómo Ginny, con apenas ¿cuántos? ¿dieciséis? ¿diecisiete años?, que había llevado una vida sencilla y sin grandes preocupaciones, con una familia feliz que la quería mogollón, era capaz de soportar en su frágil alma un dolor semejante al suyo. "_O mayor_" se dijo en su interior.

Inconscientemente, dio un paso hacia ella. La hierba hizo ruido al hundirse bajo sus pies y ella giró la cabeza con la agilidad de un felino al acecho. Al reconocer a Sirius viró de nuevo la cabeza y se secó rápidamente la cara con el dorso de la mano. Pero él ya había visto las gruesas lágrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Hola –dijo ella con la voz entrecortada, haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por que no se notase que había estado llorando hasta hacía unos segundos-. No te había oído llegar.

- No pretendía asustarte –dijo él en voz baja. Se acuclilló junto a ella y observó la lápida en la que estaba escrito el nombre de su ahijado. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. También trató de disimularlas. Apartó la vista y sus ojos se posaron en la lápida de al lado sobre el nombre "James Potter". Se acercó un poco y acarició suavemente la lápida con una leve sonrisa en los labios-. Siento no haber venido antes a verte, amigo –dijo sin darse cuenta.

Ginny percibió que los ojos de Sirius se humedecían aún más y que una tímida lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla.

- Le querías mucho ¿verdad? –susurró.

Sirius tragó saliva para deshacer el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta.

- Era más que un hermano para mí –dijo solamente.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

- Siento mucho lo que te dije el otro día –se disculpó Sirius.

Ginny lo miró, pero él seguía con la vista fija en la lápida de Harry.

- No mentía cuando dije que sabía como te sentías.

- Lo sé.

De nuevo silencio. Ginny se levantó.

- Te dejaré un rato solo.

Sirius negó.

- No te preocupes, no hace falta.

También él se levantó y empezaron a caminar en silencio hacia el atrio de la iglesia.

- Así que este era tú escondite –dijo de pronto Sirius, recordando algo que le había comentado Lupin sobre las repentinas "desapariciones" de la chica.

- Vengo a menudo.

- ¿Te apareces?

- Aún no me he presentado al examen –explicó ella sin mucho entusiasmo. Aunque lo cierto era que la conversación era de lo más lúgubre, porque los dos hablaban con voz monótona-. Y tampoco podría aunque quisiera.

Sirius comprendió que también ella estaba bastante débil, seguramente debido a su mala alimentación.

- ¿Cómo has venido entonces?

- En autobús.

- Yo también.

- Seguramente cogí el anterior al tuyo.

No hablaron más en un buen rato. Aunque la casa de Ginny estaba a mitad de camino a Londres, decidieron coger el mismo autobús a la vuelta. A pesar de que no tenía mucha hambre, Sirius compró algunas empanadillas en una cafetería para comer antes de emprender el viaje de regreso. Le dio un par de ellas a Ginny, que intentó rechazarlas con un "no tengo hambre", pero que acabó comiendo por no hacerle el feo a Sirius.

A las dos cogieron un autobús con destino a Londres. Pasaron la mayor parte del viaje en silencio. El trayecto era largo y muchos de los pasajeros optaban por echar una cabezadita. Sirius observó unos segundos a Ginny. La muchacha miraba el paisaje por la ventanilla sin mucho entusiasmo. En su rostro no había ni la más mínima huella de sueño a pesar de estar marcado por profundas ojeras. Suspiró casi imperceptiblemente. Le daba una verdadera lástima ver a alguien tan joven hundir su vida de aquel modo.

- No puedes seguir así –dijo. Ella le miró a los ojos por primera vez aquella mañana- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Ella apartó la vista de nuevo y la posó en el horizonte.

- Cumplí diecisiete este mes.

- Diecisiete. Yo a tu edad estaba por ahí de juerga con mis amigos y no deambulando por los cementerios.

- ¿Cómo dices? -ella le dirigió una mirada incrédula, sin saber a ciencia cierta si estaba de guasa o no-. ¿Cómo eres capaz de decir eso? Precisamente tú, que eres el único que entiende como me siento, o eso creía yo.

- Claro que te entiendo y precisamente por ello te digo esto. Mira, es normal que estés triste y que le eches de menos, pero eres muy joven y la vida sigue y tú debes seguir adelante con ella. Estoy seguro de que es lo que preferiría _él_.

Ginny frunció el ceño, exasperada.

- Mira quién fue a hablar –murmuró-. Ese mismo consejo te lo podrías aplicar a ti ¿no te parece? –dijo con sorna.

Él tardó un poco en contestar.

- No es lo mismo. Lo mío es diferente –suspiró con amargura-. No es sólo por él, mi vida hace ya demasiado tiempo que se fue al traste y ya no tiene remedio.

- Si tú lo dices... –murmuró ella, pero Sirius no la escuchó.

Continuaron otro largo rato en silencio. Ginny divisó a lo lejos el pueblo más cercano a La Madriguera por el que pasaba aquel autobús.

- Quiero pedirte algo –él la miró con gesto interrogante-. No digas a nadie que me viste en el Valle de Godric, y mucho menos a mis padres. ¿Me lo prometes?

- Quédate tranquila. Tu escondite seguirá a salvo –él le dedicó una media sonrisa y ella se la devolvió, un tanto forzada (se notaba que llevaba mucho tiempo sin sonreír).

El autobús alcanzó la parada del pueblo.

- Bueno, yo bajo aquí. Que te vaya todo bien.

- Igualmente –Sirius se apartó para dejar salir a Ginny-. Espera –ella se volvió-. Quiero que hagas algo a cambio de guardar tu secreto.

- Tú dirás.

- Haz el favor de comer más o acabarás por enfermar. ¿Lo prometes?

Ella volvió a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente.

- Lo intentaré –dijo, no muy convencida-. Hasta luego.

- Chao.

Ella bajó del autobús y Sirius continuó el viaje de regreso a Londres.

Ginny no pudo pegar ojo aquella noche. No dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama pensando en todo le que le había dicho Sirius. Tal vez tuviera razón en lo que dijo, pero no era fácil seguir adelante como si nada hubiera pasado, además, sin Harry, ¿qué le quedaba? Una suave brisa le acarició la cara y revolvió suavemente su pelo. Se levantó de la cama y se acercó a la ventana para cerrarla. Miró al exterior y vio que las primeras luces del alba empezaban a asomar en la lejanía. Apartó la cortina y se sentó en el alfeizar. El sol empezó a emerger por el horizonte bañando el valle con sus cálidos rayos de la mañana. Ginny contempló con curiosidad como el paisaje que tenía ante sus ojos se iba llenando de colores de todo tipo, verdes de todos los tonos inimaginables y las gotas de rocío brillaban como diamantes sobre la hierba y las hojas de los árboles. Se apreciaba en el ambiente un intenso silencio, un silencio cargado de emoción que amenazaba con estallar en cualquier momento y expandir toda su alegría contenida. Pronto el ambiente se llenó de todo tipo de sonidos. Pájaros que despertaban, piando y revoloteando de un lado a otro despertando a sus compañeros, conejillos que salían tímidamente de sus madrigueras, ramitas que se quebraban bajo el peso de las patas de todo tipo de pequeños animales... Era un espectáculo realmente mágico, para todo aquel que supiera apreciarlo. Ginny se preguntó cuánto tiempo hacía que no disfrutaba de algo así.

Miró hacia el jardín y vio a un par de gnomos destrozando los tomates de su madre. Recordó con nostalgia todas las desgnominaciones que había realizado al jardín junto a sus hermanos... Hermanos que siempre la habían tratado como a una niña, que la habían sobre protegido y que seguían allí, día tras día, tratando de ayudarla a seguir adelante. Pensó de pronto en su madre y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al pararse a pensar en lo mal que lo estaba pasando por su culpa. Desde el principio su madre había estado tan ocupada cuidando de su hija y tratando de mitigar su dolor que ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de llorar la muerte de Harry, que había sido como un hijo para ella. Se odió a si misma por ser tan egoísta. Debería estar agradecida por tener una casa en la que vivir, un techo bajo el que dormir, un montón de hermanos que la querían y unos padres que la adoraban. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y lloró. Pero esta vez no por Harry, si no por el suplicio que estaba haciendo pasar a su familia y también por ella misma.

Se miró las manos y las vio de pronto sorprendentemente frágiles. Se levantó bruscamente y se colocó ante el espejo, observando con cuidado cada mínima parte de su figura. Tenía un aspecto horrible. Estaba hecha un saco de huesos, toda su piel estaba pálida y sus ojos estaban hundidos tras dos enormes ojeras. Miró a su alrededor y sus ojos se posaron en un viejo trozo de periódico colgado en la pared, donde sus padres y sus seis hermanos la saludaban desde algún lugar de Egipto. Volvió a mirar el reflejo del espejo y luego otra vez la fotografía. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y sonrió.

La señora Weasley se despertó al salir el sol como todas las mañanas. Se duchó y bajó a poner el desayuno al fuego. Mientras este se preparaba solo, subió a despertar al señor Weasley y salió al huerto.

Estaba dando de comer a las gallinas cuando vio acercarse por el sendero a Ron y Hermione cogidos de la mano. Ellos sonrieron y se acercaron.

- ¿Aún llegamos a tiempo para el desayuno? –preguntó su hijo.

- Se está preparando. ¿Qué tal todo?

- Bien –contestaron ambos al unísono.

Hermione examinó el rostro de la señora Weasley.

- ¿Va todo bien? –preguntó-. ¿Cómo sigue Ginny?

La señora Weasley suspiró con amargura.

- Pues igual, hija. No ha habido ningún cambio.

Los tres entraron en la casa. En cuestión de minutos la cocina se llenó como por arte de magia. El señor Weasley ojeaba El Profeta, Charlie y Bill ya se habían servido unas cuantas tostadas y Fleur los regañaba por no esperar por los demás. Ron y Hermione tomaron asiento. Inmediatamente se oyó un fuerte chasquido en el jardín y los gemelos aparecieron en la puerta.

- ¿Nos invitáis a desayunar?

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿A vuestra despensa se le han agotado las reservas? –Hermione les dirigió una mirada burlona a los gemelos.

- Muy graciosa.

- ¿Ginny no va a bajar? –preguntó Fred, poniéndose serio de pronto.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de la cocina. La señora Weasley le sirvió una taza de café a su hijo.

- No lo creo –dijo sin mirarle a los ojos-. Me parece que anoche no durmió mucho, así que la despertaré más tarde.

Aún no había terminado de decir esto cuando oyeron el sonido de unos pies bajando las escaleras a toda velocidad. Confusos, todos dirigieron la vista hacia la puerta de la cocina. En el umbral de la puerta apareció Ginny, con toda su melena pelirroja recogida en una coleta. Dirigió a la estancia una mirada circular hasta topar con su madre. Corrió hacia ella y la abrazó con fuerza.

- Te quiero, mamá –susurró Ginny.

Esta no supo qué decir, se había quedado petrificada. De hecho, todos se habían quedado de piedra, como si acabaran de ver aparecer a un fantasma. La primera en reaccionar fue Hermione, que lanzó un grito de alegría y se echó sobre Ginny, arrebatándosela a su madre. En cuanto consiguió escapar de los brazos de su amiga, Ginny dedicó una sonrisa a todos los presentes y se volvió hacia su madre, todavía con una sonrisa en los labios.

- ¿Qué hay para desayunar? –preguntó- Me muero de hambre.

Las cuatro últimas palabras hicieron por fin reaccionar a la señora Weasley, que se echó a llorar de alegría y estrechó a su hija entre sus brazos.

- ¡Ay, niña! ¡Por fin! –sollozó.

Poco a poco, todos los presentes se fueron levantando y abrazaron (por turnos) a Ginny y a la señora Weasley, que seguían pegadas como si fueran una sola persona.

5


	4. Planes de futuro

CAPÍTULO 4. Planes de futuro.

************************* UN MES DESPUÉS ****************************

Poco a poco, las cosas habían ido volviendo a la normalidad en La Madriguera. La señora Weasley había recuperado su buen humor (y su peso y la mala uva también) y se pasaba el día cocinando para tratar de engordar a Ginny, como si fuese una especie de pollo de corral. La muchacha había mejorado mucho. Había recuperado el apetito y algo de peso también, aunque le iba a costar mucho volver a tener el mismo peso de antes. Aún así, Ginny seguía pasando mucho tiempo encerrada en su habitación y nadie sabía si interpretar eso como una buena señal.

Aquella mañana, Hermione (que le habían dado la mañana libre en su trabajo en Gringotts) encontró la casa "relativamente" vacía. El señor Weasley y Bill estaban trabajando y Charlie había vuelto a Rumania hacía una semana para hacer algunos trabajillos, pero volvería pronto. La señora Weasley estaba entretenida en el huerto y Fleur estaba descansando en su dormitorio y cuidando de su bebé recién nacido, al que habían llamado Mark. Ron también estaba trabajando (su padre lo había enchufado en un puesto en el Ministerio) y Hermione no tenía ganas de quedarse sola en el piso que ambos compartían, así que había decidido pasarse por la casa de su futura suegra. Subió al tercer piso y vio la puerta del dormitorio de Ginny entreabierta. La empujó suavemente y comprobó que su amiga estaba en el dormitorio, inclinada sobre su escritorio leyendo algo.

- ¿Interrumpo?

Ginny pegó un brinco, sobresaltada. Cerró rápidamente el libro y trató de cubrir la portada con un par de papeles, pero Hermione ya había leído el título.

- ¿Transformaciones avanzadas? –preguntó.

Ginny no dijo nada, pero miró a Hermione con la típica cara de "me han pillado".

- ¿Estabas estudiando?

Su amiga le tapó la boca con un sshhh y se levantó para cerrar la puerta.

- Creía que era la única que estudiaba durante las vacaciones... –comentó Hermione. Cogió el libro de Ginny y lo examinó detenidamente-. Pero... este libro es de nivel de Extasis, o incluso superior. La mitad de estas cosas todavía las aprenderás este año en Hogwarts.

- No voy a volver a Hogwarts –murmuró Ginny.

- ¿Qué? ¿Pero qué dices? –Hermione percibió que su amiga se mordía el labio inferior-. ¿Hay algo que quieras contarme?

- Este año... quiero hacer la carrera de auror.

- Pero... aún no has terminado la escuela –objetó Hermione.

- Lo sé. Por eso he estado estudiando todo el mes, para examinarme en el Ministerio de los Extasis en septiembre y si apruebo, poder comenzar la carrera a mediados de mes.

Hermione no dijo nada. Seguía examinando el libro con el ceño fruncido.

- Pero este libro... Es muy avanzado. Yo creo que para los Extasis te bastaría con estudiar por los libros de tus hermanos.

- Quiero prepararme bien. Además...

- ¿Sí? –la animó Hermione.

Ginny suspiró.

- La carrera de auror es cara y mi familia no podría pagarla y si pudieran yo no se lo permitiría. La única manera es que me presente a una especie de prueba de acceso. A aquellos alumnos que saquen las notas más altas en el examen se les concede una beca.

- Vaya... –murmuró Hermione, impresionada-, pues sí que te lo estás currando bien.

Ambas se quedaron en silencio.

- Pero... la Academia de Aurores está en Londres –dijo Hermione-. Tú... aún no puedes aparecerte, aún no has hecho el examen ¿verdad? -Ginny negó con la cabeza-. ¿Cómo vas a hacer? ¿Vas a ir todos los días con polvos flu?

- No me entusiasma mucho esa idea. De todas formas, la Academia está algo a las afueras de la ciudad y ninguna de sus chimeneas está conectada a la red flu, por seguridad. La única manera sería ir hasta el callejón Diagon con los polvos flu y después atravesar toda la ciudad en metro o a pie. Me llevaría bastante rato así que no me merece la pena.

Hermione se rascó la cabeza y después lanzó una exclamación. Por un momento, Ginny casi pudo ver una bombilla encendida sobre la cabeza de su amiga.

- Desplazarte desde La Madriguera hasta Londres todos los días es un palizón.

- Ya.

- Y con todo lo que vas a tener que estudiar... Lo más cómodo es que te quedaras en Londres –Ginny alzó la cabeza, interesada-. Quédate con los gemelos.

Ginny se echó a reír y Hermione se preguntó cual sería el chiste.

- Su piso es muy pequeño –explicó-. Tienen dos habitaciones y comparten una porque la otra la tienen hasta los topes de mercancía y además, es su sala de experimentos.

- Lupin y Tonks también viven en Londres.

- ¿En que zona?

- No sé como decirte. A las afueras, dirección a Kent.

- No. Está al otro lado de la ciudad. Me queda demasiado lejos. Pero... –se volvió hacia Hermione-. Se de un sitio que me queda mucho más cerca.

- ¡Saco de inmundicia! ¡Traidor a la sangre! ¡Vergüenza de mi estirpe!

- ¡¿Es qué nunca te cansas de gritar siempre lo mismo? –gritó Sirius, exasperado, al retrato de su madre.

Tapó el retrato con la cortina y acudió a abrir la puerta. Una melena rojiza pasó a su lado como un torbellino.

- Siento haber tocado al timbre, pero es que me había olvidado por completo de _eso_.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Ginny enarcó una ceja.

- Hola Sirius, ¡Cuánto tiempo! Estoy de maravilla y yo también me alegro de verte, gracias por preguntar.

Sirius cerró la puerta, refunfuñando.

- Perdona ¿Cómo estás? –Sirius se preguntó porque le preguntaba aquello, pues saltaba a la vista que, desde luego, estaba mejor que la última vez que se habían visto. Aunque eso no le había cogido por sorpresa, pues Lupin ya le había contado lo de la repentina recuperación de la chica.

- Bien, gracias.

- ¿Un café?

- Vale.

Bajaron a la cocina y después de que Sirius sirviera café para los dos se sentaron a la mesa.

- Tengo que pedirte un favor –dijo Ginny de pronto-. Necesito un sitio en el que quedarme, aquí en Londres, durante el curso.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que voy a dejar que te quedes aquí? –preguntó él, entendiendo las intenciones de la chica-. Espera ¿A ti no te queda un curso en Hogwarts? ¿A qué vienes a Londres entonces?

Ginny suspiró y le contó a Sirius una versión resumida de lo que le había contado a Hermione la tarde anterior.

- Tampoco sería tanto trabajo ir y venir de tu casa todos los días –comentó él, en un vago intento de disuadir a la muchacha de sus intenciones.

- No tendría tiempo para nada.

- Pero si vas a tener todas las tardes libres –murmuró Sirius. Ginny apretó los labios y desvió disimuladamente la mirada. Sirius se percató de que la muchacha no se lo había contado todo-. ¿Hay algo más?

- Pues... Tenía pensado sacarme el Bachillerato por las tardes –él la miró, sorprendido-. Hay algunas carreras muggles que tal vez me interesen más adelante –explicó brevemente.

Sirius la contempló con admiración. Después de todo lo que había pasado y a pesar de su juventud, Ginny parecía tener muy claro lo que quería hacer con su vida.

- ¿Y por qué no le pides a tu padre que te busque un sitio en el que puedas quedarte? –Ginny no contestó-. Ya me lo parecía...

Sirius recordó el día que se había marchado de aquella misma casa para no volver nunca. También recordó que había pedido asilo a los Potter y ellos lo habían acogido como a un hijo. Ahora Ginny hacía lo mismo aunque, claro está, la situación era bastante diferente. Para empezar, la muchacha no se marchaba de casa para siempre. Le daba pena decirle que no, pero es que se había acostumbrado tanto a la soledad que se le hacía rarísimo solo pensar en la posibilidad de volver a convivir con alguien.

- Pues... No sé, me estás metiendo en un aprieto.

Ginny sonrió.

- ¿Sabes? Sí dejas que me quede aquí no seré la única que salga beneficiada.

- ¿A no?

- Aunque no lo sepas, fuiste tú quien me ayudó a salir de mi depresión y yo pienso ayudarte a ti a salir de la tuya.

- Inténtalo si quieres –la retó él, malhumorado.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Sirius miró a Ginny de reojo y vio que esta tenía clavada en él una mirada de cordero degollado. Sirius intentó desviar la mirada, incómodo.

- Porfa... –suplicó ella.

Su rostro era de lo más cómico. Sirius sonrió, derrotado.

- Esta bien, quédate.

Ginny lanzó una exclamación de victoria y dio a Sirius un abrazo de agradecimiento.

- Gracias. Juro que no te molestaré –se levantó para irse. Al llegar a la puerta de la cocina se dio la vuelta, con una sonrisa-. Por cierto. ¿Ves cómo te dije que iba ser bueno para ti? Te he visto sonreír.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y desapareció por la puerta. Sirius se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Había sonreído de verdad, por primera vez desde que había despertado en el hospital.

Durante el desayuno de la mañana siguiente llegó la carta de Hogwarts para Ginny. Esta se dio cuenta de que había llegado el momento de poner a sus padres al corriente de sus planes académicos, así que respiró hondo y se armó de valor.

La cosa no fue tan mal como esperaba. Bueno, para que mentir, a la señora Weasley casi le da un patatús al pensar que su hija iba a dejar definitivamente los estudios y hasta que esta no le explicó que sí iba seguir estudiando (aunque en otro sitio), no respiró tranquila. Lo que no entendían era por qué no podía esperar a terminar el séptimo curso antes de entrar en la Academia de Aurores.

- No quiero volver a Hogwarts –les había dicho-. Ese lugar me trae muchos recuerdos...

Eso le había bastado a la señora Weasley, que se había puesto tensa y había cruzado una rápida mirada con su marido. Por nada del mundo iba a arriesgarse a que Ginny recayera en su estado de profunda melancolía. Su marido comprendió.

- Veo... que ya tienes todo bien pensado –dijo el señor Weasley a su hija.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza y aprovechó para dar todas las noticias de una sola vez.

- Como la Academia está en Londres..., he decidido trasladarme allí.

- ¡¿Irte de casa?

- ¡Molly! Haz el favor de relajarte.

- Vendré a casa todos los fines de semana –explicó Ginny apresuradamente-. Por favor, mamá. Necesito desconectar de todo esto durante un tiempo, dar un cambio.

Sus padres se miraron. No sabían qué hacer o que debían decir. La señora Weasley estaba desesperada. Su marido reaccionó el primero, tratando de ser comprensivo con su hija.

- Molly, no es para tanto. Es bueno que la niña cambie de aires después de todo lo que ha sucedido. Además, seguirá estudiando, que es lo que tú querías ¿no?

- Sí, pero no lejos de casa.

- Pero mamá, si me vas a ver más que antes –protestó Ginny-. Si fuera a Hogwarts no me verías hasta las vacaciones de Navidad y de este modo me verás todos los fines de semana.

La señora Weasley se dio cuenta de que su hija tenía razón. Visto desde esa perspectiva la idea ya no le parecía tan mala.

- Y... ¿Ya has encontrado algún lugar en el que quedarte?

- Voy... a quedarme en casa de Sirius.

- ¿Qué? ¡¿En Grimmauld Place? –saltó la señora Weasley sin saber si su hija había perdido definitivamente la cabeza-. ¿Es que no hay sitios mejores? ¿Por qué no te quedas con Fred y George?

Ginny perdió momentáneamente la paciencia.

- ¡Ay, mami! ¿Y en dónde me van a meter? ¿En el balcón o en el patio de luces? Grimmauld Place es el único lugar que conozco que me queda relativamente cerca de la Academia. Tanto el callejón Diagon como la casa de Lupin me quedan demasiado lejos. Y al menos en Grimmauld Place hay sitio para mí –dijo con recelo-. Además, a Sirius también le vendrá bien tener un poco de compañía. Tanta soledad va a acabar por hundirlo más de lo que está.

- En eso lleva razón –murmuró el señor Weasley que, al contrario de su mujer, siempre se había llevado muy bien con Sirius, aunque no fuesen íntimos amigos. La señora Weasley hizo como que no escuchó nada-. ¿Y has hablado con Sirius de todo esto?

Ginny sonrió.

- Pues claro.

La señora Weasley había murmurado algo que sonó ha "_¿desde cuando son los padres los últimos en enterarse de las cosas?_".

- ¿Y bien?

- Ha dicho que sí.

- Vaya, que sorpresa.

- Bueno... me ha costado un poquitín convencerlo –había reconocido la muchacha a regañadientes.

La señora Weasley suspiró.

- A mi esto sigue sin parecerme una buena idea –fue lo último que murmuró.

_Hola, Sirius_

_ ¿Cómo va todo? Ya he hablado con mis padres y todo_

_ está arreglado. Tendrías que haber visto como se ha_

_ puesto mi madre cuando dije que me iba a ir de casa,_

_ ¡Ni que me fuera a ir para siempre! Supongo que ya te_

_ haces una idea._

_ Dentro de dos semanas me presentaré a los EXTASIS_

_ y si hay suerte también al examen de acceso. Si apruebo_

_ todo me tendrás ahí tres días después. Así que hasta _

_ dentro de dos semanas. Tengo fe en mi misma._

_ Ginny_

_P.D.: Vete preparando mi habitación._

Sirius dejó la carta sobre la mesa y bebió un trago de su café. Miró a ambos lados de la cocina y se vio solo, como llevaba desde que había salido de San Mungo. Por una vez no echaba de menos la compañía y se le hacía extraño volver a compartir techo con alguien. Recordó lo que le había dicho Ginny y se preguntó hasta qué punto podría hacerle bien a él su compañía. La verdad es que desde que había salido del hospital ella había sido la persona con quien más había hablado. Lupin le visitaba a menudo y trataba de entablar conversación con él, pero Sirius nunca estaba muy por la labor. Había vuelto a comer y todo eso, pero su vida social se había estancado.

Se levantó de la mesa, salió de la cocina y subió las escaleras. Había tenido que volver a hacer bastante limpieza en la casa porque hacía bastante tiempo que nadie pasaba por allí. Según le dijo Lupin en una de las cortas conversaciones que mantenían, habían instalado el cuartel general en otro lugar el verano anterior. La razón no la sabía, porque aquél día no había tenido ganas de seguir hablando del tema con su amigo y lo cierto es que tampoco sabía si le interesaba mucho.

En fin, que con tanto tiempo libre había hecho una profunda limpieza a la casa y ahora se la veía incluso algo mejor que en los tiempos de la Orden.

Entró en una de las habitaciones del primer rellano. Era la que Ginny y Hermione habían compartido tres años atrás. La había limpiado dos semanas antes. Sirius pasó el dedo por una de las estanterías. Ya tenía una buena capa de polvo. Se encogió de hombros, ya la limpiaría a fondo un par de días antes de que llegara Ginny. En su rostro apareció una media sonrisa. Con lo terca que era aquella niña, estaba seguro de que iba a aprobar ambos exámenes y con buena nota.

5


	5. Comienzo

CAPÍTULO 5. Convivencia.

*********************** DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS ***********************

La mesa recogida, los platos limpios... ya estaba todo. Sirius se sentó en la cocina y comenzó a hojear el Profeta que Lupin le había dejado allí. Su amigo había ido a visitarle como solía hacer a menudo y Sirius, ya que había llegado el día, había aprovechado para ponerle al día sobre los planes de la pequeña Weasley.

Para sorpresa suya, Lupin se alegró de haber recibido aquella noticia y para acabar con su desesperación hizo el último comentario que a Sirius le apetecía escuchar: "_Te sentará bien tener algo de compañía y alguien con quién hablar_". Tras oír esto, Sirius había salido de la cocina refunfuñando algo así como "_yo estoy perfectamente solo_".

Después de comer, de limpiar la cocina y de hojear el Profeta por tercera vez aquel día, Sirius comenzó a rondar por la casa en busca de algo que hacer. Pero ya estaba todo hecho. Sirius necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para evitar pensar demasiado en Harry si no quería deprimirse más y con tanto tiempo libre no hacía más que limpiar aquí y allá. Nunca en su vida había sido tan ordenado (por lo general siempre había sido una persona muy desorganizada) y en ocasiones se sorprendía a si mismo pensando que si continuaba así acabaría por coger complejo de elfo doméstico.

Justo cuando pasaba por el vestíbulo la puerta principal se abrió y Ginny entró en la casa radiante de alegría, arrastrando tras de si dos pesadas maletas.

- Adivina qué –le canturreó a Sirius.

- No me lo digas –este puso cara de estar haciendo un gran esfuerzo por hallar la respuesta-. Has aprobado.

- Pues sí –Contestó ella con tanta emoción que una de las maletas se le resbaló de la mano y calló al suelo produciendo un gran estruendo que resonó por todo el hall. Inmediatamente la señora Black se despertó gritando como una descosida todos los insultos que conocía.

- Mira que eres escandalosa –le regañó Sirius alzando un poco la voz para hacerse oír sobre los gritos de la señora Black-. No sé para que te expliqué como abrir la puerta con la varita si despiertas a mi madre de todos modos.

- Lo siento.

- ¡Madre mía! ¿Todo este equipaje es tuyo?

- ¡Pues claro! ¡Y aún tengo mi baúl ahí fuera!

Los gritos de la señora Black se hacían cada vez más insoportables y sus insultos hacia Ginny y su hijo más insolentes (si eso era posible). Ginny se giró y se acercó al retrato decididamente. Había algo en su rostro que recordaba mucho al de su madre cuando discutía con Fred y George y por un momento hasta Sirius se acongojó.

Ginny se plantó ante la señora Black y apoyó sus manos en las caderas.

- Mira vieja bruja –dijo con tono desafiante-. Que quede clara una cosa. Tú estás ahí dentro y yo aquí fuera. Con un chasquear de dedos o un movimiento de varita prendo fuego a este horrible lienzo, las llamas suben... y Adiós!. Tú verás lo que prefieres. ¡Ah! Y lo siento por ti, pero la traidora a la sangre se va a quedar en esta casa mucho, mucho, mucho... mucho tiempo. Así que vete haciéndote a la idea. No tienes ni la más remota idea de lo bien que prende este tipo de material –añadió Ginny, acariciando suavemente el lienzo del retrato.

La señora Black se había quedado pálida y sin palabras. Nadie le había faltado jamás al respeto de semejante modo. Tal vez solo su hijo mayor. Dirigió a Sirius una mirada de profundo odio y reproche, como exigiendo una explicación sobre la presencia de aquella intrusa en la casa.

Ginny cerró las cortinas y volvió junto a Sirius, que se le había quedado mirando mientras se frotaba la barbilla pensativamente.

- ¿Qué?

Sirius le dedicó una media sonrisa.

- ¿Sabes? Empieza a gustarme la idea de que te quedes aquí.

Ella sonrió. Sirius salió, se echó el baúl de Ginny al hombro y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Ginny lo siguió, con sus maletas en la mano, hasta el primer rellano. Entraron en el dormitorio y dejaron el equipaje en el suelo. Sirius abrió las cortinas para que entrara más luz y Ginny echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

- Veo que has retirado la otra cama –observó contemplando el dormitorio que había compartido con Hermione tiempo atrás.

- No iba a hacer más que estorbar. Así tendrás más espacio y estarás más cómoda.

- Y has limpiado a fondo –comentó ella pasando un dedo sobre una estantería.

- Era lo menos que podía hacer.

Ginny se volvió hacia Sirius, que estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta en actitud relajada. Ella sonrió brevemente.

- Te has vuelto todo un amo de casa –bromeó por lo bajo. Se acercó un poco a él y le habló con seriedad esta vez-. Oye... gracias por dejar que me quede aquí. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo por ti.

- No te preocupes por eso - Sirius le dedicó una media sonrisa y le pellizcó la mejilla en un gesto cariñoso-. Ponte cómoda. Estás en tú casa.

Los primeros días fueron pasando lentamente. Al día siguiente de su llegada a Londres Ginny comenzó las clases en la Academia de Aurores. Allí coincidió con algunos ex-alumnos de Hogwarts del curso de Ron y Hermione que solo conocía de vista, pero no pasaba lo mismo con respecto a ella. Todos en Hogwarts conocían a Ginny, la benjamina de los Weasley y cazadora de Gryffindor. Pero sobre todo, por haber sido la novia de Harry Potter. Al contrario de lo que pensaba, no le costó mucho adaptarse al ritmo y al nivel de las clases. No tenían tantas asignaturas como en Hogwarts y más de la mitad de ellas eran prácticas.

También se adaptó bastante bien a vivir en Grimmauld Place. Se sentía cómoda en su nuevo dormitorio, más grande que el que tenía en La Madriguera, y a la hora de tener que ir a clase o de hacer algún recado le gustaba la casa porque era un lugar bastante céntrico, pues solo tardaba veinte minutos en llegar andando al mismo centro de la ciudad. Y para ir a clase se había acostumbrado a coger todos los días un autobús que pasaba, como quien dice, por delante de Grimmauld Place y que la llevaba a las afueras sin hacer muchos rodeos.

En cambio, la compañía en la casa no era exactamente como ella hubiera esperado. Para Ginny, acostumbrada a vivir rodeada de gente, la estancia en Grimmauld Place le estaba resultando de lo más aburrida. Tanto Sirius como ella se ocupaban de sus asuntos y apenas se veían a excepción de las horas punta, como el desayuno, comida y cena, que siempre estaban juntos. En esos encuentros Ginny trataba de sacarle conversación a Sirius, entre otras cosas, contándole cómo le iban las cosas en clase y comentando las noticias que salían en el Profeta. Parecía que poco a poco iba consiguiendo su propósito, pero para ella todavía no era suficiente. Tal vez fuese porque aún seguía muy afectado por la muerte de Harry (ella al menos sí, aunque no pareciese lo mismo), o por su carácter solitario e independiente, pero Sirius se mantenía bastante distante y hablaba poco.

Poco, para ella. Porque desde el punto de vista de Sirius las cosas habían cambiado una barbaridad. Durante su encierro se había acostumbrado a la soledad y ahora que Ginny estaba en casa, aunque fuese una sola persona, notaba la diferencia. Entre otras cosas se percató de lo mucho que se aburría. Normalmente mataba las horas limpiando algo (¡Qué obsesión!), pero desde que ya no vivía solo, aunque parezca mentira, había menos cosas que hacer. Eso se debía a que muchas veces Ginny se le adelantaba. No solo mantenía ordenada y limpia su habitación, si no que a veces Sirius llegaba a la cocina y se encontraba todo como los chorros del oro. También el echo de que Ginny siempre tuviese algo que hacer, como ir a clase, deberes o estudiar, influía a que él se diera cuenta de la cantidad de tiempo libre que tenía y lo mal que lo aprovechaba.

Esa semana, como de costumbre, también Lupin se dejó caer por allí. Le hizo a Sirius la compra semanal (pues este no solía salir de casa) y trató de charlar con él un rato, aunque sin mucho éxito. Esta situación también afectaba a Lupin. No era fácil ver como su mejor amigo, al que había recuperado después de creerlo muerto, se negaba prácticamente a entablar conversación con él. Lo cierto es que Sirius ya se había percatado de esta situación y en ocasiones se reprochaba a sí mismo el modo en que estaba tratando a su amigo, que desde que había vuelto no había hecho más que ayudarle. Pero ya hacía días que Sirius se había dado cuenta de que solo se sentía cómodo hablando con Ginny. Desde el día que se habían encontrado en el cementerio se había formado un vínculo entre ellos, en el que se comprendían mutuamente y que los distanciaba del resto del mundo.

Para alegría de Lupin Ginny sí se mostró más comunicativa con él. El licántropo se interesó por sus estudios y la joven le contó con lujo de detalles como le iban las cosas en la Academia. Pero cuando él le preguntó delicadamente y como quien no quiere la cosa cómo estaba llevando lo de Harry, ella se había limitado a sonreír forzosamente. Tras decir un simple "estoy muy bien, no te preocupes" salió de la cocina con la excusa de tener que hacer unos deberes, no sin antes volver la cabeza hacia Sirius, que le contestó con una mirada de profunda comprensión.

Sirius bajó las escaleras y entró en la solitaria cocina para preparar la cena. Estaba a punto de añadir los macarrones al agua cuando se dio cuenta de que solo debía echar lo suficiente para una ración. Ginny había llegado a Grimmauld Place tras las clases y después de comer había guardado un par de cosas en una mochila para pasar el fin de semana en La Madriguera, como había prometido a su madre. Se habían despedido con un breve "hasta el lunes" y ella había salido a la calle en busca de un taxi que la acercara al Caldero Chorreante.

Se sirvió la comida y se sentó en la mesa para cenar, solo, por primera vez aquella semana. Y por primera vez en dos meses echó de menos tener a alguien con quien hablar durante la cena, aunque solo fuera del tiempo. El sábado fue igual. Desayunó, comió y cenó solo. Por una vez no le habría importado en absoluto que Lupin hubiese ido a verle (al menos habría tenido compañía), pero este no acudió en todo el fin de semana. Sirius no lo culpaba. Entre que ya había comenzado el curso en Hogwarts y su relación con Tonks, su amigo debía estar bastante liado.

Merodeó por la casa, de arriba abajo un sin fin de veces, encontrándola extraordinariamente silenciosa, pues Ginny había cogido la mala costumbre de divertirse a costa de la señora Black (y eso que no iba a molestar...). Volvió a hacer otra limpieza general en la cocina y después se sentó a leer El Profeta, echando de vez en cuando rápidas miradas hacia la puerta, esperando ver aparecer a Ginny por ella en cualquier momento. Pero su compañera de piso no volvería hasta el lunes (¡Qué aburrimiento!), y Sirius se dijo que si el sábado se le había hecho largo, el domingo se le haría eterno.

Se encontraba en la cocina a punto de preparase la cena, cuando notó que alguien entraba en la cocina con mal disimulado sigilo. Se volvió bruscamente y se topó de narices con Ginny que, hasta hacía unas milésimas de segundo, había estado a punto de taparle los ojos con las manos para darle una sorpresa.

- Me has pillado –exclamó alegremente, dejando su chaqueta sobre una silla y tomando asiento en otra-. ¿Qué tal el fin de semana?

- Tranquilo –Ginny esbozó una sonrisa-. ¿Y tú que haces aquí? ¿No volvías mañana?

- Cambié de plan. Me di cuenta que para venir mañana tendría que madrugar más y no me hacía ninguna gracia.

- Que vaga eres.

Sirius preparó cena para los dos y pronto se sentaron de nuevo juntos en la mesa. Ginny comenzó a contarle lo que había hecho durante el fin de semana. A parte de someterse a la habitual inspección médica realizada por su madre, había pasado el sábado con su familia al completo, Percy incluido, que insólitamente había aceptado la invitación de su madre a una comida familiar. Ginny se había animado bastante viendo como Fred y George, por no variar, no habían dejado de mortificar a Percy como en los viejos tiempos. Y el resto del tiempo lo había dedicado a ayudar a Fleur a cuidar de su hijo.

- Mark está precioso –le contaba a Sirius, entusiasmada. Este la escuchaba con atención, feliz de tener por fin alguien con quien hablar-. Parece mentira lo mucho que crecen los niños los primeros meses. Una semana y casi no lo reconozco –cogió su vaso de agua y lo bebió de un solo trago-. Y ¿Qué? ¿Me has echado de menos?

Sirius sonrió. Se preguntó cuántas veces había sonreído ya desde que Ginny había entrado por la puerta de la cocina.

- Para nada –mintió.

- Ya –sonrió Ginny. Se levantó de la mesa, dio las buenas noches a Sirius y subió al piso de arriba para acostarse.

Poco a poco las cosas fueron mejorando en Grimmauld Place. A Ginny le iban cada vez mejor las cosas y cada día que pasaba estaba más segura de que había tomado la decisión correcta, la carrera de auror era lo suyo. También su propósito de hacer algo por Sirius parecía ir viento en popa. Después de aquél primer fin de semana solo, Sirius había decidido aprovechar un poco su tiempo libre y había dejado algo de lado su obsesión por la limpieza y había ido buscando otros pasatiempos. Y aunque entre ellos seguían estando presentes los crucigramas y las sopas de letras de El Profeta, pronto se acostumbró a leer bastante y a tratar de ponerse al día, no solo en lo referente a los dos años que se había saltado, si no también a todo lo ocurrido durante los quince anteriores que había vivido de espaldas a la sociedad, tanto a la Comunidad Mágica como al mundo muggle. Lo que más le interesaba, para sorpresa de Ginny, era la nueva tecnología muggle. Ginny descubrió que Sirius no era un fanático obsesivo como su padre, si no que simplemente le chiflaba mucho la electrónica, pero los conocidos más próximos a Sirius sabían que ese era un hobbie que él ya poseía desde su adolescencia. Y lo cierto era que se le daba bien y aprendía rápido. Hermione le había dado a Ginny su viejo ordenador porque ella ya no lo utilizaba y estaba segura de que su amiga le sacaría provecho cuando comenzase sus estudios muggles en Noviembre. Pero era Sirius quien le estaba sacando algo de partido de momento. Lo había _secuestrado_ de la habitación de Ginny, lo había instalado en el salón y había conseguido hacerlo funcionar con magia (porque Grimmauld Place, al igual que muchas de las casas de magos, carecía de instalación eléctrica).

Sirius y Ginny seguían sin pasar mucho tiempo juntos, pero sí hablaban bastante y esto había mejorado el humor de ambos, cosa que ya había notado Lupin y que le alegraba muchísimo.

Era una mañana de principios de Octubre y hacía un tiempo horrible. Sirius se levantó a media mañana. No dormía bien cuando cambiaba el tiempo porque eso hacía que le doliera la cicatriz que le había dejado la maldición de Bellatrix en el pecho. Bajó a la cocina y se encontró a Ginny desayunando su habitual tazón de cereales, todavía en pijama.

- Bueos ias –saludó Ginny.

- ¿No te ha enseñado tu madre que no se habla con la boca llena? –dijo Sirius por su parte-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Hoy no vas a clase?

Ginny le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad.

- ¿Pretendes que salga a la calle con este temporal? –preguntó señalando con el pulgar a la ventana, azotada por la densa lluvia y el fuerte viento-. No, gracias. Yo prefiero quedarme calentita en casa.

- Pues como no te pongas una bata, muy calentita no vas a estar –objetó Sirius echando un vistazo a la camiseta de sisa y a los pantalones cortos que Ginny utilizaba como pijama.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Se te han pegado las sábanas o qué?

- La herida me ha molestado un poco. No he dormido muy bien –explicó él, poniéndose serio-. Bueno, ¿Qué vas a hacer hoy?

- Pues tenía pensado vaguear un poquito.

Los dos sonrieron. De pronto se escucharon voces que discutían acaloradamente. Sirius frunció el ceño ¿De dónde venían esas voces? Fueran quienes fueran, tenían que estar gritando bastante para que se les escuchase con el ruido de la lluvia de fondo.

- Son los vecinos –explicó Ginny, contestando a la pregunta que Sirius no había llegado a realizar. Cogió su silla, la acercó a un ventanuco de la cocina y se subió para escuchar mejor.

- Bah. Los del nº11, que están discutiendo otra vez –dijo Ginny al cabo de unos segundos.

- Anda, no seas cotilla y bájate de ahí.

Ginny se apartó de la ventana y regresó juntó a sus cereales, ya reblandecidos.

- Pues eso no es nada –comentó-. ¿Sabes quiénes son los que viven en el nº7?

- ¿El matrimonio ese que tiene dos hijos? –dudó Sirius.

- Sí, esos. Pues el otro día me enteré de que la señora esta ha echado a su marido de casa porque este se ha liado con la señora del nº15.

- ¿Pero qué dices? ¡La señora del quince es una vieja!

- Pero tiene pasta –argumentó Ginny, cargada de emoción.

Sirius puso los ojos en blanco y meneó la cabeza de un lado a otro.

- ¿Cómo te enteras de todas esas cosas?

- Una, que tiene mucho tiempo libre. Es broma. Escuché como la señora del 13 se lo contaba a la del 11 el otro día cuando saqué la basura.

- Maruja.

Ambos sonrieron.

Ginny cumplió su propósito de hacer el vago todo el día. Después de desayunar ordenó su habitación y el resto de la mañana lo dedicó a quedarse en pijama, tirada en el sofá y haciendo zapping en el viejo televisor que se trajo de La Madriguera y que su padre jamás consiguió hacer funcionar. En cambio Ginny, que nunca perdía detalle, lo logró del mismo modo que había hecho Sirius con el ordenador.

El tiempo fue empeorando progresivamente a medida que pasaba la tarde y lo que comenzó con una densa lluvia acabó convirtiéndose en un verdadero temporal. Ginny comenzó a aburrirse de no hacer nada. Vio que Sirius parecía entretenido con el ordenador y a regañadientes subió a su dormitorio a terminar algunos deberes que tenía pendientes.

Ya hacía rato que Ginny había terminado los deberes y ahora pasaba las hojas de su libro distraídamente, sumida en sus pensamientos. Unos suaves toques en la puerta la sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

- Pasa –dijo. Era absurdo preguntar quién era.

La puerta se abrió y Sirius asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Vengo en mal momento?

- Que va. Pasa.

Sirius entró y se sentó en la cama de Ginny. Esta estaba sentada en su escritorio y seguía pasando las hojas de su libro sin apenas darse cuenta. Se le hacía raro ver a Sirius en su dormitorio (por lo general solo se dejaba ver por allí cuando le avisaba de que la comida estaba lista). Él comenzó a pasear la mirada por la habitación, reparando en lo bien que Ginny se había acomodado desde que se había instalado allí.

- Siento molestarte –se disculpó Sirius-, pero me estaba aburriendo bastante allá abajo y no me apetecía estar solo.

- ¿Ya te has aburrido de _mi_ ordenador? –preguntó Ginny mientras comenzaba a ordenar sus apuntes.

- Tal vez –rió Sirius por lo bajo.

Ginny le miró de reojo sin que él se diera cuenta. A pesar de que últimamente el estado de ánimo de Sirius había mejorado, se le veía muy consumido y saltaban a la vista los duros golpes que había recibido de la vida. Incluso podía ver que, detrás de aquellos ojos que le sonreían cariñosamente se escondía un gran sufrimiento. Suspiró y abandonó sus apuntes sobre el escritorio. Se levantó y se sentó en el borde de la cama, al lado de Sirius.

- ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con tu vida? –le preguntó.

- Me parece que no te sigo –contestó él, desconcertado.

Ginny le observó durante unos instantes y por un momento le pareció ver su propio sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de él.

- ¿Sabes qué fue lo que me empujó a salir del hoyo? –le preguntó esta vez. Sirius negó con la cabeza, esperando oír la respuesta. Ginny sonrió casi imperceptiblemente-. Fuiste _tú_ -él le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. ¿Cómo iba a poder sacar a una persona de una depresión alguien que estaba tan hundido como él? Ginny continuó-. Ya te lo dije en una ocasión, pero tal vez no me creíste. Tú me abriste los ojos, aquél día, en el autobús ¿recuerdas? Me hiciste ver que la vida sigue y que aún hay muchas cosas que valen la pena. No sería justo que yo no intentara hacer lo mismo contigo.

Sirius no se movió ni un milímetro. Ni siquiera parecía estar respirando.

- Tengo miedo –confesó.

- ... ¿De olvidarte de Harry? ¿Tienes miedo de olvidarte de lo que él significaba para ti si superas su muerte?

Los ojos de Sirius se humedecieron y apartó la mirada. Ginny siguió hablando.

- Yo no me he olvidado de él. Y lo cierto es que tampoco lo he superado en absoluto. Simplemente he levantado la vista y he caminado hacia delante, a pesar de que cada instante que pasa y cada paso que doy es como si me clavaran un cuchillo en el pecho. Y tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

- Es fácil decirlo.

- ¿Acaso crees que me resultó tan fácil hacerlo como decirlo? ¿Crees que es fácil sonreír y hacer como si no me pasara nada? Claro que es difícil seguir adelante cuando pierdes a alguien que quieres, y duele, joder si duele. Cada mañana cuando me despierto lo primero que me pregunto es si algún día volveré a sonreír como antes, con una sonrisa que no sea fingida, una sonrisa sincera y de felicidad y me parece un sueño imposible de alcanzar.

El corazón de Ginny latía apresuradamente. Era la primera vez que le contaba a alguien como se sentía y estaba desconcertada. Hacía semanas que había levantado un muro alrededor de su dolor y siempre había pensado que en cuanto pronunciara el nombre de Harry ese muro se desmoronaría piedra sobre piedra. Pero para su sorpresa, haberse desahogado con Sirius había hecho que ese pequeño fuerte se hiciera más duro y resistente.

- No sé que hacer. Siento que este dolor me mata poco a poco.

- Lo único que puedes hacer ahora es seguir adelante con tu vida.

- Hace mucho tiempo que dejé de tener de eso.

- Eso no es cierto. Aún estás a tiempo de reconstruir tu vida. Hacer un cambio. Empezar de cero. Buscar un trabajo... Una vida normal.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Sirius meditaba sobre todo lo que Ginny le había dicho. Sabía que ella tenía razón en todo, pero se sentía tan inseguro, tan vulnerable... Se volvió para mirar a Ginny. Esta le estaba mirando también, con expresión decidida. Se percató de que ella tenía fe en él y que no se rendiría, que no descansaría hasta conseguir hacerlo _despertar_. Y en ese instante sintió una oleada de agradecimiento hacia ella. Aún tenía los ojos húmedos cuando clavó su mirada en la de ella y en un susurro le preguntó:

- Tú... ¿Crees que aún estoy a tiempo de recuperar mi vida?

Ginny alzó su mano hacia Sirius y le apartó dulcemente un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre los ojos.

- No lo _creo_ –susurró y luego sonrió-. Estoy _segura_ de ello.

Hacía mucho tiempo que nadie depositaba tanta fe en él así, a ciegas. Por un instante Sirius se sintió feliz, feliz y agradecido de que alguien viera en él algo más que un pobre ex presidiario, he hizo lo primero que le provocó hacer. Se acercó a Ginny y la abrazó. Esto la pilló desprevenida, pero no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder a su abrazo con ternura. Una confusión extraña la recorrió de arriba abajo. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió una serie de sensaciones que creía ya olvidadas, como tranquilidad, seguridad, confort y paz.

- Gracias –susurró Sirius casi imperceptiblemente, aunque Ginny le escuchó.

7


	6. Cambio

CAPÍTULO 6: Cambio.

Ginny se despertó a medianoche, sobresaltada. El tiempo había empeorado considerablemente convirtiéndose en un fuerte temporal. La lluvia caía torrencialmente, los rayos de los truenos iluminaban hasta la más pequeña esquina de la casa y el viento soplaba con tal fuerza que parecía querer romper en mil pedazos los cristales de las ventanas.

No es que Ginny le tuviera miedo a la tormenta en especial ni nada por el estilo (en realidad algo de miedo si le daba, pero no quería reconocerlo), pero desde pequeña siempre que había un temporal o simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño dormía con alguno de sus hermanos mayores, preferentemente con los gemelos, que eran los que tenían el dormitorio más próximo al de ella. Pero Fred y George no estaban allí, ni ninguno de sus hermanos y las contras de su ventana se movían fantasmagóricamente con cada sacudida de viento. Solo había una persona más en la casa a parte de ella y su dormitorio no estaba precisamente al otro lado del pasillo.

Estuvo un rato en cama, tapada con las mantas hasta la nariz, decidiendo si se atrevería a salir o no de su refugio. Finalmente y con un gran esfuerzo de voluntad apartó las mantas a un lado y saltó fuera de la cama. Salió al pasillo completamente a oscuras, sin preocuparse si quiera de ponerse una bata o de calzar unas zapatillas y comenzó a subir las escaleras a toda velocidad. Una luz cegadora la sorprendió a medio camino. Se detuvo, se acercó al pasamanos y cerró los ojos conteniendo el aliento. El trueno hizo retumbar toda la casa y Ginny sintió como los pelillos de sus brazos y su nuca se ponían de punta. Pasados unos segundos continuó su camino de ascenso.

Llegó al dormitorio y llamó a la puerta con suavidad. No recibió respuesta así que abrió la puerta un poco y entró.

- Sirius –llamó en un susurro-. Sirius ¿Estás despierto?

Percibió un movimiento bajo las mantas.

- ¿Ginny? –preguntó él, también en voz baja-. ¿Ocurre algo?

- No podía dormir –explicó ella.

En ese momento un relámpago iluminó toda la habitación y antes de que se escuchara el sonido de este Ginny ya se había metido en la cama de Sirius en un acto reflejo y se había cubierto entera, cabeza incluida, con las mantas. Sirius se echó a reír.

- No me digas que te dan miedo los relámpagos.

- No, si yo no... Bueno, solo un poquito –confesó Ginny desde debajo de las mantas-. Además, en mi habitación parece que hay un fantasma moviendo las cortinas y las contraventanas.

- Solo es el viento, tonta.

- Ya lo sé. Solo era una broma –Ginny asomó la cabeza hasta la nariz-. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche?

Sirius pareció dudar durante unos segundos.

- Claro –dijo finalmente.

Al instante percibió como Ginny se acurrucaba a su lado, muy cerca de él y apoyaba la cabeza en su hombro. Sirius notó como su corazón comenzaba a latir más deprisa de lo normal y se preguntó a qué se debería eso. Ginny, por su lado, se sentía mejor que desde hacía mucho tiempo. En ese momento, al lado de Sirius, se sentía segura y protegida y aquellos sentimientos que había experimentado aquella tarde volvieron a inundarla por completo cuando Sirius rodeó sus hombros con un brazo, en ademán protector.

Ella levantó un poco la cabeza y las miradas de ambos se cruzaron.

- Gracias –murmuró ella.

Sirius sonrió levemente.

- Buenas noches –dijo.

- Buenas noches –murmuró Ginny segundos antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

Lo primero que vio Sirius al abrir los ojos fue una cortina pelirroja sobre su hombro. Enfocó mejor la vista y se dio cuenta de que era Ginny, que aún dormía. Tardó unos segundos en recordar qué hacía ella durmiendo en su habitación. Como aún era muy temprano, Sirius se quedó tumbado un rato, sin moverse ni un milímetro para no despertar a Ginny y pensando en todo lo que habían hablado la tarde anterior. Ella tenía razón. Volvió su cabeza para mirarla. Ginny dormía plácidamente, sin percatarse de que Sirius ya estaba despierto y mucho menos de que la estaba observando. Él levantó el brazo y acarició suavemente su mejilla con el dorso de la mano, sonriendo.

- Gracias –le susurró aún sabiendo que ella no podía escucharle.

Apartó las mantas suavemente y muy despacito salió de la cama sin despertarla. Se vistió en silencio y salió a la calle. Acababa de tomar una decisión.

Ginny se despertó al cabo de un rato y, al igual que Sirius minutos antes, le costó un poco recordar qué hacía ella en la cama de su compañero de piso. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa cómica apareciera en su rostro cuando lo recordó. Se acercó a la ventana y echó un vistazo al exterior. Volvió a sonreír. La noche de tormenta parecía algo muy lejano comparado con el sol que bañaba Londres en aquellos momentos.

Salió al pasillo y se dirigió a su dormitorio para vestirse e ir a clase. No se escuchaba sonido alguno en la casa y se preguntó dónde se habría metido Sirius. Se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño con propósito de asearse un poco y de peinarse.

- ¿Sirius? –llamó dando unos golpecitos en la puerta por si este estaba dentro. Pero el baño también estaba vacío.

Al cabo de unos minutos Ginny bajó a la cocina y se sirvió el desayuno. Mientras ingería cucharadas de cereales continuaba preguntándose a dónde habría ido Sirius, pues era obvio que en casa no estaba. También se preguntó, por primera vez, si él se habría sentido molesto por la conversación de la tarde anterior... o por haber dormido con él. Tras todas las sensaciones que había experimentado la tarde anterior y después de que Sirius le hubiera permitido dormir con él, Ginny había empezado a pensar que habían conectado y que todo empezaría a ir mejor a partir de ahora. Pero en esos instantes, viéndose desayunando sola, le empezó a embargar de nuevo la soledad. Se terminó los cereales a toda prisa, cogió las cosas y salió a la calle intentando apartar de su mente esos oscuros pensamientos.

_¡Riiiiiiingg! _

Los alumnos empezaron a recoger sus cosas para irse a casa. Ginny, como siempre, lo hizo con parsimonia y salió del aula con tranquilidad. Recorrió los pasillos del edificio con la vista al frente, sin reparar en ninguno de sus compañeros, como si no existieran. Lo había hecho así desde principio del curso y sus compañeros hacían más o menos lo mismo con ella. Ginny lo prefería así. Cuando alguien la miraba o se dirigía a ella la miraban como si se fuese a romper en mil pedazos de un momento a otro. Allí todos sabían que había perdido a su novio hacía solo unos meses.

Acababa de salir a la calle y estaba a punto de dirigirse hacía la parada del autobús cuando alguien cerca de ella la llamó.

- Eh, Ginny.

Ella se volvió para detenerse frente a uno de sus compañeros de clase: Ernie McMillan. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que no se le ocurriera hablarle de Harry o hacerle esa pregunta que ella tanto detestaba y que todo el mundo se empeñaba en hacerle: _¿Cómo estás?_

Ernie se acercó y le sonrió con amabilidad.

- ¿Tienes prisa? –le preguntó educadamente. Ginny negó con la cabeza-. Nada. Solo quería preguntarte por tú hermano, hace mucho que no sé nada de él.

Ginny suspiró aliviada. Se preguntó a cuál de sus hermanos se refería Ernie e inmediatamente recordó que era del mismo curso que Harry y Ron.

- Ah, ¿Ron? Pues está bien. Ahora está trabajando en el Ministerio y va a casarse ¿sabes?

Era la primera vez que Ginny pronunciaba una frase tan larga con alguien que no fuera su familia, Lupin o Sirius.

- ¿A sí? No tenía ni idea. ¿Con quién? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño. De pronto su rostro se iluminó por la sorpresa-. No me lo digas ¿Con Granger?

- Sí –afirmó Ginny.

Ernie volvió a sonreírle. Ella pensó, por un instante, que la gente parecía estúpida sonriendo tanto y se preguntó si, antes de lo de Harry, ella también lo hacía. De ser así, la verdad era que ya ni lo recordaba. Ella le sonrió también, por pura cortesía.

- Oye, por cierto. ¿Qué tal estás tú?

Ginny suspiró interiormente. Con lo bien que había empezado el chaval e iba ahora y la cagaba. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para contestar cuando el sonido de un claxon los sobresaltó y un coche se detuvo delante de ellos. La ventanilla del copiloto comenzó a bajar y Ginny se quedó estupefacta al ver quién era su conductor. Echó un largo vistazo al cochazo y de nuevo miró al conductor, con la boca abierta.

- Sirius... –logró articular Ginny-. ¿Qué demonios...?

Sirius sonrió y se colocó unas soberbias gafas de sol que le daban un aspecto de actor de cine.

- ¿Vienes conmigo a dar una vuelta, _guapa_? –preguntó cómicamente como si no la conociese de nada.

Ginny soltó una carcajada. "_Salvada por el claxon_" se dijo interiormente, y sin pensárselo dos veces se subió al coche mientras Ernie McMillan los observaba perplejo y gesticulaba claramente en sus labios el nombre _Sirius Black_, aunque de su boca no salió ni un sonido.

- Ya hablaremos otro día –se despidió Ginny, contenta de no tener que contestar con una mentira a la pregunta que le había hecho Ernie-. Hasta mañana –y acto seguido cerró la puerta del vehículo.

Sirius puso el coche en marcha.

- ¿Y este coche? –preguntó Ginny mientras circulaban por las calles de Londres.

- He decidido hacerte caso y he pensado que ya era hora de tirar _pa'lante_ –hizo una pausa antes de continuar-. Voy a buscar trabajo, como tú me dijiste –Ginny sonrió en su asiento, nunca hubiera creído que podía llegar a ser tan persuasiva-, pero antes quiero disfrutar un poco de lo que me he perdido.

- No sé si hacer el vago te ayudará mucho –le recriminó Ginny.

- Solo durante un par de días –aseguró él y añadió con una sonrisa-. Además, tú vendrás conmigo. Necesitas divertirte un poco.

- ¿Qué? Perdona, Sirius, pero _yo_ no estoy para diversiones.

Él se puso más serio. El coche se detuvo en un semáforo y el se volvió para mirar a Ginny.

- Lo sé –dijo-. Pero al menos finjamos que nos lo pasamos bien y puede que tal vez lo hagamos. ¿Qué dices?

- Está bien –aceptó ella-. Pero aún no me has explicado a qué viene esto –dijo señalando el coche.

- Ah, eso –sonrió él-. Hace años tenía un coche y tenía ganas de volver a tener uno. Dijiste que me vendría bien un cambio ¿no? Además, un coche es muy útil.

- Lo único que quieres es fardar –se burló ella. Los dos rieron-. ¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el plan entonces?

- Bueno... Tú eres mucho más joven que yo. Así que he pensado que el plan podrías hacerlo tú. Seguro que escoges bien.

- Yo no conozco Londres –se quejó ella.

- Pero yo sí. Tú dime a dónde y yo te llevaré.

- Mmm, de acuerdo. Lo primero que podíamos hacer sería parar a comer. No he probado bocado desde el desayuno.

- Cierto, yo tampoco ¿A dónde vamos?

Ginny se detuvo a pensar en un lugar al que hubiera ido a comer si hubiera estado en Londres antes de tener la depresión. Sonrió.

- Ya lo tengo.

Ginny llevó a Sirius (o mejor dicho, Sirius llevó a Ginny) a un restaurante de comida rápida (hacía siglos que no comía una hamburguesa) y después de comer salieron a dar un paseo a pie por Londres, en busca de algún entretenimiento. Al cabo de un rato Sirius se paró en seco.

- ¿Y que tal eso? –preguntó a Ginny.

Ella miró hacía donde señalaba Sirius. Era un parque de atracciones.

- No te pases –murmuró.

- ¿Por qué no? Podría ser divertido ¡Vamos! –Sirius tiró del brazo de Ginny y la arrastró hasta la entrada del parque- Dos entradas, por favor –pidió al hombre que estaba en la taquilla.

- Esto es una tontería, venga, marchémonos –murmuraba Ginny sin cesar.

- De eso nada.

Sirius arrastró a Ginny por todas las atracciones durante toda la tarde, eso sí, en contra de su voluntad. Pero Ginny tuvo que reconocer que empezaba a pasárselo bien, nunca antes había montado en la montaña rusa. Compraron algo de picar y se sentaron en un banco para descansar un poco de tanta adrenalina.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó Sirius.

Ginny le miró de reojo.

- No ha estado mal –se limitó a decir, aunque una parte de ella deseaba desesperadamente saltar de alegría.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, sin saber que decir hasta que la propia Ginny propuso que fueran a ver una película al cine.

- ¿No se nos hará muy tarde? –preguntó Sirius-. Mira que tú mañana tienes clase...

- No te preocupes. Por un día que duerma un poquito menos no pasará nada.

No hubo más objeciones, por lo que cogieron el coche y se dirigieron al cine más cercano. Llegaron a tiempo de ver empezar la última sesión de una película de acción. Ginny estaba encantada (aunque no lo expresase abiertamente) pues nunca había ido al cine. Sirius si había ido alguna vez con James y Lupin y eso hizo que algunos recuerdos nostálgicos se apoderaran de él, pero estos desaparecieron cuando Ginny le cogió de la mano y tiró de él para que se sentara a su lado, en una de las últimas filas.

Ambos volvieron a casa de muchísimo mejor humor que cuando habían salido de ella. Sirius preparó la cena mientras Ginny hacía algunos deberes en la cocina, para hacerle compañía. Era algo más tarde que de costumbre así que cuando acabaron de cenar subieron al piso de arriba con intención de irse a dormir. La habitación más cercana era la de Ginny.

- Buenas noches –se despidió ella.

- Buenas noches y que descanses.

Ginny abrió la puerta de su dormitorio para entrar pero se detuvo a medio camino y se volvió a tiempo de ver a Sirius comenzando a subir las escaleras.

- Sirius –llamó. Él se detuvo y se asomó al pasamanos-. Yo... Me lo he pasado muy bien hoy, mejor que desde hacía... ya ni me acuerdo cuándo, y quería darte las gracias.

Él sonrió.

- Yo también me lo he pasado bien contigo. Y creo que soy yo quien debería darte las gracias a ti por acompañarme en mis locuras.

Ambos sonrieron.

- Buenas noches, Ginny.

- Que duermas bien.

Aquella semana ocurrió algo. Tal vez había sido la sincera conversación que habían mantenido, o el hecho de haber dormido una noche juntos, o simplemente el haber compartido una tarde de diversión, pero lo que sí era seguro es que había cambiado algo. Era como si una barrera invisible se hubiera derrumbado entre ellos y ya solo permaneciese en pie la gruesa pared que separaba a Sirius y Ginny del resto del mundo. Parecía que los dos vivían como en una burbuja. Sirius había dado un cambio radical. Había encontrado trabajo como programador informático, cosa que le entusiasmaba porque no solo estaba entretenido en su horario de trabajo si no que también se divertía bastante. Su trabajo le encantaba. Lupin le había preguntado por qué no buscaba algún trabajo en la Comunidad Mágica, pero Sirius no llegó a contestarle nada en claro. En realidad solo Ginny sabía el por qué de esa decisión, pues ella le había hecho la misma pregunta una noche mientras cenaban.

- ¿Por qué trabajas de programador informático, Sirius? Bueno, ya sé que te gusta y eso, pero pensaba que solo era un hobby.

- No quiero _volver_ todavía. No creo que me sintiera cómodo.

- ¿Por?

- Porque las miradas que me dirigirán los magos que me encuentre no harían más que recordarme que soy un ex presidiario.

- Entiendo. Pero Sirius, no puedes pasarte el resto de tu vida escondiéndote de _ellos_. Algún día tendrás que volver y ellos tendrán que aceptarte sin decir ni "mu".

Sirius había suspirado y había dejado el tenedor sobre el plato para mirar a Ginny de la misma forma que lo hacía desde que se llevaban tan bien: con cariño.

- Ginny, por favor, deja que vaya a mi ritmo. Creo que por ahora ya he hecho bastante con levantar cabeza y tirar para adelante. ¿No te parece?

Ginny le había devuelto una sonrisa cariñosa.

- Sí, tienes razón.

El cambio de Sirius también había influido en Ginny a pesar de que ella continuaba con su rutina de siempre, con el único cambio de que cuando los dos estaban en casa, casi siempre estaban juntos. Si cuando ella llegaba a casa él estaba en el salón enredando en el ordenador, Ginny cogía sus deberes y allí se instalaba. Si era Sirius quien llegaba después y Ginny estaba en su dormitorio haciendo los deberes o cualquier otra cosa, él subía y le hacía compañía mientras leía un libro o hacía crucigramas.

5


	7. No quiero perderte

CAPÍTULO 7: No quiero perderte.

Llegó Noviembre y con él Ginny comenzó con sus estudios muggles, lo que significó tener mucho menos tiempo libre.

Por las mañanas iba a la Academia de Aurores y a mediodía comía fuera para poder ir por las tardes al instituto y no llegaba a casa hasta pasada la media tarde. Y en cuanto llegaba se ponía con los deberes, y aunque Sirius casi siempre le hacía compañía, hablaban bastante menos, pues ahora Ginny tenía el doble de tareas.

Fueron pasando las semanas y poco a poco Sirius se fue dando cuenta de que cada día que pasaba Ginny estaba más atareada, hasta el punto de que las habituales conversaciones que solían mantener después de la cena se habían hecho casi inexistentes, porque cada día ella se iba a dormir más temprano. Ya ni siquiera veía su programa de televisión favorito los miércoles por la noche. Estaba agotada y Sirius empezaba a necesitar desesperadamente alguien con quien hablar.

Un lunes a principios de Diciembre Lupin pasó muy temprano por Grimmauld Place.

- ¿Un café? –le ofreció Sirius.

- Sí, por favor.

Sirius comenzó a preparar café para Lupin y el resto del desayuno para él y Ginny. Lupin percibió que parecía como más distraído y menos mustio.

- ¿Qué tal van las cosas? –le preguntó a su amigo.

- Tirando –contestó Sirius. En sus labios parecía querer asomar una tímida sonrisa.

- Mis ojos no me engañaban. Algo ha cambiado. ¿No es cierto? –inquirió Lupin-. Te veo diferente.

Sirius colocó las cosas en la mesa, se sentó al lado de Lupin y le miró a los ojos. Era la primera vez que Sirius no evitaba su mirada. Lo miraba directamente a los ojos y eso demostraba que verdaderamente había cambiado algo.

- ¿Y bien? –preguntó.

Sirius sonrió levemente. Esta acción sí que cogió a Lupin por sorpresa. ¿Su amigo había perdido definitivamente la cabeza, o es que tanto habían cambiado las cosas en las últimas semanas?

- He levantado cabeza, Remus. Simplemente eso.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Pues... primeramente he empezado a salir de casa, tengo un par de hobbies y... He empezado a trabajar.

- ¡¿Qué? No me lo puedo creer. Sirius. ¡Eso es estupendo!

En ese momento entró Ginny en la cocina para desayunar. Se sorprendió de ver a Lupin allí tan temprano y, además, los dos de tan buen humor.

- Buenos días.

- Hola Ginny ¿Qué tal?

- Bien, supongo –respondió la joven y se sentó con ellos a la mesa-. ¿Sería mucho preguntar qué hace el director de Hogwarts en Londres a estas horas de un lunes?

- Me he escaqueado –bromeó Lupin-. Tengo que ir al Ministerio a realizar unas diligencias y decidí pasar por aquí a haceros una visita y ver que tal estabais.

- Gracias, Remus. Pero no tenías por qué molestarte –sonrió Ginny. Se levantó y cogió sus libros, que había dejado en la silla de al lado y se dirigió a la puerta para irse a clase.

- Ginny –la llamó Sirius. Ella se volvió-. Solo has tomado un café. ¿No vas a comer nada?

- No, gracias. No tengo hambre.

Ginny salió de la cocina y Sirius se quedó unos instantes con la mirada clavada en la puerta por la que había salido, pensativo. Lupin lo observó detenidamente.

- ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó.

- A noche apenas cenó –murmuró Sirius sin apartar la mirada de la puerta.

- Puede que esté enferma –sugirió Lupin.

- No lo creo. Pero si sigue así lo estará.

- ¿Crees que ha recaído de nuevo en su depresión?

- Lo dudo.

Lupin se quedó en silencio unos segundos.

- Te preocupa mucho ¿No es cierto? ¿Qué crees que le pasa?

- No estoy seguro. Las cosas ya no son como antes. Últimamente ya apenas hablamos. Ginny está empezando con los exámenes trimestrales y pasa mucho tiempo estudiando.

- Tal vez esté algo estresada con los exámenes del curso de auror.

Sirius rió entre dientes.

- ¿Solo del curso de auror? Y del Bachillerato también. No tiene tiempo para nada.

- Espera. ¿Ginny está sacando el Bachillerato también? –Sirius asintió con la cabeza-. Entre eso y el curso de auror debe de estar agobiadísima. ¿No será demasiado para ella? –Sirius se mordió el labio inferior-. Por lo que Tonks me ha contado, se requiere mucha concentración y dedicación para los exámenes de auror. Se tiene que estar al 100% para poder darlo todo. Ginny es un año más joven que le resto del alumnado, y si a esto le sumamos el hecho de que está tan agobiada...

- ... No dará abasto –terminó Sirius.

- Y no solo afectará a sus estudios –continuó Lupin-. Si los nervios y el estrés le están quitando el apetito entre otras cosas podría acabar por enfermar de nuevo. Deberías hablar con ella, Sirius.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque a ti te escuchará.

Sirius no contestó, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón.

- Por cierto. Me alegra escuchar que estás mejor. Ya han pasado casi seis meses.

- Dilo por ti. Para mí solo han pasado cinco –musitó Sirius, sombrío. Se volvió hacia Lupin y trató de sonreír-. No te preocupes. Hablaré con Ginny.

- Bien –Lupin apuró lo que le quedaba del café-. Bueno, debo irme. Tengo asuntos que atender.

- Pasa por aquí cuando quieras-. Lupin se sorprendió por la invitación. Sirius se percató de ello y se sintió de nuevo culpable por lo frío que había sido con su amigo los últimos meses-. Gracias, Remus. Gracias por estar siempre ahí.

Lupin sonrió y le dio unas palmadas en el hombro.

- Hasta pronto, amigo.

- ¿Estás ocupada? –preguntó Sirius, asomando la cabeza en el cuarto de Ginny.

- Un poco, pero pasa –respondió Ginny sin apartar la vista de sus apuntes.

- La cena estará en diez minutos.

- Ah. Gracias, Sirius. Pero no tengo hambre.

Sirius la observó detenidamente.

- ¿No tienes hambre... o es que no tienes tiempo para bajar a la cocina a cenar?

Ginny continuó ojeando sus apuntes.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó distraídamente.

- Que tal vez estás queriendo abarcar demasiado.

Ginny dejó a un lado sus apuntes y se volvió hacia Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

- Ya no tienes tiempo para nada –comenzó Sirius, como quien no quiere la cosa-. Debo confesar que me aburro mucho sin ti.

- Estoy en época de exámenes, Sirius. Eso es todo –sonrió ella.

Sirius se puso serio y negó con la cabeza.

- Esto ya empezó antes. Desde que comenzaste las clases en el instituto. Te pasas el día encerrada en este dormitorio y apenas comes. Te acabarás poniendo enferma.

- Eso es problema mío.

Sirius no le hizo caso.

- Tú lo dijiste. Estás en época de exámenes y no vas a dar abasto. El curso de auror requiere mucha dedicación, Ginny.

- ¿Y qué quieres qué haga? –protestó la joven.

- ¿Por qué no te lo tomas con más calma? Eres muy joven. Tienes tiempo para hacer muchas cosas.

- Eso nunca se sabe –musitó ella para sí misma, recordando que también Harry era muy joven y tenía toda la vida por delante.

- Tal vez deberías dejar los estudios muggles para más adelante, para cuando acabes el curso de auror –sugirió Sirius, preocupado.

Ginny negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia sus apuntes, aunque no les prestó atención.

- Quiero sacar los estudios muggles cuanto antes. Cuando acabe el curso de auror me gustaría prepararme para ser policía científica.

- Eso no me lo habías contado –murmuró Sirius.

- Me gustaría combinarlo con la carrera de auror ¿Sabes? –le explicó Ginny.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó Sirius, extrañado.

- Para ser la mejor –susurró Ginny.

Sirius soltó un bufido.

- No entiendo por qué te tomas tantas molestias –dijo-. ¿No puedes conformarte con ser un auror como los demás.

- No. _Necesito_ ser la mejor.

Ginny no dijo nada más, pero miró a Sirius con una extraña mirada. Entonces él lo comprendió.

- ¡No! –Sirius se puso en pie de un salto. Cogió a Ginny por el brazo y la hizo levantarse-. Ginny... Mírame –le ordenó. Ella intentó apartar la cara pero Sirius la obligó a que lo mirara a los ojos-. Por favor. Dime que no es por _eso_ –Ginny intentó liberarse pero Sirius la agarró con más fuerza-. ¿Qué es lo que pretendes? ¿Quieres atrapar tú sola a todos los que quedaron libres?

- No, Sirius. Voy a _acabar_ con ellos –siseó Ginny, con furia-. Con _todos_. Los que quedaron libres... Y los que están en Azkaban. No dejaré piedra sobre piedra, Sirius. No hasta que todos ellos estén bajo tierra... Igual que Harry.

- No puedo permitir que intentes llevar a cabo esa locura, Ginny.

- Tú no lo entiendes...

- ¡Claro que lo entiendo! ¡Y créeme que a veces yo también deseo hacerlo! Pero...

- ¡Entonces no te metas! ¡Es decisión mía!

- ¡Acabar con ellos no devolverá la vida a Harry!

- ¡Pero vengaré su muerte!

- ¿Y qué conseguirás con ello? ¿Matarte tú, Ginny? –preguntó Sirius, con amargura-. ¿Quieres que te enterremos al lado de Harry? ¿Acaso es eso lo que quieres?

Ginny apartó la mirada, sin contestar. Sirius tiró de ella para verla a los ojos. Se miraron y entonces Ginny se echó en sus brazos y estalló en amargos sollozos. Sirius la arrastró hasta el borde de la cama y la obligó a sentarse.

- Creí... Creí que podía seguir adelante –dijo Ginny, llorando sobre el hombro de Sirius-. Aunque al principio tuviera que fingir que todo estaba bien, pensé que acabaría por creérmelo yo misma y así las cosas mejorarían poco a poco... Pero no fue así –sollozó-. Toda la tristeza y el dolor que guardaba en mi interior se fue convirtiendo en odio. Odio hacia Voldemort... Y todo lo que tuviera algo que ver con él.

- Lo sé, Ginny. Lo sé –susurró Sirius mientras le acariciaba la cabeza para consolarla-. Pero... Eso que te propones... No puedes hacerlo, Ginny. No quiero que lo hagas.

Ginny intuyó que Sirius quería decirle algo importante y se apartó un poco para clavar sus ojos en los suyos.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó en un susurro.

Sirius tragó saliva.

- Sería muy arriesgado. Acabarías en Azkaban, o incluso podrían matarte, Ginny –dijo-. Tú eres lo único que tengo ahora, la única persona que me entiende y que me ayuda a tirar hacia delante. Y si te pasara algo… Si te pierdo… ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti?

Ginny levantó la mirada y vio que Sirius le sonreía con cariño. Aunque de sus ojos aún caían lágrimas ella también sonrió.

- Lo siento, Sirius –dijo-. Siento mucho no haber pensado en ti. Tú también me has ayudado mucho durante estos meses y la verdad es que te has hecho indispensable para mi y si a ti te pasara algo, tampoco yo sé lo que haría sin ti.

Sirius sonrió de nuevo y ambos se abrazaron.

- Perdóname –se disculpó Ginny-. Fue una estupidez pensar que la venganza era el mejor camino. Aunque no te imaginas las ganas que tengo de cargarme a un par de...

- Shhh. No me gusta oírte decir esas cosas. Con lo pacifista que tú eras... –bromeó Sirius-. Entonces... ¿Me prometes que no lo harás? –Ginny asintió con la cabeza-. ¿Eso significa que te tomarás las cosas con más calma?

- Sí –contestó Ginny apartándose de él-. Supongo que lo mejor será dejar lo del graduado muggle. La verdad es que no me entusiasma demasiado. No es ni la mitad de interesante que el curso de auror.

Ambos rieron.

- Venga. Bajemos a cenar ¿Quieres?

- Sí.

- _Necesito_ ser la mejor.

- Por favor. No quiero que lo hagas. No quiero perderte.

- Tengo que hacerlo. Tengo que acabar con ellos. No descansaré hasta que caiga el último mortífago.

- No lo hagas. Me lo prometiste.

Ginny se alejó en la oscuridad y Sirius la perdió de vista. Escuchó el eco de pasos a su alrededor, luego un murmullo de voces y por último... Gritos.

Sirius corrió hacia la oscuridad, en la dirección por la que Ginny había desaparecido. La divisó a lo lejos, rodeada de mortífagos y luchando sin descanso. Sirius intentó llegar hasta ella para ayudarla, pero algo lo empujaba hacia atrás, impidiéndole avanzar.

- ¡Ginny! ¡Vuelve!

- _Tengo_ que hacerlo.

- ¡No!

Cada vez había más mortífagos y Ginny no podía hacerles frente a todos. La lucha se detuvo y los mortífagos se apartaron para dejar paso a uno de los suyos, que se acercaba a Ginny lentamente. El mortífago se detuvo y se despojó de su máscara. Bellatrix Lestrange levantó su varita y apuntó con ella al corazón de Ginny.

- ¡Avada Kedavra!

- ¡No!

El cuerpo de Ginny cayó inerte a los pies de Sirius. Este se arrodilló a su lado e intentó, inútilmente, despertarla. De pronto todo a su alrededor se había vuelto oscuro, muy oscuro. Y frío, terriblemente frío.

- Ginny –le suplicó al pálido rostro de la muchacha-. No puedes dejarme solo. Me lo prometiste...

- ... Ginny.

Sirius despertó súbitamente. Notó que un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y se las secó con el dorso de la mano. Tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de un sudor frío. Miró a su alrededor y vio que estaba en su dormitorio, en su cama. Solo había sido una pesadilla. Ya se había acostumbrado a las pesadillas, pero por lo general eran protagonizadas por Harry y no por Ginny. Era la primera vez que la muchacha aparecía en una de sus pesadillas y eso lo desconcertó. Cerró los ojos y el pálido rostro inerte de Ginny apareció en su mente. Los abrió rápidamente, angustiado. Se levantó de la cama, se quitó la camiseta, empapada en sudor, y se encaminó hacia el baño con intención de darse una ducha y despejarse un poco.

Estaba tan alterado por la pesadilla de la que acababa de despertar que no se acordó de que no era el único que vivía en la casa hasta que llegó a la puerta del cuarto de baño. Esta se abrió una milésima de segundo antes de que Sirius posara su mano en el pomo, pegándose de narices con Ginny, que salía en ese momento del baño con el pelo empapado y una toalla enrollada alrededor de su cuerpo.

Al ver a Ginny, Sirius tuvo un breve flash back de la imagen del cuerpo inerte de la joven. De nuevo una angustiosa sensación se apoderó de él y sintió la urgente necesidad de abrazar a Ginny y comprobar que realmente seguía viva. Y lo hizo.

- Me alegro tanto de que estés bien...

Ginny parpadeó un par de veces, perpleja, sin comprender a qué venía aquel repentino abrazo.

- Claro. Claro que estoy bien. Sirius... ¿Pasa algo?

- No. Nada. Tonterías mías.

De pronto, los dos se percataron de algo y se separaron con brusquedad, creando una situación un tanto incómoda.

Por primera vez en tres meses, Sirius fue totalmente consciente de que estaba viviendo con una persona del sexo opuesto, los dos solos. No se había parado a pensar en ello hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba abrazando a Ginny, cubierta solo con una toalla.

A Ginny le había sucedido exactamente lo mismo. Había abrazado a Sirius en varias ocasiones, pero nunca estando ella envuelta en una toalla y él sin camiseta.

- Eh... Ya tienes la ducha libre –informó Ginny, reparando en la camiseta que Sirius llevaba en la mano-. Yo ya he terminado.

- Gracias.

Ginny apartó la mirada y Sirius la miró de arriba abajo sin darse cuenta. La toalla le tapaba hasta la mitad del muslo y gruesas gotas de agua resbalaban por sus hombros y brazos. Sirius no pudo evitar pensar en lo mucho que había crecido Ginny en dos años. Miró rápidamente hacia otro lado, sintiéndose culpable por sus pensamientos, y en esta ocasión fue Ginny la que aprovechó para darle un buen repaso, en este caso bien intencionado.

- Bueno. Voy a vestirme –comentó Ginny cuando terminó de realizar su examen, y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Se detuvo en medio del pasillo y se dio la vuelta justo cuando Sirius estaba entrando en el baño-. Por cierto –él se detuvo y la miró-. Bonitos abdominales –Ginny sonrió con picardía y le guiñó un ojo.

Sirius se relajó un poco y sonrió.

- No tanto como tus piernas –contraatacó devolviéndole el guiño.

- ¿Este fin de semana tampoco lo vas a pasar con tus padres? –le preguntó Sirius a Ginny un rato después mientras desayunaban (es sábado).

- No. Tengo que estudiar.

Sirius frunció el ceño.

- Dijiste que te lo tomarías con calma... –empezó a protestar.

- Sí, sí. Voy a dejar los estudios muggles, en serio. Pero aún me queda un examen del curso de auror.

Sirius no puso objeción y ambos continuaron con su desayuno sin decir nada más.

6


	8. En familia

CAPÍTULO 8: En familia.

La señora Weasley acudió corriendo a abrir la puerta de la cocina.

- Buenos días, madre.

- ¡Percy! Pasa, hijo, pasa.

Percy entró en la cocina. Ese domingo le apeteció ir a comer a casa de sus padres para ir entablando relaciones de nuevo. Pero parecía que su familia no tenía planes de comer en casa ese día. Los fogones de la cocina estaban apagados y sus padres, Bill, los gemelos, Ron y Hermione estaban vestidos con ropa de abrigo.

- ¿Vais a salir? –preguntó Percy a su madre.

- Pues sí, hijo. Vamos a ir a comer con Ginny.

- ¿Con Ginny? –preguntó Percy sin comprender y mirando a su alrededor en busca de su hermana. Entonces se dio cuenta de que esta no estaba.

- ¡Oh! ¿No te lo hemos dicho? –se sorprendió la señora Weasley y le explicó que Ginny estaba estudiando en Londres y que ya no vivía en casa-. ¿Quieres... venir con nosotros, Percy? –le preguntó la señora Weasley a su hijo.

- A... ¿A la casa de Sirius Black? –preguntó con un hilo de voz.

- Claro. ¿A dónde vamos a ir si no?

Fred y George se miraron y sonrieron con malicia.

- Seguro que Percy piensa que Sirius va a echarle matarratas en su taza de café...

- ... O que va a lanzarle un maleficio que haga que su cerebro se encoja todavía más. Como si eso fuese posible... –susurraban los gemelos entre sí, aunque todo les escucharon y rieron por lo bajo.

- No tienes de que preocuparte, Percy –le dijo Bill-. Sirius Black es un buen amigo nuestro y te aseguro que es un hombre completamente normal.

- Si tu lo dices... –murmuraron los gemelos al unísono, pero solo los escucharon Ron y Hermione, que los fulminaron con la mirada.

- Bueno... –empezó Percy-. Supongo que no habrá problema...

- De hecho me temo que sí hay uno –intervino el señor Weasley-. Pero creo que puedo solucionarlo. Dadme solo un momento.

El señor Weasley se dirigió a la chimenea, arrojó un puñado de polvos flu al fuego y metió la cabeza en las llamas. Estuvo un par de minutos hablando con alguien y después su cabeza regresó intacta a la cocina. Unos segundos después las llamas se avivaron y la profesora McGonagall apareció en la cocina de la Madriguera. Se sacudió la ceniza y se dirigió hacia Percy con paso firme agitando un trozo de pergamino que llevaba en la mano.

- Léalo y memorícelo –le ordenó a Percy.

Este cogió el papel y lo leyó mentalmente varias veces: "_El cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix está ubicado en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, en Londres_".

- ¿Ya está? –urgió la profesora McGonagall. Percy asintió y la profesora le arrebató el papel de las manos y se volvió hacia el señor Weasley-. Es el único que queda, Arthur –explicó entregándole el papel-. Como Albus está... Bueno, ya que vais sería mejor que se lo dieses a Black. Después de todo es su casa.

- Lo haré. No te preocupes, Minerva.

- Saludad a Sirius de mi parte –fue lo último que dijo antes de meterse en la chimenea y desaparecer entre las llamas.

Percy se sentía algo incómodo. Ya hacía un tiempo que el Ministerio sabía de la existencia de la Orden del Fénix, y él mismo sabía que gran parte de su familia había pertenecido a ella porque siempre se habían llevado muy bien con Dumbledore. Pero de ahí a saber en una sola mañana dónde se encontraba el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix (el cual era en realidad la casa de Sirius Black) y ver como sus padres y la subdirectora de Hogwarts se tuteaban como si nada...

- Bueno –dijo el señor Weasley, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Percy-. En marcha, chicos.

Los Weasley se aparecieron en un callejón oscuro, salieron a una calle más amplia y atravesaron Grimmauld Place de un lado a otro. El señor Weasley se acercó a su tercer hijo.

- Percy, piensa en lo que ponía en el papel que te mostró la profesora McGonagall. Lo recuerdas ¿No? No me gustaría tener que sacarlo de la túnica a plena luz del día.

Por suerte Percy aún lo recordaba.

-No olvidéis hablar en voz baja en el vestíbulo –les recordó la señora Weasley.

- ¿Por qué? –masculló Percy.

- Créeme, no te gustaría saberlo –contestó George.

El 12 de Grimmauld Place apareció ante sus ojos y tras darle el señor Weasley unos golpecitos con la varita a la puerta todos entraron en la casa.

- ¿Seguro que Ginny estará en casa? –dudó Ron al ver la casa tan silenciosa.

- ¿No sabía que veníamos? –preguntó Bill.

- Se supone que es una sorpresa ¿No? –apuntó Hermione.

- ¿Y quién ha tenido la idea?

- Sirius –contestó el señor Weasley.

- ¿Sirius? –se sorprendió Fred.

- Sí. Estaba preocupado porque ya hacía varias semanas que Ginny no sale de casa. Sirius dice que se pasa el día estudiando y que necesita entretenerse un poco.

- Ah...

- ¿Queréis hacer el favor de callaros? –exclamó la señora Weasley en susurros, exasperada-. Si se despierta la haréis callar vosotros, lo juro.

- ¡Ni hablar! –se horrorizaron los gemelos mientras Percy ponía cara de "¿de qué narices hablan?"

Atravesaron el resto del vestíbulo en silencio y comenzaron a bajar las escaleras que llevaban al sótano. El señor Weasley abrió la puerta de la cocina sigilosamente. Había una persona sentada en la mesa, con la cabeza escondida detrás de un ejemplar de El Profeta.

- Buenos días, Sirius –saludó el señor Weasley.

Sirius se sobresaltó y dejó el periódico sobre la mesa.

- Me has dado un susto de muerte, Arthur –dijo y se levantó para saludar a los Weasley.

- Tienes buen aspecto –comentó Bill mientras le estrechaba la mano a Sirius.

- Estoy mejor –dijo este solamente.

- Por cierto. Minerva te envía saludos.

- Saludadla también de mi parte cuando la veáis.

Sirius les dedicó un fuerte y cariñoso abrazo a Ron y Hermione.

- Me alegro mucho de veros.

- Y nosotros –aseguró Hermione-. Habríamos venido más a menudo a verte pero no sabíamos...

- Lo sé, no os preocupéis. Aquí sois bien recibidos, venid siempre que queráis.

Sirius se volvió hacía la última persona que le faltaba por saludar y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta de que no lo conocía de nada. Solo fue necesario fijarse en sus cabellos pelirrojos y su pinta de intelectual para caer en la cuenta de quién era.

- Ah... Este muchacho debe de ser Percy. ¿Me equivoco, Arthur?

- No, no te equivocas.

- Tus padres me han hablado mucho de ti.

Percy se sentía cohibido. Así que sus padres le habían hablado de él. Seguramente no le habrían contado muchas cosas buenas si hablaron de él mientras estuvo peleado con ellos. Sirius se acercó para estrecharle la mano y Percy se encogió un poco sobre sí mismo.

- Mucho gusto –murmuró. Sirius esbozó una media sonrisa que se parecía muchísimo a la que Fred y George tenían en la cara en aquellos momentos. Aquella escena era mucho más divertida que martirizar a Percy durante las comidas familiares. A los gemelos les hubiera encantado sacar una fotografía del momento para luego enseñarle a Percy la cara que había puesto.

- ¿Y Ginny? –preguntó la señora Weasley.

- Debe de estar en su cuarto. Esperad aquí. Iré a buscarla.

Sirius subió al cuarto de Ginny y llamó a la puerta.

- Entra –contestó la pelirroja, que estaba estirada en su cama leyendo un libro.

- Creía que estabas estudiando –dijo Sirius frunciendo el ceño.

- Sí... "Estaba" –sonrió Ginny y dejó su libro sobre la mesilla de noche-. ¿Querías algo, Sirius?

- ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer la comida?

- Vale. Necesito despejarme un poco de tanto estudiar.

- Ah. ¿Pero eso no lo estabas haciendo ya?

- ¿He dicho un poco? Quería decir: "un poco más".

Bajaron las escaleras y justo cuando Ginny iba a abrir la puerta de la cocina Sirius la detuvo y le tapó los ojos con las manos.

- ¿A qué viene esto?

- ¿No te fías de mí?

- ¿De verdad quieres que conteste?

- Ja, ja. Qué maja.

Ginny abrió la puerta y entró en la cocina completamente a ciegas. Sirius les hizo una seña a los Weasley para que se quedaran en silencio.

- ¿Qué es lo que no quieres que vea? –preguntó Ginny-. No habrás quemado la comida ¿verdad?

- Claro que no.

- Más te vale, porque hoy no tengo pensado limpiar nada.

- Tampoco te iba a pedir que lo hicieras.

- Seguro... ¿Puedo ver ya?

- Mmm... Sí.

Sirius le destapó los ojos y Ginny se topó de narices con su familia.

- ¡Mamá! –chilló y se refugió en los brazos de su madre-. ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- ¿Cómo que qué hacemos aquí? –contestó su madre-. Pues venir a verte, ya que parece que se te a olvidado dónde está la Madriguera.

- Siento no haber ido por allí últimamente, pero tenía mucho que estudiar...

Mientras tanto, Sirius empezó a preparar comida para todos ayudado por Hermione.

- Ginny me escribió ayer –comentó ella-. Me dijo que iba a dejar los estudios muggles.

- ¿Te ha dicho por qué? –preguntó Sirius muy serio.

Hermione apretó los labios antes de contestar.

- Sí. Me lo ha contado todo –dijo con tranquilidad.

- No pareces muy sorprendida –comentó él.

Ella dejó de prestarle atención a una cebolla que se estaba picando sola y se volvió hacia él.

- La verdad es que me lo imaginaba. Cuando Ginny me contó sus planes de estudios me temí algo como esto –Hermione hizo una pausa para ordenar mágicamente a un cuchillo que picase unos tomates-. Gracias por haber hecho que cambiara de idea.

- No me gustaría que ella también acabase muerta ¿sabes? Ya nos llega con todos los que se han ido hasta ahora.

Hermione asintió y se volvió para ver a Ginny charlando con los gemelos.

- Parece que está mejor –comentó la chica. Sirius no contestó nada, pero sabía que se refería a Ginny. Hermione lo estudió con detenimiento sin que él se percatara-. Tú también tienes mejor aspecto.

- Ya... –murmuró Sirius-. ¿Puedes poner la mesa, Hermione?

- Claro.

Hermione no dijo nada más y puso la mesa mientras Sirius acababa de preparar la comida. Pronto estuvieron todos sentados comiendo y charlando animadamente. La señora Weasley insistía en que Ginny necesitaba un corte de pelo (el cual ya empezaba a sobrepasar la cintura).

- Si me dejaras darle un pequeño corte...

Ginny sonrió ligeramente.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya has desistido de intentar cortarle el pelo a Bill?

Su madre ignoró el comentario.

- Está demasiado largo, hija...

Al otro lado de la mesa Bill se reía de la escena y Ginny le dirigió una mirada acusadora.

- Se siente, hermanita, pero me parece que te ha tocado –rió Bill, como si se tratase del juego "pasa la bola".

Ginny sonrió a su hermano mayor, pero su madre volvió a la carga acaparando toda su atención.

- ¿Y Charlie? –preguntó Sirius. Solo había visto al segundo de los Weasley en un par de ocasiones (pues solía estar a menudo de viaje), pero al ver a toda la familia reunida, incluido Percy, lo había echado en falta.

Bill se volvió hacia él, sorprendido, puesto que Sirius se había mantenido en silencio casi todo el tiempo. Percy, sentado junto a su hermano mayor, también se volvió.

- Se ha ido a Rumania durante unas semanas –contestó Bill-. Últimamente no hace más que ir y venir.

- Como siempre. ¿Y cómo es que no has traído a Fleur y a tu hijo? Aún no me los has presentado –dijo Sirius. Había decidido seguir los consejos de Ginny y abrirse un poco socialmente. Y había elegido a Bill porque era con el que mejor se llevaba de los Weasley, sin contar a Ron y Ginny, claro.-. Ginny me contó que te casaste con Fleur Delacour –añadió al ver que el joven Weasley parecía algo sorprendido.

- ¿La conoces? –preguntó Bill.

- Es la chica que participó en el Torneo de los tres Magos por Beauxbatons ¿no? –Bill asintió-. Ya había oído rumores hace tres años de que andabais juntos.

- ¿A sí? –Bill arqueó las cejas-. ¿Y eso?

- Ya ves. A la Orden del Fénix le gustaba mucho cotillear en su tiempo libre.

Bill rió por lo bajo.

- Es cierto. Ya no me acordaba –dijo compartiendo con Sirius una mirada cómplice-. También yo oí "rumores" en la Orden sobre tus "aventuras".

- ¿Aventuras? –Sirius puso un tono de sorprendido nada convincente.

- Venga ya, Sirius. No te hagas el loco conmigo –sonrió Bill y se aproximó a Sirius para hablarle en voz baja-. Todos los de la Orden estábamos al tanto sobre tus líos con Emmeline Vance y Hestia Jones.

- Sssshhh –Sirius se puso un dedo sobre los labios de forma teatral.

Bill y Percy no pudieron evitar sonreír.

- Supiste lo de Emmeline ¿Verdad? –preguntó Bill, poniéndose serio de repente.

- Remus me lo contó –el rostro de Sirius se entristeció.

- Fue un par de semanas después de lo del Departamento de Misterios –apuntó Percy con voz insegura, no sabiendo si sería bien recibido en medio de la conversación.

- Sí, lo sé. Una verdadera lástima. La echaré mucho de menos.

Se quedaron un par de minutos en silencio, recordando a los que ya no estaban allí.

- Fleur se ha quedado en casa –comentó Bill al cabo de unos instantes, abordando el anterior tema de conversación para romper el tenso silencio que se había producido entre los tres-. Mark tiene catarro y Fleur no ha querido sacarlo de casa.

- Comprendo.

- ¿Por qué no te pasas por casa un día de estos, Sirius? Te presentaré a Fleur. Puedes venirte con Ginny el próximo fin de semana.

- No sé si ella querrá llevarme...

- Claro que quiero llevarte –protestó Ginny detrás de Sirius sobresaltándolos a él, a Bill y a Percy. Ninguno de los tres se había dado cuenta de que había conseguido escapar del lado de su madre-. Te pregunté si querías venir la última vez que fui, y la anterior también. Así que no pongas excusas –le acusó poniendo los brazos en jarras.

- Solo estaba bromeando –se defendió Sirius-. La próxima vez iré –prometió.

Ginny se hizo un hueco y se sentó a la izquierda de Sirius para tomar el postre. Al cabo de unos segundos se oyó un golpe en el vestíbulo seguido de los gritos de la señora Black.

Sirius frunció el ceño y soltó un juramento por lo bajo mientras hacía ademán de levantarse para hacer callar al retrato de su madre. Ginny puso una mano en su hombro y le obligó a sentarse.

- Deja. Ya voy yo –suspiró.

Ginny salió de la cocina y a los pocos segundos los gritos de la señora Black habían cesado. La pelirroja regresó al cabo de unos instantes, pero no venía sola. Lupin y Tonks la acompañaban. Percy se puso tieso en su silla. No esperaba encontrarse con su ex profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, el cual era un hombre lobo y que ahora ocupaba el cargo de director de Hogwarts.

- ¡Vaya! Veníamos a visitarte pero veo que estás bien acompañado –dijo Lupin dándole a Sirius una palmada en la espalda como saludo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué fue lo que hicisteis arriba? –gruñó Sirius-. Para venir a verme no hace falta despertar al retrato de mi madre.

- Es ese maldito paragüero... –se excusó Tonks.

- Recuérdame que lo cambie de sitio –le dijo Ginny a Sirius, sonriendo.

- ¿Para qué? –preguntó él con una media sonrisa-. Lo pongas donde lo pongas tropezará con él de todos modos.

- Qué gracioso –protestó Tonks cruzándose de brazos cómicamente provocando la risa de todos.

La señora Weasley sirvió el postre y Lupin tomó asiento a la derecha de Sirius y frente Percy. Entonces reparó en él.

- Oh. ¡Percy! ¿Qué tal va todo? –preguntó alargando el brazo para estrecharle la mano.

- Bien, gracias. Me alegro mucho de volver a verle, profesor Lupin –contestó Percy estrechándole la mano ceremoniosamente.

- Hace mucho que dejé de ser profesor tuyo, así que puedes tutearme, por favor.

- Oh, no creo que yo...

El discurso sobre buenos modales de Percy fue interrumpido por unos sonrientes Fred y George.

- Oye, Sirius. Tienes que venir a ver nuestra tienda.

- Estoy convencido de que te va a gustar –aseguró Fred-. A Remus le encantó. ¿Verdad, Remus?

Percy frunció el ceño. Estuvo tentado de espetarle a Fred que esa no era una manera apropiada de dirigirse hacia el actual director de Hogwarts, el cual había sido profesor suyo, pero decidió morderse la lengua. Parecía que había mucha confianza entre todos los presentes. La suficiente como para llamar por el nombre de pila al director de Hogwarts, a la jefa de la casa Gryffindor o al mago que había sido el prófugo más buscado por la Comunidad Mágica. Ese ambiente de tanta familiaridad hizo que se sintiera fuera de lugar, como si fuera un extraño en una comida familiar.

Los Weasley se quedaron en Grimmauld Place parte de la tarde y después se fueron para que Ginny pudiera estudiar, no sin antes Bill recordara a Sirius su promesa de pasarse por la Madriguera. Lupin y Tonks se quedaron un rato más. Lupin estaba muy contento por el paso que había dado Sirius al invitar a los Weasley voluntariamente, aunque lo hubiese hecho por Ginny. Al menos había estado más amable y comunicativo que el día de su vuelta a casa.

- Hacía varias semanas que Ginny no iba por casa y seguro que Molly empezaba a estar mosqueada... –iba explicando Sirius despreocupadamente.

- Sí...

- Era cuestión de tiempo que se presentase por aquí echa una furia y, personalmente, prefería invitarla yo antes de que eso ocurriera. Ya he tenido malas experiencias con el genio de Molly.

- Ya...

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras Lupin ayudaba a Sirius a recoger la cocina. Tonks estaba con Ginny echándole un cable con el examen que tendría al día siguiente.

- ¿Averiguaste lo que le pasaba a Ginny? –preguntó Lupin, recordando su última visita.

- Sí. Pero no te preocupes. Ya está solucionado.

Lupin calló un momento, preguntándose si debía sacar a flote algo que llevaba un tiempo dándole vueltas.

- Influye mucho en ti ¿verdad?

- ¿Quién?

- Ginny.

Sirius no contestó.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha hecho?

- No sé qué quieres decir.

- Has dado un cambio radical estos últimos meses. A pesar de que yo he intentado que salieras del hoyo desde que te despertaste en el hospital, ha sido ella quién lo ha conseguido. Simplemente me gustaría saber cuál es su secreto.

- No hay nada de secreto en ello.

- ¿Entonces por qué tanto tú como Ginny tenéis tanto reparo en hablar de ello? Nadie sabe tampoco qué fue lo que hizo a Ginny salir de su depresión...

Sirius recordó algo que Ginny le había dicho hacía ya dos meses: "_¿Sabes qué fue lo que me empujó a salir del hoyo? Fuiste tú_". Sintió ganas de compartir con Lupin todo lo que hablaba con Ginny, pero sabía que no sería capaz. Se preguntó cuál sería la razón y tras meditarlo un poco decidió al menos ser sincero con su amigo.

- Simplemente hablamos.

Lupin sonrió.

- Lo suponía. Me alegro de que hayas encontrado alguien con quien hablar.

Lupin no dijo nada, pero Sirius pensó que tal vez el licántropo se sintiera mal por no haberlo escogido a él como confidente en lugar de a Ginny. Se sintió algo culpable por ello. Después de todo eran amigos desde la infancia y Lupin había estado ahí en todo momento. Sintió una oleada de agradecimiento hacía él y le hubiera gustado ser capaz de demostrárselo como Dios manda.

- Remus... Eres mi amigo y de verdad que te agradezco todo lo que has hecho por mí estos meses, pero ella... Estamos pasando por algo muy parecido y... realmente nos entendemos bien.

En ese momento entraron Ginny y Tonks en la cocina y Lupin y Sirius dejaron la conversación.

- Ginny lo lleva bastante bien. Yo creo que aprobará el examen sin problema –informó Tonks.

- ¿De qué estabais hablando? –quiso saber Ginny.

- De nada importante –sonrió Lupin. Luego miró a Tonks-. Deberíamos irnos ya o se nos hará tarde. Debo volver a Hogwarts esta noche.

Le desearon suerte a Ginny para su examen y tras despedirse, Lupin y Tonks salieron a la calle para Desaparecerse a la vuelta de la esquina. Ginny se quedó un rato en la cocina con Sirius.

- Gracias –le dijo Ginny.

- ¿Por?

- Ya sabes por qué –contestó ella-. ¿Entonces me acompañarás a casa el próximo fin de semana?

- Me lo pensaré.

Ginny frunció el ceño.

- Me lo prometiste.

- Ya miraré.

Ginny suspiró y no insistió más.

- Por cierto. ¿Qué te ha parecido Percy?

- ¿Qué me ha parecido? Pues que su cara de imbécil es exactamente como Fred y George me la han descrito siempre.

Ginny soltó una carcajada y le dio a Sirius un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

- ¡No te quemes tanto! ¡Qué es mi hermano! –rió ella.

- A mí me daría vergüenza decir eso si estuviera en tu lugar –rió él a su vez-. No os parecéis en nada.

- Pobre de mí si fuera al contrario –sonrió ella-. ¿A quién crees que me parezco más? Me refiero... en personalidad.

Sirius pareció pensarlo un poco.

- No conozco tanto a tu familia como para dar una opinión. Pero si tuviera que elegir a uno... Tal vez diría que a Bill.

- ¿A Bill? –se sorprendió Ginny,

- Bueno... Es al que más conozco. Y el que más maduro y sensato me parece.

- Será porque es el mayor –se quedaron unos instantes en silencio, hasta que Ginny preguntó-: ¿Te parezco madura y sensata?

- Madura sí. Bastante. Pero sensata...

- ¡Oye!

- ¡Era broma!

Ginny sonrió, pero al instante se acordó de algo y esa sonrisa desapareció de su rostro.

- Sirius.

- Mmm.

- Mañana tengo mi último examen.

- Lo sé.

- Esta es mi última semana. Después... Me darán vacaciones, ya sabes, por Navidad.

Se hizo un pequeño silencio. Sirius no necesitó que Ginny dijera nada más para entender lo que intentaba explicarle.

- ¿Pasarás las vacaciones en la Madriguera?

El rostro de Ginny delataba que estaba librando una difícil lucha interior.

- No lo sé, Sirius –suspiró-. Me gustaría pasar estas fiestas con mi familia... Pero también contigo. ¿Por qué no te vienes a pasar las Navidades a casa? Mis padres se alegrarían mucho si vinieras.

- No –negó él, decidido-. La Navidad es una fiesta familiar. Ve tú. Yo me quedo.

- Si quieres que me quede contigo, me quedaré.

A Sirius le dio la sensación de que Ginny deseaba que él le pidiera que se quedara. Sabía que la echaría de menos esas dos semanas y de buen gusto le habría pedido que se quedara, pero no podía ser tan egoísta. Ginny debía pasar las Navidades con su familia.

- Vete a la Madriguera, Ginny. Tu familia estará deseando que lleguen estas fiestas para pasarlas contigo.

Ginny parecía algo decepcionada, pero sabía que Sirius tenía razón.

- Como quieras ¿Seguro que no te importa?

- Claro que no, tonta. Yo estaré bien. No es la primera Navidad que paso solo, ni será la última.

Ginny le observó detenidamente y él le pellizcó la mejilla cariñosamente.

- Voy a darle un repaso a mis apuntes y me voy a dormir.

- Vale. ¿Quieres que te suba la cena después?

- No. Hoy he comido tanto que me parece que no voy a probar bocado en una semana.

Sirius sonrió.

- Buenas noches entonces.

- Buenas noches.

8


	9. Sola en mi casa o juntos en la tuya

CAPÍTULO 9: Sola en mi casa o juntos en la tuya.

Sirius subió los escalones que llevaban al vestíbulo y se quedó allí plantado, esperando que Hagrid regresara acompañado de Lupin o le condujera hasta el despacho de este último. Se le hacía muy raro volver a estar en aquel lugar después de tantos años. Algún que otro alumno que se había quedado a pasar las vacaciones de Navidad se detuvo y lo observó unos segundos con la boca semiabierta, pero Sirius no se percató de ello. Dio un par de vueltas sobre si mismo, observándolo todo a su alrededor. Nada había cambiado desde que había dejado el colegio tantos años atrás. Tantos años atrás... Observó los relojes de arena que marcaban la puntuación de las Casas y sonrió al ver que la cantidad de rubíes almacenados en la parte inferior de uno de los relojes indicaba que Gryffindor iba en cabeza.

El sonido de unos pasos apresurados lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento. Se volvió y vio a la profesora McGonagall bajando rápidamente las escaleras de mármol y dirigiéndose hacia él con los brazos extendidos y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Tenía los ojos cargados de lágrimas de emoción.

- ¡Bienvenido! ¡Bienvenido! –dijo mientras lo abrazaba con efusividad-. Me alegro de que estés aquí. Tenía tantas ganas de verte.

- Yo también, Profesora –Sirius sonrió con sinceridad-. Me alegro mucho de estar aquí de nuevo.

- Siempre serás bienvenido en Hogwarts –la profesora McGonagall lo abrazó de nuevo-. Vamos. Remus te está esperando en su despacho.

Sirius observó a la profesora McGonagall con detenimiento mientras subían por las escaleras de mármol hacia el segundo piso. Se la veía mayor y algo demacrada, pero enérgica, como siempre.

- ¿Por qué no aceptó el cargo de directora, Profesora? –preguntó-. Le correspondía a usted.

La profesora McGonagall se detuvo un momento para mirarle. Después suspiró y continuó la marcha.

- Durante la guerra estuve bajo mucha presión, Sirius. Tras la muerte de Dumbledore ascendí como directora, sí, pero también asumí el cargo de la Orden. Tener dos cosas tan importantes en mis manos en aquellos momentos tan difíciles... Demasiadas decisiones importantes en poco tiempo. Y después lo de Kingsley y Ha... Bueno, supongo que a la hora de la verdad no pude con la presión –la profesora McGonagall sonrió con amargura.

- No –Sirius puso una mano sobre su hombro-. Lo hiciste muy bien, Minerva.

Se detuvieron ante la gárgola. La profesora McGonagall dijo la contraseña y ambos subieron por las escaleras de caracol hasta el despacho del director. Antes de que alguno de los dos tuviera la oportunidad de llamar a la puerta esta se abrió y Hagrid salió del despacho y sonrió a Sirius jovialmente.

- Bueno, ya nos volveremos a ver –se despidió el semigigante dándole unas palmaditas en el hombro-. Me voy, que aún tengo mucho que hacer.

- Hasta la próxima, Hagrid.

Sirius iba a entrar en el despacho pero la profesora McGonagall lo detuvo sujetándolo por el brazo.

- Os dejaré a solas. Seguro que tenéis cosas de las que hablar –abrazó de nuevo a Sirius y le dio un beso en la mejilla como si de un hijo se tratase-. Vuelve a visitarnos pronto.

- Lo haré.

La profesora McGonagall se dio la vuelta y siguió a Hagrid escaleras abajo.

- ¡Sirius! –Lupin, sentado detrás de su escritorio sonrió de oreja a oreja-. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Sentía curiosidad. Quería ver como castigabas a algún alumno por hacer una travesura mucho menor que las que James, tú y yo llegamos a hacer.

Detrás de Lupin se escuchó al retrato de Dumbledore reír por lo bajo. Sirius se acercó.

- Me alegro de verte con vida, Sirius –saludó el anciano director.

- Siento no poder decir lo mismo.

Dumbledore volvió a sonreír y se acomodó en su asiento del retrato con intención de echarse una siesta.

Sirius tomó asiento en una de las butacas situadas frente al escritorio del director. Lupin se levantó, rodeó el escritorio y se sentó sobre el mueble frente a su amigo. Sirius se quedó en silencio, con una expresión extraña en el rostro.

- ¿Qué ocurre? –le preguntó su amigo.

Sirius sonrió.

- No sé. Tengo la sensación de que Albus va a entrar por esa puerta en cualquier momento diciéndome que estoy castigado. Será la costumbre... –Lupin sonrió con nostalgia. El gesto de Sirius se endureció de pronto, haciendo aparecer en su rostro una expresión de dolor y nostalgia-. ¿Sabes? La última vez que estuve en este despacho estaba con Harry. Poco después de que viera regresar a Voldemort en aquél cementerio.

Lupin se quedó sin palabras durante unos instantes. No daba crédito a lo que acababa de oír. Sirius acababa de pronunciar la palabra "Harry". No se lo había oído decir desde que estaba ingresado en San Mungo, antes de enterarse que su ahijado estaba muerto. Se preguntó entonces a que se debería la visita de su amigo.

- El lugar en el que trabajo coge vacaciones por Navidad. Me aburro mucho en casa y me apetecía salir y charlar con alguien –dijo Sirius, como si hubiese leído la mente de Lupin.

- ¿Y Ginny?

- Está en la Madriguera, con su familia. Se fue hace cuatro días.

- ¿Por qué no me has avisado antes? –preguntó Lupin-. ¡Mañana es Navidad! ¿Pensabas pasarla tú solo?

Sirius se encogió de hombros, con indiferencia.

- Anda. Pásate por casa de los Tonks –sugirió Lupin-. Yo debo estar aquí mañana, pero Dora pasará la Navidad con sus padres.

- ¿Tengo cara de tener la más mínima intención de pasar la Navidad con la familia de tu novia, mujer o lo que sea? –protestó Sirius.

- ¡Pero si es tu familia también! –se defendió Lupin-. Andrómeda es tu prima. ¿Cuántos años hace que no la ves?

- Demasiados. Desde antes de que me enviaran a Azkaban. Tonks era aún muy pequeña la última vez que estuve en su casa.

- Pues tal vez deberías ir pensando en pasarte por allí. Dora me ha dicho que su madre tiene muchas ganas de verte, Sirius. No tuvo ocasión de hacerlo después de que escaparas de Azkaban, con todo lo del Ministerio, Voldemort y la Orden... ¿Sabes? Andrómeda quedó destrozada cuando te enviaron a Azkaban, y también cuando te creímos muerto en el Departamento de Misterios.

Sirius observó a Lupin, sorprendido.

- ¿En serio?

- Parece mentira que te sorprenda. ¿Qué esperabas? Andrómeda te quiere muchísimo. Después de todo, siempre has sido su primo favorito –sonrió su amigo.

Sirius sonrió con nostalgia. La madre de Tonks también había sido siempre su prima favorita.

Continuaron charlando un rato hasta que Sirius se levantó para marcharse. Lupin lo acompañó por los corredores hasta la salida. Era extraño estar de nuevo recorriendo juntos esos pasillos después de tantos años. Llegaron al vestíbulo y procedieron a despedirse.

- Sería genial que pudieras quedarte a comer conmigo en el colegio –suspiró Lupin-. Como en los viejos tiempos.

Sirius sonrió con melancolía.

- Nunca volverá a ser como en los viejos tiempos, Lunático –murmuró. Observó a un par de niños que lo observaban con minuciosa curiosidad y añadió con una media sonrisa-. Y aunque pudiera quedarme, no lo haría. Tus alumnos me miran raro.

Lupin rió entre dientes.

- Tendrás que vivir con ello.

- Es lo que toca.

- Pásate por casa de Andrómeda –insistió Lupin-. Se alegraría mucho si decidieses pasar la Navidad con ellos.

- ...

- Piénsatelo ¿Vale?

- Que sí, petardo, que sí. Nos vemos.

Sirius abandonó el castillo y atravesó los terrenos hasta llegar a la verja. La cruzó y una vez fuera se Desapareció.

No terminaba de acostumbrarse a eso de Aparecerse. No le gustaba. Prefería moverse al estilo muggle antes de usar la Aparición como medio de transporte diario. Pero trasladarse hasta Hogwarts era otro cantar. Quedaba muy lejos y no quería pasarse el día viajando de un lado para otro. Y el autobús Noctámbulo... ¡Ni hablar! Ay, como echaba de menos su moto voladora...

Cruzó la plaza sin que nadie reparara en él y entró en el 12 de Grimmauld Place. El retrato de la señora Black gruñó un poco cuando Sirius cerró la puerta con menos suavidad de la que hubiera deseado. Se sacó el abrigo y lo colgó del perchero. Había decidido subir a su dormitorio a echarse un rato cuando le pareció oír ruidos y voces que procedían de la cocina. Se detuvo en seco y cambió de rumbo, dirección al sótano.

No cabía duda. A medida que se acercaba estaba más seguro de que las voces procedían de allí. ¿Quién estaba en su cocina?

- ¿Por qué me toca a mi aguantarle? –protestaba una voz que le resultó ligeramente familiar-. Que duerma en su casa.

Sirius abrió la puerta y entró en la cocina. El alivio se vio reflejado en su rostro al comprobar que no era ningún extraño ni ningún ladrón la persona a la que había escuchado. Se trataba del joven Charlie Weasley. Estaba sentado a la mesa, cerca de la puerta y parecía estar discutiendo con su madre, que en aquellos momentos parecía estar cocinando algo.

- ¡Hola Sirius! –saludó Molly Weasley-. Perdona que hayamos irrumpido así en tu casa. Como no estabas decidí ir preparando algo para comer mientras te esperábamos.

- Ya veo –sonrió Sirius percibiendo el aroma del talento culinario de Molly.

Aún no entendía muy bien que hacían Molly y Charlie en su cocina. Un pequeño llanto hizo que se diera cuenta de que no eran los únicos en la estancia. Unas sillas más allá una preciosa chica rubia estaba sentada con un bebé en brazos, al que estaba dando un biberón. Pero lo que acaparó inmediatamente su atención fue una pelirroja que le dedicaba una sonrisa cómplice desde el otro lado de la cocina.

- Ah, Sirius. Ven aquí. Aún no la conoces ¿Verdad? –Molly tiró de su brazo hasta llevarlo junto a la muchacha rubia-. Te presento a mi nuera Fleur y a su hijo, Mark.

- Mucho gusto –Sirius le dio dos besos en la mejilla a Fleur y después contempló al hijo de Bill con interés-. Tienes un nieto muy guapo, Molly.

- Ah, ¡No digas eso!

Sirius se quedó sorprendido. ¿A qué abuela no le gusta que le digan que tiene un nieto guapo?

- No le gusta oíg palabgas como "nieto" y "abuela". La hace sentig mayog –explicó Fleur, sonriendo.

Molly torció el gesto ante la palabra "abuela", provocando la risa de todos. Sirius aprovechó el momento para escabullirse hasta el lado de Ginny, al fondo de la cocina. Se apoyó en la pared, al igual que ella, como si estuviesen contemplando la conversación del resto de los Weasley, pero en realidad solo se prestaban atención entre ellos, aunque no se mirasen directamente a los ojos al hablar.

- Has vuelto –dijo él.

- Sí. ¿Pensabas que iba a permitir que pasaras estas fiestas solo?

- Ya te dije que no sería la primera vez.

- Y yo te prometí que no te dejaría solo ¿Recuerdas? Y si tengo que elegir entre estar sola en mi casa o estar los dos juntos en la tuya, me quedo con la segunda opción –Ginny observó a su familia y luego miró a Sirius por primera vez-. Así que hablé con mis padres y hemos decidido pasar las Navidades aquí, contigo.

- ¿Todos?

- Ajá. Por cierto. Lo siento, pero mi madre se ha tomado la libertad de invitar a Percy a pasar la Nochebuena y la Navidad con nosotros –señaló con la cabeza hacia el otro lado de la cocina y Sirius vio a Charlie tratando de llamar la atención de su madre.

- Mamá. ¡Mamá! ¡No me ignores!

Molly se volvió hacia su hijo, que parecía tener propósito de reanudar la discusión que estaban manteniendo minutos antes.

- ¿Por qué conmigo? Tiene su propio piso.

- Solo será una noche, Charlie. ¿Qué más te da?

- Pues me da mucho. Que lo aguante Ron, que está más acostumbrado.

- ¿Cómo se te ocurre? Ron dormirá con Hermione.

- Eso no está pero que nada bien, no están casados –alegó Charlie en su defensa.

- ¿Desde cuando tienes esos prejuicios?

- Desde que me enteré de que tengo que compartir dormitorio con Percy.

- No es necesario montar una escena por esto. ¡Es tu hermano!

- Sí, el que llamó Imbécil a la cara a Papá. ¿Recuerdas?

- ¡Ya basta! ¡Es la primera Navidad que Percy va a pasar con nosotros en tres años! ¡Así que dormirá contigo esta noche te guste o no! ¡Punto!

Charlie no se atrevió a protestarle más a su madre, así que optó por cruzarse de brazos y ponerse de morros.

Al otro lado de la cocina Ginny y Sirius se mordían los labios para no reírse.

- ¿Sabes? Empezaba a echar de menos los gritos de tu madre.

- ¿En serio? Pues yo no –opinó Ginny y arrastró a Sirius fuera de la cocina-. Anda, vamos. Vayamos a hacer algo útil antes de que mi madre comience a gritar de nuevo.

Condujo a Sirius hasta el salón, donde había un par de cajas depositadas en el suelo.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Malabarismos –contestó Ginny con sarcasmo-. ¿A ti que te parece? Hay que colocar el árbol de Navidad.

Barajaron cual sería el mejor sitio para colocarlo pero, finalmente, Sirius decidió instalarlo en el mismo sitio que la última Navidad que se había celebrado en el cuartel general: delante del árbol genealógico de la familia Black.

Colocaron el árbol y empezaron a sacar paquetes de las cajas, en busca de los adornos más apropiados para colgar del árbol.

- ¿De qué color lo ponemos? –preguntó Ginny, viendo la gran variedad de colores que tenían-. ¿Qué color pusimos la última vez? Ya no me acuerdo.

- Yo tampoco. Mmm... ¿Qué tal... rojo y dorado? –resolvió Sirius mostrándole a Ginny una bola de cada color en cada mano.

- Excelente –sonrió Ginny.

Empezaron a decorar el árbol. Sirius observó a Ginny y le dio la sensación de que parecía triste, a pesar de fingir estar muy concentrada en la tarea que estaba realizando. Creyó saber lo que le pasaba y miró por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Por ahora, solo Lupin estaba al tanto de la buena amistad que estaba surgiendo entre ambos y prefería que por el momento siguiera siendo así.

- La Navidad es una fiesta muy melancólica ¿verdad?

Ella también echó un rápido vistazo sobre su hombro y se volvió hacia él con un suspiro.

- Estas fechas hacen que pensemos en los que ya no están.

Ginny intentó sonreír pero no lo consiguió. Sus emociones la traicionaron y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar a causa de que se habían humedecido ligeramente. Colgó del árbol la bola dorada que tenía en la mano y se sentó en el sofá, invitando a Sirius a que hiciera lo mismo.

- No estoy segura de si conseguiré hacer como si no pasara nada estos días –Ginny hizo una pausa y luego continuó bajando un poco la voz-. Recuerdo como eran las Navidades cuando era muy pequeña. Eran tan... tristes. Sobre todo para mi madre. Se acordaba mucho de sus hermanos Fabian y Gideon.

- Me acuerdo de ellos. Eran increíbles.

- Yo no llegué a conocerlos, y Ron tampoco. Fred y George sí los recuerdan, aunque vagamente.

- Recuerdo que estaban muy unidos a tu madre.

- Y ella los quería tanto...

- Como a Harry... –susurró Sirius.

Ginny asintió. Sirius había captado por dónde iba el asunto.

- No quiero que sean unas Navidades tristes. Quiero que mis padres..., que mi familia, se sientan bien. Después de todo lo que ha pasado, todo por lo que les he hecho pasar... Solo quiero ver sonreír a mi madre.

- Ginny...

- Pero... ¿Y si no lo consigo? Si en el último momento me derrumbo, echaré a perder todo lo que he conseguido en estos meses. Y será peor, para todos.

Sirius puso una mano en su hombro en gesto conciliador.

- Ginny. Cálmate, por favor.

Ella le sonrió con timidez.

- Por eso quería pasar la Navidad contigo. Tú me darás fuerzas ¿verdad? Siempre lo haces...

Sirius sonrió y la atrajo hacia sí para abrazarla.

- Me alegro de que hayas venido. Bueno, todos vosotros.

Ginny se deshizo de su abrazo y se acomodó en el sofá, recostándose contra él y apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- Te recuerdo que fuiste tú quién me dijo que me fuera a casa –le reprochó ella con malicia.

- Era lo mejor, Ginny.

- Lo sé. Pero yo quería quedarme.

- También yo quería que te quedaras –confesó Sirius-. Pero hubiera sido muy egoísta por mi parte habértelo pedido.

- Y muy egoísta por mi parte haberme quedado.

Sirius comenzó a jugar distraídamente con uno de los mechones pelirrojos de Ginny.

- ¿Sabes? Te he echado de menos estos días.

Ginny se preguntó en que momento la amistad que había surgido entre ellos se había echo tan sólida, como para llegar al punto de decirse cosas como aquella con tanta naturalidad. Sonrió, pero Sirius no se dio cuenta, puesto que no veía su rostro dada la posición en la que se encontraban.

- Yo también –contestó Ginny-. Me aburría una barbaridad en la Madriguera.

Estuvieron sentados unos minutos más, charlando de cosas intrascendentes, hasta que Sirius se puso en pie y tiró de Ginny para que hiciera lo mismo.

- Será mejor acabar con esto cuanto antes –dijo acercándose al árbol de Navidad-, o tu madre empezará a gritarnos a nosotros también.

- Por cierto ¿No estás de vacaciones? ¿Dónde estuviste toda la mañana? –preguntó Ginny.

- Cotilla.

Ginny le dio un puñetazo amistoso en el brazo.

- No, en serio. ¿Dónde estuviste?

- Fui a Hogwarts a ver a Remus.

A Ginny casi se le cayeron un par de bolas de cristal a causa de la sorpresa.

- ¿A Hogwarts? –preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

Antes de que Sirius pudiera contestar los gemelos irrumpieron sonrientes en la estancia con propósito de ayudar con la decoración. Sirius y Ginny dejaron la conversación para otro momento, no sin antes Ginny gesticular un claro: "_Ya me contarás_".

6


	10. Brindis de Nochebuena

CAPÍTULO 10. Brindis de Nochebuena.

Al poco rato de que llegaran los gemelos, la señora Weasley los llamó para comer y los cuatro dejaron la decoración para más tarde. Fleur y Charlie estaban sentados a la mesa junto con Arthur, Ron y Percy, que acababan de llegar del Ministerio. Los gemelos empezaron a olfatear el aire nada más entrar en la cocina.

- Mmm...

- Huele que alimenta, mamá.

George intentó robar algunas patatas fritas del bol que estaba sobre la mesa, pero su madre fue más rápida y le golpeó en la mano para impedírselo.

- ¡Espera a que nos sentemos todos en la mesa!

George se sentó junto a su gemelo murmurando palabras inteligibles contra su madre, provocando la risa de Fred, Charlie y Ron. Este último echó un vistazo a su alrededor y luego miró a su madre.

- ¿Hermione aún no ha llegado? –preguntó.

- Es cierto –murmuró la señora Weasley mirando también a su alrededor-, aún no ha llegado. Que raro.

- Bill también se está guetgasando –apuntó Fleur-. Habgá pasado algo en Guingotts.

En ese momento se oyó cerrarse la puerta de la calle y un instante después Hermione y Bill entraron en la cocina.

- Sentimos llegar tarde –se excusó Hermione-. Tuvimos un problema en Gringotts.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Un dragón problemático –contestó Bill.

- Pudisteis haberme avisado –intervino Charlie.

- Ya tenemos gente en Gringotts para este tipo de problemas –dijo Hermione.

- ¿Y entonces para qué os tuvisteis que quedar vosotros? –preguntó Ron.

- Para supervisar. Pura rutina –contestó su hermano.

- Para asegurarnos de que nadie se aproveche de la situación como "maniobra de distracción" –especificó Hermione.

La comida transcurrió con normalidad y después Fred, George, Bill y Hermione volvieron al trabajo. El señor Weasley también regresó al Ministerio a terminar algunas tareas pendientes. La señora Weasley se puso a preparar todo para la cena de aquella noche y Fleur se retiró discretamente a un dormitorio para acostar a Mark para su siesta. Ron, Charlie y Percy decidieron ayudar a su hermana pequeña con la decoración navideña de la casa. Sirius aprovechó que había bastante gente enfrascada en esa tarea para secuestrar disimuladamente el ordenador del salón y refugiarse en su dormitorio.

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que habían terminado de decorar la casa. La cena estaba casi lista y ya habían vuelto todos del trabajo para pasar la Nochebuena en familia. Fleur y Hermione bajaron a la cocina para echarle una mano a la señora Weasley, mientras que el resto de la familia había decidido matar el tiempo hasta la hora de la cena. Bill y Arthur observaban como Fred, George y Charlie jugaban a los snap explosivos y Percy (siempre tan intelectual) jugaba al ajedrez mágico contra Ron, pero no le estaba yendo nada bien. Ron era buen jugador.

Ginny (que se suponía que debía ayudar a su madre) se escabulló escaleras arriba en busca de Sirius, al cual no había visto en toda la tarde. Lo encontró en su dormitorio, enfrascado en el ordenador. Él ni siquiera la escuchó entrar. Ginny cogió un cojín de la cama y le golpeó con el en la cabeza, dándole un susto de muerte.

- So-traidor. Me has abandonado toda la tarde.

- Es que se te veía tan entretenida... –comentó Sirius mientras se recolocaba el pelo con la mano.

- "Ocupada", querrás decir –objetó Ginny torciendo el gesto-. Y no hace falta que te peines tanto, que ya estás muy guapo.

- Buff, guapísimo. Ya no soy nada comparado con lo que era antes –comentó Sirius distraídamente sin apartar la vista del ordenador.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿Tanto has cambiado en estos años o qué? –el moreno seguía a lo suyo y no parecía estar escuchado a Ginny-. Sirius... ¡Sirius! ¿Me estás escuchando?

- Eh ¿Qué me decías?

- ¿Se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo? –Ginny se inclinó sobre el monitor y puso los ojos en blanco-. Tú y tus motos. ¿Vas a comprarte una?

- De momento no. Solo estaba viendo –Sirius apagó el ordenador y se volvió hacia Ginny-. Perdona. ¿Qué me decías?

- Estábamos hablando de lo feo que eras hace unos años –dijo Ginny con sarcasmo.

- Pues que sepas que cuando tenía tu edad tenía a todas las chicas de Hogwarts a mis pies.

- "Que baje Modesto, que sube Sirius". Bah. No será para tanto, exagerado.

- Pregúntaselo a Remus si no me crees. Y si te dice lo contrario es que te está mintiendo porque la envidia todavía le corroe.

- Serás chulo.

Sirius rió y se acercó a una estantería de la cual cogió una fotografía que luego le tendió a Ginny.

- Compruébalo tu misma. Mira lo feísimo que era. En esta tendríamos dieciséis o diecisiete años.

Ginny cogió la foto y la observó con detenimiento. El chico de la izquierda era Lupin. Aunque estaba muchísimo más joven y tenía el pelo más oscuro no cabía duda de que era él. Observó entonces al muchacho del centro y sintió como si le pincharan en el corazón. No cabía duda de que Harry había sido la viva imagen de su padre. Ginny observó a James Potter, que le devolvía una sonrisa idéntica a la de su hijo y que tanto daño le hacía. Apartó los ojos de él y los clavó en el joven y apuesto muchacho de la derecha. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando reconoció los ojos grises que le sonreían desde la fotografía.

- Es.. Es... ¿Este eres tú? Joder, qué guapo... ¡Y qué bueno estás! –Ginny no puso evitar que se le escapara tal comentario. Era la pura verdad-. Bueno. Lupin y Potter también eran guapos –añadió, para quitarle hierro al asunto-, pero tú les dejas atrás con diferencia.

- Gracias, mujer –sonrió Sirius-. Si no fuera por mi larga estancia en Azkaban, estaría casi igual.

- No digas eso. Estás genial. Tampoco has cambiado tanto, sigues siendo muy atractivo.

Sirius enarcó una ceja con escepticismo.

- ¿Tú crees?

Ginny enrojeció un poco y agradeció que su melena le tapara la única mejilla que él podía ver desde su posición.

- Claro que sí –contestó mientras le entregaba la foto, que Sirius colocó de nuevo en su sitio-. Será mejor que bajemos. La cena ya debe de estar lista.

Se levantaron y salieron de la habitación.

- ¿Entonces tuviste muchas novias en el colegio? –preguntó Ginny.

- Pues no muchas, la verdad.

- ¿Cuántas?

- Ah, pues... Novias, "novias", de decir "somos novios"... Dos, creo. Tres como mucho. Ya no me acuerdo.

- ¿Solo? ¿No dijiste que tenías a todas las chicas de Hogwarts a tus pies? ¿O era un farol?

- Claro que las tenía a todas a mis pies –aseguró él, herido en su orgullo.

- ¿Entonces?

- "Estar", estuve con muchas chicas. Demasiadas diría yo –dijo Sirius haciendo memoria-. Pero con la mayoría de ellas no salía.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Pero que maruja eres. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa tanto mi vida sentimental?

Ginny puso morritos.

- Ahora me ha picado la curiosidad. Anda, cuéntame –Ginny le tiró del brazo como si fuese una niña pequeña.

- Siempre he sido una persona muy independiente. No me gusta atarme a nadie –reconoció-. Me gusta sentirme libre. Ir a donde me dé la gana y hacer lo que quiero cuando quiero sin tener que rendirle cuentas a nadie.

- Todo un rebelde ¿eh?

Sirius sonrió.

- En el fondo nunca he dejado de serlo.

Entraron en la cocina, atestada de gente a punto de sentarse para cenar. Sirius se encaminó hacia la mesa pero Ginny lo detuvo, cogiéndole de la mano y tirando de él hacia atrás.

- Por favor, siéntate a mi lado –le suplicó en un susurro, para que nadie más pudiera oírle.

Él le guiñó un ojo como respuesta y Ginny sonrió aliviada.

Sirius (muy a su pesar) se colocó a la cabecera de la mesa como buen anfitrión, con Arthur de frente, en la otra cabecera. Ginny se apresuró a sentarse a la derecha de Sirius antes de que lo hiciese ningún otro, junto (para alivio suyo) a Ron y Hermione. Cuanto más lejos de Percy y su madre, mucho mejor. Frente a Ginny estaban Bill y Fleur, y al lado de estos se acomodaron Fred y George. Al otro lado de Ron estaba Charlie, del cual los gemelos no dejaban de reírse disimuladamente porque, a parte de tener que compartir habitación con Percy esa noche, le había tocado sentarse a su lado durante la cena. El pobre Charlie no hacía más que echarle miradas recelosas a su madre (la cual hacía como que no veía nada) y arrimarse a Ron todo lo que podía.

- Pobre Charlie... –se compadeció en coña Bill en voz baja, ganándose un codazo de su mujer.

La cena transcurrió con una normalidad que Ginny no se había esperado, pero lo que se temía acabó llegando junto con los postres y los respectivos brindis navideños. El rostro de la señora Weasley se entristeció cuando vio a su marido ponerse en pie con una copa en la mano y aclararse la garganta para hablar.

- Ejem. Bien. Estas son unas Navidades muy especiales. Después de tres años de miedo e incertidumbre podemos volver a respirar tranquilos y sentarnos con nuestras familias en un día como hoy para celebrar estas cálidas y hermosas fiestas. Pero no por ello olvidamos a todos aquellos seres queridos que nos han sido arrebatados a lo largo de estos años y a los que llevaremos siempre en el corazón –los ojos del señor Weasley comenzaron a brillar y este hizo una pausa antes de continuar. Reunió algo más de fuerzas y, levantando la copa, continuó-. Brindemos por todos aquellos que, con nosotros, lucharon valerosamente hasta la muerte o la demencia por defender sus libertades y que han hecho posible que cientos de personas en la Comunidad Mágica puedan estar reunidas en estas fiestas con sus familias. Un brindis, por valientes personas como lo fueron en su tiempo los McKinnon o...

- Los Bones –interrumpió Percy acordándose de Amelia Bones y alzando también su copa.

- Por los Longbottom –dijo Hermione, que en aquellos momentos pensaba en Neville, el cual debía de estar en aquellos momentos celebrando la Nochebuena con su abuela, porque sus padres habían sido torturados hasta la demencia por Bellatrix Lestrange y sus mortífagos.

Charlie levantó su copa con decisión.

- Por Albus Dumbledore y Emmeline Vance.

- Por Kingsley –dijo Bill.

- Por Cedric Diggory –Fred y George no habían olvidado a su antiguo compañero de clase y levantaron las copas en su honor.

- Por James y Lily –se oyó decir a Sirius.

La señora Weasley se puso en pie junto a su marido y, tras enjuagarse una lágrima, levantó su copa.

- Por mis queridos hermanos: Fabian y Gideon Prewett.

Las manos de Ginny temblaban violentamente sobre su regazo y era incapaz de levantar la vista de su plato. Solo una persona había ocupado su mente durante todo aquel brindis. Una persona cuyo nombre todos deseaban oír pero que nadie se atrevía a pronunciar: "Harry Potter".

Algo acarició la mano izquierda de Ginny, haciendo que esta despertara de su trance. Miró a su izquierda y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius. Entrelazaron sus dedos y él le apretó cariñosamente la mano por debajo de la mesa, dándole fuerzas. Se miraron de nuevo y, por un instante, sus corazones latieron como si fueran uno solo.

- Por Harry –proclamaron al unísono.

Los ojos de Hermione se humedecieron y una expresión de orgullo y satisfacción cruzó por su rostro al oír aquel nombre de labios de Sirius y Ginny.

Todos los presentes levantaron sus copas y dijeron antes de beber:

- ¡Por Harry!

- Ja, ja, ja. Esto era... Je, je ¡No, espera! Estaba un Basilisco... jeje... de copas en un bar con una borrachera tremenda –Ron, bastante pasado de copas ya, intentaba contarle a Bill un chiste malísimo- y le dice al camarero: _"¡Póngame otra!"._ El camarero se acerca y le dice: _"Pero... ¿No ha bebido bastante ya? Mire que es tarde y después tiene que volver a casa..."_ _"Eso no importa"_ le dice el Basilisco _"Un copa más o una copa menos, voy a ir haciendo eses igual"._ Ja, ja, ja.

Bill, bastante calcado también, comenzó a desternillarse.

- Ja, ja, ja ¡Qué malo! ¿De dónde lo has sacado?

- ¡Me lo contó una gárgola parlante! Ja, ja, ja ¿Te lo puedes creer?

Ginny, que apenas se movía de su sitio, miraba estupefacta como sus dos hermanos se desternillaban de risa en el suelo, cerca de ella, y apuraban otra copa de Whisky de fuego. Hermione, sentada a su lado, contemplaba la escena con desagrado. Ambas cruzaron una mirada y pusieron los ojos en blanco. Ginny dejó de prestarles atención a Bill y Ron y contempló al resto de su familia, que no estaban mucho más serenos. Sus padres tenían las mejillas ligeramente sonrosadas y charlaban con Sirius al otro lado de la mesa. Más próximo a Hermione y a ella se encontraba Charlie, al cual Percy (muy colorado a causa de la bebida) palmeaba en el hombro con efusividad mientras decía con voz tomada:

- ... ¡Y claro!, los precios suben... suben y suben y suben... suben por las nuebes, digo nubes. Y así no hay manera de entablillar digo, entablar relaciones...

Charlie bebió un largo trago de su copa mientras miraba a Percy fijamente (sin pestañear siquiera) y asentía varias veces. "_No se está enterando de nada_" rió Ginny interiormente. Percy volvió a golpear el hombro de su hermano con fuerza (haciendo que este se atragantara con la bebida) y bebió de un trago el contenido de su propia copa.

- Ay. Sí... Bill, digo Charlie. Tú y yo nos entendemos bien.

Charlie hizo una extraña mueca sin que Percy se percatara. Frente a ellos, los gemelos se partían de risa al ver al pobre Charlie intentando aguantar a un borracho Percy al mismo tiempo que reprimía sus ganas de sacudirle. ¿Qué podía haber peor en el mundo? Fred se inclinó sobre la mesa a causa de la risa y sin querer volcó una de las botellas, que empezó a derramar su contenido por todas partes.

- ¡NO! –chilló George al ver la bebida desparramándose por la mesa-. ¡Qué se va! ¡Qué se va!

Bill y Ron quisieron acudir en ayuda de George, pero al levantarse del suelo al mismo tiempo chocaron el uno con el otro y volvieron a caer, provocando la risa de Charlie, Percy y hasta de las propias Ginny y Hermione, que estaban completamente sobrias. George cogió la botella y la tapó con el dedo. Cuando la hubo posado sobre la mesa intentó retirar el dedo, pero fue imposible. Este se había quedado atascado y tanto a Fred como a George les entró un ataque de risa al ver la botella colgando del dedo del segundo. Fred y Charlie acabaron retorciéndose en el suelo cuando vieron a su madre tirando con todas sus fuerzas de la botella hacia un lado y a George tirando hacia el otro.

- ¡Heeermyyy!

- Déjame, Ron. Estás borracho.

- ¿No quiere mi princesita un besiitoo?

- Sácate de aquí. ¡El aliento te huele a Whisky! –dijo Hermione apartando la cara de su novio.

- ¿Quieres un traguito? –dijo Ron meneando su copa bajo la nariz de Hermione. Esta se tapó la nariz y la boca. Parecía que el solo olor de la bebida le había producido arcadas-. Ah, ¡es verdad! Se me había olvidado.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha olvidado? –le preguntó Ginny a Hermione alzando las cejas con interés.

Parecía que Ron iba a decir algo pero Hermione se levantó de golpe y le interrumpió.

- Me parece que me voy a la cama –dijo y después le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria a su novio-. ¿Tú te vienes o piensas quedarte y seguir bebiendo como un vulgar borracho?

Hermione se despidió de Ginny y salió de la cocina antes de que Ron hubiera tomado una decisión. Pero, aunque a rastras, optó por seguirla.

Sirius se acercó a Ginny y se sentó a su lado.

- Parece que te han dejado sola.

- Parece que sí –suspiró. Miró a Sirius y vio que también llevaba una copa en la mano. Aunque se le veía bastante bien, Ginny no pudo evitar mirarle con la misma mirada reprobatoria con la que Hermione había mirado a Ron-. Oh, no. ¿Tú también?

Sirius se encogió de hombros. Miró hacia donde estaban los demás. Habían conseguido liberar el dedo de George y ahora la señora Weasley estaba examinando la etiqueta de la botella: "_¿Johnny Walker? ¿Qué narices es esto?_"

Sirius miró a Ginny y señaló a sus hermanos.

- Algunos beben por diversión o para celebrar algo –dijo. Luego miró su propia copa-. Y otros, a veces, bebemos para olvidar las penas y hacer que lo pasamos bien. ¿Recuerdas?

- Fingir que lo pasamos bien –dijo Ginny, recordando el día que habían ido al parque de atracciones y habían acabado pasándolo bien de verdad. Cogió la copa que Ron había dejado sobre la mesa y la llenó de Whisky de fuego-. Por un amigo como tú –le dijo a Sirius y ambos bebieron el Whisky de sus respectivas copas de un solo trago.

- Te rrreto a una paltida de Gobstones –le dijo Bill a Fred entrecerrando los ojos y señalándole con el dedo.

- Trato exo –contestó su hermano, abaneándose de un lado para otro, mientras su gemelo intentaba mantenerlo derecho, cosa un poco difícil puesto que George se balanceaba más que él.

Al otro lado de la cocina, Ginny y Sirius se reían de algo que el segundo estaba contando.

- ... ¡No teníamos ni idea! Una vez, durante un examen de Adivinación, James, como no veía nada en la bola de cristal, se lo inventó todo... ¡Y aprobó!

- Ja, ja, ja... ¿En serio? Harry hizo lo mismo con la profesora Trelawney... ¡Pero estuvo a punto de suspender!

Ambos tenían las mejillas encendidas a causa de la bebida y reían con anécdotas que se iban contando. Sirius miró a su alrededor y se sorprendió al ver la cocina desierta.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido todo el mundo?

- Mis padres, Ron, Hermione y Fleur ya se han ido a dormir. Y el resto creo que se han ido al salón.

- ¿Para qué?

- Creo que a jugar a los Gobstones. Como aquí no hay sitio... Ja, ja, ja. Qué tontos. Si ni siquiera se pueden ver la cara los unos a los otros... ¿Cómo van a ver las bolas? –preguntó Ginny.

Se oyó un fuerte estruendo en el piso de arriba: indicio de que alguien se había cargado el árbol de Navidad. Sirius y Ginny rompieron a reír.

- No me importa que tus hermanos acaben demoliendo el salón –dijo Sirius-. Pero si alguno despierta a mi madre no se lo perdono.

Ginny rió mientras llenaba las copas y ambos bebieron un largo trago.

- ¿Sabes? Yo soy muy buena adivinando el futuro.

- ¿A sí?

- Sí –aseguró Ginny-. Lo digo en serio. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Lo siento, pero no llevo ninguna bola de cristal en el bolsillo –dijo Sirius con sarcasmo.

- Con quiromancia, tonto. Dame tu mano –Ginny acercó su silla a la de él. Cogió su mano izquierda entre las suyas y la examinó con minuciosidad.

- Puedo ver... Puedo ver... –bromeó Sirius.

- Sshhh ¡Qué me desconcentras! –le reprendió Ginny fingiendo seriedad e indignación. Miró la mano de Sirius y recorrió suavemente con el dedo una de las líneas de la palma de su mano, haciendo que un cosquilleo recorriera toda la espina dorsal del moreno.

- Esta es la línea del dinero ¡Vaya! ¡Qué rico eres! –Ginny fingió sorprenderse.

Sirius rió.

- Vaya un descubrimiento del futuro. Ese es mi presente y no es un secreto para nadie.

- Tú siempre poniéndole "peros" a todo –refunfuñó Ginny. Su dedo se deslizó sobre una línea que partía de entre el índice y el pulgar en dirección a la muñeca-. Esta es la línea de la vida. La tuya es muy larga, pero se corta en varios tramos. Eso señala algunos hechos que marcaron o marcarán tu vida de manera importante.

- Hay tantas cosas que han marcado mi vida... –dijo Sirius en voz baja.

Ginny no dijo nada en esta ocasión y continuó con su examen. Su dedo acarició una línea que atravesaba la palma de la mano de Sirius de un lado a otro.

- Esta es la línea del amor. La tienes muy larga también, y bastante marcada y sin cortes. Muestra en tu vida un único amor. Fuerte, sincero y duradero.

- ¿A sí? –preguntó Sirius frunciendo el ceño y juntando su cabeza con la de la pelirroja para ver la palma de su mano-. ¿Seguro que no tienes que graduarte la vista, Ginny?

Ella sonrió.

- ¿No crees en la posibilidad de que aparezca alguien especial en tu vida?

- Nunca he estado enamorado –dijo Sirius por toda respuesta.

- ¿Nunca? –se sorprendió Ginny. Él negó con la cabeza-. Bueno. Nunca es tarde. Además... –Ginny observó detenidamente su mano y luego levantó la vista-, tu línea del amor se une con la de la vida en este punto ¿ves? –dijo señalándolo.

- ¿Y eso qué significa?

Ginny le dedicó una cálida sonrisa antes de contestar.

- Que tu mano dice que vas a casarte.

- ¿Casarme? –Sirius parpadeó varias veces, estupefacto-. ¿Casarme_ yo_?

Ginny rió.

- Qué raro, ¿verdad? Eso rompe todas las expectativas, puesto que me dijiste que nunca te atarías a nadie.

- No, no lo haría –dijo él mirándola a los ojos, muy seguro de sí mismo.

- Claro que –continuó Ginny, devolviéndole la misma intensa mirada-, puede aparecer alguien especial en tu vida que te haga cambiar de idea.

Se quedaron en silencio, Ginny perdida en los ojos grises de Sirius y Sirius en los castaños de Ginny, todavía con el Whisky de fuego martilleándoles en la cabeza. Y entonces, simplemente... ocurrió.

Nunca supieron cómo, ni quién de los dos fue el que empezó a acercarse primero. Lo único que ambos recordaron fue haber cerrado los ojos, mientras sus manos se acariciaban la una a la otra y el contacto cálido de sus labios al encontrarse. Y el tiempo pareció detenerse en aquél instante.

7


	11. Maniobras de evasión

CAPÍTULO 11. Maniobras de evasión.

Sirius y Ginny se separaron bruscamente, como si hubieran sufrido una descarga eléctrica. Se miraron durante unas milésimas de segundo, completamente confusos por lo que acababa de suceder.

Ginny fue la primera en reaccionar. Se puso en pie a una velocidad alarmante y salió de la cocina antes de que Sirius tuviera siquiera tiempo de pestañear. Se quedó clavado en su silla, sin apartar la mirada de donde hasta hacía solo unos segundos había estado Ginny sentada. Cuando por fin fue vagamente consciente de lo que había sucedido solo consiguió mover su brazo lo suficiente para coger la botella de Whisky y acercársela a los labios para beber a morro un largo trago. Dejó la botella sobre la mesa y se apoyó en ella con cansancio para después hundir el cabeza entre sus brazos, completamente abatido.

Cuando Ginny cerró la puerta de su dormitorio, el ritmo de su respiración estaba próximo a la hiperventilación. ¿Qué... qué...? ¿Qué demonios había pasado? No podía entender cómo había sucedido aquello. Respiró hondo e intentó pensar con un poco más de claridad. Todo había sido culpa del alcohol, sin duda. El ambiente festivo y familiar, las bromas y la charla, la proximidad, el calor de las manos de Sirius entre las suyas, sus hermosos ojos grises, el roce cálido de sus labios... ¡No, no, no! ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? Lo que había pasado no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. No había estado bien. Sirius era su mejor amigo, su apoyo moral. No solo era bastante mayor que ella, si no que también era el amigo de sus padres y el padrino de...

El mundo se le vino encima. Los ojos de Ginny se abrieron desmesuradamente a causa del espanto y se tapó la boca con las manos al tiempo que la embargaban los remordimientos y el sentimiento de culpa. Se sentó torpemente en el borde de su cama. ¿Cómo le podía haber echo eso a... a _él_? Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas al tiempo que se deslizaba distraídamente los dedos por sus labios, en los que aún sentía el cálido contacto de los suaves labios de Sirius.

Deseaba beber. Beber hasta perder la conciencia y olvidarse de su nombre, pero ni siquiera la botella de whisky podía hacer el milagro de que olvidase lo que acababa de ocurrir. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Pensamientos e imágenes se agolpaban en su mente a una velocidad de vértigo, entremezclándose entre ellas sin sentido. Ante todo, recuerdos sobre Ginny. Momentos que habían pasado juntos, conversaciones que habían mantenido… El gran sentimiento de compenetración que sentía cuando estaba con ella… Y de pronto volvía a estar ahí esa imagen de ellos dos, besándose. Sacudió rápidamente la cabeza para apartar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Recordó entonces el día que conoció a Ginny. Entre todo el caos que sentía en su interior en aquellos momentos, se sorprendió de recordar aquél día en especial, que no había tenido nada de importante salvo el hecho de que los Weasley y Hermione se habían instalado en Grimmauld Place para ayudar en la descontaminación de la casa. Recordaba a Ron presentándole a los gemelos y a su hermana menor. Entonces Ginny no era más que una traviesa niña de catorce años que protestaba a su madre y perseguía a sus hermanos donde quiera que fuesen. Y ahora… Sirius soltó un juramento. ¡Y ahora nada! Seguía siendo una niña. Una niña que, sí, para qué mentir, era su amiga. Y necesitaba su amistad… y la había besado. ¿Por qué?

Cogió la botella de Whisky y observó su contenido a través del vidrio con los ojos entrecerrados. Sí… Aquella había sido la causa: La proximidad entre dos individuos de sexo opuesto bajo los efectos de una sustancia alcohólica. Muy mala combinación, desde luego. No había sido más que un accidente, eso era todo. Debía hablar con Ginny y explicarle su punto de vista sobre todo aquello antes de que su amistad se fuese al traste por un malentendido nacido de algo que no debía de haber ocurrido. Y Sirius no quería que eso pasase. Ginny le importaba mucho.

Le dolía la cabeza y decidió subir a acostarse.

La casa estaba muy silenciosa. Ya se debían de haber acostado todos mientras él cavilaba en la cocina. Mientras subía las escaleras se preguntó si aquél sería un buen momento para hablar con Ginny. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de su dormitorio, indeciso. No se veía luz por debajo de la puerta, así que Ginny ya se debía de haber acostado también. Puede que estuviera dormida ya… Su intuición lo ponía en duda. Puede que estuviera haciéndose la dormida. Era un mal augurio si esto era así. Eso solo podía significar una cosa: que Ginny no quería hablar con él. Sirius se sintió desfallecer.

Tal vez Ginny no quisiese hablar ahora. Tal vez solo necesitase un poco de tiempo para entender y asimilar lo que había pasado. Sirius pensó entonces que también él tenía muchas cosas en las que meditar. Se preguntó por primera vez cómo se sentiría Ginny en aquellos momentos y un abrumador presentimiento se apoderó de él. Sabía lo reticente que ella era con todo lo que tuviera que ver con Harry. Seguramente se sentiría culpable por haber besado a otro que no fuera él. Culpable porque aquél otro fuera… precisamente _él_, Sirius. Este se sintió de pronto tremendamente mal. No solo había besado a su mejor amiga, la cual tenía diecisiete años y sus padres estaban durmiendo bajo aquél mismo techo, si no que la había besado precisamente a _ella_, la novia de su ahijado, al que había querido como a un hijo. Al que _quería_ como a un hijo.

Muy lentamente, Sirius se alejó del dormitorio de Ginny y se dirigió al suyo, sintiéndose muy culpable y sobre todo, muy, muy confuso.

Ya casi había pasado una hora desde que Ginny había abandonado la cocina. Se había metido en la cama y había apagado la luz, pero no conseguía conciliar el sueño. Escuchó a alguien subir las escaleras. Se encogió bajo las mantas, apretando los labios y se quedó completamente inmóvil. Conocía esos pasos. Llevaba varios meses conviviendo con ellos. El sonido cesó de golpe. Ella contuvo la respiración, mientras que su corazón latía desenfrenadamente. Esperaba que Sirius pensase que estaba dormida y pasase de largo. El suelo crujió de nuevo al otro lado de la puerta y los pasos se alejaron escaleras arriba.

Ginny no pudo evitar suspirar del alivio. No se habría sentido capaz de enfrentar a Sirius en aquellos momentos. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que hacerlo, y cuando ese momento llegase… ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Qué le iba a decir? Se le hizo un nudo en el estómago al pensar qué pasaría al día siguiente, cuando tuviese que bajar a la cocina a desayunar como todas las mañanas. Las lágrimas recorrieron las mejillas de Ginny. ¿Y si las cosas ya no volvían a ser como antes? ¿Y si Sirius no le volvía a hablar? Sintió un profundo abismo en su interior al pensar en ello. Se dio la vuelta en la cama y empezó a sollozar silenciosamente.

Todos en Grimmauld Place se levantaron bastante tarde la mañana de Navidad. Lo primero que hicieron todos fue abrir sus regalos y pronto el rasgar de papel y los agradecimientos mutuos fue el sonido que llenó la casa. La señora Weasley bajó a preparar el desayuno y la cocina se llenó en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de gente soñolienta con muchas ganas de desayunar.

Ginny barajó bastante la posibilidad de no bajar a desayunar para no tener que encontrarse con Sirius, pero pensó que, conociendo a su madre, esta se preocuparía en exceso creyéndola enferma por haber ingerido algo en mal estado, así que finalmente decidió bajar.

Sirius, por su lado, no tenía quien se preocupara por él si se ausentaba durante el desayuno, pero decidió bajar a la cocina de todas formas y enfrentarse cara a cara con las consecuencias de sus actos. Esperaba poder hablar con Ginny, intentar darle alguna explicación, si ella se la pedía, o disculparse si fuera necesario. Entendería incluso que ella estuviese enfadada y hasta casi esperaba que le gritara por lo ocurrido en cuanto estuviesen a solas. Pero no estaba preparado para lo que ocurrió.

Entró en la cocina como de costumbre y saludó con un "buenos días" y los Weasley le correspondieron al saludo. Hasta ahí todo normal. Buscó con la mirada a Ginny. Estaba allí, de pié junto a su madre, de espaldas a él. Sirius se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió café y unas tostadas.

Ginny se sentó junto a sus hermanos, unos cuantos asientos más allá y miró de reojo a Sirius, concentrado en su desayuno. Él levantó la vista un momento y cuando sus miradas se encontraron Ginny volvió rápidamente la cabeza hacia otro lado. Se arrepintió enseguida. Ella no había querido hacer eso. Entonces, ¿por qué demonios lo había hecho? Volvió la cabeza muy lentamente para mirarle de nuevo, pero él ya no la estaba mirando. Daba pequeños sorbos a su café con los ojos clavados en la mesa, pensativamente, y Ginny creyó ver un atisbo de dolor en su mirada perdida.

Esa tarde, mientras paseaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Londres, Sirius meditaba sobre lo ocurrido aquella mañana durante el desayuno. Le había dolido muchísimo que Ginny rehusara su mirada, eso no hacía más que confirmar sus peores temores: las cosas ya no volverían a ser como antes. Más tarde se había cruzado con ella en las escaleras, pero Ginny evitó una vez más su mirada y continuó su camino como si no le hubiese visto. Sirius la había retenido, cogiéndola de la muñeca, y ella había hecho inútiles esfuerzos por soltarse.

- Ginny, mírame, por favor –le había suplicado en voz baja, para que nadie en la casa pudiera escucharle. Ella había alzado la cabeza y clavó sus ojos castaños en él, mordiéndose el labio-. Lo que pasó anoche…

Ella intentó soltarse, pero fue inútil, Sirius la tenía firmemente sujeta por la muñeca. Oyeron pasos y ambos miraron hacia arriba, alarmados. Alguien bajaba, pero fuese quien fuese no lo verían hasta que llegase al primer rellano. Ginny se volvió hacia Sirius de nuevo.

- Sirius… yo… creo que… que este no es el mejor momento –consiguió soltarse al fin y desapareció escaleras arriba.

Nada cambió durante la comida de Navidad. Ginny continuó rehusando su mirada, ignorándole por completo. Esto le hizo sentirse muy solo… de nuevo. Por lo que después de comer había decidido dar un paseo por la ciudad, para despejarse un poco.

Ya harto de dar vueltas y más vueltas sin llegar a ningún sitio en concreto, decidió sentarse en un banco cercano. Tal vez no había sido una gran idea, hacía un frío horrible. Sirius se envolvió mejor con su abrigo. Contempló con indiferencia a la gente que paseaba por el parque, abrigados con guantes y bufandas. Una pareja se detuvo cerca de él, pero Sirius apenas les prestó atención.

- ¿Qué te parece si voy a por dos chocolates calientes? –dijo el hombre-. Hace un frío que espanta.

- Sí, ve. Te espero aquí.

Algo en el interior de Sirius se removió. La voz de la mujer le resultó increíblemente familiar, pero no consiguió ubicarla. Volvió la cabeza hacia la pareja y vio como el hombre se alejaba y cruzaba la calle para entrar en la cafetería que se hallaba en frente. La mujer suspiró y se sentó a esperarle en un banco cercano al de Sirius. Este la observó con detenimiento y una sonrisa le cruzó el rostro cuando la reconoció. Se levantó y se acercó a ella sigilosamente.

La mujer ni siquiera lo había visto. Esta absorta observando a unos niños jugar en los columpios, por lo que se sobresaltó cuando alguien le habló a su lado.

- Feliz Navidad, Anny.

Palideció. Hacía diecisiete años que nadie la llamaba por ese nombre. De hecho, solo existía una persona que la llamaba así. Se volvió bruscamente y su rostro se iluminó por una ancha sonrisa.

- ¡Sirius!

Andrómeda Tonks se levantó de un salto y corrió a abrazar a su primo.

- ¡Oh! ¡Sirius! ¡No sabes cuánto me alegro de verte! ¡Y vivo!

Su prima lo abrazaba tan fuerte que Sirius apenas era capaz de respirar, aún así, le devolvió el abrazo de buen gusto.

- Diecisiete años… –concluyó Andrómeda, separándose de él-. Te he echado mucho de menos.

La sonrisa de Andrómeda era cálida y sincera. Durante el instante siguiente Sirius sufrió un par de flash-back. En uno aparecían él y Andrómeda, con seis y once años respectivamente, jugando juntos en algún lugar perdido de Grimmauld Place y en otro Andrómeda le regañaba por su comportamiento, en sus primeros años en Hogwarts. Ella estaba en la mayor parte de los escasos recuerdos felices de su infancia. Incluso había estado de su lado, apoyándole, el día en que se escapó de Grimmauld Place. Durante su niñez, Andrómeda había sido más que una prima para él. Había sido su compañera de juegos y su mejor amiga. Cuando necesitaba alguien con quien hablar ella siempre había estado ahí; y cuando le hacía falta una buena regañina, también. Siempre había sido como su hermana mayor. Su queridísima Anny. Sonrió.

- Yo también te he echado de menos, Anny.

Se abrazaron de nuevo, con sus miradas cargadas de emoción.

- Bueno ¿Y qué os trae a ti y a tu marido por Londres en Navidad? –preguntó Sirius cuando al fin se separaron.

- Bueno, no vivimos muy lejos de la ciudad, ya sabes. Solo estábamos de paseo –sonrió ella-. ¿Y tú?

- También estoy de paseo.

- ¿Solo?

Sirius miró a su alrededor como si buscara a un acompañante invisible.

- Sí, creo que sí.

El marido de Andrómeda regresó en aquel momento con dos humeantes vasos de plástico. Le entregó uno a Andrómeda y después se volvió sorprendido hacia el compañero de su mujer, en el que aún no había reparado. Alzó mucho las cejas, sorprendido, al ver de quien se trataba.

- Ted, cielo ¿Te acuerdas de mi primo, Sirius Black? –preguntó Andrómeda, a pesar de que era obvio que su marido había reconocido a Sirius instantáneamente.

Ambos hombres rieron por lo bajo.

- Claro que me acuerdo –contestó Ted, que sonrió a Sirius con amabilidad-. ¿Cómo va eso, Black?

- Tirando, supongo –sonrió Sirius a su vez.

- Oye, Sirius. ¿Por qué no te vienes a casa a cenar? –preguntó Andrómeda-. Podrías quedarte esta noche en nuestra casa ¿Verdad, Ted?

- Por supuesto.

- Oh, no, Andrómeda. No quiero molestar, de verdad.

- ¿Molestar? –Andrómeda puso los ojos en blanco ante la ocurrencia y se colgó del brazo de su primo mientras comenzaban los tres a caminar a ritmo de paseo-. No sería ninguna molestia, tonto. Es más, tenemos muchísimas cosas de las que hablar…

Era ya muy tarde cuando Sirius regresó a Grimmauld Place aquella noche. O casi era mejor decir "aquella mañana", pues ya estaba bien entrada la madrugada cuando cruzó la silenciosa y oscura plaza en la que se encontraba el ex cuartel general.

Había pasado el resto de la tarde en casa de Andrómeda, charlando. Luego Tonks hizo su aparición y cenaron los cuatro juntos, y después… más charla. Andrómeda lo había acribillado a preguntas sobre su vida después de Azkaban y después había hecho un relato detallado sobre lo que había sido su vida durante los diecisiete años en los que no se habían visto. Sirius suspiró. No era raro que se le hubiera hecho tan tarde, Andrómeda se enrollaba como las persianas. Ella había insistido en que se quedara a pasar la noche allí, pero Sirius se negó, alegando que tenía invitados pasando las navidades en su casa y a los que ni siquiera había avisado de su ausencia.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo interior de su abrigo y dio un ligero golpe con ella en la puerta, que se abrió con un leve crujido. Tal vez reparó en este detalle porque era de madrugada y todo el mundo dormía y reinaba el silencio, pero se hizo una nota mental de que debía engrasar las bisagras antes de volver a hacer una salida nocturna. Entró y cerró la puerta silenciosamente. Lo que menos deseaba era despertar al retrato de su madre cuando todo el mundo dormía. Si lo hubiese hecho no se lo habrían perdonado en la vida.

Fue entonces cuando, en medio del silencio que reinaba en el vestíbulo, llegó hasta sus oídos un leve suspiro. Se volvió bruscamente, sobresaltado, y percibió un movimiento en la oscuridad. Con un solo movimiento de varita encendió la lámpara de araña que colgaba del techo y descubrió a Ginny sentada al pie de las escaleras, envuelta con una fina manta. Tenía aspecto cansado pero, a pesar de ello, Sirius leyó en su mirada una mezcla de enfado, preocupación y alivio. Aún así se acercó a ella con precaución.

- Qué… ¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde?

Ginny se puso en pié, se cruzó de brazos y torció la cara hacia otro lado, mosqueada.

- ¿Acaso no es evidente?

- Tú… ¿Estabas esperándome?

La voluntad de Ginny flaqueó y la fachada de indiferencia que había mantenido desde la noche anterior se vino abajo por unos instantes.

- Te marchas sin decir a donde, no apareces en toda la tarde, no regresas para cenar… Estaba preocupada –reconoció a regañadientes.

Sirius sonrió para sus adentros, vislumbrando una luz al final del túnel. Era posible que no todo estuviese perdido, al fin y al cabo. Tal vez Ginny le perdonase y pudiesen seguir siendo amigos como antes. Tal vez.

Se acercó a ella y le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

- Siento haberte preocupado –murmuró.

Ginny alzó la cabeza y clavó en él una mirada cargada de enfado. Sirius se percató de que sus ojos estaban al borde de las lágrimas.

- "Preocupado" es decir poco –siseó furiosa-. No vuelvas a hacerme esto jamás.

Dicho esto se dio la vuelta y subió las escaleras hacia su habitación sin darle tiempo a Sirius de decir nada. Él se dio cuenta de que había perdido una oportunidad de hablar a solas con Ginny y arreglar las cosas.

Con un suspiro resignado apagó la luz del vestíbulo con su varita y se dirigió hacia su habitación. Ni él ni Ginny se habían percatado de la figura que los había observado, completamente inmóvil, desde el rincón más oscuro del vestíbulo y que permaneció allí unos segundos, meditando en todas y cada una de las palabras que les había oído pronunciar.

Después del breve intercambio de palabras que habían mantenido tras su llegada de madrugada, Sirius había esperado que Ginny se hubiera mostrado un poco más comunicativa con él. Pero se había equivocado. Al día siguiente Ginny había continuado evitándole como si su conversación con él no se hubiera producido nunca, tal y como había hecho el día de Navidad. Y con la casa repleta de gente, Sirius pronto se cansó de intentar provocar otro encuentro con ella para poder hablar.

Lupin y Tonks pasaron por allí aquella tarde y eso le distrajo un poco de sus pensamientos. Lupin se percató de que Sirius parecía más alicaído que de costumbre, pero lo atribuyó al hecho de que era la primera Navidad tras la muerte de su ahijado, por lo que no comentó nada. Decidió que era mejor darle un poco de espacio a su amigo para que terminara de asimilarlo.

Nada cambió durante los días siguientes, hasta el punto de que Sirius empezó a preguntarse si la conversación de aquella madrugada no la habría soñado y el pequeño alivio que había sentido al hablar con Ginny se había ido esfumando con la misma rapidez con la que se iba apagando la luz al final del túnel. Empezaba a pensar que la situación ya no tenía vuelta atrás, que ya no recuperaría la amistad de Ginny y eso le hizo sentirse increíblemente vacío y solo. Echaba mucho de menos la compañía de la joven y sus despreocupadas conversaciones antes de dormir. Solo hacía unos pocos días que no se hablaban y ya tenía un montón de cosas de las que le hubiera gustado hablar con ella. No había tenido ocasión de compartir con ella las sensaciones que había despertado en él aquél brindis que habían realizado todos tras la cena de Nochebuena, ni tampoco lo realmente feliz que se había sentido con el reencuentro con Andrómeda.

Había vuelto a visitar a su prima durante aquellos días, solo que en esta ocasión se trataba de visitas más cortas, de una tarde, y siempre regresaba para cenar para que Ginny no se preocupara. En más de una ocasión se había preguntado por qué se molestaba en tener aquel detalle con la chica si ella ni siquiera le hablaba. Podría haber vuelto a llegar tarde y Ginny podría haberle esperado durante horas de nuevo, y así tal vez hubiera tenido otra oportunidad para hablar a solas con ella, pero algo le decía que no tendría la suerte de que la pequeña Weasley lo esperara de nuevo.

- Sirius. ¡Sirius!

Sirius salió de su ensimismamiento y fijó su atención en Andrómeda, que lo miraba desde el sillón en el que se había acomodado.

- Perdona, Anny –se disculpó-. ¿Qué me decías?

Ella lo observó con aire crítico.

- ¿Se puede saber donde tienes la cabeza estos días? Si no es mucho preguntar, claro.

Él sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

- No es nada –dijo intentando restarle importancia.

- Pues tengo la ligera sensación de que te estás rayando demasiado por ese "nada" –objetó Andrómeda. Lo observó detenidamente y sonrió casi imperceptiblemente-. ¿Cuál es el problema que tienes con esa chica?

Sirius se volvió hacia ella como pinchado por un resorte.

- ¿Quién ha dicho que se trate de una chica?

Andrómeda rió.

- Entonces no me equivocaba –sonrió-. No me mires así. Soy una mujer y tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? ¿Os habéis peleado? No se tratará de una tercera persona ¿verdad?

- Para, para –Sirius alzó las manos hacia su prima con las palmas por delante-. Me parece que vas completamente desencaminada, Anny. Se trata de una amiga, nada más.

- Y te gustaría que fuera algo más ¿no? –insistió ella.

- Siento desilusionarte, pero no –sonrió él, divertido por el entusiasmo de su prima-. Me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos como hasta ahora, eso es todo.

- Oh –Andrómeda parecía realmente decepcionada y Sirius no pudo evitar sonreír de nuevo. Sabía que hacía años que Andrómeda deseaba conocer a la mujer que ataría a su primo de por vida y le haría sentar la cabeza de una vez por todas-. ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? ¿Ya no sois amigos?

El rostro de Sirius se ensombreció al pensar de nuevo en Ginny.

- No estoy seguro.

- ¿Qué es lo que le has hecho?

- Pues… ¡Un momento! ¿Qué te hace pensar que he sido yo quién la ha pifiado?

- Pss, no sé. Tal vez tenga algo que ver el hecho de que pareces tener una habilidad especial para meter la pata –respondió Andrómeda encogiéndose de hombros-. Siento decirlo, primo, pero no tienes tacto para comunicarte con el resto de los seres humanos.

Sirius iba a contestarle una barbaridad pero se contuvo a tiempo y decidió morderse la lengua.

- Que graciosa –se quejó simplemente-. Pues para tu información, fue una metedura de pata mutua –añadió, aunque no sabía hasta que punto esto era cierto.

- ¿Has hablado con ella de lo sucedido?

- No. En realidad ella no me habla.

Andrómeda lo estudió con la mirada, preocupada y algo confusa.

- Tal vez deberías darle un poco de tiempo –sentenció al fin-. Si es cierto que ambos sois culpables de "lo que sea que haya pasado", tarde o temprano ella volverá a hablarte.

Sirius lo meditó durante unos instantes.

- ¿Tú crees? –le preguntó a su prima, dubitativo.

- Claro. No la conozco a ella, pero te conozco a ti –dijo sonriendo y señalándolo con un dedo-. Así que lo más probable es que solo tengas que dejar que se le pase el enfado… o el sentimiento de culpa –añadió.

Sirius suspiró, meditando en las palabras de su prima. Se preguntó si la solución a todo aquello seria realmente tan sencilla. No tenía modo de saberlo. Lo único que podía hacer entonces era esperar a ver si Ginny volvía a dirigirle la palabra. Además, en aquellos momentos la parte más rebelde de su personalidad le decía que él ya había intentado por todos los medios arreglar las cosas, que había hecho todo cuanto estaba en su mano y que si Ginny no había aceptado sus disculpas era porque simplemente no le daba la gana. Así que lo único que le quedaba por hacer era dejar de perseguir a Ginny como un perrito faldero y esperar a que fuera ella la que se decidiese al fin a arreglar las cosas.

Esta rápida y poco noble decisión hizo que se sintiera un poco mejor. Miró a su prima y le dirigió una cálida sonrisa de agradecimiento por el consejo.

- Gracias, Anny.

_Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo :D Primero de todo quiero dar las gracias a todos los que seguís el fic, muchas gracias a todos! Y muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen muy feliz n.n_

_Siento mucho no haber podido contestaros, pero aún me estoy adaptando a la página de Fanfiction y aún no se muy bien cómo va jajajajaja. Aquí estoy subiendo los capítulos con mucha asiduidad porque ya los tengo escritos hasta el capítulo 23. Empecé a subirlos en Potterfics, donde llevo el fic al día, aunque por esa misma razón en esa página no los puedo subir muy seguido..._

_Un beso y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo: _Deseo de Año Nuevo ;)

8


	12. Deseo de Año Nuevo

CAPÍTULO 12. Deseo de Año Nuevo.

Grimmauld Place estaba tan atestado de gente como en Nochebuena. Percy, Fred y George volverían a quedarse a pasar la noche en el cuartel general para poder celebrar el Fin de Año con su familia, que había pasado allí toda la semana para acompañar a Ginny y Sirius. A pesar de ello nadie se había percatado de que los dos anfitriones de la casa llevaban toda la semana sin hablarse. Habían pasado casi dos días desde la conversación que Sirius había mantenido con su prima y había cumplido su propósito de desistir en su intento de hablar con Ginny para esperar a que fuera ella la que se acercara. Pero la espera se le estaba haciendo eterna.

Sirius había invitado a Andrómeda, Ted y Tonks a pasar la Nochevieja con ellos y en aquellos momentos se hallaba en la cocina ayudando a Molly, Fleur y Ginny con los preparativos de la cena. De vez en cuando no podía evitar lanzarle miradas de soslayo a Ginny, pero esta, a pesar de estar trabajando a su lado, lo ignoraba deliberadamente. O eso pensaba él, hasta que tropezó con ella cuando se dirigía a poner el pan en la mesa. Se miraron durante una fracción de segundo, sin saber si debía disculparse con ella o no (igual también le parecía mal, quien sabe), entonces Ginny se le adelantó y se disculpó con un "perdona" y le dedicó una fugaz sonrisa.

Sirius se quedó un momento bloqueado, convencido de que se había imaginado aquel gesto cariñoso, pero cuando fue capaz de reaccionar y se volvió hacia ella, Ginny ya se había enfrascado de nuevo en las tareas culinarias. Sirius se encogió de hombros, aún perplejo, y continuó como si aquél incidente no hubiera ocurrido.

Poco rato después ya se encontraban todos a la mesa. Arthur y Molly, Bill y Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George, Ron y Hermione, Ginny, Tonks, Ted, Andrómeda y Sirius. Este, como no, se había sentado a la cabecera de la mesa y conversaba con su prima que se había sentado a su lado.

Su prima no había vuelto a sacar el tema de su "amiga misteriosa" y él se lo agradeció de todo corazón. De todas formas se esforzó en comportarse con normalidad y no mirar demasiado hacia Ginny para que Andrómeda no tuviera ocasión de deducir que ella era la chica de la que le había hablado. Aún así, no pudo evitar desviar la mirada algunas veces hacia la pequeña Weasley, a la que sorprendió mirándole en un par de ocasiones. Y para su asombro ella no apartó inmediatamente la mirada, sino que le sonrió con normalidad, como cualquier otra persona que se encuentra con la mirada de un amigo, aunque en su caso, con algo de timidez, como si estuviese tanteando el terreno. Sirius lo comprendió y le devolvió el gesto en ambas ocasiones, aunque no sin cierto temor a no estar haciendo lo que ella esperaba.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad (con toda la normalidad posible en una comida familiar de los Weasley). Por supuesto no faltaron los debates de Percy, las bromas de los gemelos y las broncas de la señora Weasley. Después de los postres se reunieron todos en el salón y en lugar de escuchar las campanadas por la radio como solían hacer, decidieron verlas por la televisión. El señor Weasley se emocionó al ver que Ginny y Sirius habían hecho funcionar el televisor y estuvo un buen rato acribillándoles a preguntas sobre su funcionamiento, el número de canales y los programas muggles. Ginny suspiró con infinita paciencia y se llevó a su padre a un a parte.

Ya solo faltaban diez minutos para las doce de la noche cuando escucharon abrirse la puerta de la calle. Sirius, extrañado porque no esperaban a nadie más, bajó al vestíbulo para ver de quién se trataba. Un instante después volvía a entrar en el salón con una sonrisa en el rostro y seguido de Lupin. Todos prorrumpieron en una exclamación de sorpresa y Tonks se echó a sus brazos radiante de felicidad.

- ¡Oh! ¡Qué sorpresa, cielo! –le dijo a su novio, que depositó un beso en sus labios-. No te esperábamos.

Lupin sonrió, la abrazó con ternura y después acudió a saludar al resto de los presentes.

- ¿No deberías estar en Hogwarts? –le preguntó Arthur cuando le estrechó la mano.

- Me he escaqueado hace un rato y me he Aparecido –confesó encogiéndose de hombros-. Le dije a Minerva que me encontraba indispuesto y que se hiciera ella cargo, pero creo que no se lo ha tragado.

Pronto todos fueron acomodándose en los sofás, sillas y por el suelo, esperando al momento en el que las doce campanadas anunciarían el fin de un año y el comienzo de otro.

Ya solo quedaban cinco minutos.

Se había hecho el silencio en el salón mientras que el presentador del programa parloteaba incansablemente. Pero nadie le estaba prestando atención. Cada una de las dieciséis personas allí reunidas parecía tener la mente en un sitio distinto, pero todos reparaban inconscientemente en un pensamiento común. Aquél era el primer Fin de Año tras la caída de Voldemort. Un día que señalaba el final de un año de guerra, sufrimiento y dolor, y el comienzo de un año cargado de paz, felicidad y esperanzas de futuro. Todos recordaban en esos momentos a todos aquellos que se habían ido y que ya no volverían. A los que habían muerto para que cientos de personas como ellos estuvieran en ese momento reunidos en familia celebrando el final del año.

Arthur, más que nada, agradecía que su familia hubiese sobrevivido sana y salva a la guerra, aunque, al igual que su mujer, no podía evitar sentir que le faltaba un hijo. Molly tenía los ojos húmedos por la emoción y, como hacía todos los años, dedicó un breve pensamiento a la memoria de sus dos hermanos mayores. Fleur echaba de menos a su familia, que estaba en Francia, y deseaba que se encontrasen bien y que empezaran el año con buen pie, mientras que Bill agradecía que la guerra hubiese acabado al fin y que tuviese la posibilidad de ofrecerle un futuro estable a su hijo. Ron y Hermione pensaban en Harry y los ojos de ambos se humedecieron. Entrelazaron sus manos, cruzaron una mirada y se sonrieron, pensando en el futuro. Por otro lado, Tonks decidió en aquellos momentos no pensar en cosas tristes, en apartar de su mente el miedo y el dolor. Se acurrucó entre los brazos de su novio y cerró los ojos para disfrutar de su presencia. Pero Lupin no podía evitar pensar en cosas tristes. Añoró a sus padres, que ya hacía muchos años que se habían ido para no volver. Recordó a Dumbledore, que lo había protegido tanto como sus padres. Un año más, pensó en James y en Lily, e irremediablemente en Harry. Suspiró y abrazó con más fuerza a Tonks, como si temiera que ella fuera a desvanecerse en el aire de un momento a otro. Levantó la vista y clavó su mirada en Sirius. Sintió que un cálido sentimiento lo embargaba. Había perdido a su familia, a Lily, a James, a Harry, a tanta gente…, pero su amigo aún estaba allí. No estaba solo.

Sirius percibió los ojos de Lupin clavados en él y se volvió para mirarle. Ambos amigos intercambiaron una mirada de comprensión y Sirius volvió la cabeza de nuevo hacia el televisor, aunque no le estaba prestando ninguna atención. Sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de allí, con James, con Lily y sobretodo con Harry. Jamás habría imaginado que algún día echaría de menos a alguien mucho más que a James. Había perdido tantas cosas… En primer lugar su familia. No es que la echara de menos realmente, pero siempre había echado en falta el tener una familia de verdad, afectuosa y unida. Por otro lado había perdido a sus mejores amigos, su juventud, su ahijado… "_¿Qué me queda?_" se preguntó con tristeza. Lo pensó detenidamente. Aún tenía a Remus, eso lo sabía. Ambos lo habían comprendido con certeza momentos antes cuando sus miradas se habían encontrado. Y tenía a Ginny. Su corazón se encogió de dolor. La _había_ tenido. ¿En serio había perdido su amistad irremediablemente? Buscó a Ginny con la mirada y la encontró un poco más atrás que él, junto a la pared. No miraba hacia el televisor como los demás, si no que tenía los ojos clavados en el suelo y su rostro reflejaba una expresión profundamente afligida. Sirius cerró los ojos y deseó con todas sus fuerzas que aquella situación se arreglara, que Ginny volviera a hablarle, que todo volviera a ser como antes, que se tuvieran de nuevo el uno al otro. Ya no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. Lenta, muy lentamente, se fue retirando hacía la pared para acercarse a ella. El resto de los presentes estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que nadie reparó en sus movimientos.

Ginny no estaba sentada en ninguno de los sofás. Se había apartado un poco y se había sentado en el suelo, apoyando la espalda contra la pared. Dedicó unos segundos a observar a su familia y se hizo una idea bastante aproximada sobre lo que estaban pensando. También ella llevaba un rato pensado en lo mismo. De hecho, llevaba varios días pensando en ello. El distanciamiento con Sirius había hecho que tuviera demasiado tiempo para cavilar sobre muchas cosas. Había intentado evitar pensar en Harry, pero le había resultado imposible. El dolor aún estaba ahí, aunque tal vez no tan fuerte como meses atrás. Ginny se había preguntado más de una vez si sería cierto eso que dice la gente de que el tiempo cura las heridas, pero ella había comenzado a pensar que simplemente había empezado a acostumbrarse a no tenerlo a su lado. Pero el dolor seguía allí, en el mismo lugar donde lo había escondido meses atrás bajo aquella máscara de fortaleza. Durante aquellos días había deseado en más de una ocasión poder compartir sus dudas y temores con Sirius, pero entonces volvía a la realidad y recordaba que no se hablaban. Bueno, en realidad, que no le hablaba. No estaba muy segura de lo que le estaba pasando, de porqué no acudía a junto Sirius y trataba de arreglar las cosas si era lo que más deseaba en aquellos momentos. Pero se sentía confusa y tenía miedo de algo que amenazaba con estallar en su interior, pero que no llegaba a comprender de qué se trataba.

Sabía que había sido injusta con Sirius, que lo que había pasado la otra noche había sido culpa de los dos y no solo de él y era consciente de que con su comportamiento le estaba haciendo sentir culpable y eso no estaba bien. Sirius no era el responsable de lo que había ocurrido, o al menos no el único. Ginny le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto y había llegado a la conclusión de que lo del beso solo había sido un accidente, que no debían darle tanta importancia, o por lo menos no más de la necesaria. Lo había estado pensando mucho y había comprendido que le importaba mucho más su amistad con Sirius que las razones por las que había ocurrido aquél incidente. Tras meditarlo detenidamente había tomado por fin la decisión de hablar con él, pero en aquellos momentos se percató de que, aunque se encontraba rodeada de gente, estaba sola. Se preguntó, angustiada, si no sería demasiado tarde, si no le habría hecho ya demasiado daño a Sirius durante aquella semana, si aún podría perdonarla por su comportamiento. Sentía como los ojos se le humedecían y los cerró para evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas.

Escuchó de fondo la televisión, los comentarios de su familia que ya había roto el silencio y como ya empezaban a sonar los cuartos previos a las campanadas. Como última petición del año, lo único que deseó fue que Sirius la perdonara.

En ese momento sintió un movimiento a su lado y abrió los ojos. Sirius y ella cruzaron una mirada llena de significado y por las mentes de ambos cruzaron frases pronunciadas días atrás. "_Has vuelto_" "_Por eso quería pasar la Navidad contigo. Tú me darás fuerzas ¿verdad? Siempre lo haces..._" "_te prometí que no te dejaría solo_".

Los ojos de Ginny estaban al límite de su capacidad y no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla. Sirius se la limpió con el pulgar y le sonrió. Ginny tuvo que contener el impulso de echarse a sus brazos, ponerse de rodillas y suplicarle perdón. Pero el salón estaba repleto de gente y eso sí llamaría un "poco" la atención. Se conformó con alargar su mano hasta rozar la de Sirius, aún sin estar segura si eso le parecería mal o no. Pero él no la rechazó, si no que la estrechó con fuerza y eso hizo que ella se sintiera mucho mejor.

- … ¡Cuatro...! ¡Tres…! ¡Dos…! ¡Uno…! ¡Feliz Año Nuevo!

Fred y George prorrumpieron en vítores y todos comenzaron a abrazarse y a felicitarse el Año.

Ahora ya no había ninguna razón que se lo impidiera. Ginny se volvió hacia Sirius y lo abrazó con fuerza.

- Feliz Año Nuevo, Sirius –le susurró al oído.

Sirius parpadeó porque sentía que los ojos se le humedecían de felicidad y la estrechó más fuerte entre sus brazos.

- Feliz Año Nuevo, Ginny.

Los demás se acercaron para felicitarlos también y no tuvieron más remedio que separarse y dedicarse una sonrisa mientras los Weasley se llevaban a Ginny por un lado y Andrómeda estrangulaba a su primo con un abrazo por otro.

Ese año, la celebración no se alargó mucho rato más. Repartieron copas para todos y después de brindar con Champagne todos se fueron retirando hacia sus dormitorios o hacia sus casas, en el caso de los Tonks y Lupin, que había decidido quedarse esa noche con su novia y no volver a Hogwarts hasta la mañana siguiente.

Ginny siguió a sus padres escaleras arriba, pero al llegar a su dormitorio se detuvo en la puerta y se volvió. Sirius y ella se miraron. Ella señaló con la mirada a sus padres, que en ese momento subían las escaleras y se perdían de vista en el siguiente descansillo, completamente ajenos a la comunicación visual que estaban compartiendo los otros dos uno descansillo más abajo. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Ginny lo siguió con la mirada hasta que se perdió de vista y después entró en su habitación, cerrando suavemente la puerta tras de sí.

Ginny esperó más de una hora para asegurarse de que todo el mundo se hubiera dormido. Salió de la cama sin encender la luz, se puso las zapatillas y abrió la puerta de su habitación lo más cuidadosamente posible para no hacer ningún ruido. Echó un vistazo al oscuro rellano. Vacío. Observó la puerta de la habitación contigua, la que compartían Ron y Hermione, y comprobó que por debajo no se filtraba ninguna luz. Debían de estar durmiendo. Veloz como el pensamiento cerró la puerta de su dormitorio con sumo cuidado y se deslizó escaleras arriba como una sombra.

Se detenía en cada rellano y repetía la misma operación que en el primero. Así hasta que llegó al último y se detuvo conteniendo el aliento. El panorama era el mismo que en el resto de la casa: completamente despejado. Entonces se acercó a la puerta-objetivo y echó un rápido vistazo por encima de su hombro antes de abrirla.

El interior del dormitorio estaba completamente a oscuras, pero no le importó. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Nadie te ha visto venir ¿verdad? –preguntó la voz de Sirius en un susurro, muy cerca de ella-. Ya sabes lo mal pensada que es la gente.

**Continuará...**

**Hola, siento haber tardado en actualizar. Ruego que me disculpéis :( **

**En compensación subiré también el capítulo 13: "Una invitación con sorpresa"**

5


	13. Una invitación con sorpresa

CAPITULO 13. Una Invitación con sorpresa.

El interior del dormitorio estaba completamente a oscuras, pero no le importó. Entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

- Nadie te ha visto venir ¿verdad? –preguntó la voz de Sirius en un susurro, muy cerca de ella-. Ya sabes lo mal pensada que es la gente.

Ginny se giró, sobresaltada, y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Sirius, que estaba apoyado en la pared al lado de la puerta. Sus ojos se humedecieron y antes de que tuviera tiempo de decir nada Sirius tiró de su brazo para acercarla a él y la abrazó.

- Te he echado mucho de menos...

- Sirius, lo siento. Lo siento muchísimo -sollozó Ginny.

- Shh, no tienes por qué pedir perdón por nada...

- Claro que sí. Me he portado fatal contigo. Echándote a ti toda la culpa de lo que pasó en Nochebuena, cuando en realidad yo soy tan culpable como tú...

- Por favor, no pienses en lo de la otra noche... -rogó el animago en voz baja-. Quiero que las cosas sigan igual que antes...

Ginny se separó un poco de él para verle a los ojos.

- Yo también quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes -afirmó-. Pero quiero aclarar las cosas.

Sirius se mordió imperceptiblemente los labios. También él deseaba hablar de lo sucedido y aclarar muchas cosas, pero no encontraba las respuestas para muchas de las preguntas que se hacía a si mismo, ¿como iba a poder responder a las preguntas de Ginny? Él también quería respuestas, pero tenía mucho miedo del rumbo que podría tomar la conversación y temía que las cosas empeoraran más de lo que estaban.

- La amistad que tenemos es muy importante para mi -empezó Ginny-, y no quiero que se eche a perder por un malentendido.

Hubo un silencio expectante. Ninguno de los dos se sentía con valor de decir en voz alta todas las cosas y dudas que les pasaban por la cabeza. Finalmente Sirius se armó de valor.

- Mira Ginny, ya no eres ninguna niña, no creo que te escandalices con mis palabras, así que te voy a hablar sin tapujos -ella lo miró, asombrada por la firmeza de sus palabras-. Lo que pasó el otro día no debería haber pasado. Empiezo a darme cuenta de que yo tengo gran culpa de lo sucedido...

Ginny iba a abrir la boca para protestar, pero Sirius la acalló con un gesto de la mano, rogándole que le dejara continuar.

- La culpa es mía, porque no supe darme cuenta a tiempo de que ya no eras una niña -su voz se entrecortó un poco antes de continuar en un susurro-, si no una mujer.

Ella se ruborizó al entender sus palabras y no pudo evitar sentir su piel ardiendo al sentirse tan cerca de él.

- Y aunque yo ya no soy ni la sombra de lo que fui antaño... sigo siendo un hombre... Tú y yo somos muy buenos amigos, quizá demasiado... Es posible que en varias ocasiones hayamos abusado de la confianza que hay entre nosotros y no hayamos sabido respetar ciertos espacios.

Ginny se separó un poco más de él. Por su mente pasaron fugazmente todos y cada uno de los abrazos que se habían dado. Sirius apartándole el pelo de la cara, ella apartándose lo a él, y la noche de tormenta... Se mordió el labio, consciente una vez más de que había sido un error acudir a su habitación aquella noche. En su momento a ninguno de los dos le había importado dormir juntos, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que aquello había sido una gran error por no decir que había sido algo inapropiado.

- Y supongo que eso, en ocasiones, puede provocar cierta atracción... -añadió con un hilo de voz.

- Sirius... Si crees que para que las cosas sean como antes es necesario que me vaya a la Madriguera, lo haré... si es lo que quieres...

- ¡No! -él la miró, asustado-. Perdona, no quería que interpretaras mal mis palabras. Que crea que hemos traspasado ciertos límites no quiere decir que en su momento me molestase... es más -bajó la voz y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando continuó-, me agrada mucho tu compañía.

Se quedaron unos segundos en silencio, sopesando el significado de esta última frase, hasta que al fin Ginny salió de su ensoñación y habló.

- Tienes razón -suspiró-. Pero no te eches la culpa a ti. Desde que Harry... desde que se fue yo prácticamente no he tenido ningún tipo de contacto físico con nadie... excepto contigo. Me siento bien cuando estamos juntos y creo que llevaba tanto tiempo sintiéndome sola que tus abrazos se convirtieron como en una medicina... a la que me volví adicta -añadió con una sonrisa.

Sirius también se rió. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó de nuevo con cariño.

- Pues cuando notes una recaída... ya sabes donde estoy -dijo y le dedicó la mejor de sus sonrisas.

- Mira que te tomo la palabra, eh -Ginny se separó de él y se dirigió a la puerta para marcharse. En el último momento se giró hacía Sirius y le dedicó una de esas sonrisas picaronas que tanto le gustaban a él-. Hasta entonces prometo ser buena y no desplegar tanto mis encantos de veela, no vaya a ser que acabes rendido a mis pies... -bromeó guiñándole un ojo y salió de la habitación.

Sirius negó con la cabeza, sonriendo. Esta chica no tenía remedio. Pero al menos le alegraba ver que se lo tomaba con sentido del humor, que podía volver a ser la de siempre y que las cosas volverían a la normalidad.

Pero por alguna razón él no se sentía mejor. Sentía como una especie de nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué?

****************** Unas semanas después – Mediados de Enero **************

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad después de las fiestas, y en Grimmauld Place Sirius y Ginny habían vuelto a sus rutinas habituales, aunque con un alegre cambio para el animago: ¡había recuperado su moto voladora! Unos días después de que terminaran las fiestas Arthur Weasley había pasado por Grimmauld Place con el maravilloso regalo para Sirius. "Un regalo por tu regreso" le había dicho. Lo cierto era que Arthur ya hacía meses que había reparado la moto, pero no había encontrado el momento de devolvérsela a su propietario. Más que nada porque Molly nunca llegó a saber que su marido había rescatado aquel cacharro y que era en su reparación en lo que invertía gran parte de su tiempo libre.

Era martes por la mañana. Ginny ya hacía mucho rato que se había marchado a clase y Sirius estaba a punto de salir hacia el trabajo. Ya estaba saliendo por la puerta con las llaves de la moto en la mano cuando algo pasó rozándole la cabeza, sobresaltándolo. Miró a su alrededor y encontró al ave camicace que había estado a punto de colisionar contra él. Era una lechuza. A sus pies encontró una carta dirigida a él y a Ginny.

La cogió y se preguntó si debía esperar a estar con la pelirroja para abrirla, ya que era para los dos. Finalmente decidió abrirla, después de todo era para él también. Era de Ron y Hermione

_Queridos Sirius y Ginny_

_ Sentimos ir directos al grano, pero estamos algo apurados de tiempo._

_ Vamos a hacer unas compras a Londres y nos preguntábamos si estaréis_

_ en casa a mediodía y en ese caso, si nos podemos auto invitar a comer. _

_ Necesitamos hablar con vosotros. Tranquilos, no ha pasado nada malo. _

_ Es solo que queríamos contaros algo a vosotros los primeros. ¿Qué decís?_

_ Hermione_

_ Ron_

¿Qué sería eso tan importante que querían contarles? Volvió a entrar rápidamente en la casa y escribió rápidamente una respuesta en un trozo de pergamino que encontró perdido por la cocina.

_No he podido enseñarle la carta a Ginny porque hace rato que salió _

_ de casa (y a mi me ha pillado por los pelos, estaba saliendo por la _

_ puerta cuando llegó vuestra lechuza) _

_ Claro que podéis quedaros a comer en Grimmauld Place, eso no _

_ hace falta preguntarlo. En cuanto salga de trabajar pasaré a recoger_

_ a Ginny en cuanto salga de clase y nos encontraremos con vosotros _

_ en casa. Esperadnos allí si llegáis antes._

_ Nos vemos en unas horas._

_ Sirius_

************ Unas horas más tarde *************

Sirius estaba a unos metros de la entrada de la Academia de Aurores, sentado sobre su moto aparcada. Por el espejo retrovisor veía con claridad la puerta principal. Los alumnos empezaron a salir con puntualidad. Ginny fue de las últimas en salir. La vio caminar a paso lento, distraída leyendo lo que parecían unos apuntes. No parecía de muy buen humor en aquel momento.

- Maldita sea. No entiendo nada de este tema... -murmuró Ginny. Acababa de salir de clase y estaba repasando el tema que acababan de dar.

Suspiró, dándose por vencida. Ya lo miraría con más calma en casa. Fue a guardar los apuntes en su mochila, pero unas cuantas hojas se le resbalaron hasta el suelo. Suspiró de nuevo. Desde luego, ese no era el mejor día de su vida. Se agachó para recoger los apuntes. Su mano tropezó con otra que se le había adelantado.

- Ten -Ernie McMillan le tendió las hojas.

- Gracias Ernie -Ginny guardó los apuntes rápidamente. Solo le faltaba perderlos para terminar de tener un día redondo...

- Oye Ginny... ¿Qué haces esta tarde?

Ginny se paró en seco y lo miró, estupefacta.

- ¿Esta tarde? -preguntó, como atontada-. Bu.. bueno, tenía pensado repasar el tema de hoy. ¿Por qué?

- Bueno... Vamos a juntarnos algunos compañeros de clase para ir a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante... Por si te apetecía venir con nosotros.

A Ginny no le apetecía demasiado salir.

- No sé...

- Anda, anímate. Tan solo tomaremos un par de copas. Solo será un rato.

- Es que debería repasar el tema de hoy -se disculpó ella-. No he entendido nada de lo que ha explicado el profesor.

Ernie no se iba a dar por vencido tan pronto.

- Si vienes te prometo que te lo explico yo.

- ¿Con un par de copas encima? -rio ella. "_¿Me he reído?_" se sorprendió ella.

Miró de reojo a Ernie y sopesó su invitación. Tal vez debería salir. Despejarse, hacer algo distinto. ¿No era eso lo que querían todos? ¿Que dejara de esconderse como un topo?

- Está bien. Iré. ¿A qué hora quedamos?

- Pss!

- ¡Sirius! ¡Hola!`-Ginny se sorprendió de verlo allí. Inmediatamente se subió detrás de él en la moto-. ¿Cómo es que vienes a buscarme?

- Tu hermano y Hermione vienen a casa a comer -dijo solamente mientras arrancaba la moto y esperaba a que Ginny acabara de acomodarse detrás de él.

Por un instante le pasó por la mente la típica escena de película romántica "chica abraza con fuerza a chico en la moto". Y por un momento se imaginó que Ginny se agarraba así a él. Pero ella prefería agarrarse a la moto, se sentía más segura. Y Sirius tenía que reconocer que así también era más cómodo para él conducir. De repente le vino a la mente de nuevo la imagen de Ginny hablando con ese chico. ¿Por qué se tenía que acercar tanto a ella? "_Bueno ¿y a mi que más me da?_".

- ¿Y cómo es que vienen a comer?

- ¿Qué? Ah, quieren contarnos _no se qué_.

Ella le miró detenidamente. Sirius parecía apático.

- ¿Y a ti qué te pasa? -preguntó.

- Nada -contestó y con un acelerón se alejaron de la Academia y se mezclaron entre el tráfico.

- ¿Quién era ese chico? -preguntó Sirius cuando se detuvieron en un semáforo en rojo.

- ¿Qué chico?

- Con el que hablabas al salir de clase.

- Ah. Es Ernie McMillan. Estudia conmigo.

Sirius no dijo nada. Se quedaron en silencio, esperando a que el semáforo cambiara a verde.

- Me ha invitado a salir esta tarde con él y unos compañeros de clase -esperó para ver si él contestaba algo, pero en vista de que no lo hacía continuó-. Le he dicho que iría.

Sirius sintió como se le removían las entrañas. "_Van a salir juntos... Bueno, también irá más gente. Pero estará con él. ¿Por qué me molesta tanto? Hay algo en él que no me gusta..._"

- Joder, ¡menudo tráfico! -Ginny frunció el ceño. ¿Era sensación suya o Sirius estaba cambiando de tema?-. Ginny, en cuanto giremos por esa esquina activo el sistema de invisibilidad y emprenderemos el vuelo. Si no a este paso no llegaremos ni en un año.

Aprovechando que aún estaban parados en el semáforo Ginny se soltó de la moto y se agarró a la cintura de Sirius. Una cosa era ir por la carretera y otra por aire... Le encantaba volar... pero en escoba. Recordado sus anteriores pensamientos, Sirius no pudo contener una leve carcajada al notar que los brazos de Ginny se aferraban con fuerza a él.

- ¿De qué te ríes?

- De nada.

Ron y Hermione ya estaban en Grimmauld Place cuando ellos llegaron. Prepararon algo rápido para comer y no fue hasta el postre cuando sacaron el tema que los había llevado allí. Hermione sacó un sobre de su bolso y lo dejó en la mesa frente a sus anfitriones. En el podía leerse "Sirius Black y Ginny Weasley".

- La hemos puesto a nombre de los dos, porque ya que tú vives aquí Ginny...

Sirius abrió el sobre y sacó la tarjeta que había dentro.

Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jean Granger

Hemos decidido unirnos en matrimonio 

Tenemos el honor de invitaros a la Ceremonia Religiosa que se

celebrará D.M. a las 12 horas del día 14 de Febrero de 1999 y la

posterior celebración que se realizarán en La Madriguera

- Pero... pero esto es en un mes -comentó Ginny.

- Vamos a adelantar la boda -confirmó Hermione.

- ¿Por qué? -preguntó Ginny. Intercambió con Sirius una mirada de confusión-. Si la boda iba a ser este verano. No queda tanto...

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una miranda cómplice. Ella se mordió el labio, Ron clavó la mirada en su taza de café.

- Hermione está embarazada.

**Continuará...**


	14. Revelación Parte 1

CAPITULO 14. Revelación 1ª parte

Ginny soltó un grito de alegría y se abalanzó sobre Hermione.

- ¡Voy a ser tía! ¡Voy a ser tía! -gritaba como una histérica mientras asfixiaba a su amiga en un inmenso abrazo.

- Bueno, bueno. Afloja ese abrazo, eh -Ron se acercó a ellas, haciendo aspavientos a su hermana como si estuviera espantando una mosca-. Haber si te vas a cargar a mi hijo antes de que nazca.

- Lo siento, no he podido evitarlo -sonrió Ginny-. Pero ¡es que voy a ser tía!

- Ni que no lo fueras ya... -sonrió la futura mamá, divertida por la reacción de la pelirroja.

- Ya, pero este niño es distinto.

- ¿Porque será el niño más guapo, fuerte, valiente, inteligente y mejor jugador de quiditch que se pueda encontrar en varias generaciones Weasley? -preguntó Ron, con ilusión.

Sirius, Ginny y Hermione rieron.

- Lo que tu hermana quería decir es que este niño sera distinto porque es _vuestro_ hijo -explicó Sirius-. El hijo del hermano al que está más unida y de su mejor amiga.

La pelirroja se lo quedó mirando, incrédula. Dios mío, ¿cómo habían llegado a conocerse tan bien, hasta el punto de que parecía que el animago le leía la mente?

- ¿Por eso adelantáis la boda? -preguntó a su hermano.

- Sí. Hermione ya tiene el vestido, y si esperamos mucho ¡no le va a servir!

Y así, entre risas, los cuatro se quedaron un rato charlando en la cocina sobre los planes de futuro de la pareja.

Después de la comida con su hermano y Hermione había subido a su habitación y había estudiado durante un par de horas antes de prepararse para salir con sus compañeros de clase. No es que le entusiasmase la idea, pero tampoco quería que la tacharan de antisocial.

De pronto se encontró delante del armario preguntándose que narices iba a ponerse para ir un poco decente. No tenía "ropa de salir" en Grimmauld Place (y no es que en la Madriguera tuviese mucha más...) y de hecho nunca se había visto en la necesidad de utilizarla. Nunca antes había salido fuera de casa con amigos (o compañeros de clase en este caso). Durante la guerra no era muy seguro salir y después de lo de Harry nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza hacerlo. "_que adolescencia más triste..._" se dijo.

Finalmente se puso unos vaqueros y su jersey favorito que, insólitamente, no era uno de los tejidos por su madre. Este en concreto se lo había regalado Hermione en las navidades del año anterior. Era azul oscuro con cuello en pico.

Abrió su neceser y se acercó al espejo para hacer algo que solo había hecho una vez en su vida, en la boda de Bill y Fleur: maquillarse.

No le gustaba llevar mucha pontingada encima, por lo que se limitó a pintarse de negro la línea de los ojos y a darle a sus labios un color natural. Se recogió el pelo en una cola alta para descubrir su cara. "_Debería cortármelo de una vez_". Bajó al salón para despedirse de Sirius y decirle que volvería en un par de horas. Guardó su varita en el bolsillo interior de su abrigo y salió de casa.

Sus compañeros de clase ya estaban en el Caldero Chorreante cuando ella llegó. Se sentó junto a Ernie (el cual estaba radiante de alegría porque la pelirroja hubiera acudido a la cita) y pidió una cerveza de mantequilla. Estuvieron allí cerca de una hora y después decidieron dar un paseo por el callejón Diagón. Cuando pasaron por delante de Sortilegios Weasley Ginny se despidió de sus compañeros y se fue a ver a sus hermanos. No había vuelto a estar allí desde hacía algo más de dos años, cuando había ido con sus padres, Harry, Ron y Hermione. Fred y George le enseñaron los nuevos productos que tenían y estuvieron charlando largo rato hasta que Ginny vio pasar un rostro conocido al otro lado del escaparate. Se quedó unos segundos bloqueada pero reaccionó con rapidez.

- Chicos, tengo que irme ¡Nos vemos otro día!-de despidió precipitadamente de sus hermanos y salió disparada hacia la calle-. ¡Neville! ¡Neville!

Neville se dio la vuelta, desconcertado. Su rostro se iluminó con una sonrisa al reconocer a la chica pelirroja que corría por la calle hacia él.

- ¡Ginny!

Esta lo abrazó con fuerza, casi derribándolo con su entusiasmo.

- Díos mío, ¡cuánto tiempo!

- Ya te digo -sonrió él-. ¿Cómo estás?

Ginny sabía que Neville se refería a lo de Harry. Pero en esta ocasión no se sintió molesta por la pregunta. No cuando esa pregunta la hacía Neville Longbottom. Era su mejor amigo y sabía que se lo preguntaba de corazón, porque realmente quería saber como se sentía ella.

- Estoy bien -dijo sinceramente. Al menos, así era como se sentía en aquel momento-. ¿Estás muy ocupado ahora?

- No, estaba dando una vuelta. ¿Quieres ir a tomar algo al Caldero Chorreante?

- ¡Claro! ¡Tenemos que hablar de mil cosas!

Cuando Ginny y Neville se quisieron dar cuenta ya pasaba de la hora de la cena. Neville palideció, se despidió de su amiga y se marchó murmurando algo que sonó a: "_mi abuela va a matarme_". Ginny también se marchó rápidamente. Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place se encontró la cocina desierta. Sobre los fogones apagados estaba lo que quedaba de la cena. Su parte. Se sintió culpable por dejar que Sirius cenara solo, le había prometido que volvería pronto.

Devoró su cena en cuatro cucharadas y subió a buscar a Sirius para disculparse por no avisar de que llegaría tarde. Lo encontró en el salón, tumbado en el sofá viendo la televisión a oscuras. Se acercó a él y sonrió al ver que se había quedado dormido. Se sentó a su lado y se quedó un rato observándolo. ¡Tenía un aspecto tan encantador!

Cogió una manta para taparlo, pero él se despertó cuando notó el peso de la manta. Ginny había olvidado que Sirius tenía el sueño muy ligero. Él le dijo en una ocasión que no siempre había sido así. De hecho, cuando era joven había sido todo lo contrario. Ya podía caerle la casa encima que él no se despertaba. Pero su estancia en Azkaban lo había cambiado todo en él.

- Ginny -murmuró él, soñoliento y con los ojos entrecerrados-. ¿Acabas de llegar? -frunció el ceño.

- No, llegué hace un rato.

- Te dejé la cena en la cocina.

- Sí, ya la he visto. Estaba muy bueno -sonrió Ginny-. Siento haber llegado tan tarde.

Sirius se incorporó y se sentó en el sofá.

- ¿Te has divertido?

Ella sonrió.

- Sí -Sirius sintió como una punzada en el estómago al imaginarse a Ginny con aquél chico de la Academia. ¿Por qué le molestaba que pasara un rato agradable con otra persona que no fuera él?-. Pero solo porque me encontré con Neville.

- ¿Con Neville? -se sorprendió él-. Creía que habías ido con ese compañero tuyo de clase.

- Solo estuve con él un rato. Luego pasé parte de la tarde en la tienda de Fred y George, hasta que vi pasar a Neville -sonrió de nuevo-. Dios mio, hacía tanto que no nos veíamos... Estuvimos poniéndonos al día.

- Me alegro mucho -sonrió Sirius, con sinceridad.

- Me voy a dormir. Es tarde y mañana tengo clase -se acercó a él y le dio un beso en la mejilla-. Buenas noches.

Salió del salón. Y allí se quedó Sirius, desconcertado, con la mano en la mejilla.

"_Mierda ¡Lo he vuelto a hacer!_" se reprendió Ginny mientras se dirigía a su habitación. "_Respetar espacios ¿Recuerdas Ginny?_".

Horas después, ya en su habitación, Sirius no dejaba de dar vueltas en la cama. Habían pasado más de dos semanas desde que había hablado con Ginny sobre lo sucedido en Nochebuena. Y aunque supuestamente habían aclarado las cosas, él llevaba dos semanas con la sensación de que las explicaciones que le había dado a Ginny no eran más que una salida rápida al problema. Desde Nochebuena no había dejado de preguntarse por qué la había besado. ¿Por qué?

Finalmente entró en una fase de duermevela. Por su mente fueron cruzando varios recuerdos entremezclados. Ginny en su habitación en San Mungo, en el valle de Godric, la noche de tormenta que durmieron juntos, la tarde en el parque de atracciones... poco a poco fue cayendo en un sueño más profundo...

_- Esta es la línea del amor. La tienes muy larga también, y bastante marcada y sin cortes. Muestra en tu vida un único amor. Fuerte, sincero y duradero._

_- ¿A sí? –preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño y juntando su cabeza con la de la pelirroja para ver la palma de su mano-. ¿Seguro que no tienes que graduarte la vista, Ginny?_

_ Ella sonrió._

_- ¿No crees en la posibilidad de que aparezca alguien especial en tu vida?_

_- Nunca he estado enamorado –contestara él._

_- ¿Nunca? –ella abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Él negó con la cabeza-. Bueno. Nunca es tarde. Además... –ella observó detenidamente su mano y luego levantó la vista-, tu línea del amor se une con la de la vida en este punto ¿ves? _

_- ¿Y eso qué significa?_

_ Ella esbozó una hermosa sonrisa._

_- Que tu mano dice que vas a casarte._

_- ¿Casarme? –preguntó, estupefacto-. ¿Casarme yo?_

_ Ella sonrió de nuevo. ¡Y qué sonrisa!_

_- Qué raro, ¿verdad? Eso rompe todas las expectativas, puesto que me dijiste que nunca te atarías a nadie._

_- No, no lo haría –contestara él, mirándola fijamente a aquellos preciosos ojos castaños._

_- Claro que –ella le miró con la misma intensidad-, puede aparecer alguien especial en tu vida que te haga cambiar de idea._

_ "_Alguien como tú_" pensó antes de besarla._

Sirius abrió los ojos de golpe y se sentó en la cama. ¿Qué.. qué había sido eso? ¿Había pensado de verdad _eso _antes de besar a Ginny, o había sido una aportación nueva de su mente? Y en ese caso... ¿A qué venía esa aportación?

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y se cubrió el rostro con las manos. "_¿Qué demonios me está pasando?_". De pronto echó de menos a alguien con quién hablar. Echaba de menos a James. No sabía porque le vino su amigo a la memoria después de tantos años, pero era así. "_¿Qué me contestarías tú, Cornamenta?_". "_Pues que eres idiota_" le dijo en su cabeza una vocecilla, muy parecida a la de su mejor amigo. "_¿Perdona?_" "_Ella te gusta, Canuto. ¿Es que no lo ves?_" "_No digas chorradas_" "_¿chorradas? Sabes que tengo razón_" "_Tiene diecisiete años_" "_¡Eso son puntos a su favor!_" "_Es la hija de Arthur y Molly_" continuó Sirius. "_¿Y?_" El animago bufó. Se estaba quedando sin excusas para seguir negando lo evidente. "_¡Era la novia de Harry!_" "_Tú mismo lo has dicho: Era_" "_Eso ha sido muy cruel_" "_Pero sabes que es la verdad_".

Sirius se mordió los labios, mirando al techo. "_Y si me gusta ¿qué? ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?_" "_¿Tengo que hacerte un croquis? ¡Conquístala!_" "_Se te ha ido la olla_" "_Sabes que podrías tenerla si quisieras. Eso nunca te ha supuesto ningún problema._" "_El problema es que no sé si quiero. No estaría bien_" "_¿Y tú desde cuando haces lo que está bien?_" "_Es más que eso. Es... complicado. Además, seguro que esto no es más que un calentón pasajero_" se dijo Sirius, no muy convencido. "_¿Estás seguro?_" "_No..._" La vocecilla se rió de él. "_De todas formas, no va a pasar nada entre nosotros, ella no me corresponde_" "_¡Vaya! Hablas como si hubieras asumido que ella te gusta_" "_¡No es cierto! ¡Solo hablaba hipotéticamente!_" "_Si tu lo dices..._".

Sirius cambió de postura en la cama. Saltaba a la vista que no iba a llegar a nada en claro esa noche, por lo que era mejor que intentara dormir. Por la mañana vería las cosas de otra manera. Evocó la imagen de Ginny en su mente. "_Me encantaría besarla de nuevo_". Al darse cuenta del significado de sus pensamientos enterró la cabeza en la almohada "_¡Mierda!_".


	15. Revelación Parte 2

CAPITULO 15. Revelación 2ª parte

Sirius estaba desayunando en la cocina, dándole vueltas una vez más a todo en lo que había estado pensando la noche anterior, cuando entró la propia Ginny en la cocina.

- Buenos días -saludó con voz soñolienta.

- Hola.

Ginny fue hacia la despensa para decidir lo que iba a desayunar. Él la miró detenidamente mientras removía distraidamente su café. Todavía llevaba puesto el pijama, pero le sentaba tan bien como si llevara puesto un traje de noche. "_Está preciosa con cualquier cosa_" se dijo él para si, y seguidamente se reprendió por tener tales pensamientos. La miró de nuevo. Todo en ella le resultaba fascinante y encantador. Desde su pelo recogido en una desordenada trenza que llevaba ladeada sobre uno de sus hombros, hasta la forma en que sus dedos tamborileaban con impaciencia sobre la puerta de la despensa.

Finalmente Ginny decidió que esa mañana le apetecía tomar leche con cacao. Estaba bebiendo distraidamente cuando reparó en que Sirius llevaba rato observándola.

- ¿Pasa algo?

Sirius pareció despertar de una ensoñación.

- No, nada -contestó-. Ginny... ¿Te gustaría que fuera a buscarte cuando salgas de clase? Podríamos pasar un rato juntos antes de que te pongas a estudiar... Si quieres, claro.

Ginny sonrió.

- Sí, claro que quiero.

La mañana se le había hecho muy larga, esperando el momento de ir a recoger a Ginny a la salida de clase. Y allí estaba, sentado dentro del coche, observando a través del espejo retrovisor como había hecho el día anterior desde la moto. Hubiera preferido ir en moto y así dar una vuelta con Ginny, volar un rato. Pero el tiempo no estaba por la labor. Hacía un frío horrible y por el color que estaban tomando las nubes no le extrañaría que empezara a llover en cualquier momento.

Empezaron a salir los alumnos. Por no variar, Ginny salió de las últimas, charlando con un compañero de clase. Sirius frunció el ceño "_A ese no lo conozco_". En cuanto llegaron a la acera él muchacho se despidió de Ginny, miró a ambos lados de la calle y se desapareció.

Ginny distinguió el coche de Sirius y se dirigió hacia él con una sonrisa. Entonces Sirius distinguió a McMillan por el espejo. El muchacho miró a su alrededor como buscando a alguien. Posó su mirada en Ginny y aceleró el paso para alcanzarla. Cuando llegó a su altura la cogió de la mano y tiró un poco de ella para hacerla pararse. Sirius entrecerró os ojos "_¿Por qué tiene que cogerla de la mano? ¿No podía darle un toque en el hombro como todo el mundo?_"

Ginny vio el coche de Sirius aparcado un poco más abajo y se encaminó hacia él, pero alguien tiró de su mano.

- Eh, Ginny, espera -ella se apresuró en deshacerse de aquel contacto no deseado-. ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

Ginny dudó un momento.

- Solo si es rápido. Me están esperando.

- Entonces iré directamente al grano -sonrió él-. ¿Te apetece salir este sábado por la noche?

- ¿Te refieres... a salir... contigo?

- Solo como amigos, claro. Un poco de fiesta, ya sabes.

Ella no contestó. Estaba confusa. No sabía si debía salir o no. Por un lado le apetecía. Jamás había salido de noche y sentía curiosidad. Por otro no le entusiasmaba la idea de pasarse toda la noche en compañía de Ernie, no es que no le cayese bien, pero empezaba a sospechar de que el chico tenía segundas intenciones con ella. Y por último le parecía un poco como una falta de respeto hacia Harry que saliese de noche, y en compañía de un chico...

- No sé... si debería...

Ernie la miró con compasión. Inconscientemente, levantó una mano, atrapó entre sus dedos un mechón pelirrojo que se le había escapado a Ginny de la coleta y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, con una sonrisa de complicidad que a ella le incomodó.

- Ginny, han pasado casi ocho meses... -no se atrevió a añadir "desde que murió Potter"-. Seguro que te hará bien salir y despejarte un poco.

Ginny se separó un poco de él, disimuladamente. No le gustaba que se acercara tanto y menos aún que la tocara, y ya habían sido dos veces en menos de 3 minutos. En los últimos tiempos solo compartía ese tipo de confianza con Sirius. Sirius... La estaba esperando y ella se estaba retrasando.

- Está bien. Saldré el sábado -el rostro de Ernie se iluminó con una ancha sonrisa-. Pero con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? -la sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro.

- Si no te importa, invitaré a un amigo -Ernie torció el gesto. Era obvio que su primera intención era que salieran ellos dos solos-. Y... solo iré si él acepta venir conmigo ¿Te parece bien?

- Está bien -suspiró él-. ¿En dónde quedamos y a qué hora?

- Tengo que irme -se despidió ella-. Lo hablamos mañana ¿vale?

- Vale. Hasta mañana.

¡!

"_¡¿PERO QUÉ HACE?_"

Sirius agarraba el volante con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos. Acababa de ver como Ernie se acercaba a Ginny y le colocaba el pelo detrás de la oreja. No le había sentado demasiado bien, por decirlo de una forma edulcorada.

"_¡¿Quién se ha creído ese niñato que es para tocarle el pelo de esa forma?_" "_¿No ve que eso la incomoda?_" "_¡Cómo vuelva a ponerle la mano encima lo dejo manco de por vida!_"

Aún respiraba con agitación cuando Ginny se acercó al vehículo. Sirius respiró hondo para calmarse.

- Hola -Ginny dejó sus cosas en el asiento trasero y se sentó a su lado.

Encendió la radio y sintonizó un canal musical. Estaba más callada de lo habitual. Finalmente Sirius decidió entablar conversación, más que nada porque necesitaba paliar su curiosidad... y sus nervios. Le preguntó sobre su conversación con Ernie. Ella pareció incómoda.

- Me ha pedido que salgamos este sábado.

El corazón del animago dio un vuelco. "_¡¿Qué?_"

- ¿Y qué le has dicho? - "_Qué no, por supuesto_".

- Le dije que sí.

Puñalada en el estómago para el moreno.

- Pero solo iré si Neville viene conmigo. No quiero quedarme a solas con Ernie.

- A ese chico le gustas -él no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca como un torrente. Sentía que reventaría si se lo quedaba dentro.

Ginny se removió en su asiento.

- Ya me he dado cuenta -dijo con disgusto.

Ese fin de semana Ginny no regresó a la Madriguera. Había escrito a Neville y este había aceptado salir con ella y sus compañeros de clase ese sábado por la noche. Ella no sabía si alegrarse o no. Sirius no se alegraba en absoluto. Sentía que Ginny se le alejaba sin remedio. Empezaba una nueva etapa en su vida en la que él no podía seguirla. Parándose a pensar en ello, sabía que aquello era algo que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar. Ginny tenía diecisiete años y era normal que empezara a salir y divertirse (además, le hacía mucha falta). Y en ese momento, más que en ningún otro, Sirius fue consciente del abismo generacional que los separaba a ambos, susurrándole a cada instante que los sentimientos que ella despertaba en él no tenían razón de ser. Ella conocería gente nueva. Conocería a algún chico de su edad y se enamoraría de nuevo, como una vez había pasado con Harry. Así era como debía ser, y él sobraba en la ecuación.

Después de cenar Neville pasó a recogerla. Aquello era petición de Sirius, no quería que Ginny anduviera sola de noche por las calles de Londres, por lo que le había dado permiso para enseñarle a Neville el cuartel general.

Neville llamó al timbre, como buen novato que acude a Grimmauld Place. Sirius acudió a abrir la puerta, no sin antes lanzarle un par de hechizos aturdidores al retrato de su madre.

- Hola, Neville. Pasa.

- Hola... Sirius. Vengo a buscar a Ginny.

- Si, lo sé. Ven, será mejor que esperes en la cocina -dijo, mirando de reojo el retrato de su madre. No quería espantar a Neville en su primera visita-. Iré a ver si le falta mucho a Ginny.

- Pasa -dijo la voz de Ginny cuando Sirius llamó a la puerta de su habitación.

- Neville acaba de llegar. Está esperando en... la... cocina -se quedó sin aliento al observar a Ginny detenidamente. Wow ¡Estaba increíble!

Llevaba puesto un vaquero claro de pitillo embutido en unas botas negras hasta la rodilla, con una camiseta negra ceñida hasta la cadera. Pero lo que más había llamado la atención del moreno había sido su pelo. Se lo había cortado. Aquella melena pelirroja que le llegaba hasta la cintura había desaparecido. En su lugar lucía una melena que únicamente le cubría los hombros y un flequillo que llevaba peinado hacia un lado. Parecía increíble lo que podía cambiar el aspecto de una persona llevar el pelo de una forma o de otra. Y aquel corte de pelo... lo había cambiado absolutamente todo en la pequeña Weasley. Estilizaba su figura y su rostro y su mirada se veían completamente distintas. Parecía mayor, más adulta, más... mujer.

El animago empezaba a notar que le faltaba el aire.

Ginny se acercó al espejo para ponerse los pendientes. Sirius no podía dejar de mirarla. Cuando terminó cogió su abrigo y su bolso y se volvió hacía él, que aún estaba en la puerta. Se acercó y se detuvo a muy poca distancia.

- ¿Qué tal estoy? -le preguntó en voz baja, con timidez.

Sirius alzó una mano y jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo, ahora más corto.

- Estás preciosa -susurró.

Ella le sonrió con dulzura. Se acercó más y le dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

- Intentaré no llegar muy tarde.

"_¿Cómo que _intentaré_?_".

Ginny empezó a salir todos los sábados. La señora Weasley empezó a mosquearse porque su hija ya no iba a casa los fines de semana, por lo que Ginny decidió pasar por allí los domingos.

El sábado víspera de la boda de Ron y Hermione, puesto que los novios no querían hacer sus respectivas despedidas de soltero, Ginny decidió celebrarla ella sola por ellos. Quedó con Neville y salieron de marcha como las semanas anteriores.

Pero esa noche el destino le deparó a Ginny una jugada que ella no tenía prevista. Estaba en una discoteca bailando con Neville cuando alguien tropezó con él.

- Perdón.

Neville se volvió.

- ¿Seamus?

- ¡Neville! ¡El mundo es un pañuelo! ¿Cómo estás?

Al lado de Seamus Finnigan apareció la última persona que Ginny esperaba encontrarse allí.

- Hola Ginny -saludó Dean Thomas con una sonrisa.

Al cabo de un rato los cuatro estaban sentados en una mesa tomando unas copas y charlando animadamente. Aunque para ser honestos, eran Neville y Seamus los que se iban poniendo al día. Ginny y Dean se limitaban a escrutarse mutuamente. La situación era un tanto incómoda. Su relación no había terminado de la mejor manera. Él aún estaba enamorado de ella. Pero Ginny siempre había estado enamorada de Harry. Pero Harry ya no estaba... Dean no dejaba de preguntarse si aún tenía posibilidades con la pelirroja.

Los cuatro disfrutaron de la noche. A medida que visitaban locales y aumentaban las copas ingeridas, poco a poco se fue rompiendo el hielo entre la pelirroja y su ex novio. Empezaron a pasárselo bien. Demasiado bien...

Cuando Ginny se quiso dar cuenta, estaba en un cubículo del cuarto de baño de una discoteca, besándose con Dean. La cabeza le daba vueltas, no podía pensar con claridad. Era consciente de unos labios sobre los suyos. Unas manos que acariciaban su cuerpo con avidez.

- Sirius...

- ¿Qué dices, Ginny? -preguntó Dean entre beso y beso-. No te he entendido.

Ginny abrió los ojos, sobresaltada. Consciente de en donde estaba... y con quien.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -preguntó el muchacho al ver que ella se detenía.

- No. Nada.

Trató de concentrarse. Pero en cuanto cerró los ojos para entregarse a los besos de Dean volvió a ver el rostro del animago, besándola del mismo modo en que lo hacía su ex novio en aquel momento. Sacudió la cabeza y trató de centrarse en Dean... Pero no funcionaba.

- Para, por favor -Ginny se detuvo de nuevo y se separó de Dean. Él intentó volver a la carga pero Ginny le apartó de ella-. ¡Qué te he dicho que pares, joder!

Se arregló un poco la ropa y salió rápidamente de allí. Cruzó como un vendaval la discoteca hacia la salida. Ni si quiera se acordó de Neville. No se acordó de nada. Estaba confundida. Se sentía fatal. Aún no había pasado un año de la muerte de Harry y ya se estaba enrollando con otro chico y aún por encima... ¡pensando en Sirius! No estaba segura de a quien sentía que estaba traicionando más, si a Harry o a Sirius. "_¿Y a Sirius por qué?_" _"¿Por qué pensabas en él mientras besabas a Dean?_" ¿Acaso sentía algo por el animago?. Eso la hizo sentirse aún peor. "_Es su padrino..._".

Cuando llegó a Grimmauld Place ya se le habían pasado todos los efectos del alcohol. Pero moralmente estaba hundida. Se sentía culpable y confundida. Estaba muy alterada y solo una persona era capaz de calmar sus nervios, de hacerla sentirse bien. Se quitó los zapatos de tacón para no hacer ruido y subió las escaleras a toda prisa, directamente hacia el cuarto de él. Entró sin llamar y se acercó a la cama. Se metió en ella sin siquiera quitarse la ropa y se abrazó con fuerza a él, ocultando el rostro en su espalda.

Sirius se despertó al notar que le rodeaban unos brazos. Su corazón se aceleró al ver a Ginny allí. "_Todavía debo de estar dormido, esto no puede ser real_". Pero si era real.

- Ginny ¿Qué... qué haces aquí?

- Necesitaba un abrazo. He tenido una recaída.

- ¿Estás llorando? Ginny... ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No preguntes. Solo abrazame, por favor.

Y el obedeció.

Un par de horas después, Ginny se despertó y permaneció un rato observando a Sirius dormir. Se mordió el labio, dudando, pero finalmente se acercó y depositó un beso sobre sus labios. Un hormigueo le recorrió por todo el cuerpo y entonces lo supo. Estaba enamorada de Sirius Black.


	16. La Boda

CAPITULO 16. La Boda

"_Podría despertarme así todas las mañanas del resto de mi vida"_ pensó Sirius cuando se despertó con Ginny entre sus brazos. La idea era tan tentadora como irrealizable. "_Eso nunca ocurrirá_" pensó angustiado.

- Ginny... -la sacudió un poco en el hombro. Ella gruñó y hundió la cabeza bajo la almohada. Sirius no pudo reprimir una sonrisa-. Ginny, despierta. La boda ¿Recuerdas?

La pelirroja gruñó de nuevo.

- Está bien. Ya me levanto. ¿No podían casarse de tarde? Así me ahorraba el madrugar...

La siguiente hora fue un tanto caótica. Desayunaron con prisas, se ducharon (por separado, mal pensados ¬¬) y se vistieron para la boda. Al cabo de un rato llegaron Lupin y Tonks, que habían quedado con ellos para ir juntos. Tonks subió junto a Ginny mientras los dos amigos charlaban en la cocina.

- Joder, Canuto. Ya no recordaba que cuando te vistes de traje eclipsas a los que te rodean -Lupin no podía dejar de admirar la elegancia que tenía su amigo para vestir de etiqueta. Qué se le iba a hacer, lo llevaba en la sangre, después de todo.

Sirius le propinó un empujón amistoso.

- Porque estás con mi prima, si no hasta pensaría mal...

Esperaron a las chicas en el vestíbulo.

- Wow -murmuró Lupin mirando hacia las escaleras.

Sirius casi temió darse la vuelta y mirar hacía el mismo sitio que su amigo. Pero aún así lo hizo. Y no se arrepintió.

Ginny llevaba un vestido de color azul zafiro. Tenía un ajustado corpiño tipo corset con las cintas atadas a la espalda y la caída tenía forma de "A" y le llegaba hasta la rodilla. El pelo lo llevaba rizado y suelto, apartándoselo de la cara únicamente de un lado, con una pequeña flor del mismo color de su vestido.

- Será mejor que cerréis la boca u os entrarán moscas -rió Tonks-. Está guapísima ¿verdad? Pero a ti te basta con mirarme a mi, eh -bromeó cogiéndose al brazo de Lupin y arrastrándolo por la puerta hacia la calle.

Sirius iba a seguirlos.

- Espera -Ginny se acercó a él y le arregló el nudo de la corbata-. Mejor.

Él le dedicó una mirada indescifrable.

- Siempre se lo hago a Fred y a George... No tienen maña para estas cosas -explicó ella.

- ¿A ti no te han dicho que es de mala educación eclipsar a la novia el día de su boda?

- Si es tu manera de decirme que estoy guapa: Gracias.

- ¿Me permites?

Sirius le tendió el brazo, como buen caballero. Ginny se cogió de él con una sonrisa y ambos siguieron a Lupin y Tonks hasta la calle. Una vez fuera los cuatro se cogieron de la mano y se desaparecieron.

Era la primera vez que Sirius iba a la Madriguera. Le encantó nada más verla. Ya desde fuera se palpaba que, a pesar de su sencillez y humildad, era una casa alegre y acogedora. Se preguntó como Ginny había aguantado tanto tiempo en Grimmauld Place teniendo una casa así.

Aún era muy temprano, por lo que eran los primeros en llegar. Eso ya entraba en sus planes, pues querían echar una mano con los preparativos.

Mientras tomaban un café la señora Weasley fue distribuyendo el trabajo para todos. Pidió a su hija que ayudara a Hermione a prepararse.

Ginny ya estaba a punto de salir de la cocina cuando los gemelos aparecieron por la puerta.

- A buenas horas llegáis vosotros -los regañó su madre-. Y ni siquiera os habéis terminado de arreglar.

- Eh, que solo nos falta la guinda -protestó George. Su gemelo y él se volvieron hacia Ginny mientras sacaban sus respectivas corbatas del bolsillo al mismo tiempo-. Si no te importa...

Ginny suspiró y se acercó a ellos.

- Voy a empezar a cobraros por esto -dijo mientras le arrancaba la corbata de la mano a su hermano.

- Hola.

- Oh, Ginny. Estás guapísima. Pasa.

Hermione cerró la puerta rápidamente. Estaba casi en ropa interior y en pleno proceso de peinarse y maquillarse. Se sentó frente al espejo y Ginny rápido se situó detrás de ella para terminar de peinarla. Luego cogió el maquillaje y le dio los últimos retoques.

- Sé que no es el mejor momento. Es el día de tu boda y no quiero rayarte con mis cosas, pero necesito hablar contigo, Herms.

Su amiga la miró, preocupada.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

Ginny no contestó enseguida. Ayudó a Hermione a ponerse el vestido.

- Me he enamorado -soltó de pronto.

Hermione pisó la tela del vestido y por poco se cae de bruces.

- ¡Por Dios, Hermione! ¡Casi te cargas el vestido!

- ¿Te has enamorado? -preguntó la castaña, sin preocuparse en absoluto de su vestido-. ¡Eso es genial! Pero, ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo...?

- ¿No estás enfadada?

- ¿Enfadada? -Hermione parpadeó varias veces, sin comprender-. ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?

Ginny apretó los labios.

- Por Harry -susurró-. Tú eras su mejor amiga y yo...

Hermione soltó un enorme suspiro. Cogió a Ginny de la mano y ambas se sentaron al borde de la cama.

- Claro que no estoy enfadada. Quise muchísimo a Harry, pero hay que ser realistas. Puede que esto suene muy duro, pero él está muerto, Ginny. Tu tienes diecisiete años y tienes que rehacer tu vida. Es lo que Harry querría. Y créeme cuando te digo que me alegro muchísimo de que hayas conocido a alguien. Si esa persona te hace feliz, entonces tiene mi bendición.

Los ojos de Ginny se humedecieron por la emoción. Nadie podría tener una amiga mejor que Hermione Granger.

- Pero este es un amor imposible.

- En la sociedad de hoy en día ya no hay nada imposible -rió su amiga.

- ¿Qué piensas de una relación en la que la pareja se lleva veinte años de diferencia?

Hermione la miró con los ojos muy abiertos, por la sorpresa.

- El amor no tiene edad, Ginny.

- Eso es lo que se dice siempre, pero a la hora de la verdad se convierte para todos en un obstáculo.

- Vale, podría ser un inconveniente. Pero no creo que sea suficiente como para calificarlo de "imposible".

- ¿Y si esa persona fuese además el padrino de tu novio?

Hermione se quedó como petrificada.

- Ay, Dios...

- ¿Sigo teniendo tu bendición ahora? -preguntó Ginny alzando una ceja.

- ¿Os besasteis en Nochebuena? -preguntó Hermione después de que Ginny la pusiera al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos de su vida sentimental, de la creciente amistad con Sirius y de como había llegado a enamorarse de él. Le había contado incluso lo ocurrido con Dean la noche anterior-. ¿Y no me cuentas nada hasta ahora? Pero que mala amiga eres... -le reprochó medio en broma.

- Bueno... ¿Qué piensas? Qué estoy loca ¿verdad?

- ¡Creo que es fantástico! -dijo Hermione, poniéndose en pie de un salto.

- ¿Qué? -Ginny miró a su amiga como si esta acabara de ser poseída.

- Sirius y tú... El famoso sex symbol y la chica más cotizada de Hogwarts ¡Es perfecto!

Ginny se puso en pie y dio una vuelta alrededor de Hermione.

- Creo que te he apretado demasiado el moño. No te llega bien la sangre al cerebro -su amiga le sonrió.

- Hablo en serio, Ginny. Me parece genial -de pronto algo pareció bajarla de la nube-. Pero... ¿él te corresponde?

- No lo sé. Algunas veces me parece que sí. Otras no estoy tan segura...

- Pues será mejor que empieces a averiguarlo. Por cierto... Tengo una mala noticia para ti. Dean está invitado a la boda.

Ginny tuvo una sensación de Deja vu cuando comenzó la ceremonia. Todo era similar a la boda de su hermano Bill con Fleur. Solo variaban los invitados por parte de la novia, bastante escasos al tratarse de muggles. Fue una boda preciosa. Ginny no pudo evitar que le cayeran un par de lágrimas cuando su hermano y Hermione se dieron el "sí quiero".

Tuvo que sentarse junto su familia, por lo que se pasó toda la velada echando de menos a Sirius, del cual casi no pudo apartar la vista en todo el día, sentado unas mesas más allá con Lupin, Tonks y Ojoloco. En varias ocasiones (demasiadas) sus miradas se encontraron.

Por suerte, Dean estaba sentado bastante lejos de ella, en una mesa junto a Seamus, Neville y Luna (a la cual le habían dado un permiso para ausentarse de Hogwarts ese día). Pero tuvo que admitir que el muchacho había sabido comportarse y mantener las formas y no había echo ninguna alusión a lo ocurrido la noche anterior entre ellos. Ginny lo agradeció.

Después del postre la novia tiró el ramo, que fue a parar a las manos de la pelirroja. Hermione le dedicó una ancha sonrisa.

- Espero que no tardes mucho en invitarme a tu boda -le susurró con una sonrisa cómplice, ganándose un codazo amistoso por parte de la pelirroja.

Empezó el baile y la pequeña de los Weasley pasó por los brazos de su padre y todos sus hermanos. Estaba bailando con Fred cuando Dean se acercó a Ginny con intención de bailar con ella.

- ¿Puedo? -preguntó al hermano de la chica.

Fred le cedió el sitio y se alejó de allí con cara de pocos amigos.

- Oye, Remus ¿Quién es ese que está con Ginny? -preguntó Sirius. Se habían quedado los dos solos en la mesa.

Lupin miró en la dirección en la que señalaba su amigo.

- Es Dean Thomas -dijo solamente-. ¿Por qué?

- ¿No se toma muchas confianzas? -eso le parecía, por la forma en que Dean bailaba y hablaba con Ginny.

- Bueno, es su ex novio -dijo Lupin.

- No sabía que había salido con alguien más a parte de Harry -murmuró Sirius. No pudo evitar mirar a Dean con ojeriza.

Lupin se encogió de hombros.

- Era la chica más solicitada de Hogwarts.

- ¿A sí? -preguntó el moreno con interés.

- Tuvo un par de novios antes de salir con Harry, pero me parece que esta última fue su única relación seria.

Sirius no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar a Ginny. Lupin observó a Sirius.

Cuando daba clases en Hogwarts descubrió un gran potencial mágico en la pequeña Weasley que pasaba desapercibido para casi todo el mundo, exceptuando sus profesores. Y de aquella tan solo estaba en segundo curso. No recordaba a quien se lo había oído, pero el hecho de que Ginny fuera la primera mujer en nacer en el clan Weasley en muchas generaciones y que además fuera la séptima en nacer de sus hermanos presagiaba que sería una bruja muy poderosa. Tenía gracia, pero en una ocasión había oído a Flitwick y a McGonagall comparando las similitudes entre el potencial de Ginny con el de Sirius. Fuera el año en que Sirius se había escapado de Azkaban, y había escuchado una conversación en la que ambos profesores conversaban sobre las capacidades de Sirius cuando estaba en el colegio.

Sirius sonrió cuando Lupin compartió sus pensamientos con él.

- Entonces sin duda se convertirá en la mejor auror que el Ministerio verá en muchísimo tiempo -comentó el animago-. Pero esto mejor que no llegue a oídos de Ojoloco...

- Tendrías que haberla visto luchando contra uno de los Carrow la noche en que murió Dumbledore...

- Una bruja poderosa y encima hermosa. Una combinación peligrosa...

Lupin lo miró con el ceño fruncido y apretó los labios.

- Sin duda el hombre que consiga conquistar a Ginny Weasley será muy afortunado -comentó solamente.

En ese momento llegó Fred.

- Será cretino... -masculló entre dientes, dejándose caer en una silla al lado de los dos hombres, que lo miraron con curiosidad-. Me refiero a Dean -se explicó-. Os apuesto lo que queráis a que intenta volver con Ginny. Será idiota. No tiene ni una oportunidad...

- ¿Quieres que se lo quite de en medio? -preguntó Sirius, sonriendo ante la expectativa de mandar al chaval a tomar viento. Lupin frunció el ceño de nuevo, pero su amigo no lo vio.

- Te lo agradecería mucho -sonrió Fred-. Ginny nos ha prohibido a nosotros meternos en sus cosas...

Sirius se levantó y se acercó a la pareja que bailaba. Dejó caer su mano sobre el hombro de Dean.

- Oye, estás monopolizando a la hermana del novio. ¿Nos dejas a los demás?

Dean lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Se volvió hacia Ginny, que tenía una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. La pelirroja le hizo un gesto para que se marchara y el chico no tuvo más remedio que obedecer.

- Ya era hora. Pensaba que no ibas a sacarme a bailar en toda la tarde -medio lo regañó ella-. Esto no será cosa de Fred y George ¿verdad? -preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados, mirando a Fred sentado al lado de Lupin, donde hasta hacía un momento había estado Sirius sentado.

- Claro que no.

Él no pudo menos que sonreír. Llevaba todo el día deseando estar cerca de la chica. Mientras bailaba con Sirius la mirada de Ginny se cruzó unos segundos con la de Hermione, que sonrió y le guiñó un ojo. Ginny le dedicó una mirada de "cortate un poco, por favor".

Cuando la boda terminó Ginny se quedó a ayudar a su madre a recoger un poco y Sirius se quedó a esperarla. Estaba sentado en la cocina tomando un café con la familia cuando Ginny entró por la puerta de la cocina desde el jardín discutiendo con Fred. Al parecer el tema de la discusión era Dean Thomas y la vida sentimental de Ginny en general. Los Weasley no prestaron demasiada atención, ya estaban acostumbrados a la sobre protección que tenían los gemelos con su hermana pequeña.

- ...¡Estoy harta de deciros que no os metáis en mi vida!

- Eh, ¡a mi no me incluyas! -se defendió George, que en esta ocasión parecía querer quedarse al margen. Veía como el rostro de su hermana empezaba a ponerse como la grana e intuía el peligro. Se alejó un poco de ella.

- Tal vez si tu dejaras de coquetear con el pr... -no pudo terminar la frase. Hubo un fuerte estampido y un fogonazo de luz y una bandada de murciélagos empezaron a salir de la nariz de Fred, que no pudo contener un grito.

- ¡Ginevra! ¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que no le eches maldiciones a tus hermanos?

- ¡Pues para la próxima vez que aprenda a morderse la lengua y a meterse en sus asuntos!

Le retiró la maldición a su hermano, cogió su abrigo y salió de la casa dando un portazo. Sirius se levantó para seguirla.

- Ha estado todo genial, Molly. Espero que volvamos a vernos pronto -se despidió Sirius. Cogió el abrigo y siguió a Ginny.

- ¡Eh, espérame!

Ginny se detuvo.

- Menudo genio tienes -le dijo Sirius cuando llegó junto a ella-. Recuérdame que nunca te haga enfadar. Por cierto... ¿Te llamas Ginevra?

Ella no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante la expresión de sorpresa del animago. Se agarró de su brazo y se desaparecieron.

Sirius entró en su habitación y lo primero que hizo fue descalzarse. Caray, había sido un día agotador. Estaba deseando meterse en la cama y dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana siguiente. Se quitó la chaqueta, la echó de cualquier manera sobre una silla y se quitó la corbata. Estaba empezando a desabotonarse la camisa cuando Ginny llamó a la puerta.

- Entra, Ginny.

Ella entró y cerró la puerta.

- ¿Puedes ayudarme con los cordones del vestido? -preguntó.

Sirius se acercó y ella le dio la espalda. Él cogió su pelo y lo apartó a un lado con suavidad, rozándola sin querer en el cuello con su mano, cosa que hizo que Ginny se estremeciera ligeramente.

- ¿Quieres que te desabroche el colgante? -preguntó reparando en él.

- Por favor.

Ginny cerró los ojos cuando las cálidas manos de Sirius rozaron de nuevo su cuello. Le agradaba esa sensación. Se mordió el labio y se atrevió a preguntarle a Sirius algo que, a raíz de la conversación con Hermione, llevaba todo el día rondando por su cabeza.

- Sirius... tú...

- ¿Si?

Ginny tragó saliva antes de continuar. No tenía ni idea de como hacer aquello.

- Sabes que a veces pasan cosas, entre dos personas, entre amigos o entre la familia... Situaciones comprometidas, de las que uno prefiere no volver a acordarse y que no habla de ellas jamás, y hace como si nunca hubiesen ocurrido. Por ejemplo como lo que ocurrió entre Percy y mi padre. No se si sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sirius decidió arriesgarse a pisar terreno peligroso.

- ¿O cómo lo que pasó entre nosotros en Nochebuena?

Ginny sintió un hormigueo en el estómago al recordarlo.

- Si. ¿Alguna vez te ha pasado... intencionadamente?

Sirius frunció el ceño.

- ¿Te refieres a provocar una situación de la que sabes que luego puedes arrepentirte?

- Si.

A la mente de Sirius acudió un recuerdo que creía ya muerto y enterrado. Estaba en séptimo curso. Un día estaba discutiendo con Lily, como tantas otras veces habían echo en la época en la que no se llevaban bien. Recordaba que en un momento dado de la conversación Lily había empezado a insultarle y darle manotazos y no recordaba muy bien como, pero habían acabado sobre un pupitre besándose apasionadamente. Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al recordarlo. Ocurrió antes de que Lily y James empezaran a salir, aunque sabía de sobra que su mejor amigo estaba loco por ella. Aunque en aquel momento se rieron de la situación, se arrepintieron enseguida de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos. No sentían nada el uno por el otro (de echo, Lily le confesó que estaba enamorada de James), por lo que decidieron hacer como si aquello no hubiese ocurrido nunca. Aunque el suceso no había pasado más allá de unos besos y unas cuantas caricias, nunca volvieron a hablar de ello y por supuesto, tal situación jamás volvió a repetirse. Lo irónico de la anécdota fue que aquél secreto había sido el comienzo de la maravillosa amistad que compartió con Lily hasta el día de su muerte. Se preguntó si Lily habría llegado a contárselo a James alguna vez. Desechó la idea con una sonrisa. James le habría matado si se hubiera enterado que el primer beso de Lily se lo había dado Sirius y no él.

Pero Ginny había dicho "intencionadamente". Por primera vez en casi veinte años se preguntó si en el fondo lo que había pasado con Lily no habría sido "intencionado" inconscientemente. ¿Lo habría sido? ¿Acaso no había disfrutado siempre haciendo rabiar a la pelirroja? ¿Habría sido inconscientemente su manera de provocar una situación comprometida?

- Creo que no -contestó al fin.

- ¿Harías una excepción conmigo?

Sirius aún no había terminado de desatar el vestido pero se detuvo con la respiración entrecortada. ¿A qué se refería Ginny exactamente?

Ella se volvió y le miró con intensidad. Se acercó a él, tanto que podían notar el aliento del otro. El corazón de Sirius incrementó su número de pulsaciones por minuto. Ginny se puso de puntillas hasta que sus labios rozaron la oreja de Sirius...

- Bésame -susurró.

Los ojos de ambos se encontraron. Ginny vio como en los de Sirius la cordura y el deseo libraban una sangrienta batalla.

- ¿Por qué me haces esto? -susurró angustiado.

Finalmente el deseo salió victorioso y se apoderó del animago, que cogió el rostro de Ginny, lo acercó al suyo y la besó... una vez, dos, tres... Ginny le rodeó con sus brazos, él tenía una mano enredada en su pelo y la otra en su espalda, acercándola más a él. Poco a poco los besos se fueron volviendo más apasionados, casi rayando la desesperación. Sus lenguas se exploraban la una a la otra. Por un momento Ginny tomó la iniciativa y sin separarse de sus labios ni un segundo lo arrinconó contra la puerta mientras él, con las manos en la espalda de ella terminaba de desatar los cordones de su vestido. En cuanto terminó, Sirius tomó las riendas de nuevo y contraatacó cogiéndola en brazos y sentándola sobre el escritorio. Varias cosas cayeron con estrépito y se diseminaron por el suelo. Ginny le rodeó con sus piernas y desabotonó su camisa para explorar su torso. Una de las manos del animago se aventuró por debajo de la tela del vestido, acariciándola muslo arriba, la otra exploraba con ansia uno de sus pechos, mientras sus labios recorrían el cuello de Ginny, que fue incapaz de reprimir un gemido de placer.

Tras unos minutos de incandescente pasión, el animago despojó a Ginny de su vestimenta, dejándola únicamente en ropa interior. Ginny le desabrochó el pantalón. Él separó un instante sus labios de la piel de Ginny para mirarla a los ojos, en busca de una señal que lo lanzara a dar el siguiente paso. Debió encontrar lo que buscaba, porque la levantó del escritorio y la tumbó sobre la cama. Ginny se estremeció de placer cuando él le separó las piernas y se tumbó sobre ella. Le gustaba tenerlo allí, tan cerca... Empezó a besarla de nuevo, empezó a bajar... su cuello... la clavícula... deslizó suavemente la tira del sujetador a un lado. Su boca empezó a explorar su pecho... El sujetador le estorbaba... Su mano forcejeó con el cierre...

- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? -Se oyó un piso más abajo.

Sirius se detuvo en seco y Ginny y él se miraron, aterrados.

**Continuará...**

Hola! Siento mucho la tardanza. De veras que lo siento. En compensación subiré otro capítulo más y... un regalito extra! Se trata de un oneshot que acabo de escribir, paralelo a Otra Oportunidad, aunque también se puede leer por separado. Trata sobre el "desliz" de Sirius y Lily cuando estaban en séptimo curso. Se titula "El Primer Beso" Espero que os guste, igual que espero que os haya gustado este capítulo. Nos leemos!


	17. Si la quieres aléjate de ella

Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí tenéis el siguiente capítulo. Espero que os guste!

CAPITULO 17. Si la quieres aléjate de ella.

- ¡Hola! ¿Hay alguien en casa? -Se oyó un piso más abajo.

Sirius se detuvo en seco y Ginny y él se miraron, aterrados. Fue como si explotara una burbuja de jabón. Se separaron bruscamente y se miraron estupefactos y confundidos.

- Yo... lo siento... no tenía intención de llegar tan lejos -susurró Ginny a toda prisa.

- Maldita sea, yo tampoco -dijo Sirius abrochándose rápidamente los pantalones. Casi parecía aliviado de que los hubieran interrumpido antes de que cometieran una locura-. Ahora lo importante es que no te vean aquí conmigo o se va a armar una buena -ella no podía estar más de acuerdo.

Se oían pasos subiendo por la escalera. Muy cerca.

- ¿Sirius? -era Lupin.

Sirius tiró de Ginny y la levantó de la cama. Recogió su vestido del suelo y se lo puso en las manos mientras la guiaba a toda prisa hasta al lado de la puerta justo en el momento en el que Remus llamó con unos golpecitos. Sirius se puso la camisa y se abrochó rápidamente un par de botones. Abrió la puerta.

- Hola, Remus -saludó con la mayor naturalidad posible-. No te he oído llegar. ¿A pasado algo?

Ginny, escondida detrás de la puerta, contuvo la respiración y rezó para que Lupin no se diera cuenta de que ella estaba allí.

- No, nada importante. Es solo... quería hablar contigo de una cosa.

- Si no tienes prisa podemos bajar a la cocina y charlamos tomando un té.

- Sí, claro.

Sirius se puso unas zapatillas y salió de la habitación.

Lupin observó atentamente a Sirius mientras este ponía a hervir agua y colocaba dos tazas sobre la mesa. Aprovechó que no estaba mirando para hacerle a la estancia un encantamiento insonorizador. No quería que nadie escuchara su conversación, y mucho menos Ginny.

- Sirius... sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿verdad? -Sirius lo miró, interrogante-. Estás jugando con fuego. Lo sabes ¿no?

- No sé de que me hablas -replicó el moreno.

Remus negó con la cabeza.

- Lo sabes perfectamente. Es una niña... Esto no puede acabar bien...

- Habló el más indicado -murmuró Sirius viendo que era inútil seguir fingiendo ante el licántropo. No se le escapaba nada.

Remus lo miró, entre enojado y preocupado.

- ¿Cómo te has dado cuenta?

- Es bastante obvio. No sabes disimular, Canuto.

- No ha pasado nada, Remus. Bueno... no ha llegado a pasar. Si no llegas a aparecer tú...

- Para, para ¿De qué me estás hablando?

- ¿De qué me estás hablando tú?

- ¿Estabas... con ella... _Ahora_? ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, SIRIUS ¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO?

_- _Baja la voz. ¡Te va a oír! -suplicó Sirius-. Cuando dijiste que estaba jugando con fuego, pensé que lo decías porque te habías dado cuenta de que Ginny estaba conmigo en la habitación -en el rostro de su amigo apareció una expresión extraña al oír las palabras "Ginny", "conmigo" y "habitación" juntas en la misma frase-. ¿A qué te referías?

- Bueno... Obviamente a esto. ¡Pero no creí que el problema fuera tan inminente!

Lupin percibió en el rostro de Sirius que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

- Llevo un tiempo observándote, Sirius. Te conozco desde que éramos críos. ¿De verdad crees que no me doy cuenta de lo que pretendes? -su amigo no dijo nada, no estaba seguro de a qué se refería Remus-. ¡Hay cientos de mujeres en el mundo! ¿Por qué tienes que encandilar a Ginny? ¿Es que no has pensado en Arthur y en Molly? ¿Ni si quiera en Harry? -el licántropo estaba realmente enfadado. Sirius empezaba a intuir por donde iban los tiros-. ¿No has pensado en los sentimientos de Ginny? ¿Qué pasa si se enamora de ti? Una vez te hayas cansado de ella no volverás a mirarla dos veces...

- Remus, te estás equivocando...

- ¡Le vas a hacer mucho daño!...

- ¡Yo nunca le haría daño!

- ¡Sé que no a propósito! Pero la mayoría de las mujeres que han pasado por tu cama han salido lastimadas.

- Ella es diferente, Remus.

- ¡¿En qué es un reto para ti? -preguntó el licántropo con sorna.

- ¡En que a ella la quiero!

Se hizo el silencio en la cocina.

- No es cierto... -musitó Remus, incrédulo.

Contempló a su amigo, que se había sentado a la mesa y había enterrado la cabeza entre sus brazos, completamente abatido. Entonces Lupin supo que era cierto. Se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

- Sirius... -susurró-. Yo... No quería gritarte. Siento mucho lo que te he dicho...

- Tenías tus razones... -Sirius le miró con una media sonrisa un tanto forzada-. Mi historial sentimental no es de lo mejor precisamente.

- Pero... ¿Estás seguro? -el moreno asintió-, ¿Desde cuando?

- No lo sé, Rem. Pasó sin darme cuenta.

- Os lleváis más de veinte años...

- Diecinueve.

Remus frunció el ceño. Estaba a punto de corregirlo cuando recordó que ahora Sirius era dos años más joven que él. Que raro se le hacía...

- Yo no voy a juzgarte porque te hayas enamorado de ella. Soy el primero que cree que el amor no tiene edad. Pero por una vez en tu vida, piensa bien en lo que vas a hacer. Tú eres el que más se juega de los dos si iniciáis una relación. Justo ahora que empiezas a llevarte bien con Molly... No quiero ni pensar en como se lo tomaría. Por no hablar de Fred, George y Ron. Te matarán, Sirius. Además, te juegas tu amistad con Arthur y Bill.

- Por ella lo dejaría todo, si supiera que tengo alguna posibilidad -susurró Sirius.

Remus sonrió, conmovido. Si cuando estaba en el colegio le hubieran dicho que algún día vería a Sirius Black enamorado habría tomado a esa persona por demente. Pero tarde o temprano a todos les alcanzan las flechas de Cupido.

- No se trata solo de ti. Tienes que pensar en lo que es mejor para ella: si estar contigo o dejar que encuentre a alguien de su edad y que pueda pasar por todas las experiencias que le quedan por vivir.

Por un instante Sirius se imaginó a Ginny junto a Ernie, y después al lado de Dean. Sintió como se le hacía un nudo en el estómago solo de pensarlo.

- ¿Acaso lo mejor para ella no es estar al lado de alguien que la ame? -preguntó.

- Claro que sí, Sirius. Pero debes darte cuenta de que es muy joven y que por mucho que quieras no podrás dárselo todo. No podrá llevar a tu lado la misma vida que llevaría con un chico de su edad. Te lo digo por experiencia.

- A ti y a Tonks se os ve felices -objetó Sirius-. ¿Cuántos años os lleváis?

- Trece. Y créeme que no ha sido nada fácil...

- ¿Qué me aconsejas?

- Yo no puedo decidir por ti, Sirius -Lupin lo miró detenidamente-. ¿Ella te ha dicho algo? ¿Te corresponde?

Sirius se masajeó las sienes. Todo aquél asunto empezaba a darle migraña.

- No lo sé. No hemos hablado de ello. Ni si quiera le he dicho lo que siento por ella. ¿Tú que harías en mi lugar?

- ¿Yo? ¿Sinceramente? Pues lo mismo que intenté hacer con Dora.

Su amigo lo miró, interrogante.

- Si de verdad la quieres, aléjate de ella.

Era tarde cuando Lupin se fue, pero aún así Sirius se armó de valor y subió a hablar con Ginny.

Ella estaba en su habitación, ya en pijama e intentando concentrarse en un libro, sin mucho éxito. Llevaba como veinte minutos estancada en la misma página. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que había pasado con Sirius un rato antes... En su cuerpo, en sus labios, sus besos, sus caricias... Se ruborizó y un cálido hormigueo se apoderó de su estómago. Pero se había precipitado. ¿Cómo había podido cometer tamaña estupidez? ¿Y si él le pedía explicaciones? ¿Qué iba a decirle? "_Podría decirle que le quiero con locura..._" Pero, ¿la querría él? "_Cuando le pedí que me besase lo hizo, y tanto que lo hizo.._." Significaría eso que... "_Dios mio, ya no recordaba lo difícil que son estas cosas_". ¿Por qué no podría ser todo tan sencillo como correr a su lado y decirle que lo amaba, que no soportaba estar ni un segundo lejos de él?

- Ginny ¿Puedo pasar?

El corazón de la pelirroja empezó a latir con fuerza en su pecho. "_Dios, como siga así acabará dándome un infarto_". Se levantó para abrirle la puerta. Sentía sus piernas como si fueran de mantequilla.

Él entró, despacio, y se sentó al borde de su cama. Ella hizo lo mismo, a su lado. Durante unos segundos ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera se atrevían a mirarse. Pero no por vergüenza. En su fuero interno, ambos temían perder el control si sus miradas se encontraban.

- Ginny. Lo que pasó antes...

- No debí pedirte algo así... -musitó Ginny-. Lo siento.

- No te disculpes. Yo cedí... Y no me arrepiento -dijo con sinceridad. Ginny se volvió hacia él, sorprendida, y sus miradas se encontraron al fin-. Lo de antes... fue algo increíble -ella se sonrojó y apartó la mirada-. Lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

"_¿Pero qué digo? ¡Ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida!_" pensó el animago. Pero no podía decirle eso. _Si la quieres alejate de ella. _¿Sería capaz de hacerlo? Lo dudaba bastante, pero debía intentarlo al menos.

- Pero no puede volver a pasar, Ginny.

Ella asintió, despacio. Entendía la posición de Sirius y de hecho era la reacción que había esperado. Trató por todos los medios no dejar traslucir el dolor que las palabras de Sirius producían en ella. Tenía mucha práctica en ocultar sus verdaderos sentimientos, por lo que no le supuso ningún problema. Los encubrió tan bien que el propio Sirius dudó que Ginny sintiera algo especial por él.

- No te preocupes. No volverá a ocurrir. Después de todo, habíamos acordado que pasase lo que pasase no volveríamos a hablar de ello.

- Es cierto. Tienes razón -Sirius apretó los labios, casi imperceptiblemente.

La situación se volvió un tanto incómoda. Ginny trató de romper el hielo.

- ¿Qué quería Lupin? -preguntó con la mayor naturalidad posible.

- Mmm, nada. Hablar -Ginny lo miró, expectante. Sirius sonrió para quitarle hierro al asunto-. Cosas nuestras.

Ginny bufó.

- Entonces prefiero no saberlo.

Sirius se removió, nervioso. Finalmente se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

- Mejor te dejo dormir. Es tarde y mañana tienes clase.

- Vale. Buenas noches.

- Hasta mañana.

Ginny cerró la puerta y apoyó la frente en ella. Unas lágrimas resbalaron por su rostro.

En el rellano un indeciso animago había apoyado la espalda contra la pared. "_Aún no es tarde. Podría entrar y decirle que la quiero_". Pero no lo hizo. Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación y se acostó.

Había pasado una semana. Una larguísima semana en la que la veía todos los días, reprimiendo las ganas de abrazarla, de besar sus labios, de acariciar su piel y... Sirius sacudió la cabeza. ¡Había faltado tan poco! Unos minutos más y la habría hecho suya. Si no hubiera aparecido Remus... ¡Maldito licántropo! Ginny ocupaba de tal manera sus pensamientos que ya no se acordaba de la conversación con su amigo. Bueno, sí se acordaba, pero ya no estaba tan de acuerdo con él. La vida de Sirius Black se basaba en seguir sus instintos (para bien o para mal) y era incapaz de hacer lo contrario, aunque se lo propusiera. Intentaba mantener las distancias con Ginny, porque era lo que Remus le había aconsejado, porque su conciencia le decía que era lo mejor. Pero no soportaba aquella situación. No si la veía todos los días. Aún esa misma mañana, cuando pasó por delante de su habitación, no pudo evitar verla a través de la puerta entreabierta, a medio vestir. Fue de refilón y apenas unos segundos, pero el recuerdo de esa imagen fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que un par de horas después tuviera la necesidad de desfogarse por su propia mano mientras se duchaba.

La única solución posible sería que ella regresara a la Madriguera, pero él no iba a pedirle que hiciera tal cosa. No soportaría su ausencia.

- Sirius, voy a salir -la voz de Ginny lo arrancó de sus pensamientos-. Neville me está esperando.

Se volvió hacia ella, que lo miraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta del salón. Esa noche llevaba una falda plisada de cintura alta de color negro, una blusa blanca y aquellas botas negras hasta la rodilla que le quedaban tan bien. A Sirius le dolía el corazón solo de mirarla.

- No volveré tarde.

- De acuerdo. Diviértete.

Y ella se marchó.

Se quedó solo en el salón, haciendo zaping. Pero nada le interesaba. Los minutos pasaban, muy lentamente. El tic tac de algún reloj le estaba poniendo de los nervios. ¿Dónde estaría ahora? ¿Y con _quién_?

- ¡Ya no lo aguanto más!

Salió de la casa y se transformó en perro para rastrearla. Sabía más o menos por dónde solían salir ella y sus amigos. ¿Y qué haría cuando la encontrara? "_Ba, ya lo pensaré después. Ahora lo único que quiero es verla_".

Estuvo dando vueltas por la ciudad durante un par de horas hasta que encontró su rastro y el de Neville. Lo siguió durante media hora hasta que finalmente los localizó. Estaban fuera de una discoteca, sentados en un banco con un par de chicas. Le sonaban. Eran compañeras de Ginny en la Academia de Aurores. Una de ellas se acercó a Ginny y le ofreció una bebida, que ella aceptó. No se la veía muy animada. Sus amigos charlaban y reían, pero ella parecía tener la cabeza en otra parte.

- Ten. Es Vodka con Coca-cola.

Ginny aceptó la bebida, sin mucho entusiasmo.

- Gracias, Leah.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ginny sacudió la cabeza y sonrió.

- Sí, tranquila. Estoy bien -mintió.

En realidad no estaba nada bien. Llevaba toda la semana sin estar bien. Delante de Sirius hacía como si no le pasara nada, pero ahora que él no estaba no tenía por qué seguir fingiendo que todo era maravilloso. Cada segundo que pasaba anhelaba estar al lado del animago. Deseaba saborear de nuevo sus labios... Una voz rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos.

- Hola Ginny.

"_Lo que me faltaba_".

- Hola Dean. Seamus -saludó a los dos chicos, que se unieron al grupo.

- ¿Te apetece entrar a bailar un rato? -le preguntó Dean al cabo de un rato.

- No, gracias.

- Vamos, Ginny. No seas así.

- No estoy de ánimos, Dean.

Dean se acercó a ella.

- Ven a bailar conmigo y ya verás que rápido te animo yo -le susurró al oído. El aliento le olía a alcohol y tenía la mirada vidriosa.

Ginny lo apartó de ella, con asco. Se levantó del banco e ignorando a Dean se aproximó a Neville.

- Me voy a casa, Nev -se despidió de él dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Tan pronto? Te acompaño.

- Tranquilo, no hace falta. Cogeré un taxi.

Se alejó de allí, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de su abrigo para resguardarse de la fría brisa londinense. Se adentró por un callejón solitario, un atajo hasta la parada de taxis más cercana. Sintió que la seguían. Agarró con fuerza su varita dentro del abrigo. Aceleró el paso. Alguien la sujetó con fuerza del brazo. Estuvo a punto de chillar.

- ¡Tranquila! ¡Soy yo!

- Joder, Dean. ¡Me has dado un susto de muerte! ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- ¿Ibas a marcharte sin despedirte de mi?

Algo en su voz le puso los pelos de punta, pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, tal vez porque jamás se habría imaginado que Dean fuera capaz de hacer algo así.

Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Dean la arrinconó contra una pared del callejón para besarla. Apenas fue un leve roce, porque Ginny lo apartó con fuerza. Fue a echar mano de su varita, pero Dean, viendo sus intenciones, la agarró por las muñecas y la empujó contra la pared, sujetando sus manos con fuerza a ambos lados de su cabeza. La piel del dorso de sus manos se levantó por el roce contra la pared de ladrillo. Dean la besó en el cuello. Ella no pudo reprimir un gemido mezcla de asco, miedo e impotencia. Hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas y levantó una rodilla, golpeando con fuerza la entrepierna del chico, que la soltó a causa del dolor. Intentó echar a correr, pero Dean alargó la mano para sujetarla por la ropa, haciéndola caer al suelo. Ginny cogió su varita y lo apuntó con ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de utilizarla.

Una sombra surgió de la nada, saltando sobre Dean con un furioso gruñido que le puso el pelo de punta a la pelirroja, que no pudo reprimir un chillido a causa de la impresión. Hasta que reconoció al enorme perro negro, al cual no le debían de bastar los dientes, pues recuperó su forma humana para poder cebarse a puñetazos con el muchacho.

- No vuelvas... a ponerle... las manos... encima...

El chico ya estaba inconsciente cuando Ginny se levantó y se acercó a ellos corriendo.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Basta! ¡Déjalo ya! ¡Vas a matarlo! -Ginny lo cogió por los brazos, tirando de él con todas sus fuerzas, aunque sin mucho éxito.

Finalmente él cedió y se separó del muchacho, no sin antes propinarle una patada. Tenía sangre en el dorso de las manos. No era de extrañar, se había reventado los nudillos contra la cara de aquel cabrón. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar tenía a Ginny entre sus brazos. La abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ella le miró. Tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Se puso de puntillas y le besó, cogiéndole completamente desprevenido. Se dejó llevar por su instinto. Cerró los ojos y le devolvió el beso.

- Vayámonos a casa, por favor -susurró ella, cuando se separaron.

No intercambiaron ni una palabra en todo el camino de regreso.

Ginny entró en su habitación y se sentó al borde de la cama. Sirius se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Seguro que estás bien? -preguntó.

- No puedo creer que me haya hecho esto... Jamás lo habría pensado de él...

- No pienses en ello -susurró Sirius, abrazándola. Ginny enterró el rostro en su hombro.

- ¿Qué hacías allí? -preguntó de pronto. No había pensado antes en ello.

- Te seguí -reconoció-. Tardé horas en encontrarte. Luego vi que te ibas y que él te seguía. Estuve a punto de no seguiros. Sé que es tu ex novio... Pensé que tú y él...

Fue incapaz de continuar. Se le había hecho un nudo en el estómago que le impedía hablar.

- ¿Creías que iba a volver con él? -preguntó Ginny, en un susurro.

Sirius apartó la mirada. Ginny le cogió el rostro y lo obligó a mirarla.

- Nunca volvería con él -susurró-. No podría estar con él si me paso el día pensando en ti.

Sus miradas se cruzaron. Él sorprendido, ella sonrojada.

Sirius ya no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo. Le acarició la mejilla y la besó. Fue un beso lento, tierno. Ginny cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar. Separó un poco los labios, dejando paso a la lengua del moreno, que se enzarzó en una batalla con la suya. Sirius empezó a desabrochar los botones de su blusa. Ginny le quitó la camiseta. Empezaron a besarse con más pasión, con prisa. Se separaron un instante, jadeando. Ginny se quitó las botas, él sus propios zapatos y los pantalones.

Empujó a Ginny suavemente para tumbarla en la cama y se echó sobre ella. Todo eran besos apasionados y pequeños mordiscos. Él desabrochó su sujetador y se lo quitó junto con la blusa. Su boca empezó a jugar con su pecho. Ginny gimió, haciendo que él se excitara todavía más. Ella introdujo una mano dentro de sus boxers para acariciarlo, provocando a su vez un gemido del moreno, que, impaciente, introdujo una mano bajo la falda de Ginny y tiró hacia abajo de su ropa interior. El corazón de Ginny latía a mil por hora cuando Sirius se despojó también de su ropa interior y se tumbó de nuevo sobre ella, entre sus piernas. Entrelazó sus manos con las suyas y se las sujetó con fuerza contra la almohada, a ambos lados de su cabeza. Y entonces, muy despacio, la penetró. Ginny arqueó la espalda y clavó sus uñas el las manos de Sirius, que la besó con pasión. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse al mismo compás, que poco a poco incrementaron el ritmo hasta que finalmente Ginny, entre gemidos, llegó al clímax. Sirius no tardó mucho en seguirla.

Sirius se dejó caer a su lado, jadeando, y se abrazó a ella, pegando su frente a la de ella.

- No me dejes nunca -susurró Ginny.

Él la besó.

- Jamás.

**Continuará... **

Hola! Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo.

No os imagináis lo mal que me siento por hacer que Dean sea tan malo! Pero para que Sirius pudiera ser un héroe tenía que convertir a alguien en villano jajaja

Un beso para todos los que me leéis y espero poder actualizar pronto.

Alwin


	18. Secreto

CAPITULO 18. Secreto.

Se sintió un tanto desconcertado cuando al abrir los ojos vio que no estaba en su habitación. Estaba en la de Ginny y ella dormía profundamente entre sus brazos. Se quedó un rato largo observándola dormir, rememorando todos los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, sobre todo aquello que lo había llevado a donde estaba en ese momento. Había sido la noche más maravillosa de su vida. Había estado con infinidad de mujeres, pero nadie le había hecho sentir jamás todo lo que había experimentado con Ginny. Ella había convertido aquella noche en una experiencia única para el animago.

Se preguntó si ella habría sentido lo mismo que él. Estaba seguro de que sí. Lo había visto en sus ojos... "_No ha sido la primera vez para ella, en ninguno de los dos sentidos_" le susurró una vocecilla cruel, desde algún recóndito lugar de su mente. En realidad no le sorprendía en absoluto, ya se lo esperaba. Pero no podía evitar que su estómago se encogiera de angustia al recordar quién había sido la última persona en estar con Ginny. ¿Habría sentido por Harry algo tan fuerte como lo que él mismo sentía por ella? ¿sentiría Ginny lo mismo por él ahora (por Sirius), o era menos intenso? Intentó no pensar en ello. Ahora Ginny estaba con él y eso era lo único que debía importar en ese momento. "_Lo que siente o sintió por Harry no es asusto mio, es algo que quedará entre ellos dos y punto_". "_Nunca te querrá a ti tanto como a él_" susurró aquella horrible voz. "_¡Y tú que sabes!_" Sirius intentó acallarla. Detestaba aquella voz que, muy oportuna, siempre aparecía para poner en duda y echar a perder los escasos momentos felices de su vida. Sabía lo que era aquella voz. La semilla del miedo que los dementores habían sembrado en su alma. El último resquicio que le quedaba de su paso por Azkaban. ¿Conseguiría algún día librarse de ella, o sería algo que lo acompañaría por el resto de sus días? Tal vez se merecía aquella tortura, por la traición que había cometido contra su propio ahijado. Cargar el resto de su vida con aquel sentimiento de culpabilidad sería su castigo por haberse enamorado de la novia de Harry.

- Sirius...

Sirius bajó su mirada hacia Ginny. No se había dado cuenta de que se había despertado, y menos aún de que lo hubiera estado observando. Por su expresión supo que ella había adivinado lo que estaba pensando.

- No hemos hecho nada malo -parecía querer convencerse más a si misma que a él.

Todos sus miedos y dudas desaparecieron cuando sus ojos se perdieron en los de Ginny. ¿Cómo no iba a ser feliz teniéndola a su lado?

- Lo sé –dijo, sonriendo-. Es solo que a veces no puedo evitar rallarme un poco…

- Entonces haz como yo: No pienses en nada. Si yo me parara a pensar en todo lo que implica un "tú y yo"… No te preocupes más ¿vale? No sirve para nada –suspiró ella.

Sirius se giró hacia Ginny y se tumbó de lado sobre un costado, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano. Ginny hizo lo mismo. Se observaron durante unos segundos, sonriéndose. Ambos seguían desnudos bajo las sábanas. Él le acarició la mejilla y después su mano bajó suavemente por su cuello y después entre sus pechos hasta detenerse en su ombligo. Ginny cerró un momento los ojos, disfrutando las sensaciones que aquel contacto despertaban en ella.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? –preguntó el animago, distraídamente.

Ginny abrió los ojos.

- Solo tenemos dos opciones y la respuesta depende de ti. ¿Tú quieres estar conmigo? ¿Sí o no?

- Sí.

Ginny sonrió. Sirius no lo había dudado ni un instante. Eso la hizo feliz. Se abalanzó sobre él, tumbándolo y se sentó a horcajadas sobre su cintura. Se inclinó y le besó, apenas un pequeño roce.

- Pues entonces ya está. No le des más vueltas.

Hizo amago de levantarse pero él la detuvo, sujetándola por la cintura.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas?

- ¿A desayunar? –preguntó la pelirroja, alzando una ceja.

Sirius se incorporó un poco y empezó a besarla en el cuello. Ginny soltó una risita. Hizo vagos intentos por escabullirse.

- Sirius… de verdad… Tengo hambre –consiguió decir, entre jadeos.

- Yo también ¡De ti!

Y con una carcajada, Ginny se rindió a sus caricias y ambos desaparecieron bajo las sábanas.

Sirius bajó a preparar el desayuno mientras Ginny se daba una ducha (tuvo que hacer uso de una gran fuerza de voluntad para no acompañarla al cuarto de baño...). Preparó café y tostadas a raudales. Ambos se habían levantado con hambre... Después se dirigió a un armario que hacía años que no usaba. Era donde se guardaban los ingredientes para pociones más habituales en el hogar. Rezó para que hubiera lo que necesitaba... Comprobó, aliviado, que el armario estaba bien provisto. No tenía ni idea de quien lo había organizado. Tal vez lo había hecho Lupin en los primeros meses después de salir de San Mungo, o puede que Kreacher lo hubiera dejado así hacía dos años. Por primera vez en meses se preguntó dónde estaría el elfo doméstico. Ni siquiera lo había echado de menos.

En apenas un par de minutos preparó la infusión que necesitaba. Por suerte era tan sencilla y rápida de hacer como práctico su uso.

Ginny entró en la cocina, todavía con el pelo mojado. Se sonrieron. Ella se sentó en la mesa y se sirvió un café. Estaba acabando la primera tostada cuando Sirius se acercó con una taza en las manos. Se sentó a su lado y le tendió la taza.

- Deberías tomártela pronto -su expresión era un tanto vacilante-. Ya han pasado más de ocho horas...

Ginny miró la taza. Reconoció su contenido, no era la primera vez que la tomaba. Era una poción anticonceptiva. Había que tomarla doce horas antes o doce horas después de cada relación para que fuera efectiva.

Aceptó la infusión. Por suerte no sabía mal. Tenía un sabor dulce y Ginny se lo fue tomando despacio, con el desayuno.

Sirius trató de desviar el tema hacia algo más trivial.

- ¿Vas a casa de tus padres?

Ginny mordió otra tostada y asintió.

- ¿Quieres venir? -le preguntó.

- ¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

- ¿Por qué no? -preguntó Ginny, sonriendo. Le gustaba ponerlo nervioso.

Sirius tardó un rato en contestar. De vez en cuando vigilaba que ella se estuviera tomando la poción.

- Estaba pensando... tal vez fuera mejor que de momento no digamos nada.

- Tranquilo. No pensaba contarles nada... de momento. Así es más divertido.

Sirius sonrió. En eso último estaba completamente de acuerdo.

- De acuerdo. No diremos nada entonces.

- ¿Tampoco a Lupin? -preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

- Claro que no -Sirius cruzó los dedos tras su espalda-. Esto queda entre nosotros dos.

Ginny miró la hora en su reloj y dejó escapar un suspiro.

- Tengo que irme.

Bebió lo que le quedaba de la poción, dio un último mordisco a su tostada y se levantó.

- No creo que vaya a poder comer nada después de todo lo que he desayunado.

Se acercó a Sirius y le dio un beso de despedida. Él la cogió por la cintura y la retuvo a su lado, alargando el momento. La besó con ternura.

- Estaré de vuelta esta noche -prometió Ginny, entre besos.

- Ya te echo de menos.

Lupin paseaba lentamente por los terrenos del colegio. Desde lejos, observó con nostalgia al sauce boxeador y un sin fin de recuerdos se apoderaron de él. Se sentó en una roca cercana, para descansar, dejando que su mente se sumergiera en el pasado. Oyó un crujido a sus espaldas. Sintió una especie de dejavú, pero no se movió. No era necesario. No después de tantos años de escapadas nocturnas por aquellos lares. Sabía que era él.

El perro negro se acercó hasta situarse a su lado y entonces recuperó su forma humana.

- ¿Recordando viejos tiempos, lunático?

Lupin sonrió, aún con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

- Tienes mal aspecto -observó Sirius.

- He tenido una noche movidita.

Su amigo frunció el ceño, para luego adoptar una expresión culpable.

- Oh! Lo siento, Remus. Lo había olvidado.

El licántropo sonrió de nuevo.

- Tranquilo, Canuto. Sé que ahora tienes la cabeza en otra parte -se volvió hacia Sirius por primera vez. Se sorprendió al encontrar en el rostro de su amigo la típica expresión de a quien han pillado haciendo una gran trastada-. ¿Ha pasado algo?

- Ha pasado de todo...

A muchos kilómetros de allí, prácticamente al otro lado del país, una chica pelirroja arrastraba a otra castaña escaleras arriba.

- ¿Se puede saber qué mosca te ha picado? -preguntó Hermione a su amiga.

- Nos hemos acostado.

- ¿Tú y quién?

- ¿Quién va a ser, Herms? ¡Sirius y yo!

- ¡Qué! ¡Ahhh! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¿Cómo ha pasado?

- Es largo de explicar -no le apetecía tener que relatar lo sucedido con Dean. Aún no lo había asimilado-. Pasó y punto. Y fue maravilloso... -añadió con mirada soñadora.

- Y... fue solo sexo o estáis... juntos.

Ginny sonrió.

- Estamos juntos.

Entonces Hermione pegó un grito de alegría y se abalanzó sobre Ginny para abrazarla, tirándola sobre la cama.

- ¡Hermione, por Dios! ¡Ten cuidado con mi futuro ahijado!

Su amiga controló un poco su emoción y se sentó a su lado.

- Por cierto, yo también tengo novedades -la pelirroja la miró, expectante-. Nada importante. Es solo que ya le hemos dicho a tus padres que volverán a ser abuelos.

- ¿Cómo se lo han tomado?

Hermione torció un poco el gesto.

- Tu padre bien (Es un encanto). Tu madre al principio se subía por las paredes. Decía que éramos muy jóvenes y que íbamos a echar a perder nuestra vida... En parte no le falta razón (en lo de que somos muy jóvenes). Pero cambió de parecer cuando le espeté si hubiera preferido que hubiésemos abortado. Tendrías que haber visto la cara que puso... Ahora cree que somos una especie de héroes, por tirar para adelante con el embarazo.

- Sois muy valientes -dijo Ginny, estrechando las manos de su amiga entre las suyas-. Yo no sé que haría si me encontrara en vuestro lugar.

La expresión de Hermione cambió, que miró a su amiga, muy seria.

- Habéis tomado precauciones ¿verdad?

Ginny se sonrojó un poco y asintió.

- Tranquila. No te preocupes.

- Por cierto... -Hermione se sonrojó y dejó escapar una risita que no auguraba nada bueno-. ¿Qué tal es él... ya sabes?

- ¡Hermione! -el rostro de Ginny se puso del mismo color de su pelo. Se tapó la cara con las manos antes de contestar, en voz baja-. ¡Es increíble!

Compartieron confidencias durante un rato, hasta que oyeron la voz de la señora Weasley llamándolas para comer. Se levantaron, pero Ginny agarró del brazo a Hermione antes de que esta saliera por la puerta.

- Herms... lo que te he contado... No puede salir de aquí -suplicó la pelirroja-. Le prometí a Sirius que quedaría entre nosotros dos y casi le hice jurar que no le contaría nada a Lupin.

- ¿Y por qué me lo has contado entonces? ¿Qué diferencia hay entre Lupin y yo? -le reprochó Hermione-. Yo soy tu mejor amiga y él es el mejor amigo de Sirius.

- Lo sé. Pero la diferencia es que tú ya estabas en el ajo de antes. Yo ya te había contado que él me gustaba antes de que decidiéramos llevarlo en secreto. Así que no cuenta.

Hermione se quedó unos segundos pensativa.

- ¿Y si Sirius hubiese hablado con Lupin antes de hacer ese trato? ¿Tampoco contaría?

Ginny no contestó. Se había quedado pensativa, recordando. "_¿Qué quería Lupin?_" "_Mmm, nada. Hablar. Cosas nuestras_". ¿Cuándo fue aquella visita de Lupin? ¿El día de la boda? Es verdad, ella estaba con Sirius cuando Lupin llegó a Grimmauld Place ¿Sería posible que Sirius le hubiese contado algo...?

- No creo que sepa nada... -murmuró, no muy convencida-. Sirius es muy reservado para esas cosas.

- Por mí no te preocupes, Ginny. Seré una tumba.

- Esto tiene que quedar entre nosotros, Remus. Le prometí a Ginny que no te lo contaría, ni siquiera a ti.

- Pues pronto empiezas a engañarla -bromeó Lupin. Prefirió callarse. Por la expresión que había puesto Sirius no parecía que le hubiese hecho mucha gracia la pulla-. ¿Entonces por qué me lo cuentas?

- Jamás tuvimos secretos cuando estábamos aquí, en Hogwarts. Siempre nos lo contamos todo. Y la única vez en mi vida que no te conté un secreto acabé doce años encerrado en Azkaban... No quiero tener secretos contigo, Remus. Eres el único amigo que tengo.

Lupin lo miró, conmovido.

- Confía en mi, Sirius. No diré ni una palabra.

- Ni siquiera a Tonks...

- Ni siquiera a ella -aseguró el licántropo.

- ¿Palabra de Merodeador?

No había nada entre ellos que valiera más. Bajo ese juramento se habían guardado grandes secretos.

- Palabra de Merodeador.


	19. Citación

CAPITULO 19. Citación.

Sonó el timbre y Ginny recogió sus cosas a toda velocidad. Últimamente era siempre la primera en salir de clase. Ya en la calle distinguió a Sirius esperándola con la moto. Hacía mucho que no iba a buscarla en moto, pues el tiempo no lo había permitido. Corrió hacia él con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Hola!

Se acercó con intención de darle un beso, pero él la detuvo con un gesto.

- Aquí no, Ginny -susurró. Ella entrecerró los ojos y subió a la moto con brusquedad, haciendo un mohín-. ¡Oh, vamos! No te enfades -le rogó. Echó la mano hacia atrás y le acarició la pierna, a modo de disculpa. Ginny se la apartó de un manotazo, haciéndole sonreír. Estaba preciosa cuando se enfadaba-. Vaya genio que te gastas, ¿eh? Para que luego hablen de mi...

No hablaron hasta que llegaron a Grimmauld Place. Ginny seguía picada por lo de hacía un rato. Sirius la siguió hasta su habitación, divertido.

- ¿Es que no vas a dirigirme la palabra en lo que queda de día? No es para tanto.

- Estoy harta de que tengamos que estar siempre escondiéndonos ¿Hasta cuándo vamos a seguir así? Me gustaría poder darle un beso a mi novio sin tener que sentirme culpable.

Se sonrojó y le dio la espalda a Sirius al ver la sonrisa que había aparecido en su rostro al escuchar la palabra "novio". Hasta ese momento nunca le habían puesto nombre a su relación.

- Algún día se lo tendremos que decir a mis padres -farfulló.

- Ya lo sé -suspiró Sirius-. Se que tienes razón, pero dame algo más de tiempo.

Ella gruñó algo inteligible.

- Por eso debemos andar con cuidado. El día que se enteren de lo nuestro me gustaría que fuera porque se lo hemos dicho nosotros y no porque se hayan enterado por terceras personas.

- ¡Ja! Lo que pasa es que tienes miedo, _Black. _Te aterra la reacción de mis padres.

- _Yo _no tengo miedo -protestó él, herido en su orgullo.

Ginny le miró por encima del hombro, con una expresión de _ya, y voy yo y me lo creo_, haciendo que el animago la mirara con los ojos entrecerrados. Sabía que ella solo intentaba picarle, como castigo por no haberla besado cuando fue a recogerla. Pues no se saldría con la suya tan fácilmente. Él también sabía jugar a ese juego. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó por detrás. La besó en el cuello y ella se zafó de sus labios, pero sin deshacerse de su abrazo.

- ¿Vas a seguir enfadada todo el día?

- Toda la semana -lo desafió.

Sirius rió.

- Mentirosa -susurró, con los labios rozando su oreja, haciendo que se estremeciera-. Los dos sabemos que esta noche, sigas enfadada o no, vendrás a buscarme a mi cama...

Ginny se volvió con brusquedad y alzó la mano para darle una bofetada, pero él fue más rápido. La sujetó por la muñeca y la hizo girarse, quedando él de nuevo tras ella. Ella forcejeó pero él la sujetaba con fuerza. Le apartó el pelo a un lado y se inclinó hasta que sus labios rozaron su cuello. Fue bajando, despacio, hasta su hombro. Aflojó el abrazo y una de sus manos le acarició el pecho, por encima de la ropa. Ella sintió como si la recorriera una descarga eléctrica. Cerró los ojos, disfrutando del momento. A veces merecía la pena enfadarse con Sirius... Él la volvió con brusquedad y la besó con pasión. Ella le devolvió el beso, abrazándose a su cuello.

- ¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado? -preguntó, separándose un poco de ella.

- De eso nada -sonrió ella-. Esto es solo una despedida antes de las vacaciones.

- ¿Qué? -Sirius se separó de ella bruscamente.

- ¿Es que no te acuerdas? Mañana me voy a la Madriguera a pasar las vacaciones de Pascua.

Sirius parecía aturdido, intentando asimilar la noticia.

- ¿Vacaciones de Pascua? ¿Ya? -estaba desconcertado. Qué rápido había pasado el tiempo. Aún parecía que había sido hacía dos días cuando él y Ginny habían empezado a salir... ¡y ya casi habían pasado dos meses!

Ginny sonrió, adivinando sus pensamientos.

- ¿A ti también te ha pasado el tiempo volando?

Pero Sirius no la escuchaba. Estaba concentrado en otra cosa.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo te vas?

- Toda la semana.

- ¿Toda? ¿Los siete días?

- En realidad me voy nueve. No volveré hasta el domingo que viene.

Él la miró con la misma expresión que la de un niño de cinco años que se acaba de enterar que Papá Noel y el Ratoncito Pérez no existen.

- No aguantaré tanto tiempo sin verte...

- Sobrevivirás -Ginny le acarició la mejilla. Ella también iba a echarle muchísimo de menos. Sobre todo por las noches. Hacía más de mes y medio que no dormía ni una noche sola en Grimmauld Place.

Se puso de puntillas y le besó de nuevo, retomando lo que habían empezado hacía apenas un par de minutos. Él introdujo las manos por debajo de su ropa para acariciarla, con avidez. Ginny lo empujó hasta que lo arrinconó contra el escritorio. Sirius sonrió. Le encantaba cuando era ella la que tomara la iniciativa. Era algo a lo que no terminaba de acostumbrarse y que siempre le cogía por sorpresa. En todas sus relaciones anteriores siempre había sido él el que dominaba la situación.

- No voy a verte en una semana... A ver cómo me compensas.

- Ya había pensado en eso -sonrió ella.

Le desabrochó la camisa y esta se deslizó por los brazos del animago hasta caer al suelo. Ginny empezó a besar su torso desnudo, bajando lentamente por su vientre, el ombligo... Se arrodilló delante de él y le desabrochó los pantalones. El corazón de Sirius empezó a latir a un ritmo frenético.

- ¿Ginny? -susurró, aturdido.

- Shh.

Ella tiró hacia abajo de su ropa y se acercó a él. Sirius jadeó cuando sintió los labios y la lengua de su novia sobre la parte más sensible de su cuerpo. Se agarró con fuerza al escritorio hasta que se le pusieron blancos los nudillos. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ginny nunca dejaría de sorprenderle, era una auténtica caja de sorpresas. Siempre dispuesta a llevar la iniciativa y a experimentar cosas nuevas. Alargó una de sus manos hacia Ginny y enredó los dedos en su pelo, tras su nuca, incitándola a que continuara con lo que estaba haciendo, secundándola con un leve movimiento de pelvis. Ella se detuvo al cabo de un par de minutos, a pesar de las protestas del moreno y lo arrastró hasta la cama. Desesperado, le quitó el jersey y la camiseta al mismo tiempo y se apresuró a desabrochar el cierre del sujetador. La besó y acarició con pasión y avidez, con prisa. Ginny se quitó ella misma lo que le quedaba de ropa, tan deseosa como él de fundir sus cuerpos en uno solo. Estaba a punto de entrar en ella cuando se detuvo, dudoso.

- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Ginny, frunciendo el ceño.

Él titubeó. No sabía si pedírselo o no. Pero estaba tan excitado por como habían empezado, que estaba ávido de probar cosas nuevas. Y había una cosa por la que se moría de ganas de hacer.

- Tal vez podríamos... -le acarició el trasero y deslizó suavemente un dedo entre sus nalgas. Ginny se tensó un poco, nerviosa al entender sus intenciones.

- Nunca lo he hecho -confesó, ruborizándose.

- Yo tampoco -admitió él, a su vez.

Se miraron durante unos segundos, hasta que Ginny asintió, aceptando su petición. Él la volteó, tumbándola boca abajo sobre el colchón. Cogió sus manos y las sujetó con las suyas contra la almohada, junto a su cabeza y se tumbó sobre ella, separando ligeramente sus piernas.

- Si en algún momento quieres que pare solo dímelo -susurró cuando estaba a punto de entrar en su cuerpo.

Ella asintió y apretó con un poco más de fuerza sus manos. Él no esperó más tiempo.

Las primeras embestidas fueron las más difíciles. El cuerpo de la chica se resistía ante aquella intrusión y no pudo reprimir un par de gemidos de dolor. Pero poco a poco su cuerpo se fue relajando, haciendo que ella empezara a disfrutar del momento tanto como su novio, que deslizó una mano por la parte delantera de su cuerpo, estimulándola para que todo le fuera más fácil. Gimió de placer cuando sintió que él introducía un dedo en su cuerpo mientras la acariciaba si cesar. Cuando creyó que ya no podría aguantar mucho más, Sirius se separó de ella, jadeando. Ginny se volvió, lo empujó contra el colchón y se sentó sobre él, besándolo con más pasión de la que podía recordar y haciéndole el amor de la forma habitual. Ninguno de los dos tardó mucho en llegar al clímax.

Ginny se dejó caer sobre él, agotada y sudorosa. Hundió el rostro en su cuello. Sirius le acarició la espalda lentamente, mientras se concentraba en respirar despacio para que su corazón volviera a latir a su ritmo normal.

- ¿Te he hecho mucho daño? -preguntó con ansiedad.

- Tranquilo, estoy bien.

- Si las reconciliaciones van a ser así, ojalá te enfadases todos los días -comentó.

Intercambiaron una mirada y ambos se echaron a reír, abrazándose.

- ¡Sirius! ¡Qué sorpresa!

Andrómeda abrazó a su primo con efusividad y se hizo a un lado para dejarle pasar. Lo guió hasta el salón y desapareció por el pasillo, regresando con dos tazas de té antes de que a su primo le diera tiempo siquiera de pestañear.

- Me tienes completamente abandonada. No has vuelto a visitarme desde las Navidades -lo acusó.

- Toma, ni tú a mi.

Andrómeda hizo un gesto condescendiente con la mano para restarle importancia. Escrutó a su primo de arriba a abajo, observándolo detenidamente, como si tratara de hacerle una radiografía de rayos X.

- Te noto distinto -Sirius la miró, alzando las cejas-. No sé. Estás como... más feliz. No has dejado de sonreír desde que has entrado por la puerta. ¿Es que hay alguna novedad y yo no me he enterado?

- Quién sabe -el moreno se encogió de hombros, en ademán misterioso, provocando que la insaciable curiosidad de su prima fuera en aumento.

No pudo evitar que sus pensamientos se desviaran hacia Ginny. Solo hacía un día que se había marchado a la Madriguera y a él ya le había parecido un mes. Había acudido a casa de su prima con intención de distraerse un poco, a ver si así se le pasaba el tiempo un poco más rápido. Pero no había manera...

Andrómeda le miró entrecerrando un poco los ojos, con recelo. Sabía que Sirius le estaba ocultando algo. Decidió cambiar de tema. Hablaron un rato de trivialidades, poniéndose al día sobre lo que habían hecho durante los últimos meses. Sirius tuvo que omitir muchos puntos importantes.

- Parece que tu vida a sido un poco aburrida estas últimas semanas ¿no? -preguntó Andrómeda con suspicacia. No se le escapaba nada.

Sirius no contestó. Andrómeda se levantó, recogió las tazas vacías y desapareció por el pasillo.

- Por cierto, el otra día estuve haciendo limpieza en el desván -dijo, alzando la voz desde la cocina-. Y encontré algunas cosas tuyas.

- ¿Cosas mías? -preguntó, perplejo-. ¿Pero qué dices?

Su prima regresó a la sala de estar.

- Son cosas que te legó tío Alphard. Es curioso. Tú ya estabas en Azkaban cuando murió y a pesar de ello, él no cambió ni una sola cláusula de su testamento.

- Puede que en el fondo supiese que todo lo que se decía de mi no era cierto -Sirius recordó a su tío con cariño y nostalgia-. Él me conocía bien...

- Ven conmigo -ordenó Andrómeda.

Sirius la siguió escaleras arriba hasta el segundo piso. Una vez allí su prima abrió una trampilla en el techo y una estrecha e inestable escalerilla de hierro se deslizó hasta ellos. Esperó a que ella ya estuviera arriba para subir él. Dudaba que aquella escalera aguantara con el peso de los dos.

Andrómeda rebuscó durante un par de minutos entre los trastos hasta dar con una caja de cartón, que puso sobre una mesa desvencijada, levantando una nube de polvo.

- ¡Aquí está!

En uno de los lados aparecía escrito "Sirius" con letras grandes.

- Cuando vacié la casa de tío Alphard no supe que hacer con estas cosas. Tú estabas condenado a cadena perpetua y no había muchas posibilidades de volvieras a reclamar nada. Pensé en tirarlas, pero había cosas de valor ¡y eran de tío Alphard!, por lo que no me atreví a hacerlo. Barajé la posibilidad de entregárselas a tu madre, pero rechacé la idea inmediatamente. Con lo usurera que era se habría adueñado de todo y eso sería lo último que nuestro tío hubiera querido -suspiró-. Así que me lo traje a casa y lo guardé como recuerdo en un rincón del desván hasta que me olvidé de su existencia.

Sirius abrió la caja y empezó a revisar su contenido. La mayoría eran cosas con un alto valor sentimental. Los libros que más le gustaban de la extensa y rica biblioteca de su tío, algún álbum de fotos... Rompió a reír al encontrar más de media docena de discos de vinilo. A su tío le encantaba la música muggle y había conseguido que su sobrino sintiera predilección por algunos cantantes, legándole aquellos discos que más le habían gustado en su adolescencia. Siguió mirando, sacando algunas cosas de la caja para que no le estorbaran.

Se quedó sin aliento al encontrar la colección de monedas antiguas de la familia Black. Dicha colección estaba compuesta por todas las monedas que habían pasado por el mundo mágico desde la Edad Media. Aquella reliquia tenía un valor incalculable. Sirius dudaba que existiese otra persona en el Mundo Mágico que poseyese una colección como aquella.

- No pongas esa cara, primo. No hay duda que tío Alphard te legó ese tesoro porque eras su sobrino favorito, pero si te paras a pensarlo, te corresponde por pleno derecho. Tío Alphard no tuvo hijos y mi padre solo tuvo hijas... Así que a menos que prefieras que Draco que se quede... Vale, vale. No hace falta que me mires así -se apresuró a añadir, al ver la mirada asesina que le dirigía su primo al mencionar al hijo de su hermana Narcisa.

Sirius volvió a sumergirse en las profundidades de la caja. Sus dedos toparon una pequeña cajita forrada de terciopelo de color azul zafiro. Tardó unos segundos en reconocerla y cuando lo hizo su labio inferior tembló un poco. Era el anillo de compromiso que Alphard Black había regalado a su esposa el día en que le pidió matrimonio. Sabía que su tío se lo había legado con la esperanza de que algún día luciera en el dedo de una futura "señora Black". Recordaba que su tío le había dejado caer más de una indirecta al respecto. Abrió la caja y observó el anillo, embelesado. Sin quererlo sus pensamientos se alejaron de allí para posarse en cierta pelirroja. Sonrió casi sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Lo sabía! -Sirius alzó los ojos hacia Andrómeda, que lo miraba con expresión triunfante-. ¡Tienes novia!

Él se la quedó mirando, sorprendido. Entonces reparó de nuevo en la caja y de nuevo en su prima, que sonreía.

- ¡Lo has hecho a propósito! -la acusó-. Sabías que tío Alphard me había legado el anillo de tía Beth y querías ver mi reacción. ¡Por eso me has dado las cosas ahora!

Andrómeda sonrió.

- En astucia no me gana nadie. Ni siquiera tú, Sirius. De todas formas tenía que darte todas estas cosas un día de estos... Y hoy me lo has puesto a huevo. Pero ahora dime. ¿Quién es ella?

- Por favor, Anny. Te lo suplico, no preguntes. Y no digas nada.

- Pero...

- No te lo puedo decir...

Andrómeda iba a protestar, pero una diminuta lechuza se coló en el desván como un vendaval. Dejó caer ante Sirius una carta y desapareció de allí tan rápido como había entrado.

- ¿Qué demonios...?

Andrómeda alargó una mano hacia la carta pero su primo se le adelantó.

- Va dirigida a mí -abrió el sobre.

Andrómeda aguardó, impaciente, deseando continuar con el interrogatorio. Pero se percató de que algo no iba bien cuando vio que el rostro de su primo palidecía a medida que iba leyendo la carta. Por un instante pensó que Sirius se iba a desmayar, pues tuvo la necesidad de apoyar una mano en la mesa para sostenerse en pie.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -alargó la mano con intención de arrebatarle la carta, pero Sirius se la guardó en el bolsillo con agilidad.

- Debe ser una broma... -murmuró-. Tengo que irme.

- ¿Qué? ¿Sirius? ¡Sirius! -pero su primo ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo. Soltó un hondo suspiro-. ¿Y ahora que hago con estas cosas? Bueno, ya le diré a Remus que le lleve todo esto en otro momento...

_ Estimado señor Black_

_ Ha llegado a conocimiento del Ministerio que desde hace_

_ veintiún años ostenta usted la condición de Animago de _

_ forma ilegal._

_ Se le recuerda que las transformaciones de Animagos son_

_ vigiladas y controladas por el Ministerio de Magia, siendo_

_ obligatorio el registro del Animago en cuestión, especificando_

_ el animal en que se convierte y sus características._

_ Lamentamos informarle que el incumplimiento de dicha_

_ ley se imputa con una condena de entre seis meses y dos años _

_ en la prisión de Azkaban, dependiendo de las condiciones de _

_ la situación. Por lo que le comunicamos que se requiere su _

_ presencia en una vista disciplinar, pendiente de sentencia._

_ Dicha vista tendrá lugar en el Ministerio de Magia el día _

_ 15 de Mayo a las 09:30 horas._

_ Con mis mejores deseos._

_ Atentamente,_

_ Mafalda Hopkirk_

_ Oficina Contra el Uso_

_ Indebido de la Magia._

_ Ministerio de Magia._

Lupin releyó la carta un par de veces antes de alzar los ojos y enfrentarse a la mirada de Sirius que, sentado en un sillón ante el escritorio de su despacho, esperaba con ansiedad su opinión.

- No pueden hacerte esto -musitó.

- No me digas... -replicó con sorna.

- ¿Qué ha dicho Ginny de esto? -preguntó, cautamente.

Sirius no contestó, pero bajó la mirada. Lupin suspiró. Ya se esperaba algo así.

- No se lo has dicho.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Vine hacia aquí en cuanto recibí la carta. Estaba en casa de Andrómeda.

Se le cortó la voz y hundió el rostro entre sus manos. Lupin se acercó y apoyó una mano en su hombro, intentando animarlo.

Vio como un par de lágrimas escapaban por entre las manos de su amigo, estrellándose contra el suelo. Lupin se quedó clavado en el sitio, estupefacto. Nunca, _jamás_, en su vida había visto llorar a Sirius Black.

Se arrodilló a su lado e intentó que su amigo alzara la mirada.

- Joder, Sirius. No te me vengas abajo ahora...

- ¿Por qué a mi?-se preguntó en voz baja el animago-. ¿Por qué justo ahora que me empiezan a ir bien las cosas con Ginny? ¿Cómo demonios voy a decirle que lo más probable es que me vuelvan a encerrar en Azkaban?

- Pues vas a tener que encontrar la manera. Vamos, Sirius. Arriba ese ánimo. Buscaremos una solución. Ya has salido de peores situaciones.

Sirius asintió y respiró hondo para recomponerse. No le resultó difícil poner cara de póker y hacer como que aquello no iba con él. Necesitaba pensar con la cabeza fría. Ya tendría tiempo para lamentarse después.

- Cuando me desperté en San Mungo me dijiste que el Ministerio había retirado todos los cargos contra mi.

- Y así es -afirmó Lupin, volviendo a su asiento tras el escritorio-. Pero parece que tan solo se limitaron a exculparte de los crímenes por los que te acusaron injustamente para pasárselos a Peter, como tendría que haber sido desde un principio. Pero esto no tiene nada que ver... -Lupin ocultó el rostro entre las manos, abatido-. Todo esto es culpa mía. ¡Maldito el día en que os convertisteis en animagos por mi causa!

- No digas chorradas, Lunático. Fui yo el que tuvo la idea...

- Pero no es justo que pagues los platos rotos por los cuatro.

- Le está bien empleado, por estar siempre saltándose las normas -intervino Phineas Nigellus-. Aunque el castigo llega con veinte años de retraso...

- ¡Cierra el pico! -gritaron los dos hombres al unísono.

Lupin se volvió hacia Sirius, ignorando al retrato de Phineas.

- Ya estuve doce años encerrado en Azkaban injustamente. ¡No pueden enviarme allí de nuevo tan solo por ser un animago ilegal!

- Eso es exactamente lo que debes alegar en el juicio, Sirius. La condena que cumpliste es desproporcional al delito por el que se te acusa ahora...

- Eso les importará bien poco -intervino una voz, que hizo que ambos guardaran un silencio reverencial.

Lupin se volvió hacia el retrato de Dumbledore.

- ¿Qué quieres decir, Albus?

- Les dará igual que Sirius haya pasado doce años en Azkaban o cincuenta -dijo, paseando la mirada entre los dos hombres.

- Pero Sirius era inocente...

- Lo sé, Remus. Y lo que es más: ellos también lo saben.

Lupin le miró, confuso. Pero Sirius creía saber a que se refería el anciano director.

- La Oficina Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia se lavará las manos -explicó Sirius a Lupin-. No se harán responsables de un error que el Departamento de Seguridad Mágica cometió hace diecisiete años. Lo único que les importa es que he infringido una de sus normas y he de pagar por ello, _ahora_.

Dumbledore le dedicó una mirada de admiración por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

- ¿Y qué podemos hacer? -farfulló Lupin.

Sirius intercambió una mirada con Dumbledore, antes de contestar.

- Lo único que puedo hacer, Remus, es intentar jugar tan sucio como ellos.


	20. Sincerándose

CAPITULO 20. Sincerándose.

_¡Hola amor!_

_¿Qué tal estos días sin mí? _

_La verdad es que aquí en la Madriguera me aburro bastante. Hay que reconocer que esto sin Fred, George y Ron ya no es lo mismo. Bill, Fleur y Mark se han mudado a su propia casa, pero no estoy del todo sola: Charlie a venido a pasar unos días (no lo veía desde Navidad). Pero no es lo mismo. No es como estar con los gemelos o con Ron. Sé que también es mi hermano, pero apenas nos hemos criado juntos. No coincidimos en Hogwarts, por lo que durante catorce años tan solo nos hemos visto durante las vacaciones. Y después Rumania... No sabemos de que hablar cuando estamos solos, a parte de trivialidades. Ahora empiezo a darme cuenta de que apenas conozco a Charlie y a Bill. Se que tú me entiendes. Siempre lo haces... _

_Y mi madre me tiene esclavizada, todo el día con las gallinas para arriba y para abajo, limpiando la casa y desgnomizando el jardín. (sin la ayuda de mis hermanos tardaré una eternidad). Y claro, como soy mayor de edad ya no puedo escudarme en eso de la explotación infantil... jajaja._

_Sirius, no puedes ni imaginarte lo que te echo de menos. Creo que han sido los cuatro días más largos de mi vida. Me cuesta horrores dormirme por las noches, al no tenerte a mi lado abrazándome. Mi cama nunca me había parecido tan grande y fría, ni mi habitación tan silenciosa. Echo en falta el sonido de tu respiración mientras duermes y el escucharte pronunciar mi nombre en sueños. Añoro el olor de las sábanas de tu cama, impregnadas con tu aroma. Y por las mañanas me falta ese delicioso café que solo tú sabes preparar. ¿Sabías que nunca me había gustado el café hasta que empecé a vivir contigo? ¡Hasta añoro que me regañes cuando me ves caminando descalza por las frías baldosas de la cocina de Grimmauld Place!_

_Estos cinco días que me quedan en la Madriguera se me van a hacer eternos y no veo el momento de estar de nuevo a tu lado._

_A mi regreso espero encontrarme una taza de café caliente en la cocina y un millón de besos esperándome en tus labios. Los míos ya están impacientes._

_Ginny_

Sirius, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana de su dormitorio, terminó de leer la carta por tercera vez y suspiró, apretando la carta contra su corazón y dejando que su mirada se perdiera en el infinito que se extendía al otro lado del cristal.

Cuatro días sin verla. Tres desde que recibió la citación del Ministerio. Y aún no se lo había dicho. ¿A qué estaba esperando? No podía soltarle algo así por carta, debía decírselo en persona. Pensó en citarla en algún sitio, para hablar, pero descartó la idea inmediatamente. Conocía a Ginny. En cuanto se enterara de lo que estaba pasando pondría fin a sus vacaciones para volver a su lado. No permitiría que hiciera eso. No podía ser tan egoísta.

Sabía que Ginny jamás le perdonaría que la dejara al margen, sobretodo después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos... Pero de momento era lo mejor. Ya había sufrido bastante. No pudo evitar pensar: "_¿Qué pasará con Ginny si vuelvo a Azkaban?_". Aquella situación iba a destrozarles el corazón a ambos. Con un poco de suerte igual solo eran seis meses. ¿Le esperaría? Pero... "_¿Y si me condenan a dos años?_" Con la mala suerte que tenía, la verdad es que no le extrañaría nada. ¿Pero que pasaría con Ginny? Angustiado, le preocupaba mucho más el bienestar de su pelirroja que el incierto futuro que le aguardaba a él mismo. Dos años... Si ese fuera el caso, no podía pedirle que lo esperara. Aún ahora se estaba recuperando de su larga estancia en la prisión mágica. Imaginaba los destrozos (tanto físicos como psicológicos) que dos años más de reclusión harían en él. Saldría de allí convertido de nuevo en un ser decrépito y desequilibrado, de mirada hostil y temperamento irascible. Tan solo una pobre sombra del Sirius Black del que Ginny estaba enamorada. Ella no se merecía aquello...

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de disipar aquellos malos pensamientos de su mente. Fue hasta su escritorio y cogió pluma y pergamino.

_Mi vida,_

_No te puedes ni imaginar lo feliz que me sentí al recibir tu carta. Ya empezaba a pensar que te habías olvidado de mí. _

_No he dejado de pensar en ti ni un segundo desde que saliste por la puerta de casa. A mi también me parece que los días son más largos cuando no estamos juntos. En el trabajo trato de centrarme, para que las horas me pasen más deprisa, pero no siempre lo consigo. Y el resto del día... bueno, me lo paso tirado en el sofá, vagueando, esperando que en cualquier momento te deslices a mi lado y me cambies el canal de la televisión. Es increíble, pero ahora que no estás echo en falta cosas que nunca creí que echaría de menos. Como cuando te metes en cama conmigo y pegas tus pies helados a los míos, haciendo que me estremezca de frío, o escucharte estornudar cuando te levantas por las mañanas. Daría cualquier cosa por dormir abrazado a ti esta misma noche. Grimmauld Place me parece ahora tan vacía y silenciosa, que a veces hasta parece que asusta. Ya se que no es la primera vez que estoy solo aquí, pero al menos en los tiempos de la Orden siempre había gente entrando y saliendo de la casa y no lo notaba tanto. Nunca creí que diría esto, pero he estado a punto de llamar a Kreacher. Por lo menos le hablaría a alguien, aunque solo fuera para soltarle cuatro barbaridades. Pero no estoy tan loco como para hacer algo así..._

_Pero bueno, mejor dejo de hablar de cosas lúgubres y desagradables, que como siga así te juro que voy hasta ahí ahora mismo a secuestrarte para traerte de vuelta conmigo._

_No me he dedicado únicamente a hacer zapping en la televisión. Espero que te alegre saber que he intentado que mi vida social no se estanque. El otro día fui a ver a Andrómeda, que hacía un montón que no la visitaba. Sé que habíamos quedado en que nadie se enteraría de lo nuestro antes de que se lo dijéramos a tus padres, pero Anny se ha dado cuenta de que hay alguien en mi vida. La muy astuta me tendió una encerrona para averiguarlo. Pero tranquila, no sabe que se trata de ti. No solté prenda y la muy cotilla se quedó con las ganas de saber quien es la chica que me quita el sueño. También fui a ver a Remus. Estuvimos un rato recordando viejos tiempos._

_Dile a tu madre que no te haga trabajar tanto, que tienes que descansar y reponer fuerzas, porque cuando vuelvas a casa no te dejaré dormir en toda la noche... No, será mejor que esto último no se lo digas. Creo que los dos queremos que siga vivo mañana._

_Ese café ya se está haciendo._

_Sirius_

Sirius suspiró, culpable porque había omitido la cuestión más importante. Cerró el sobre y le entregó la carta a la lechuza de los Weasley, que hasta hacía unos instantes dormitaba en un rincón del dormitorio.

**************************** Días más tarde **********************

- ¡Sirius!

Ginny entró en la cocina de Grimmauld Place como un vendaval y abrazó con ímpetu al animago, casi derribándolo con su entusiasmo. Él la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó con fuerza contra él. Se separaron un poco.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ginny, escrutándolo con la mirada. Él la observó alzando las cejas. ¿Tan perceptiva era?

- ¿Qué iba a pasarme? -"_¿Por qué eludo el tema? Tengo que decírselo_."

- No sé... Te noto raro.

Sirius la estrechó de nuevo entre sus brazos.

- Es solo que te he echado mucho de menos... -susurró cariñosamente en su oído, maldiciéndose a si mismo por no confesar la verdad. ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un cobarde?

Ginny sonrió y depositó un beso en sus labios, apenas un suave roce.

- Y yo a ti.

Aquella noche los dos se encontraban en la habitación del animago... intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido. Pero algo no funcionaba. Ginny tenía la sensación de que los besos y las caricias de Sirius eran menos intensas que de costumbre.

- Está bien -dijo al cabo de un rato, separándose un poco de él y mirándolo en la semioscuridad de la habitación-. ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

- No me pasa nada, Ginny -contestó él, reanudando de nuevo el camino de besos que estaba dejando sobre su cuello antes de que lo interrumpiera. Pero ella lo detuvo de nuevo, separándose de él un poco más.

- Llevas todo el día rarísimo. Como si tuvieras la cabeza en otra parte. Y puede que esto sea paranoia mía, pero tengo la sensación de que en ocasiones evitas mi mirada.

No cabía duda de que era muy perceptiva. Sirius la miró detenidamente, nervioso. Ese era el momento. Era ahora o nunca. No pudo evitar sentir dudas.

- Sirius -el tono de Ginny le advirtió de que ella no iba a dejar correr el asunto.

- Está bien -suspiró.

Se incorporó un poco y se estiró hasta alcanzar la mesilla de noche. Sacó la carta del primer cajón y se la entregó a Ginny, en silencio.

- ¿Qué es esto?

Le hizo un gesto para que lo abriera y lo averiguara ella misma. Ginny extrajo el pergamino de su interior y encendió la luz para ver mejor. Sirius esperaba en silencio, expectante. Pudo ver como su expresión palidecía a medida que iba leyendo. Las manos y el labio inferior de la chica empezaron a temblar. Cuando terminó de leer se quedó mirando la carta, como petrificada, negando levemente con la cabeza.

- ¿Ginny? -la voz de Sirius fue apenas un susurro.

- No... -dijo al fin, negando con la cabeza. Clavó su mirada en el moreno-. Dime que no es cierto. Se trata de una broma ¿no?

- Me temo que no.

- ¡No pueden hacernos esto!

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Parpadeó para contenerlas. Ginny Weasley era una persona que odiaba que la vieran llorar, pero en un momento como aquel no pudo contener las lágrimas de rabia, miedo y frustración ante la posibilidad de que Sirius pudiera terminar de nuevo en Azkaban, lejos de ella. Él la rodeó con sus brazos, en un intento por calmarla.

- ¿Cuándo recibiste esto?

Él titubeó, antes de contestar.

- Hace una semana -cerró con fuerza los ojos, esperando la explosión de la chica, que no se hizo esperar.

- ¡Sirius! ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Creía que no había secretos entre nosotros ¿Es que ya no confías en mi?

- Claro que sí, Ginny. Es que no quería preocuparte y estropearte las vacaciones con tu familia. Además... No sabía cómo decírtelo -se abrazaron de nuevo-. Esto se solucionará, ya lo verás.

- Ni siquiera crees de verdad en lo que estás diciendo. ¿No se puede hacer nada?

- Al menos esta vez habrá un juicio -Sirius torció el gesto, recordando las condiciones con las que había ingresado en prisión hacía diecisiete años-. Aún hay posibilidades...

- ¿Tú crees? -preguntó Ginny con un hilo de voz, deseosa de creerle. Cogió la carta de nuevo para echarle un vistazo-. La vista es dentro de cuatro semanas. Solo cuatro semanas...

Sus ojos se humedecieron de nuevo. Sirius la besó en la frente, con ternura.

- No pienses en ello...

- ¿Cómo no voy a pensar en ello, si lo que quieren es separarte de mi...? -No fue capaz de seguir, porque había empezado a sollozar.

Sirius la cogió suavemente de la barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

- Ginny, escuchame bien. Nada ni nadie podrá separarme de ti jamás. ¿De acuerdo? -ella asintió-. Aún no se como, pero me las arreglaré para salir de este embrollo. Estaré contigo siempre. Te lo prometo.

Se fundieron en el beso más tierno y al mismo tiempo más doloroso que ambos podían recordar. Ginny lo estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, temerosa de que él se desvaneciera de su lado en cualquier momento. Sirius besó su rostro, cubierto de lágrimas con sabor a sal.

Rato después descansaban uno en brazos del otro, en silencio. Sirius deslizaba sus dedos distraidamente por la piel de la espalda de Ginny. Ella no podía evitar que de vez en cuando una lágrima silenciosa se escapara de sus ojos. Había sido la noche más hermosa de su vida y al mismo tiempo la más triste. Ambos meditaban sobre lo que podría ocurrir en cuatro semanas.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué han esperado hasta ahora -comentó Sirius-. Hace meses que _volví._

- El Ministerio ha tardado en reorganizarse después de la guerra -contestó Ginny, encogiéndose de hombros.

- Esto es una mierda -dijo el animago con hastío-. No sé que les he hecho para que me tengan tanta inquina.

- Tú no has hecho nada, cielo. Pero Fudge te la tiene jurada. No sé de que te sorprendes.

Sirius se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado en la cama y la miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué tiene que ver Fudge en esto? ¿Y por qué dices que me la tiene jurada? Creí que había dimitido.

- Sí, claro. Lo relegaron de puesto. Pero ha vuelto a conseguir hacerse un hueco en el Ministerio, aunque sea en un puesto de poca monta como diría él. Le oí decir a mi padre que Fudge había movido muchos contactos y que había conseguido un puesto importante en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia.

Los ojos de Sirius brillaron en la oscuridad. No era de los que creía en las casualidades.

- ¿Crees que es algo personal? -preguntó, aunque ya intuía la respuesta.

- Por supuesto. Tuviste al Ministerio en jaque durante bastante tiempo. Te escapaste de Azkaban durante su mandato y después de Hogwarts casi delante de sus narices. Por no decir que cuando se reorganizó la Orden Kingsley lo engañó como a un imbécil haciéndole creer que estabas fuera del país. Las injusticias que cometió contigo son algunas de las muchas cosas que provocaron su caída en picado. Dudo mucho que esto no tenga algo que ver con él... ¿A dónde vas?

Sirius se levantó y arrancó la sábana de la cama, ignorando la protesta de Ginny, que se cubrió rápidamente con la colcha para no coger frío.

- Ahora vuelvo -envolvió su cuerpo con la sábana y salió de la habitación con el aspecto de un dios griego.

Pasaron varios minutos y Ginny se cansó de esperarle. Se cubrió con algunas prendas de ropa y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. De camino se sorprendió al oír la voz de Sirius dentro de la habitación que Ron y Harry habían compartido hacía tanto tiempo. ¿Con quién estaba hablando? No entendía lo que decían, pero después de prestar atención durante unos segundos frunció el ceño al distinguir la voz de su interlocutor. Era Phineas Nigellus Black.

Hola.

No me matéis. Se que este capítulo es hiper corto y bastante aburrido. Pero prometo que el próximo será mejor.


	21. Llévame contigo

CAPITULO 21. Llévame contigo.

Aunque tenía los ojos cerrados presentía que estaba rodeado de una absoluta oscuridad. Hacía frío. Sentía su cuerpo entumecido y empezó a tiritar. Aún así no se atrevió a abrir los ojos.

- ¿Ginny?

No obtuvo respuesta. Por alguna extraña razón le costaba evocar el rostro de la chica en su mente. Trató de rescatar de su memoria los ratos más hermosos que habían compartido juntos, pero lo único que logró traer a su mente fueron algunas imágenes vagas que nada tenían que ver: Ginny llorando ante la tumba de Harry. Ginny evitándole en Navidad. Ginny agredida por Dean en un oscuro callejón. Ginny muerta a manos de Bellatrix... Un frío gélido se apoderó de su pecho, helándole las entrañas e impidiéndole respirar. ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?

Abrió los ojos y escudriñó entre la oscuridad. Apenas podía ver nada, pero pudo distinguir un pequeño ventanuco por el que se colaba la luz de la luna, la única iluminación en aquel lugar. Estaba sentado en el suelo, recostado contra una pared irregular. Deslizó una mano hasta tocar el suelo y acarició la superficie, tanteando. Sintió una especie de dejavú y un escalofrío lo recorrió de arriba a abajo cuando sintió el frío y arenoso suelo de piedra bajo su mano. No podía ser...

- ¿Ginny? -llamó de nuevo, intentando a duras penas ocultar el miedo que lo atenazaba.

Entonces de repente pareció que veía todo con más claridad. No estaba seguro si era porque se había intensificado la luz de la luna o simplemente porque estaba en un lugar que, por desgracia, conocía muy bien. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció la celda en la que había pasado los doce años más largos de su vida. Se levantó y se acercó a trompicones a la puerta de la celda. No llegó siquiera a tocarla, porque un dementor pasó por delante y él retrocedió por instinto. Inmediatamente sintió como la temperatura descendía varios grados más. Por su mente empezaron a pasar las peores experiencias que había vivido, haciendo que sintiera ganas de vomitar. Trató nuevamente de evocar el recuerdo de Ginny, pero la influencia de los dementores era muy fuerte y ni siquiera fue capaz de visualizar mentalmente su rostro. Todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella provocaban en él sentimientos hermosos y eso era precisamente de lo que se alimentaban aquellas criaturas. Sintió un enorme vacío en su interior.

- Ginny... -susurró con un deje de desesperación en la voz.

- Ella no vendrá.

Notó un movimiento a poca distancia de él y se volvió con brusquedad. Esperó unos segundos a que sus ojos se acostumbraran un poco más a la oscuridad y entonces reparó en una figura encogida en la parte más oscura de la celda, de ahí que no lo hubiera visto antes. Sintió la ira hervir dentro de él.

- Que predecible eres, Sirius. Sabía que tarde o temprano acabarías aquí de nuevo.

- Colagusano -siseó.

El sentimiento de ira se transformó rápidamente en sed de venganza. Se abalanzó sobre él y le echó las manos al cuello, cayendo y rodando por el suelo.

- Mátame -jadeó el hombre-rata con una media sonrisa-. Es lo que ellos quieren. Tenerte aquí para siempre. Mátame y no volverás a verla nunca...

- Sirius... ¡Sirius!

Ginny lo zarandeó hasta que consiguió despertarlo. Sudaba a mares y temblaba violentamente.

- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó con un hilo de voz.

El animago no parecía muy seguro de saber donde estaba. Tardó un poco en enfocar la mirada en ella. Parecía tremendamente aliviado de tenerla a su lado. Se volvió hacia ella y ocultó el rostro en su hombro, todavía temblando. Ginny lo rodeó con sus brazos y lo estrechó con fuerza.

- ¿Azkaban? -preguntó solamente. Él asintió.

Ginny no dijo nada. No era la primera pesadilla de aquél tipo que tenía el animago. De echo había tenido unas cuantas desde que había recibido la citación, pero a medida que pasaban las semanas las pesadillas habían aumentado tanto en número como en intensidad.

********************Días más tarde ***************

Aún era muy temprano, pero Sirius hacía rato que estaba despierto. Acostado en la cama y con una mano bajo la cabeza, contemplaba el techo, pensativo. Al día siguiente sería la vista. Mentiría si dijera que no estaba nervioso, o que no le aterraba el solo pensar en volver a pisar Azkaban.

Dejando a un lado las pesadillas que lo acosaban por las noches, fruto de su subconsciente, se diría que tanto Ginny como él habían llevado todo aquel asunto con bastante serenidad durante aquellas semanas. La muchacha había mostrado mucha entereza y madurez, tratando y estudiando con él todas las posibilidades sin dejarse vencer por los nervios en ningún momento. Sirius no podía dejar de admirarla. Sí, Ginny lo había llevado muy bien, excepto la última semana. Durante los últimos días se la veía intranquila y susceptible. A menudo tenía la mirada perdida, sumida en sus propios pensamientos, y en más de una ocasión Sirius la había escuchado llorar, encerrada en el cuarto de baño o escondida en su habitación, que llevaba varios meses prácticamente abandonada. Achacó su comportamiento a la proximidad del juicio. También él estaba más nervioso. Pero en aquel momento lo que más le inquietó fue el recordar la conversación que habían mantenido la noche anterior, después de hacer el amor...

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FLASH BACK * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Ya estaba casi dormido cuando escuchó la voz de Ginny, apenas un susurro.

- Sirius...

- ¿Mmm?

- ¿De verdad crees que hay posibilidades de que te dejen libre?

- Eso espero -suspiró.

Habían tenido esas conversaciones cientos de veces. Habían sopesado todas y cada una de las posibilidades.

- Pero... ¿Y si no?

Él no contestó. Ambos sabían lo que ocurriría en ese caso. Se tumbó de lado y miró de frente a los desesperados ojos de Ginny.

- Cariño, ya hemos hablado de esto. No sirve de nada darle más vueltas...

- ¿Pero qué ocurrirá con _nosotros_?

La miró, imperturbable. Sabía que se refería a qué ocurriría con su relación. Hasta el momento no se habían echo esa pregunta, no porque no hubiesen contemplado esa posibilidad, si no porque se habían limitado a estudiar la parte técnica de la situación. Pensar en lo que ocurriría con su relación era demasiado doloroso.

- Lo que tenga que ser será y no me queda otra que aceptarlo.

Ginny se incorporó un poco, negando efusivamente con la cabeza.

- No es la única opción -dijo, con la voz entrecortada. Sirius la miró, sin entender-. ¡Huye! Márchate ahora que aún estás a tiempo.

- ¿Pero qué dices? -él también se incorporó hasta quedarse sentado frente a ella-. ¿Volver a ser un fugitivo? Gracias, pero no. No pienso huir como un cobarde. ¡No he hecho nada malo!

- Lo sé. Pero no puedo soportar la idea de que verte encerrado en Azkaban.

- Ya he estado antes. Lo soportaré...

- ¡No es cierto! No piensas eso realmente. He visto como te pones cada vez que tienes una de esas pesadillas, y eso que tan solo son sueños. ¡Imagina estar allí realmente!

Sirius apretó los labios. Era cierto que en ocasiones dudaba que pudiera sobrevivir de nuevo a Azkaban, por corta que fuera su estancia. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta sus últimas vivencias, entre otras el velo y la muerte de Harry. Por un momento recordó como se sentía emocionalmente hacía seis meses y se quedó sin aliento al imaginar como se percibirían esos oscuros sentimientos intensificados por la influencia de los dementores. Se le puso la piel de gallina.

- ¿Qué será de mi sin ti? No quiero perderte.

Cogió su rostro, ya cubierto de lágrimas y le susurró, pegando su frente a la suya.

- No vas a perderme. _Nada _podrá separarme de ti ¿recuerdas?

Pero Ginny no se daba por vencida.

- Por favor, vayámonos juntos. Me iré contigo a donde sea.

Sirius la miró, entre sorprendido y conmovido.

- ¿En serio serías capaz de venir conmigo? -preguntó, perplejo-. ¿Qué hay de tu familia y tus amigos? ¿Y tus estudios? ¿Lo dejarías todo... por mi?

- Nada tiene sentido si tú no estás conmigo... -susurró lentamente, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos.

Él sopesó la idea seriamente por unos instantes. Ginny y él, solos, sin nadie más. Sin responsabilidades, sin ataduras y sobre todo, sin sus padres de por medio. Una luna de miel eterna, de días calurosos tostando sus cuerpos bajo el sol de la Polinesia y de noches interminables bajo la luz de la luna. Sería tan hermoso... Por un instante estuvo a punto de tomar a Ginny de la mano y huir de aquella horrible casa únicamente con lo puesto, que no era mucho... Pero sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a si mismo a pensar con un mínimo de cordura.

- No nos iremos a ninguna parte -negó rotundamente. Aunque tenía que confesar que la idea de fugarse con Ginny era tentadora. Se le pasó por la mente una imagen de Ginny sentada delante de él a lomos de Buckbeak, sobrevolando el océano frente a una hermosa puesta de sol. Realmente, una idea muy tentadora-. Estaríamos siempre huyendo de la justicia, jamás seríamos libres. Ya he pasado por eso y no quiero esa vida para ti. Me gustaría poder ofrecerte algo más que eso.

La discusión había continuado durante un par de minutos, pero Sirius no dio su brazo a torcer. Finalmente Ginny, entre sollozos, había terminado durmiéndose entre sus brazos.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * FIN FLASH BACK * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Se levantó sigilosamente de la cama y salió de la habitación con una expresión de determinación en su rostro. Al cabo de un rato regresó y se tumbó al lado de Ginny.

La observó en silencio. Aún se podía apreciar en su rostro la cantidad de lágrimas que había derramado durante la noche. Pareció como si percibiera su mirada sobre ella, porque se removió un poco hasta que finalmente despertó. Sirius le acarició la mejilla con profundo cariño y dolor.

- ¿Cómo estás?

- ¿Cómo quieres que esté? -gimoteó tercamente.

Sirius hizo una mueca y le propuso que bajaran a desayunar. Ginny se tambaleó un poco al levantarse y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Sí -Ginny hizo un gesto con la cabeza, restándole importancia-. Me he levantado demasiado rápido y me he mareado.

Sirius dió la vuelta a la cama y tiró de su mano para ponerla en pie.

- Después de la mala noche que has pasado, lo que te hace falta es buen desayuno -dijo, rodeándola con los brazos-. Vamos.

Bajaron en silencio. Se percibía como un aura tensa en el ambiente. Se prepararon el desayuno y durante un rato comieron sin decirse nada.

- ¿A que hora te vas a casa de tus padres?

Ginny alzó la vista de su taza de café y lo miró, sorprendida.

- Hoy no voy a ir -dijo, como si fuera obvio.

Sirius negó con la cabeza.

- Es mejor que vayas... y que pases la noche allí.

Ella le miró, escandalizada.

- ¿Pero qué dices? Mañana es la vista. ¡Tal vez sea nuestro último día juntos!

- Lo sé -su expresión era de terrible angustia-. Pero... creo que es mejor que nos despidamos ahora.

- ¡No! -Ginny se levantó. Por un instante, la indignación estuvo a punto de hacerla salir de la estancia, pero lo pensó mejor y se detuvo en el último momento.

Sirius se acercó a ella y la cogió suavemente por los hombros para darle media vuelta y mirarla a los ojos.

- Quiero quedarme contigo y acompañarte a la vista.

- En cuanto oiga la sentencia no seré capaz de mirarte a los ojos sabiendo que no volveremos a estar juntos en mucho tiempo -confesó.

- No tenemos por qué pasar por esto -susurró Ginny, con lágrimas en los ojos-. Vayámonos lejos.

Él negó con la cabeza.

- Por favor -suplicó la pelirroja.

- Ginny...

Sirius la atrajo hacia si y la rodeó con sus brazos. Entonces la chica reparó en una mochila que descansaba en el suelo, cerca de ellos. Su mochila. Levantó la vista hacia Sirius.

- Ya lo tenías planeado ¿verdad?

- Créeme, es mejor así.

- Pero yo quiero quedarme a tu lado.

Sirius se separó un instante de ella para coger la mochila y colgársela de un brazo a la chica.

- Vete a casa.

- No...

- No me lo pongas más difícil.

- Por favor -le sujetó con más fuerza, como si quisiera demostrarle que no tenía intención de irse a ninguna parte-. No me hagas esto, Sirius... Te quiero.

El corazón del animago se aceleró. Conocía de sobra los sentimientos de Ginny, a los que él correspondía, pero nunca antes habían tenido la necesidad de expresarlo en voz alta. Aquella confesión le pilló con la guardia baja.

Se miraron con intensidad durante unas milésimas de segundo y entonces Sirius la besó, con más pasión de la que era capaz de recordar, enredando los dedos en su pelo. Ginny correspondió al beso sin dudarlo.

- Perdóname -se disculpó Sirius en un susurro.

Ginny frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Se distrajo y Sirius aprovechó el momento. Cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones del animago ya no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. Sirius la empujó con fuerza hacia la chimenea.

- ¡La Madriguera! -exclamó al tiempo que arrojaba a sus pies un puñado de polvos flu.

- ¡NO!

En cuanto las llamas esmeraldas se tragaron a Ginny, Sirius sacó su varita y realizó un hechizo para bloquear la chimenea. Después se sentó, se apoyó en la mesa y hundió el rostro entre sus brazos. Minutos después se levantó con decisión y salió a la calle.

Cuando abrió los ojos vio que estaba en la sala de estar de la Madriguera, con la ropa manchada de ceniza. Se puso de pie de un salto y entró en la chimenea.

- ¡12 de Grimmauld Place! -echó los polvos a sus pies y las llamas la rodearon. Cuando se disiparon vio que seguía en la chimenea de la Madriguera. Lo intentó dos veces con el mismo resultado. Sirius debía de haber inutilizado la chimenea de Grimmauld Place. Podía Aparecerse, pero algo le decía que cuando llegara al ex cuartel el animago ya no estaría allí.

Frustrada, cogió un pedazo de carbón y lo arrojó con furia contra la pared de la chimenea, haciéndose añicos. Se cubrió el rostro con las manos y rompió a llorar.

Hagrid trajinaba entre los fogones de su destartalada cabaña cuando escuchó una especie de graznido, proveniente de Buckbeak, atado en el huerto de las calabazas. Se asomó a la ventana y vio al animal en pie, pateando el suelo y tirando con fuerza de la cadena. Sonrió al ver que la razón de la alegría del animal descendía por la ladera en dirección a su cabaña.

- Hola, Hagrid.

- ¡Sirius! -le dio un fuerte abrazo-. ¿Qué tal va todo? Pasa, estoy preparando un poco de té.

- Gracias, pero quizá en otro momento. No tenía pensado quedarme mucho rato -se inclinó brevemente ante el hipogrifo, que correspondió al saludo y se acercó para acariciarlo-. En realidad he venido a ver a Buckbeak -aclaró, con un deje de disculpa en la voz-. Últimamente he pensado mucho en él y lo echaba de menos.

Hagrid no se sintió en absoluto molesto. Como amante de los animales que era, comprendía a Sirius perfectamente.

- Oye... ¿Te importa que me lo lleve a dar una vuelta?

- ¡Claro que no! Es más tuyo que mío. No hay más que ver su reacción cuando te vio aparecer por la ladera.

Sirius sonrió. Con un impulso subió a lomos del hipogrifo, que pateó el suelo, ansioso por emprender el vuelo. Se despidió del semigigante y espoleó al animal, que desplegó sus enormes alas y se impulsó hacia el cielo.

_Hola! Se que este capítulo también me quedó corto. En un principio se suponía que el capítulo 19y20 iban a ser un capítulo único, al igual que el 21y 22. _

_De todas formas espero que os haya gustado y que me dejéis algún review._

_Un saludo y muchas gracias a todos los que tenéis paciencia y seguís mi historia._

_Un beso._


	22. La Vista

CAPITULO 22. La Vista.

Fue una verdadera suerte que ese domingo en particular no se celebrase comida familiar en La Madriguera, porque Ginny no se sentía con fuerzas para ver a nadie. Ya le pareció un milagro compartir la mesa con sus padres durante más de quince minutos sin romper a llorar ni una sola vez. Pasó gran parte de la tarde encerrada en su habitación y después deambulando por la casa y el jardín como un alma en pena. Sus padres lo notaron y la señora Weasley temió que su hija hubiese sufrido una recaída.

- Sabía que esto pasaría... -comentó Molly a su marido-. En unos días hará un año que Harry...

- No creo que eso tenga que ver -la interrumpió Arthur.

- ¿Entonces qué le ocurre?

Su marido se encogió de hombros y no contestó. Se limitó a observar a su hija en silencio, que volvía hacia la casa arrastrando los pies con la cabeza gacha.

Ginny se negó a bajar a cenar, alegando que no se encontraba bien. Cuando Molly se fue a la cama Arthur cogió una bandeja y subió al cuarto de su hija con algo de comida.

- Pasa -dijo su hija cuando llamó a la puerta. Estaba tumbada boca abajo sobre la cama, con la cabeza apoyada sobre las palmas de sus manos y con los codos clavados en el colchón. Se incorporó al ver a su padre-. Hola, papá. No hacía falta que te molestaras, de verdad que no tengo hambre.

Arthur dejó la bandeja sobre la cama, delante de ella. Ginny, resignada, cogió el tenedor y empezó a picotear algo.

- ¿Me vas a decir qué te pasa?

- No es nada, papá.

- Estás preocupada por Sirius ¿verdad?

Ginny lo miró, sorprendida.

- Sí, sé lo de la Vista. Es absolutamente injusto.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado?

- La Oficina que lleva el caso está en el mismo Departamento que la mía. Las noticias vuelan -explicó-. No le comenté nada del asunto a tu madre, y ahora está preocupada por ti. Piensa que estás deprimida de nuevo.

Ginny esbozó una media sonrisa sarcástica.

- Bueno, algo deprimida sí que estoy.

- Ya sabes a qué me refiero.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Ginny comió algo más.

- ¿Cómo ves tú el asunto? -preguntó a su padre, entre bocado y bocado.

- Bueno... No podemos negar que ha infringido la ley: es un animago ilegal.

- Pero ya estuvo mucho tiempo en Azkaban siendo inocente. ¿Es que eso no cuenta para nada?

- Si te soy sincero, no lo sé. Pero no te preocupes, cielo. La Orden está al tanto, o al menos parte de ella. En particular aquellos que tienen contactos y alguna influencia dentro del Ministerio -el rostro de Ginny recuperó algo de color ante aquella revelación-. Ten por seguro que haremos todo lo que esté en nuestra mano para que lo absuelvan. Ya verás que antes de que te des cuenta Sirius estará de vuelta en casa y ya no habrá nada que os impida ser felices.

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, distraída. Tardó un poco en digerir las palabras de su padre y su significado. Abrió mucho los ojos, sobresaltada.

- ¿Q.. Qué?

Su mirada se cruzó con la de su padre, que la miraba comprensivo.

- No te hagas la sorprendida, en tal caso ese papel debería hacerlo yo.

- No sé de que me hablas -farfulló Ginny, intentando salirse por la tangente, sin éxito.

Su padre escudriñó su rostro con la mirada.

- Vamos, hija, no voy a comerte. Quiero que me lo digas tú y no acabar enterándome por otros.

Ginny respiró hondo varias veces, antes de decirle a su padre lo que al parecer él ya sabía.

- Sirius y yo... Estamos juntos. O al menos lo estábamos esta mañana. Ahora ya no estoy segura de nada.

- ¿Habéis discutido?

- No exactamente. Es todo esto del juicio, que nos está haciendo perder el juicio a nosotros -vio que su padre sonreía un poco-. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Arthur se encogió un poco de hombros.

- En realidad no lo sabía. Solamente lo sospechaba. Os vi hablando una noche en Grimmauld Place, en navidades, e intuí que había algo entre vosotros, o que surgiría pronto. Desde entonces os he estado observando. Debo decirte que el día de la boda de tu hermano ninguno de los dos disimuló mucho sus sentimientos -su padre soltó una carcajada-. Os mirabais continuamente de reojo, y Sirius no dejaba de fulminar con la mirada a ese chico... ¿cómo se llama? Ah, sí. Dean Thomas.

Ginny lo observó conteniendo la respiración, expectante.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó su padre.

- ¿Es que no vas a matarme?

- ¡Claro que no, cariño!

- ¿Y a Sirius? -preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Su padre suspiró pesadamente.

- Tampoco. Aunque tengo que reconocer que ganas no me faltan.

- ¡Papá!

- Tranquila, hija. Juro que no le tocaré ni un solo pelo a _tu_ Sirius -el rostro de Ginny se puso del mismo color que su pelo-. No voy a negar que al principio la idea de que vosotros dos pudieseis estar juntos no me hacía ni pizca de gracia. Sentía como si, en cierto modo, Sirius nos estuviese traicionando a tu madre y a mi. Temía que estuviese jugando contigo y que acabases sufriendo por su culpa... -Ginny apretó los labios. Ya temía que esa sería la primera reacción de su padre-. Pero luego lo pensé más detenidamente. Se que a Sirius le precede su fama de mujeriego y que es más impulsivo y orgulloso de lo que me gustaría para ti, pero también se que es un buen hombre y que sería capaz de dar la vida por las personas a las que quiere. Lo hizo una vez por Harry... y estoy seguro de no equivocarme al pensar que no dudaría en hacer lo mismo por ti.

- Él jamás me haría daño, papá -aseguró-. Es cierto que es muy impulsivo, que hace primero las cosas y las piensa después, que es muy cabezota y también un tanto presumido -añadió con una tímida sonrisa. Su padre también sonrió-. Pero es una persona muy sincera y leal, eso lo sabes. Sabe escucharme y aunque no te lo creas, es muy dulce conmigo...Y me quiere.

Aunque nunca se lo hubiese dicho. Ginny solo tenía que mirar los ojos del animago para saber cuales eran sus sentimientos. No necesitaba oírselo decir con palabras.

- ¿Y tú le quieres a él?

- Sí.

Su padre se quedó unos instantes pensativo

- En ese caso yo no tengo nada que objetar. Estos últimos años has demostrado con creces que ya no eres ninguna niña. Estás en tu derecho de tomar tus propias decisiones y de aprender de tus propios errores, si es que los cometes. Si os queréis y tú eres feliz a su lado, yo no soy quien para poner impedimento alguno.

Ginny rodeó a su padre con los brazos y lo abrazó como no lo había hecho en años. Él la abrazó también.

- Gracias, papá. No te puedes imaginar lo mucho que esto significa para mi.

- Me hago una idea. Pero hazme un favor. No se lo digas aún a tu madre, y cuando lo hagas... por lo qué más quieras, espera a que yo no me encuentre en un par de kilómetros a la redonda...

OoOoOoOoOoO

Quién mirara a Cornelius Fudge en aquellos momentos pensaría que el hombre se comportaba como si se encontrase a la víspera del día de Navidad, tanta era la alegría que rebosaba.

Después de su caída en desgracia había tenido mucha suerte con el puesto que había conseguido hacía pocos meses, en el Departamento Contra el Uso Indebido de la Magia. Desde luego aspiraba a algo mucho mejor, pero podía darse con un canto en los dientes con lo que le había tocado. Estaba al cargo de una de las oficinas que menos trabajo tenían de todo el Ministerio: la oficina encargada de la Supervisión y Registro de Animagos. Un trabajo realmente aburrido, pues en aquellos momentos había poco más de media docena de animagos registrados en los archivos de Gran Bretaña, de los que muy pocos estaban vivos a aquellas alturas.

Recordó con cierto placer un día especialmente aburrido, hacía poco más de un mes, en el que se encontraba pasando a limpio y ordenando algunos documentos, cuando se encontró con el informe de Peter Petigrew, actualmente condenado a cadena perpetua en Azkaban con los cargos de asesinato a doce muggles, traición y mortífago entre otras cosas. Fue entonces, revisando aquel informe, cuando se acordó de Sirius Black, antiguo amigo de Petigrew y a quien habían endosado los crímenes cometidos por este último. Pensar en Black provocó que en su rostro apareciera un gesto de disgusto. El muy canalla había logrado volver de la muerte, por así decirlo, varios meses atrás. El condenado era un hombre con suerte. "_No como yo_" se dijo. Los fuertes y poderosos le habían traído la ruina. Gente que se creía superior a los demás, como los Malfoy y como el propio Dumbledore, se habían aprovechado continuamente de su ingenuidad y buen corazón (NTA: ejem, ejem, sin comentarios ¬¬) a cambio de favores legales. Y los Black eran otro tanto de lo mismo. Como la familia de sangre pura con más antigüedad que continuaba con vida, se creían los reyes y dueños de la Comunidad Mágica. ¡Ni que descendieran del mismísimo Merlín! Sintió un escalofrío al recordar a Orion y Walburga Black, sin duda los magos con más influencia que la Comunidad Magica había visto en mucho tiempo. Era increíble que mucha gente les presentase mucho más respeto y admiración a ellos que a la propia Millicent Bagnold en su época como Ministra de Magia.

Con un suspiro había estado a punto de guardar el informe cuando sus ojos se posaron precisamente sobre el nombre de Sirius Black. Aparecía en un apartado en el que se explicaba brevemente cómo y cuándo había llegado Petigrew a convertirse en animago. Y allí se mencionaba el nombre de Black, junto, para sorpresa suya, el de James Potter. Comprobó la fecha del informe y vio que databa de apenas unos días después del final de la guerra, cuando Black aún constaba como fallecido, razón por la cual, al igual que a Potter, no se le había abierto expediente alguno. Revisó con afán los archivos del despacho, a pesar de que estaba completamente seguro de la respuesta. Se acordaría, sin duda. En efecto, Black aún seguía sin estar registrado como animago, a pesar de que hacía meses que había regresado. Una sonrisa había iluminado el rostro del ex Ministro.

Y había llegado por fin el ansiado día. El juicio de Black. Estaba convencido de que no era tan santo e inocente como todos insistían en hacerle parecer. No era más que un digno hijo de sus padres, demasiado arrogante como para acatar las mismas normas que los demás, creyéndose con el derecho de infringirlas y salir indemne de la situación. Demostraría que hasta un mago tan poderoso (mágicamente hablando) y proveniente de buena familia como Sirius Black podía ir a Azkaban, _otra vez_. Tal vez ese fuera el único problema en todo aquello, que ya había cumplido una condena de doce años por algo que no había hecho. Se preguntó cuánto podría influir aquello en la decisión del jurado.

Se removió en su asiento, a escasa distancia del asiento principal, el cual había ocupado tan solo una vez, cuando había presidido la vista contra Harry Potter. Por desgracia no sería él quien llevara la voz cantante ese día, pero como encargado de la Oficina de Supervisión y Registro de Animagos desempeñaría un papel importante de todos modos. Se preguntó quien presidiría la vista. Estaba casi convencido de que no sería el Ministro de Magia, después de todo aquél no era un caso por asesinato ni nada por el estilo.

Consultó su reloj. Ya quedaba poco. La sala comenzó a llenarse de gente que fue ocupando sus respectivos asientos con rapidez. Fudge torció el gesto al averiguar quien presidiría la vista: el joven Percy Weasley. Fudge no sabía si considerar aquello como una buena señal. Sospechaba que había cierta amistad entre los Weasley y Black, pero no podía asegurarlo, como tampoco podía asegurar que el joven Weasley se hubiese reconciliado con su familia. ¡Maldito el día que lo había nombrado su asistente! Ahora aquel crío ocupaba un puesto muchísimo más importante que él, muy cerca del actual Ministro.

Aún no se veía a Black por ninguna parte y Fudge sonrió satisfecho. No se presentaría. Un Black no se rebajaría a ser juzgado por un jurado popular. Tuvo que tragarse sus pensamientos cuando lo vio entrar, acompañado de su fiel amigo de infancia, Remus Lupin. Estaban al otro lado de la sala, muy cerca el uno del otro, hablando apresuradamente en voz baja mientras esperaban que los últimos rezagados ocuparan sus asientos. Fudge los fulminó con la mirada. Aún no se podía creer que le ofrecieran el cargo de director de Hogwarts a Lupin. ¡Era un licántropo! Le importaba un comino que estuvieran cambiando las leyes de integración de aquellas criaturas, seguía siendo un peligro para la sociedad. Pero para ser honesto con el mismo, tenía que reconocer que lo que más odio le producía era el saber que había estado un año entero impartiendo clases en Hogwarts sin revelar que Black era un animago, aún sabiendo que estaba siendo buscado por todo el Mundo Mágico.

Apartó su mirada del licántropo y la posó en el acusado en cuestión. Se quedó sin aliento al observarlo detenidamente. Tenía realmente muy buen aspecto. Nada que ver con aquel saco de piel y huesos de no más de cincuenta quilos con el que había intercambiado unas pocas palabras en Azkaban, hacía más de cinco años.

Seguía siendo delgado, quizás más de lo que era habitual en un hombre de su estatura y edad. Pero no cabía duda de que llevaba encima como mínimo veinte quilos más que la última vez que se habían visto en persona. Se lo veía fuerte y rebosante de salud. Su melena negra brillaba, perfectamente peinada. Su piel tenía buen aspecto y color, nada que ver con aquella horrible palidez que lucía en la prisión. Se apreciaba que las cosas le habían ido muy bien durante los últimos meses. Nada en él delataba que hubiese pasado doce años recluido en la peor de las prisiones mágicas. Tal vez tan solo sus rasgos, ligeramente más marcados de lo habitual y la expresión dura de su mirada. A simple vista pasaría por un hombre corriente en lugar de un expresidiario. Aunque tampoco muy corriente. Aquel diablo era condenadamente apuesto. ¿Es que su estancia en Azkaban ni siquiera le había robado eso? Por un instante tuvo la sensación de estar observando a Orion Black. No es que hubiese llegado a tratarlo personalmente, pero todo aquel que lo hubiera visto alguna vez no lo olvidaba con facilidad. El rostro, los gestos e incluso aquel porte aristocrático. Sirius Black se parecía a su padre mucho más de lo que jamás quisiera reconocer. Salvo que, a diferencia de su padre, Sirius tenía un toque bastante más... ¿cómo decirlo? Rebelde. Sí, esa era la expresión adecuada. Comprobó con disgusto como varias mujeres del jurado miraban embobadas hacia Black, completamente embelesadas.

Entonces Black apartó la vista un instante de Lupin y la clavó en él. Fudge tuvo la absoluta convicción de que Black había adivinado todos sus pensamientos y oscuras intenciones. No pudo evitar que un escalofrío lo recorriera de arriba abajo, embargándolo de aquella horrible sensación que sentía cada vez que se hallaba ante un mago mucho más fuerte, poderoso y listo que él. Apretó los dientes con fuerza. Se había jurado a si mismo que no dejaría que nadie volviera a hacerlo sentir así jamás.

OoOoO

- Suerte -le susurró Lupin cuando una voz familiar anunció que la vista iba a comenzar.

Sirius se sentó en la única silla que se encontraba en el centro de la sala y se sorprendió cuando al alzar la mirada se topó de frente con Percy. Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para disimular su sorpresa y en cierto modo, alivio. No convenía que nadie sospechase que existía una amistad entre él y la familia del joven que dirigía la vista. No le habían dicho que Percy podría estar allí. Miró de reojo a Remus y este le devolvió una casi imperceptible sonrisa.

Percy comenzó con las habituales presentaciones formales, tal y como exigía el reglamento.

Sirius desconectó momentáneamente´de la perorata y su mirada recorrió discretamente las gradas. Comprobó, aliviado, que había bastantes caras conocidas. En la parte alta y algo apartado de los demás se encontraba Ojoloco. Su ojo mágico escrutaba cada rincón de la sala a toda velocidad. Parecía que durante la guerra había vuelto a ganarse la simpatía de la Comunidad Mágica lo suficiente como para recuperar su puesto honorífico en aquel tribunal. Era bueno tenerlo allí, sería más de uno el que se dejara guiar por el criterio de Alastor Moody a la hora de votar. Siempre había sido así. Reconoció a viejas amistades de Dumbledore de sus tiempos como miembro del Wizengamot. También estaba el anciano Elphias Doge y cerca de él estaba sentada Augusta Longbottom.. Y al otro lado de la sala distinguió a Tonks, comportándose como si no los conociese de nada a Remus y a él. Le sorprendió verla allí, pero tras pensarlo comprendió que era bastante lógica la presencia de la auror, teniendo en cuenta la ausencia de Kingsley y del tal Scrimgeor, que según le habían dicho había ostentado el puesto de Ministro por poco tiempo.

Volvió momentáneamente a la realidad. Percy estaba llegando al final de su perorata repleta de formalismos.

- ¿Algún testigo por parte de la defensa?

Lupin se levantó.

- Sí, yo. Remus John Lupin.

- Bien -Percy tomó nota. Sirius se maravilló con lo bien que actuaba. Era una verdadera lástima que no se hablara con sus padres en los tiempos de la Orden. Les podría haber sido muy útil.

- ¿Es usted Sirius Orion Black, residente en Grimmauld Place, 12, Londres?

- Sí.

- Está aquí porque se le acusa de ser un animago no registrado. ¿Correcto?

- Sí.

- ¿En ese caso, admite ser un animago?

- Sí -repitió, cansinamente.

- En nuestros archivos no consta el animal en que se transforma. ¿Podría aclararnos cuál es la forma animal que adquiere en su transformación?

Percy ya lo sabía, por descontado, pero debía ceñirse a lo que ponía en los documentos que tenía delante. Y si allí no se hacía ninguna referencia sobre el animal en que se transformaba, entonces Percy Weasley lo ignoraba también. Miró a Sirius, expectante. Este parpadeó un par de veces, antes de contestar.

- Adopto la forma de un perro.

Percy tomó nota del nuevo dato.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo hace que puede cambiar de forma?

Sirius titubeó un instante. Era complicado calcular los años teniendo en cuenta que él se había saltado dos. Optó por lo más fácil.

- Me convertí en animago a los quince años - "_haced vosotros las cuentas_".

Un murmullo de asombro recorrió la sala.

- ¿Se convirtió en animago a los quince años? -preguntó una bruja de avanzada edad, con los ojos como platos. Percy la fulminó con la mirada, claramente contrariado por el hecho de que hablara sin pedir la palabra.

- Eso he dicho.

- ¿Sin la ayuda del Ministerio y sin siquiera haberse examinado de los TIMOS?

Sirius asintió.

- ¿Y la transformación salió bien? Quiero decir ¿No hay ningún defecto en su forma animal? -inquirió la bruja.

- ¡Por supuesto que no! -respondió Sirius, muy ofendido porque se pusieran en duda sus dotes como mago. Lupin y Tonks no pudieron reprimir una sonrisa divertida.

Nuevos murmullos recorrieron la sala.

- ¡Es asombroso!

- ¡Increíble!

- ¡Una auténtica proeza!

Fudge se removió en su asiento, claramente disgustado. ¡Era el colmo! Aquella vista empezaba aparecerse a la de Harry Potter. En lugar de condenarlo por sus delitos el jurado se ponía a alabar sus cualidades mágicas.

A continuación lo bombardearon a preguntas. "Sabe que es ilegal convertirse en animago sin la supervisión y aprobación del Ministerio ¿Verdad?" "¿Lo sabía cuando se transformó por primera vez?" "¿Aún así lo hizo a sabiendas de que estaba infringiendo la ley?". Visto así la cosa ya no pintaba nada bien. Entonces intervino Lupin, relatando lo más brevemente que pudo las razones que llevaron a su amigo a convertirse en animago. Muchos se enternecieron al escuchar la historia.

"_Al menos, Lunático, estoy seguro de que has conseguido el voto femenino en pleno_".

- Una historia preciosa, profesor Lupin -intervino entonces Fudge, incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo-. Pero por muy buenas que fueran las intenciones de su amigo, no cambia el hecho de que infringió la ley. Puedo comprender que permaneciera en silencio mientras estuvo en el colegio, pero tuvo tiempo de sobra después para registrarse, y no lo hizo.

- Sí, sobre todo desde Azkaban ¿verdad? -escupió Sirius, sin poder contenerse él tampoco.

Un tenso silencio recorrió la sala. Lupin le dirigió una dura mirada y Sirius se apresuró a cerrar la boca.

Fudge sonrió, satisfecho.

- Desde tu transformación no has hecho otra cosa que usar tu condición de forma ilícita. Ya en Hogwarts la utilizabas para escaparte las noches de luna llena.

- Puede que en eso tengas razón -concedió Sirius-. Pero dime ¿en que otras situaciones ilícitas me he aprovechado de mi forma animaga?

- Estoy convencido de que fue así como lograste escapar de Azkaban ¿me equivoco?

Parecía que estaban ellos solos en la sala. Los demás miraban en silencio de uno a otro, como si estuvieran presenciando un partido de tenis. Los presentes miraron a Sirius, expectantes por conocer la respuesta y saber al fin como había escapado de Azkaban el único mago, en la Historia de la Magia, que lo había logrado sin ayuda del exterior.

Sirius miró un instante a Lupin, que le suplicaba con la mirada que templara los nervios y no se precipitase. Respiró hondo, antes de contestar.

- Así es. Usé mi forma animaga para escapar.

Fudge sonrió, triunfante.

- Y luego la usaste para huir de la justicia durante tres años.

Se abstuvo de contestar. La respuesta era obvia.

- Este hombre no ha hecho más que usar su condición para infringir la ley. Exijo que se aplique la pena máxima correspondiente en estos casos...

Sirius le miró unos segundos, como evaluándolo.

- Antes de que pidas un veredicto me gustaría que constase en acta que el Ministerio me debe un indulto, por decirlo de alguna manera.

- Si te refieres a que ya has cumplido una condena de doce años, que sepas, en primer lugar, que no es culpa nuestra, y en segundo, que si no estás de acuerdo con el veredicto, puedes tramitar un recurso, eso sí, desde Azkaban, si así lo decide el jurado.

- No me refiero solamente a la condena que ya cumplí, que también, si no al hecho de que se me enviara a prisión sin juicio previo, que se me persiguiera durante años como a un asesino, que se me acusara a mayores de otros delitos que yo no cometí... ¿Quieres que siga?

- Como ya dijo el señor Fudge -titubeó un hombre del jurado-. Si no está de acuerdo con el veredicto está en su derecho de recurrir. Las injusticias que se cometieron contra usted no son el tema a tratar en esta vista...

- Cierto -concedió Sirius-. Pero ¿por qué no mejor nos saltamos el recurso, matamos dos pájaros de un tiro y le ahorramos al Ministerio un escándalo a gran escala?

- Un... ¿un escándalo? ¿Qué quiere decir? -preguntó una mujer.

- ¿Sabían que averigüé el paradero de Petigrew gracias a una fotografía publicada en un ejemplar de el Profeta que el propio Fudge me entregó, a sabiendas de que una de las normas de Azkaban prohíbe que los presos tengan cualquier tipo de información del exterior? ¿Qué creen que pasaría cuando toda la Comunidad Mágica se entere de que me escapé por culpa de nuestro querido ex ministro?

Los miembros del jurado miraron a Fudge con la boca entreabierta. No podían creer que el que era Ministro por aquel entonces se hubiera pasado por el forro las normas de la prisión.

- ¿Qué pensarían cuando se enterasen de que Barty Crouch me envió a Azkaban sin concederme mi derecho a un juicio justo? Por no hablar de los Ministerios de los demás países... ¿Qué dirán cuando sepan que Cornelius Fudge hizo oídos sordos a las advertencias de Dumbledore de que Voldemort -todo el mundo (a excepción de Lupin y Moody) se estremeció al oír aquel nombre-. Había regresado? La cantidad de vidas que se podrían haber salvado...

El jurado se miraba inquieto. Era cierto que si los demás países se enteraban de aquel detalle tendrían bastantes problemas. Sirius y Fudge se fulminaban con la mirada el uno al otro.

- Y cuando los mortífagos se escaparon de Azkaban (después de todas las advertencias de Dumbledore) aún tuviste la cara de echarme a mí el muerto, diciendo que yo los había ayudado a escapar -Sirius casi echaba chispas por los ojos-. ¡Si no fuera por ti Voldemort nunca se habría hecho con el poder tan rápido como lo hizo!... ¡De no ser por ti puede incluso que mi ahijado estuviera vivo!

Las palabras salieron de su boca como un torbellino. No hubiera querido decir aquello, pero fue un arrebato. Nunca hubiera imaginado que Fudge pudiera inspirarle tanto odio.

La sala se quedó en silencio, masticando esas palabras y sopesando si podrían ser ciertas o no. Sirius sabía que no, que Harry tendría que haber muerto de todas formas para acabar con Voldemort, pero eso el jurado no lo sabía. Paseaban la mirada de Sirius a Fudge y de Fudge a Sirius conteniendo la respiración. Hasta Lupin se había quedado paralizado, pero trató de relajarse. A fin de cuentas, las cosas estaban saliendo más o menos como las habían planeado, aunque hubiera deseado que los acontecimientos se sucediesen de otra forma.

- B... Bueno. Creo que los dos deberían calmarse un poco -Percy hizo un vago intento por mediar entre los dos hombres-. El jurado decidirá si tiene en cuenta tu petición de indulto. Ahora Black, debe registrar su condición de animago antes del veredicto -este asintió, de acuerdo con Percy.

El joven Weasley se volvió hacia Fudge, encargado de tramitar la documentación, pero este estaba muy ocupado fulminando a Sirius con la mirada, parecía casi en estado catatónico. El secretario de Fudge, un chico joven, le arrebató disimuladamente los documentos y se dispuso él a tomar nota.

- Bien. Señor Black, si no tiene inconveniente, debe transformarse para que se pueda tomar nota de las características de su forma animal.

Sirius lo miró, perplejo. ¿Transformarse en público? Hasta ahora solo había mostrado su forma animal a gente de confianza, allegada a él. Era su secreto, su salvaguarda, su As bajo la manga. Miró a Remus con cara de perrito apaleado, en busca de ayuda. ¿En serio tenía que hacerlo? Su amigo asintió con la cabeza, con una clara expresión de que no le quedaba otra.

Volvió la vista al frente. Dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de derrota y se transformó.

Todos se quedaron observándolo asombrados. Muy pocos habían tenido la ocasión de contemplar con sus propios ojos a un animago, y menos aún verlo transformarse en sus propias narices. Sirius cruzó su mirada con la anciana bruja que había dudado sobre la calidad de su transformación y la miró como retándola a que le encontrara algún defecto. Ella entendió su mirada y le sonrió.

El asistente de Fudge tomaba notas frenéticamente, tratando de plasmar en el documento la mejor descripción posible de Sirius. Y Fudge... en esos momentos su rostro no tenía precio. Estaba del color de la grana. ¡Él había visto antes a ese perro! ¡Estaba en Hogwarts, en la enfermería con Potter, después de la Tercera Prueba del Torneo de los Tres Magos! ¡Había tenido a Sirius Black en sus mismísimas narices mientras tenía a aurores buscándolo por todo el planeta! ¡Y Dumbledore lo sabía! ¡Se habían burlado de él! Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan humillado como en aquél momento.

Sirius, comprendiendo sus pensamientos, agitó el rabo alegremente para acabar de hundir a Fudge en la humillación.

- Ahora... -comenzó Percy-. Es la hora de la votación.

OoOoOoO

Ginny caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo retorciéndose las manos, nerviosa. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Su vista vagó a lo largo del pasillo y se detuvo sobre una puerta negra. El Departamento de Misterios. Un escalofrío la recorrió de arriba a abajo al recordar que Sirius estuvo a punto de perder la vida allí.

Se volvió de pronto, tensa, al sentir pasos que venían de la estrecha escalera proveniente del tribunal. Empezó a salir gente de allí y a dirigirse hacia los ascensores. Nadie le prestó atención. Vio pasar a Tonks y a Ojoloco. Tonks iba tan enfrascada en una conversación con el exauror que ni siquiera la vio. Moody sin duda debió de verla con su ojo mágico, pero si lo hizo no dio señal de ello. Tal vez pensara que la chica estaba esperando a su hermano, pero lo cierto es que Ginny no tenía ni la menor idea de que Percy estaba allí. Y entonces, entre la gente, vio aparecer a Lupin. En cuanto la vio le dirigió una amplia sonrisa. Nadie sonreía así si acababan de condenar a prisión a su mejor amigo. Por lo que aquella sonrisa solo podía significar...

Solo se convenció de ello cuando vio aparecer al propio Sirius, justo detrás de Lupin. Sin grilletes, sin dementores escoltándolo... Sintió que estaba a punto de desmayarse de puro alivio. Entonces Sirius la vio. No tuvo tiempo de pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera de sonreír. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar Ginny se había lanzado a sus brazos con un sollozo de felicidad.

- Ginny... -le acarició el pelo y la estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos-. No llores... ¡Hemos ganado! -exclamó. La alzó un poco del suelo y empezó a dar vueltas sobre sí mismo sin soltarla. Ginny no pudo reprimir una carcajada por el entusiasmo de su novio.

Lupin los contempló, sonriendo. Era la primera vez que los veía juntos desde que sabía que eran pareja y se asombró de la cantidad de amor que rezumaban solo con una mirada. Justo en ese instante Sirius posó a la chica en el suelo y le dio un tierno beso. Ella le correspondió, pero pronto se acordó de la presencia del licántropo y se puso tensa.

- Sirius ¿qué...?

La miró si saber por qué se había separado tan bruscamente de él, hasta que lo entendió.

- Oh. No te preocupes por Lunático. Ya sabe lo nuestro -estaba tan contento por la victoria que no le preocupó que Ginny le riñera por incumplir su promesa de mantenerlo en secreto.

Por supuesto a ella no le importó, después de todo ella también se lo había contado a Hermione, pero eso no se lo dijo. Miró a Lupin con una tímida sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas.

- ¿Sabías que así de sonrojada tienes un aspecto encantador? -Y la besó de nuevo, atrayéndola hacia él rodeando su cintura con los brazos.

- ¡Sirius! -protestó Ginny, ruborizándose todavía más.

- Canuto, contén un poco tu entusiasmo ¿quieres? -rió Lupin-. Percy todavía no ha salido del tribunal ¿No querrás que os pille no?

- ¿Mi hermano? -preguntó ella, asombrada-. ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Presidió la vista.

- Supongo que de ahora en adelante tendré que portarme muy bien con él. ¡Votó a mi favor!

- Pobre de él si fuera al contrario -gruñó Ginny. Entonces miró a Lupin, que no dejaba de mirarlos a Sirius y a ella de forma extraña-. ¿Qué pasa?

Él pareció salir como de un trance.

- No, nada. Es que se me hace raro... veros así.

Los otros dos cruzaron una mirada divertida.

- Ya hace tiempo que sabes que estamos juntos. Podías haberte hecho a la idea...

- No es eso. Es que se me hace raro... verte a ti, _así_. _Enamorado. _No paro de pensar "¿Quién es este y qué ha hecho con Sirius Black?".

Los tres prorrumpieron en carcajadas.

Los últimos rezagados salieron del tribunal, entre ellos Fudge, que se detuvo al pasar al lado de ellos.

- Enhorabuena, Black -su tono de voz dejaba bien claro que no se alegraba en absoluto de la victoria del animago-. Has tenido mucha suerte -pareció dudar un instante, antes de añadir-. Porque está muerto, si no me apostaría el cuello a que Dumbledore a tenido algo que ver con esto -Lupin y Sirius cruzaron una mirada cómplice-. Es muy de su estilo...

Y dicho esto se alejó de allí con paso decidido. Percy se acercó a ellos.

- ¡Felicidades, Sirius! Me alegro mucho de que todo saliera bi... ¿Qué haces aquí, Ginny?

- Eh...

- ¡Chicos! -Arthur Weasley se acercó a ellos dando a Ginny más tiempo para inventar alguna excusa para su hermano-. ¡Enhorabuena Sirius! Ojoloco acaba de contármelo.

- Gracias, Arthur.

- Acabo de enviarle un patronus a Molly. Quiere que comamos todos en la Madriguera, ¡esto hay que celebrarlo! Tonks y tú también, Remus.

Se dirigieron los cinco hacia los ascensores, Lupin, Sirius y Ginny más rezagados.

- Por fin se ha acabado la pesadilla -suspiró Ginny-. Pero para quedarme tranquila, Sirius, júrame que no has infringido ninguna ley más.

- ¡Claro que no! Bueno, espera... -se quedó un momento pensativo-. No, no. No hay nada más.

Los tres rompieron a reír. Siguieron a los otros dos hacia los ascensores. De repente Sirius parecía triste.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó Ginny.

- ¡Ahora que todo el mundo sabe que soy un animago ya no es tan divertido! -se lamentó.

Lupin y Ginny soltaron una carcajada.

**Continuará...**

**Hola, siento muchísimo la tardanza, pero últimamente estoy pasando un momento un poco complicadillo y apenas he podido dedicar tiempo a escribir y conectarme a internet. Gracias a todos los que habéis tenido paciencia. **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis mi historia!**

**Espero actualizar pronto :D**

**Alwin**


	23. De secretos descubiertos

CAPITULO 23. De secretos descubiertos.

Tonks se escaqueó del trabajo antes de tiempo para acompañar a su novio y sus amigos hasta La Madriguera. Como todavía faltaba gente y aún era temprano para empezar a hacer la comida, los presentes se fueron dispersando por la casa. Salía del cuarto de baño y estaba a punto de bajar las escaleras cuando oyó voces cuchicheando al pasar por delante del cuarto de Ginny. Siempre tan curiosa, no pudo reprimir el instinto de acercarse más a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

- … ¿Por qué no me contaste los planes que teníais? -escuchó decir a Ginny en susurros. Su voz, teñida de cariño, tenía un deje de reproche.

- Si te soy sincero, no confiaba mucho en mi mismo -oyó que respondía la inconfundible voz de Sirius-. Realmente no creía que el plan fuese a funcionar.

Sabía por Remus que había surgido una gran amistad entre ellos y supuso que, después de los últimos acontecimientos, ambos tendrían ganas de charlar a solas. Pero de todos modos no le pareció muy correcto que se ocultaran en el dormitorio de la chica, cosa que despertó bastante su curiosidad.

- No estoy acostumbrado a que otros solucionen mis problemas por mí. Y me resultó muy difícil dejarme guiar por Remus en todo momento.

- Pues me alegro de que le hicieras caso -aprobó Ginny-. No te ofendas, pero de haber hecho las cosas a tu manera, igual ahora estarías de camino a Azkaban.

- ¡Eh! ¿Qué insinúas? -protestó el animago, entre indignado y divertido.

- No insinúo nada -rió ella-. Solo digo que eres un _poquito_ impulsivo.

Sirius rió.

- Sí, bueno. Remus opina lo mismo.

Permanecieron unos segundos en silencio. Tonks, inconscientemente, se acercó un poco más a la puerta.

- No creas que voy a olvidar fácilmente lo de ayer -murmuró Ginny-. No te lo voy a perdonar jamás, que lo sepas -añadió con un tono entre divertido e infantil.

- Oh. No me digas eso, por favor -suplicó él, con voz melosa-. Ya te dije que lo siento. En ese momento me pareció que era lo que debía hacer. No creía que fuese a salir indemne de todo esto. Estaba convencido de que acabaría metiendo la pata.

- Pero no lo hiciste...

- No...

No sabía por qué, pero algo en su tono la hacía sentirse incómoda. Su conversación era completamente inofensiva, pero se apreciaba en sus palabras un deje de intimidad y complicidad. De nuevo se quedaron en silencio. Tonks pegó la oreja a la puerta pero no conseguía oír nada. Entonces la voz de Ginny le llegó muy lejana.

- No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti...

Y entonces Tonks lo percibió. Besos.

- Ginny... aquí no... tus padres...

Se separó bruscamente de la puerta, como si quemara. No se lo podía creer. ¿Ginny y Sirius? ¡Imposible!

OoOoOoOoO

- Ginny... aquí no... tus padres... -pero dicho esto abandonó sus labios para hundir su rostro en el cuello de la chica. Su cuerpo no parecía muy de acuerdo con su conciencia.

- No te preocupes -susurró, más bien suspiró, Ginny-. Mi madre está fuera y mi padre aún no ha vuelto del Ministerio. Además, él ya lo sabe.

- ¿El qué? -preguntó distraídamente, profundizando sus besos.

- Lo nuestro.

Sirius se convirtió en piedra entre sus brazos, con sus labios todavía en su cuello cual vampiro, como si alguien le hubiera lanzado un Petrificus Totalus a traición.

- ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cu... Cuándo se lo has dicho?

- En realidad no se lo he dicho -contestó, mordiéndose el labio-. Lo ha adivinado. Dice que no sabemos disimular.

Sirius tragó saliva con dificultad.

- Y... ¿Qué te ha dicho? ¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

Ginny se moría de ganas por romper a reír al ver su cara aterrorizada. Decidió hacerle sufrir un poco, como venganza por lo ocurrido el día anterior.

- Dijo que sería mejor que fueras buscándote un buen escondite, porque aunque te ocultes en el lugar más recóndito de Tombuctú, te encontrará y te cortará las... -no terminó la frase, pero hizo un gesto insinuante hacia sus partes íntimas.

Sirius jadeó. Su rostro tenía el color de la porcelana. Ginny no lo aguantó más y prorrumpió en carcajadas y él bufó al percatarse de que solo estaba bromeando.

- No tiene gracia -masculló, entre avergonzado y aliviado, aunque esto último jamás lo reconocería.

- La tendría si te hubieras visto la cara ja ja ja. No tiene precio.

El dolor en las costillas de tanto reírse la obligó a sentarse en la cama. Sirius, mientras tanto, caminaba nervioso de un lado a otro del cuarto mascullando algo así como _"mierda, Arthur va a matarme_"_._ Tras un par de minutos Ginny logró contenerse y le miró mientras se enjuagaba un par de lágrimas que se le habían escapado con la emoción del momento.

- ¿Quieres dejar de caminar de un lado para otro? Has conseguido cortarme el rollo.

- Maldita sea. Llevamos juntos casi tres meses y no le dijimos nada. ¿Con qué cara voy a mirar ahora a tu padre?

- Pues con la única que tienes, amor -contestó ella, sin prestarle mucha atención, mientras arreglaba un poco la colcha de la cama, no fuera a ser que alguien pensara lo que no era (un poco tarde para eso ¬¬)-. Ah, no. Me olvidaba de que tienes otra: la peluda.

- Ginny, ¿Quieres centrarte? ¡Esto es sumamente importante!

- Oh, vamos. Después de lo de esta mañana no puedo evitar estar feliz. Para tu información, y en primer lugar, esto no habría sucedido si se lo hubiésemos contado todo antes, como te sugerí más de una vez. En segundo, mantuve una larga charla con mi padre anoche y te aseguro que todo está bien -Sirius iba a objetar algo pero Ginny no le permitió ni abrir la boca-. Dijo que eras un buen hombre, que estaba convencido de que serías capaz de dar tu vida por mi -el animago sonrió, completamente de acuerdo con eso-, que yo ya soy lo suficientemente mayor para saber lo que hago, y que si te quiero y soy feliz contigo, él no es quien para meterse de por medio.

Sirius no dijo nada durante unos segundos, meditando en todo lo que ella había dicho. Su expresión pasó del miedo a un incrédulo escepticismo.

- ¿En serio te dijo eso?

- Ajá -se acercó a él y le rodeó el cuello con los brazos-. Vamos, Sirius, deja de preocuparte de una vez, te van a salir canas -bromeó.

- De todas formas hablaré con él.

- Haz lo que quieras, pero de momento basta de hablar de cosas serias. Ya hemos tenido bastantes preocupaciones últimamente y no pienso dejar que nada estropee el día de hoy ¿Ha quedado claro?

OoOoOoOoOoO

Lupin disfrutaba de un café mientras ojeaba El Profeta, cuando un torbellino entró precipitadamente en la cocina de Molly Weasley.

- ¡Remus! -gritó Tonks. El susodicho pegó un brinco en el asiento del susto-. ¡Acabo de enterarme de algo muy fuerte! Pero no puedes contárselo a nadie...

- ¡Oh, no! Más secretos no, por favor.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? ¿A quién le estas guardando un secreto? -preguntó la metamorfomaga, con curiosidad.

- ¡A nadie! -Por Merlín, había estado a punto de irse de la lengua.

- ¿Te has enterado de algo interesante y no me lo has contado? -le preguntó Tonks, haciendo un puchero.

- No, no me he enterado de nada. Y de todas formas, los secretos no deben contarse, Dora, si no dejarían de ser secretos. Así que será mejor que, sea lo que sea eso de lo que te has enterado, te lo guardes para ti.

Tonks le dirigió un gesto de fastidio y se cruzó de brazos.

- ¿Sabes qué? Tienes razón. No voy a contártelo -le miró con una expresión de inteligencia-. Pero... si te enteraras por tu cuenta, eso sería legal y podríamos comentarlo ¿no?

- Entonces no sería un secreto -reflexionó el hombre lobo, ladeando un poco la cabeza-, y sí sería legal.

Lo cierto es que le mataba no poder comentar con nadie lo de Sirius y Ginny. Pero había jurado a su amigo que no diría nada y mantendría su palabra. Pero claro, ¿y si Tonks se enterara por su cuenta? No sería lo mismo que contárselo él y no rompería su promesa... Ambos guardaron silencio, pensativos. Tonks se sentó a su lado y se sirvió un café con pasmosa tranquilidad.

- Oye, Rem, ¿te importaría subir a la habitación de Ginny y pedirle el libro que le presté para un trabajo de la Academia?

Lupin se atragantó con el café. Sirius y Ginny estaban juntos en el piso de arriba. (Prefería no saber lo que estaban haciendo...).

- ¿Ahora? ¿Quieres que te lo traiga _ahora_? -Tenía la esperanza de que su amigo tuviese el suficiente seso para no _profanar _a Ginny en la casa de sus padres, pero por si acaso, no se arriesgaría a interrumpirlos. Tenía aprecio a su vida.

- Ajá.

La miró con los ojos entrecerrados. ¿Qué estaría tramando? ¿Sospecharía algo?

- ¿Tú sabes algo?

- ¿Tú sabes algo? -preguntó ella a su vez, a modo de respuesta.

- Puede que sepa algo -titubeó él.

- Puede que yo también.

Su novio la miró, ansioso. No se atrevía a contarle nada. Puede que todo aquello no fuera más que una artimaña de la auror para descubrir qué era lo que le ocultaba. Y si metía la pata Sirius lo mataba. Había jurado no contarle nada a Dora.

- ¿Qué es lo que sabes?

- No te lo diré hasta que hables tú -"_Es un truco, estoy seguro_".

- No puedo decir lo que sé.

- Entonces yo tampoco puedo -respondió ella, en un gesto muy infantil.

Lupin apretó los labios.

- De acuerdo, bien.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio, concentrándose en sus respectivos cafés y mirándose de reojo de vez en cuando.

- No sabes nada -terció él, finalmente, muy seguro de si mismo.

Su novia perdió la paciencia y se levantó de un salto.

- Muy bien -dijo, mientras avanzaba con decisión en dirección a las escaleras-, ¿qué tal si entro en la habitación de Ginny y compruebo que lo que creo que sé es en realidad lo que creo que sé?

- ¡Lo sabes! -Remus se puso en pie de un salto y la señaló con un dedo acusador.

- ¿Y tú lo sabes?

- ¡Sí, lo sé! -contestó con desesperación.

- ¡Ginny y Sirius! -exclamó Tonks. Su pelo empezó a ponerse de varios colores debido a la emoción-. ¡Es increíble! ¿Cuánto hace que lo sabes?

- ¡Demasiado tiempo, por el amor de Dios! Hace tanto que me muero de ganas de comentarlo con alguien... Pero oye, no puedes decirle nada a nadie.

Tonks hizo un gesto con la mano sobre su boca como si cerrara una cremallera invisible.

Dos horas después estaban todos sentados a la mesa. Como eran demasiados, tuvieron que poner la mesa en el jardín. Estaban todos los Weasley, a excepción de Charlie, Sirius, Remus y Tonks. Sirius, para no tentar a la suerte, decidió sentarse al lado de su amigo. Tonks, en cambio, prefirió situarse al lado de Hermione y Ginny. La pelirroja y la metamorfomaga no dejaban de apreciar la ya algo notable barriga de Hermione.

- ¿Ya da patadas? -preguntó Tonks, entusiasmada, posando la mano sobre el vientre de la chica.

- Sí, empecé a notarlo hace algunas semanas -Tonks acercó otra mano, para abarcar más superficie y tener más posibilidades de notar algo-. No noto nada -dijo al cabo de un rato, decepcionada.

- Es que se suele mover por las noches -aclaró Hermione, encogiéndose de hombros. Clavó su mirada en Ginny, que desde hacía un rato las observaba con expresión extraña-. ¿Pasa algo?

Ginny sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Se volvió hacia su plato justo en el momento en el que su madre colocaba un bol de patatas entre ella y Sirius, sentado justo en frente. Se sonrieron sin poder evitarlo, pero nadie se percató de ello, a excepción de dos personas, que no podían dejar de observarlos disimuladamente: Arthur y Tonks. Ambos sonrieron interiormente al apreciar aquel gesto de cariño de la pareja.

Sirius no podía evitar mirar a Arthur de vez en cuando de reojo, pendiente de sus reacciones. Arthur se percató de ello y comprendió que Ginny ya lo había puesto al tanto de que él ya lo sabía todo. Barajó la posibilidad de dedicarle un gesto tranquilizador, para que comprendiese que todo estaba bien, pero después pensó que sería divertido hacerle sufrir un poco adoptando la pose de padre sobreprotector. Sirius tenía fama de haber sido el rey de las bromas, y Arthur opinaba que ya era hora de que alguien le putease un poco a él para variar. Al menos durante un rato.

El animago se moría de ganas por poder hablar con el señor Weasley lo antes posible y terminar cuanto antes con aquella tensión que lo atenazaba. Igual era paranoia suya, pero le daba la sensación de que Arthur no le miraba demasiado bien. ¿Habría Ginny interpretado mal las palabras de su padre la noche anterior?

Cuando ya estaban con los postres y Sirius empezaba a respirar tranquilo por haber superado la primera prueba de fuego, ocurrió lo último que hubiera deseado en aquellos momentos.

- ¡Ginny! -exclamó la señora Weasley. La chica, que estaba enfrascada en una conversación con Tonks sobre el curso de auror, pegó un brinco en su asiento, sobresaltada-. ¿Eso es un chupetón?

- ¿Eh? -involuntariamente, Ginny se llevó la mano al punto de su cuello donde, hacía un par de horas, Sirius se había estado entreteniendo-. ¿qué dices? ¡claro que no!

Todos los presentes tenían su atención puesta, divertidos, en Molly y su hija, a excepción de cinco personas. Hermione y Tonks desviaron la vista hacia otro lado, tratando de contener la risa. Lupin fulminaba a Sirius con la mirada y este trataba de ignorarlo por todos los medios, pero no se le escapó el mohín y el ceño fruncido que Arthur le dirigió, en serio en esta ocasión.

- Sí que es un chupetón -confirmó George, examinando de cerca la marca junto a su gemelo. Ambos la miraron con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Vosotros dos fuera de aquí ¡Buitres!

_- _¿Es que sales con alguien? -la interrogó Fred.

- ¿Y qué si es así? -lo desafió.

Por debajo de la mesa recibió un puntapié por parte de Sirius, que parecía muy interesado por lo que había al otro lado de la valla del jardín, pero lo ignoró. Aquella discusión con los gemelos ya era algo personal.

- Pero si a mi me parece bien que tengas novio, cariño -intervino Molly.

- ¿Pero qué dices? -saltaron los gemelos y Ron al unisono.

- Si no queréis acabar como este la ultima vez -añadió Ginny señalando a Fred-, será mejor que cerréis el pico y os metáis en vuestros asuntos.

- Claro que sí, cielo -los tres chicos fulminaron con la mirada a su madre-. ¿No nos lo vas a presentar? -preguntó a su hija con cara inocente. La verdad es que, después de lo de Harry, se alegraba de que su hija hubiese recuperado por completo las ganas de vivir.

Su hija le dedicó una mirada escéptica.

- Si lo traigo a este manicomio me lo espantaréis.

- Pues a mi me gustaría conocerlo -insistió su madre, tozuda.

- No lo creo -murmuró su hija para si, con una sonrisa divertida. Solo Tonks, Lupin, Hermione y Sirius, los más próximos a ella, la escucharon. Los cinco rompieron a reír, cruzando miradas cómplices, bajo la asombrada mirada de los demás, que no habían pillado el chiste. Ni siquiera Arthur pudo evitar sonreír.


	24. Un Año

CAPITULO 24. Un año...

Cuando Arthur salió a mediodía del Ministerio se topó con que Sirius estaba en una esquina de la calle, esperándole. Se miraron unos segundos, el pelirrojo asombrado por el encuentro, el moreno un tanto turbado, a pesar de que trataba de aparentar seguridad y decisión.

- Hola, Sirius.

- Hola. ¿Podemos hablar?

- ¿Ginny?

- Ginny -asintió el animago.

- Tal vez sea mejor que vayamos a algún sitio en el que podamos hablar con calma -Arthur extendió su brazo, ofreciéndoselo al animago, que se aferró a él sin una palabra. Desaparecieron.

Minutos después ambos hombres estaban en una mesa del Caldero Chorreante con dos vasos de whisky entre ellos.

- Quiero que sepas -comenzó el señor Weasley-, que valoro mucho tu gesto.

- Te aseguro, Arthur, que no estoy haciendo esto por quedar bien. Lo hago porque Ginny me importa y sé lo importante que es su familia para ella.

- Lo sé.

- También porque te aprecio a ti y la amistad que nos une.

Arthur lo miró unos instantes, como evaluándolo.

- Si te dijera que no apruebo vuestra relación... ¿romperías con ella?

- No -Sirius no dudó la respuesta ni una milésima de segundo-. Buscaría la manera de arreglar las cosas contigo sin que ello nos afectara a nosotros.

- Tranquilo, que no es el caso -añadió Arthur con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Sirius cogió su vaso y bebió un largo trago.

- Ginny me ha dicho lo que le dijiste la otra noche.

Arthur asintió y bebió también de su vaso.

- ¿Y dónde está el problema?

- En que quiero saber qué es lo que piensas realmente.

- Fui sincero con Ginny.

- No estoy diciendo que le mintieses. Solo que no le has dicho toda la verdad.

- No sé por qué piensas eso.

Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa amarga.

- Vamos, Arthur. ¿En serio quieres que crea que no te importa que tu hija salga con un hombre que le dobla la edad?

El señor Weasley suspiró y apuró el último trago de su whisky.

- Está bien. No negaré que al principio no veía esto nada bien. Creía que, al estar Ginny viviendo en tu casa, estabas aprovechando la situación a tu favor para aprovecharte de ella.

Sirius lo miró, indignado, pero Arthur no le dio tiempo a objetar nada en su defensa y continuó.

- Lo siento. Sé que no debería haber pensado eso. Pero ponte en mi lugar, hace tiempo que llegó a mis oídos tu fama de mujeriego -Sirius asintió, comprendiendo su postura-. Te aseguro que solo pensé eso en caliente, cuando os vi hablando aquella noche en Navidad. Supongo que no me sentó muy bien la idea de que Ginny pudiera estar enamorándose de ti.

- Qué se le va a hacer -intervino Sirius son una pequeña sonrisa de comprensión, aceptando sus disculpas-, es la niña de tus ojos.

- Sí que lo es -Arthur tenía una mirada soñadora al pensar en su hija. Sacudió la cabeza para centrarse en el presente-. Luego lo medité con calma. Sé que jamás te habrías aprovechado de Ginny a propósito. Sé que eres un hombre de principios. Nunca nos habrías clavado esa puñalada a Molly y a mí, y menos aún a Harry -el animago se removió, incómodo. No le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación. Aún se sentía demasiado culpable con respecto a Harry-. Y menos aún te aprovecharías de una muchacha de diecisiete años. La única opción que se me ocurría era que te hubieses enamorado de verdad de ella.

Sirius realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar ante aquello. No estaba acostumbrado a hablar con nadie de sus sentimientos. Tal vez solo con Ginny, y en ciertos aspectos le costaba un poco abrirle su corazón. Después de todo, en eso del amor todavía era novato, y que Arthur hablase con tanta facilidad sobre sus sentimientos lo hacía sentirse vulnerable.

- No es que piense que dos personas que se lleven tantos años no puedan enamorarse, al contrario. Pero estas relaciones son complicadas, Sirius.

- Lo sé. Pero créeme, Ginny es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida y haré cuanto esté en mi mano por hacerla feliz.

El señor Weasley sonrió.

- No esperaba menos de ti.

- Siempre he sido una persona de relaciones a corto plazo. A _muy_ corto plazo. Pero te aseguro que mis intenciones con Ginny son muy distintas. No deseo otra cosa que pasar el resto de mi vida a su lado -calló de pronto, percatándose de que había hablado más de la cuenta.

Arthur percibió su turbación.

- ¿Intentas decirme que estarías dispuesto a casarte con mi hija?

Sirius no pudo reprimir una sonrisa divertida. Si le hubiesen hecho aquella pregunta cuatro meses atrás, habría estado completamente seguro de cual hubiera sido su respuesta. ¿Sirius Black casado? _Jamás. _Pero ahora...

- ¿Te parecería mal? -preguntó con curiosidad.

- ¿Me estás pidiendo permiso para casarte con Ginny? -preguntó Arthur, absolutamente perplejo.

- Solo tu opinión. Ten por seguro que algún día la haré mi esposa, independientemente de vuestra opinión. Pero si estás de acuerdo, me ahorraré el dinero que me costará fugarme con ella -apuntó con una amplia sonrisa.

- Qué gracioso, Sirius..

- ¿Eso es un sí?

Arthur no contestó. Solo sonrió. Para Sirius fue suficiente respuesta. Tomó su vaso y terminó de un trago lo que quedaba de su contenido. Era hora de ir dando por zanjada la conversación. Quería regresar a Grimmauld Place antes de que Ginny llegara de clase.

- Se hace tarde. Me gustaría llegar a casa a tiempo para comer con Ginny.

Arthur echó un vistazo a su reloj y dejó escapar un silvido, asintiendo.

- Sí, será mejor que nos marchemos -dijo, levantándose y poniéndose el abrigo-. Molly se enfadará si llego tarde a comer.

Sirius también se levantó.

- Podríamos continuar esta conversación en otro momento -sugirió mientras dejaba unas monedas sobre la mesa y se ponía también el abrigo.

- Por descontado.

Ya estaban en la calle, a punto de tomar caminos separados, cuando Arthur habló por última vez.

- Ah, Sirius -este se volvió-. No soy tan ingenuo como para pensar que, después de tres meses, no te has acostado con Ginny -sus miradas se encontraron. La de Sirius incómoda, la de Arthur un tanto desafiante-. Pero solo os pido que seáis discretos -el animago reprimió una sonrisa. Arthur se refería, sin duda, al episodio del "chupetón" del día anterior-. No creo que esté preparado para conocer ciertos detalles de vuestra relación.

Sirius sonrió.

- En mi opinión, creo que un padre jamás estará preparado para conocer algún detalle sobre la vida sexual de una hija.

Arthur soltó una carcajada.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Supongo que nunca dejará de ser mi niña -dijo con melancolía-. Solo te pido una cosa: Tened cuidado. Después de todo, no olvides que solo tiene diecisiete años.

Aunque Sirius no llegó a relatar a Ginny con exactitud la conversación que había mantenido con su padre, esta se alegró muchísimo de que todo hubiese salido bien y sobre todo, que Sirius se hubiese quedado al fin mucho más tranquilo. Pero parecía que esa alegría se había evaporado con bastante rapidez. La chica parecía fundida en un estado de profunda reflexión, algo distraída y absolutamente perdida en sus pensamientos. Similar al comportamiento que tuvo durante la última semana previa al juicio.

Sirius creía conocer el motivo, y ello no le hacía sentirse mejor. Al día siguiente sería el primer aniversario del fallecimiento de su ahijado. Sintió el dolor recorrer cada parte de su ser. Había pasado un año (once meses para él, en realidad), y aquella angustia, aquel vacío en su pecho, seguía allí con la misma intensidad que el primer día. Aunque, a pesar de ser cierto que el amor y la presencia de Ginny le habían ayudado a dominar esa horrible sensación, el dolor de la pérdida seguía allí.

Aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza el sentimiento de culpabilidad por estar saliendo con la que había sido la novia de su ahijado. Estaba absolutamente de acuerdo con que Ginny debía rehacer su vida y enamorarse de nuevo. No podía llorar a Harry eternamente, debía salir adelante. Pero le perturbaba haber sido precisamente _él _quien había apartado a Harry de los pensamientos de la chica. Porque ya no estaba en su mente ¿verdad?

De pronto le asaltaron las dudas con una fuerza arrolladora. Ginny había amado intensamente a Harry. Él lo sabía, la había visto completamente rota de dolor por su muerte, y había sido precisamente el dolor por la pérdida del chico lo que los había unido a ambos. De no haber estado Harry de por medio, Ginny y él jamás se habrían enamorado. Esa verdad le calló encima como un témpano de hielo. Ginny se había fijado en él porque se sentía sola, porque él la escuchaba, porque la comprendía... "_Ella me quiere_" trató de convencerse el animago. "_Me lo dijo. Me lo demuestra cada día_". Pero... "_¿Le querrá todavía a él?_". No es que desease que Ginny olvidara por completo a Harry pero, si aún pensaba en el muchacho, ¿Eso en qué lugar lo dejaba a él? "_Estupendo, estoy celoso de mi ahijado. Es patético_".

Estaba cansado y no deseaba seguir dándole vueltas a aquél asunto. Decidió subir a acostarse. Ginny, que había estado algo distante aquella tarde, ya estaba dormida en la cama que ambos compartían desde hacía varios meses. Se tumbó a su lado y se quedó un rato contemplándola en la semioscuridad de la habitación. ¿Con qué estaría soñando? ¿Soñaría con Harry? ¿Sería el reino de Morfeo el lugar que Ginny reservaba para reencontrarse con su desaparecido amor?

Turbado, se acomodó al lado de la chica y cerró los ojos para intentar conciliar el sueño, aunque dudaba que lo fuese a lograr con facilidad.

Son las tres en mi habitación.

Tú dormida y enredada en mí.

Yo perdido en la desnudez

que guarda tu piel.

Y en tus sueños ya no te alcanzo.

Tú viajas a algún lugar,

donde puedo no ser tu dueño,

quizá, quizá.

"_Hoy es el día_" fue lo primero que pensó cuando abrió los ojos a la mañana siguiente. Hacía un año que su ahijado había abandonado aquel mundo, y él seguía allí. Lo había conseguido, había sobrevivido. Se supone que el primer año era el más duro, y él había conseguido superarlo. Suspiró y volvió la cabeza a un lado. Se sorprendió al no encontrar a Ginny durmiendo a su lado. Ya se había levantado. Salió de la cama y se fue a dar una ducha.

Ya vestido y con el pelo todavía mojado, recorrió la casa en busca de la pelirroja. La encontró en el salón, sentada en el alféizar de la ventana con el rostro oculto en sus rodillas, las cuales sus brazos estrechaban con fuerza contra su pecho. No lo escuchó entrar y Sirius aprovechó para observarla unos segundos en silencio. ¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Estaría así por Harry? Sería lo más obvio, teniendo en cuenta que ese día se cumplía un año desde su muerte. Sería lo más obvio... si no tuviese el amor de Sirius Black...

La vio alzar la cabeza con un pesado suspiro y clavar la mirada en el paisaje compuesto por tejas y chimeneas que se extendía al otro lado del cristal de la ventana. Aquel breve movimiento le bastó a Sirius para detectar la discreta lágrima que recorría el rostro de la chica.

"_Está pensando en él_" Estaba claro que lo echaba de menos. ¿Pero qué era exactamente lo que echaba de menos? ¿Sus besos? ¿Sus caricias? ¿Sus palabras de amor? Sin darse cuenta dejó escapar un hondo suspiro de frustración, que advirtió a Ginny de su presencia. Se volvió hacia él. Con un ágil movimiento se limpió los ojos humedecidos con el dorso de la mano y le dedicó una tímida sonrisa como saludo de buenos días.

- Hola. Estaba esperándote para bajar a desayunar.

Sirius no contestó. Se acercó a ella lentamente hasta sentarse a su lado y clavó su mirada preocupada en la de la pelirroja.

- ¿Estás bien?

Ginny acarició con ternura el cabello mojado del animago y asintió.

- ¿Y tú estás bien? -preguntó a su vez, al detectar la mirada triste del hombre.

Él pareció meditarlo un rato.

- Supongo que todo lo bien que se puede estar en un día como hoy -contestó, con un deje de amargura.

Ella asintió, comprendiendo.

- Sirius... -él la miró, expectante-. He pensado que podríamos ir al Valle de Godric después de desayunar. No quiero aplazarlo para más tarde. Además, si vamos temprano es poco probable que nos encontremos con alguien...

Sirius asintió, completamente de acuerdo.

- Sí, yo también prefiero que estemos a solas.

Cuando duermes ¿dónde te vas?

¿Quién se ocupa de tu soledad?

¿Quién recorre cada rincón

de tu corazón?

A las once de mañana Sirius y Ginny se aparecieron en el Valle de Godric, cerca del atrio de la iglesia. La zona estaba desierta, lo normal en un día laboral. Ginny se agarró del brazo de Sirius y pasearon juntos hasta llegar al cementerio. Hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos iba a allí. No iba con Sirius frecuentar aquél tipo de lugares (haber tardado diecisiete años en ir a visitar a su mejor amigo era bastante prueba de ello) y Ginny había tratado de evitar ir allí como parte de su "terapia". Pero aquél era un día especial, y los dos habían estado de acuerdo en ir sin siquiera haberlo planeado con antelación. Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Ginny sacó su varita y con un leve y ágil movimiento hizo aparecer un hermoso ramo de tulipanes amarillos.

- _Aguamenti _-llenó de agua el tarro que había ante la lápida y, seria y pensativa, fue colocando los tulipanes uno a uno en su interior.

Sirius la observaba en silencio, tratando de descifrar los pensamientos de la chica. No se sentía culpable por no estar dedicando esos instantes a su ahijado. No había ni un solo día del año, ni uno solo, en que no dedicara un pensamiento a James, Lily y Harry. En cualquier momento del día y en cualquier lugar. No necesitaba un día señalado ni estar en aquel tétrico lugar para hacerlo. Por lo que concentró toda su atención en la pelirroja, que colocó el penúltimo tulipán en el jarrón y se quedó unos instantes perdida en sus pensamientos, aferrando la última flor entre sus dedos. Al cabo de unos minutos pareció salir de su trance. Acercó el tulipán a sus labios, donde recibió un tierno beso, y lo colocó con dulzura junto a los demás. Se quedó unos instantes observando la lápida de Harry y, finalmente, se volvió hacia Sirius.

Se observaron en silencio y por un instante parecieron leerse el pensamiento. La última vez que ambos habían estado allí también había sido juntos. En aquél entonces la escena había sido muy distinta. Por aquél entonces aún no eran pareja. Se perdieron uno en los ojos del otro. Castaño contra gris. Gris contra castaño. Cuantas cosas habían sucedido desde aquél día... Cuantas. Ambos cayeron en la cuenta de que aquella mañana había sido el principio de todo. El principio de su historia juntos.

- Yo ya estoy lista -declaró entonces Ginny, haciendo despertar a Sirius de su ensoñación.

- Yo también.

Se levantaron y regresaron a paso lento por donde habían venido, uno al lado del otro. Ginny acercó su mano a la de Sirius, rozando sus dedos con timidez. Él la observó, preguntándose cómo era posible que, después de tantos meses a su lado, su corazón todavía latiese con desenfreno cada vez que ella rozaba su piel. Sin dudarlo, entrelazó su mano con la de Ginny. ¡La amaba tanto! Entonces... ¿Por qué aquellas dudas, aquél temor a perderla no desaparecía de su cuerpo? ¿Se debía tal vez al hecho de que nunca le había dicho que la amaba? Tal vez Harry sí se lo dijese con asiduidad. ¿Por qué, entonces, no se lo decía él? ¿Acaso temía que ella no sintiese lo mismo? Pero ella ya se lo había dicho una vez. _Te quiero_... Pero había sido en un arrebato. ¿Hasta qué punto eran intensos los sentimientos de Ginny hacia él? ¿Y hacia Harry? ¿Mayor. Menor. Igual?

Al llegar a un rincón del atrio alejó aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Ginny se sujetó con firmeza de su brazo y se Desaparecieron de regreso a Grimmauld Place.

Durante lo que restó de ese día y durante el siguiente ambos se comportaron de forma distante. Pero parecía que el único que se daba cuenta era Sirius. Observaba a Ginny comer en silencio, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para fijar su mirada en el infinito. De vez en cuando la sorprendía mirándolo a él y, en algunas de esas ocasiones, Ginny parecía tener intención de decirle algo importante, pero al final desistía. Todo esto no hacía más que aumentar las dudas del animago.

Dí mi nombre con un susurro,

Repíteme que me quieres otra vez.

Dime mi amor,

que cuando sueñas tú,

seguimos siendo dos.

Tú estás aquí,

al borde de mi piel.

Tú estás aquí,

quiero dejarme llevar.

Y llenarte cada sueño,

caminarte rendida y olvidar que tú,

cuando duermes, no eres mía.

El jueves por la noche, después de cenar, Ginny se acercó a Sirius con intención de hablar.

El animago se había acomodado en la misma ventana del salón en la que había encontrado a Ginny llorando el día anterior. Había encendido un cigarrillo y lo fumaba con parsimonia, expulsando el humo lentamente, en una prolongada espiración. Una forma de calmar sus nervios. En los últimos tiempos eran pocas las ocasiones en que sentía la necesidad de recurrir a aquello. En Navidades, con todo lo ocurrido con Ginny, en las vísperas del juicio... Y ahora, el motivo de su preocupación era Ginny. Su distancia, sus silencios... El miedo a estar perdiéndola. ¿Que demonios había pasado? Apenas tres días antes estaban estupendamente.

Ginny entró en la penumbra del salón. Sirius reconoció el sonido de sus pies descalzos al hundirse en la alfombra. Cuando llegó a su lado se volvió hacia ella y la contempló bajo la luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana. Se la veía hermosa con aquel corto camisón blanco con mangas de sisa.

- Sirius... ¿Podemos hablar? -preguntó en un susurro. Fue entonces cuando el animago se dio cuenta de que, por alguna razón que nada tenía que ver con el frío, Ginny estaba temblando. Entonces la chica reparó en el cigarrillo que él sostenía entre sus dedos. Nunca le había importado que Sirius fumase. Sabía que lo hacía cuando estaba nervioso, inquieto o preocupado. Le dedicó una mirada comprensiva-. Tranquilo. Si no es un buen momento puede esperar.

Estaba a punto de dar un paso hacia la puerta cuando Sirius la sujetó firmemente por la muñeca y la atrajo hacia si.

- No. Espera. Claro que es un buen momento -dijo, al tiempo que apagaba el cigarrillo contra el fondo del cenicero-. ¿Vas a decirme por fin qué es lo que te ocurre estos días?

Ella no se sorprendió por sus palabras. Era obvio que él ese había percatado de su comportamiento. Tendría que estar ciego para no darse cuenta.

- Sí -susurró. Se sentó a su lado. Estaba casi hiperventilando y por alguna razón no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos-. Verás... Yo...

Era incapaz de arrancar. Sirius sentía que aquella tensión iba a matarlo.

- Por Merlín, Ginny. ¿Qué ocurre?

Ella le miró al fin y se mordió levemente los labios. Él no podía soportar por más tiempo aquella incertidumbre.

- Ginny... ¿Quieres dejarme? ¿Es eso? -preguntó, con un deje de miedo en la voz-. ¿O es que hay otra persona?

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, sorprendida y perpleja.

- ¿Dejarte? -parpadeó varias veces, confusa. Luego frunció un poco el ceño-. ¿Por qué diantres iba a dejarte?

Sirius jamás sería capaz de explicar el gran alivio que esa simple frase provocó en él. ¿Qué por qué iba a dejarle? Podría hacerle una lista inmensa de razones. _Que ya no le amase. Que hubiese encontrado a alguien más joven que él. Que aún pensase en Harry... _Este último pensamiento se quedó flotando en su mente. Agachó la mirada.

- ¿Sirius? -intentó que la mirara a los ojos. Entonces reparó de nuevo en el cigarrillo apagado y miró de nuevo a Sirius-. ¿Por qué creías que iba a dejarte? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

A él también le costaba lo suyo sincerarse.

- Pensé... Creía que todavía pensabas en Harry -confesó, un tanto avergonzado. Alzó la mirada, retándola a que lo desmintiese.

Ella le devolvió una mirada sorprendida. Después permaneció unos segundos en silencio, meditando en lo que Sirius había dicho.

- Bien. Creo que es hora de que tú y yo tengamos una larga charla -dijo al cabo de unos instantes-. En primer lugar, Sirius, tienes que dejar de una vez de sentirte culpable por estar conmigo -él iba a protestar pero Ginny no se lo permitió-. ¡No estás haciendo nada malo! Tengo derecho a enamorarme de quien me de la gana y te he elegido a ti. Y tú deberías dejar de preocuparte de una vez por lo que hubiera opinado Harry. Sé que él hubiera querido que fueses feliz, aunque fuese conmigo.

Sirius asintió despacio. Sabía que ella tenía razón, pero había algo más que lo preocupaba.

- ¿Todavía sientes algo por él? -preguntó, con un hilo de voz. Se sentía mezquino. Pero por otro lado tampoco deseaba que Harry cayese en el olvido.

Ginny meditó bien sus palabras antes de responder.

- Sirius... Harry siempre estará en mi corazón -no se le escapó la fugaz expresión de dolor que apareció en el rostro del animago-. Déjame terminar, por favor. Harry fue mi primer amor y eso nunca se olvida. Además, no es como cuando una relación se acaba, que el amor desaparece poco a poco. Cuando Harry murió nuestra relación estaba bien. Nos queríamos. Por eso siempre guardaré buenos recuerdos de él. ¿Lo entiendes?

- Creo que sí -respondió, después de meditarlo unos instantes.

Ginny continuó.

- Y claro que le echo de menos, Sirius, pero no de la misma manera. Echo de menos al Harry que era mi amigo, al mejor amigo de Ron y Hermione, al muchacho huérfano que mi madre quería como a un hijo... Le echo de menos como la persona que era. Ahora, cuando pienso en el Harry que era mi novio, lo recuerdo con cariño por todo lo bueno que viví a su lado, y no con tristeza por no tenerlo a mi lado. Una parte de mi corazón siempre le pertenecerá a él, al igual que hay otra que te pertenece única y solamente a ti -hizo una pausa, para tomar aliento. Los ojos de Sirius se habían humedecido ante todas aquellas revelaciones. Hacía tiempo que Ginny y él no se sinceraban de aquella manera. Ginny sonrió-. Ahora mismo tú eres lo único que ocupa noche y día mi mente y mi alma. Y cuando pienso en mi futuro... No puedo imaginármelo si no es a tu lado -añadió en un susurro.

A las seis el amanecer

deja ver tu cuerpo a contraluz.

Nos buscamos atándonos

bajo el edredón.

Y al mirarte,

las dudas se me aparecen,

me da miedo pensar que te pueda perder.

¿Qué haría yo,

si me faltaran tu almohada,

tu voz, tu respiración?

Sirius se acercó a ella y rodeó con sus brazos su cintura.

- Perdóname -suplicó en su oído-. Soy un estúpido. Los celos me cegaron.

- No hay nada que perdonar. Es normal tener dudas. Todos las tenemos alguna vez -añadió con un hilo de voz.

Él recordó de pronto que Ginny entró en el salón con intención de decirle algo. _Todos tenemos dudas alguna vez_. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Que ella tenía dudas? Si no se trataba de Harry como pensaba en un principio... ¿qué era de lo que quería hablar Ginny?

- Entonces... Si no tiene nada que ver con Harry... ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

Notó a Ginny tensarse entre sus brazos.

- Pasa que en realidad soy yo la que tiene miedo de que me dejes tú.

- ¿Por qué iba a dejarte?

Ella calló durante unos instantes.

- No es que piense realmente eso. Pero ya te dije que todos tenemos dudas y a veces estas nos juegan malas pasadas.

Él la miró, esperando pacientemente. La notó temblar, frotarse las manos nerviosamente y morderse los labios.

- Ginny...

- Está bien -suspiró, intentando darse fuerzas. La mirada del animago la intimidaba, por lo que, incapaz de continuar sosteniéndosela, la clavó en el suelo-. Sirius... Estoy embarazada.

- …

- …

- …

- ¿Sirius? -al no obtener respuesta se volvió hacia él. El animago tenía todo el aspecto de haber sido objeto de un _Petrificus Totalus_-. ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Ginny, dudosa.

Él parpadeó. Bien, era un avance.

- Pu... ¿Puedes repetir eso?

- Estoy embarazada -repitió, esta vez con voz más firme.

Tras unos segundos, Sirius volvió a enfocar la mirada, claro síntoma de que había regresado a la realidad. Sus ojos grises se encontraron con los de Ginny y ella pudo ver en ellos una serie de sentimientos encontrados.

- ¿Tú estás bien? -preguntó él.

Por la forma en que se lo preguntó supo inmediatamente que no se refería a su estado físico.

- No lo sé. Todavía estoy asimilando todo esto... -El haberle confesado a Sirius la verdad había sido como destapar el tapón de una bañera. Toda la tensión acumulada en los últimos días la golpeó con una fuerza arrolladora. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas involuntariamente, y no fue capaz de detenerlas cuando se precipitaron desde sus ojos hasta sus mejillas.

Se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos. Detestaba que la viesen llorar y últimamente lloraba más de lo que le hubiese gustado admitir. Sirius se acercó automáticamente a ella y la abrazó, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos.

- No llores -susurró, meciéndola con cariño-. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Era claramente una pregunta retórica. A Ginny le gustó ese _vamos_ en plural. Significaba que él no pensaba dejarla sola con todo aquello.

- Pero... ¿Estás segura?

Ginny asintió

- Me hice la prueba ayer por la mañana.

- ¿De cuánto...?

- Cuatro semanas. Tengo una falta de más de 15 días...

Sirius se tensó y se apartó un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

- ¿Cuánto hace que lo sospechabas?

Él tenía su propia sospecha, pero esperaba que fuera errónea. No lo fue.

- Desde la semana antes al juicio.

- Ginny... -gimió el animago-. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Tenía la esperanza de que solo fuese un retraso provocado por los nervios de la Vista. Tú ya tenías bastante con lo que tenías. No era justo que te hubiese sumado una preocupación más.

- Tampoco fue justo que cargaras tú sola con esto. Deberías habérmelo dicho.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, abrazados, hasta que Ginny se calmó al fin del todo.

- ¿Has... Has pensado sobre lo que vas a hacer? ¿Has decidido algo?

- Todavía no -contestó ella, negando con la cabeza-. Quería conocer tu opinión. Aunque...

- ¿Qué?

- Me inclino bastante hacia una opción, pero quería tu opinión antes de decidir nada definitivo.

Él lo meditó con cuidado.

- Ginny. Yo respetaré decidas lo que decidas. Si no quieres seguir adelante, créeme que lo entenderé. Soy consciente de que eres muy joven, Ginny, y en que tal vez no estés preparada para esto...

- Créeme, no me siento preparada en absoluto -afirmó la joven Weasley. Lo miró con cierta curiosidad-. ¿Y tú? ¿Te sientes preparado para ser padre?

_Padre_... Algo cálido se removió en el interior de su corazón ante aquella palabra. Sonrió con nerviosismo.

- Me parece que nunca he estado preparado para eso y que, en una situación normal, nunca lo estaría. Pero créeme, si decides tenerlo haré cuanto esté en mi mano por ser el mejor padre para esa criatura.

- Se que lo harías -dijo Ginny, abrazándole agradecida.

Sirius suspiró y frunció levemente el ceño.

- ¿Cómo a podido pasar esto? -se preguntó. Siempre habían tenido cuidado. Se lo había asegurado a Arthur. Arthur... Iba a matarlo. Solo hacía dos días de aquella conversación... y ahora...

- Es culpa mía... -se lamentó Ginny-. Me parece que fue el día que me enseñaste la citación del Ministerio. Volví de pasar las vacaciones con mis padres. En toda la semana de Pascua no tomé la poción porque no la necesitaba y el día que volví... con todo el lío de la Vista creo que olvidé tomármela. Y esa noche tú y yo habíamos...

_Hecho el amor_. Completo Sirius mentalmente.

- No te culpes, Ginny. Lo del juicio nos descolocó a todos durante un tiempo.

Intentaron hablar de otra cosa, para tratar de olvidarse durante un rato de todo aquello. Ginny necesitaba despejarse. Cuando se dieron por vencidos subieron a dormir. Sirius la rodeó con un brazo, en ademán protector. Era su forma de decirle que él estaría allí con ella, parase lo que pasase.

Tú estás aquí

al borde de mi piel.

Tú estás aquí

Tú me calmas la sed.

Por la mañana temprano...

- Sirius -susurró Ginny, medio dormida, en la semioscuridad de la habitación.

- ¿Qué? -susurró él, a su vez con voz soñolienta, recién despertado.

- Quiero tenerlo.

Me tropiezo con tus ojos,

casi abiertos me regalan un poco de tu amor

y entre risas dices:

"contigo soñé".

El tardó un poco en contestar. Era incapaz de reaccionar. Su corazón latía desenfrenadamente y una cálida sensación empezó a extenderse desde su pecho hacia el resto del cuerpo. "_Padre_" "_Voy a ser padre_". Iba a tener un hijo con Ginny.

Por primera vez en diecinueve años, fue capaz de comprender al fin la euforia de James cuando Lily le había dicho que estaba embarazada.

- Entonces será mejor que vaya preparándole una habitación a ese renacuajo... Antes de que nos demos cuenta estaremos corriendo detrás de él por la casa.

Entra la mañana,

subo por tu espalda:

Ginny se volvió con brusquedad hacia él y lo besó con pasión.

Besos para desayunar.

- No sabes lo feliz que me haces... De verdad que no puedo imaginarme mi vida sin ti.

Sirius le acarició la mejilla.

- Ni yo sin ti.

Dices sonriendo:

"Solo tengo un sueño,

y es pasarme la vida junto a ti"

Tú estás aquí

(Tú Estás Aquí - Nek)


	25. El baúl de los recuerdos Parte 1

Siento haber estado tantísimo tiempo sin actualizar. Llevo una temporada muy larga sin escribir, igual porque mi musa de la inspiración se ha cogido unas vacaciones muuy largas, quien sabe jaja. Aunque estos tres capítulos que he subido hoy los tenía escritos desde hace un año, aunque estaba convencida de que los había subido, sorry! Démosle las gracias a **Caipiroska,** que gracias a su review me di cuenta de mi error.

Quiero que sepáis que leo todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me dejáis. No sabéis cuánto os lo agradezco. Cada uno de ellos es un soplo de inspiración que me anima a escribir un párrafo más, con lo que a paso de hormiguita vovleré a subir otro capítulo. No tengo intención de abandonar esta historia, aunque ahora la tenga aparcada. Está todo en mi mente y me quedarán tres capitulos para el final. Por eso me da tanta rabia haberme estancado ahora! snif snif. Espero que os guste este capítulo. Siempre soñé con escribir uno como este y es mi pequeño orgullo personal haberlo logrado jiji.

CAPITULO 25. El baúl de los recuerdos. Parte 1

Unos días después...

Muy temprano, cuando aún no había despuntado el alba, Ginny se despertó. Se extrañó al no encontrar a Sirius a su lado. En los últimos días apenas se separaban unos segundos el uno del otro. Sonrió y se levantó despacio, por miedo a marearse. Se cubrió con una bata y salió del dormitorio en busca del animago.

Un leve resplandor la guió hasta el salón. En el centro de la sala, sobre una mesita baja, frente al sofá, descansaba una especie de vasija de piedra. Se acercó y la observó con curiosidad. Jamás en su vida había visto algo parecido. Tenía a su alrededor una serie de gravados. Los recorrió con un dedo titubeante. Algunos de ellos parecían runas. Echó un vistazo a su contenido. Una especie de líquido plateado flotaba en su interior. Parecía plata líquida. Aquella sustancia era la que emitía aquel resplandor sobrenatural.

- Es un Pensadero -la sobresaltó la voz de Sirius, muy cerca de ella.. No lo había escuchado entrar y mucho menos sentarse en el sofá tras ella. O quizás ya se encontrase allí desde que ella entró en la sala y no se hubiese dado cuenta-. Remus me lo ha prestado.

- ¿Un Pensadero? -preguntó, confusa, tomando asiento al lado de él-. ¿Para qué sirve?

- Para ver el pasado.

Ginny lo miró, sorprendida.

- ¿Cómo funciona? -preguntó-. ¿Se puede ver cualquier cosa?

Sirius sonrió ante su curiosidad.

- No. Cualquier cosa no. Solo cosas que hayas vivido. O que haya vivido otra persona -observó el Pensadero durante unos segundos-. Solo hay que introducir recuerdos en él.

La chica observó de nuevo el líquido plateado que flotaba en el interior del recipiente.

- ¿Eso...?

- Son mis recuerdos -Ginny dejó escapar un leve jadeo-. Bueno, algunos de ellos. Los que considero más importantes.

Ella le miró, cohibida, con una muda pregunta asomando a sus ojos. Sirius se sentó un poco más cerca y entrelazó su mano con la de ella. La acercó a sus labios y depositó un beso sobre su piel. Deslizó la otra mano sobre el vientre plano de Ginny, acariciándolo con ternura.

- Verás -comenzó-. Ahora que vamos a tener un hijo y que hemos prometido pasar lo que nos queda de vida juntos... Antes de que le contemos lo nuestro a tu familia, quiero que lo sepas todo sobre mi. Lo bueno... y lo malo. Por si quisieras cambiar de idea sobre lo nuestro -intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró. Parecía que de veras le preocupaba que algo sobre su pasado pudiera hacer cambiar de idea a Ginny sobre él-. Aún estás a tiempo de arrepentirte.

Ella estrechó con fuerza su mano.

- Nada de lo que hayas hecho cambiará lo que siento por ti -aseguró.

- Hay cosas de mí que no sabes... Muchas de las que no me siento orgulloso.

- Todos cometemos errores, Sirius.

- Ya. Pero los míos tuvieron unas terribles consecuencias...

Ambos permanecieron en silencio, sumidos en sus propios pensamientos.

- De acuerdo -aceptó Ginny, al cabo de un rato-. Pero con una condición -Sirius la miró, expectante-: Que tú también veas mis recuerdos. También hay muchas cosas sobre mi que deberías saber. A lo mejor eres tú el que cambia de idea sobre lo nuestro.

Sirius sonrió.

- Te aseguro que no hay nada en tu pasado que me haga echarme atrás con respecto a ti -aseguró.

- No sé... -Ginny dudó. De pronto parecía algo turbada-. Sirius... ¿Alguna vez has matado a alguien?

Aquella pregunta lo pilló completamente con la guardia baja.

- No. _Sabes_ que no.

Vale que había dicho que había cosas en su pasado de las que se arrepentía, pero no esperaba que Ginny le preguntase eso. No estaría dudando a aquellas alturas sobre si su estancia en Azkaban había sido justificada o no ¿verdad?

- ¿Ni siquiera en defensa propia? ¿Ni en una misión de la Orden?

¿A dónde quería llegar con aquel interrogatorio?

- No.

Ginny se mordió los labios.

- Yo sí -confesó. Sirius la miró, sorprendido, pero Ginny evitó su mirada-. En realidad no es un secreto. Todo el mundo lo sabe... Fue durante la batalla -explicó, al notar la mirada confusa del moreno-. Tú aún no habías vuelto. Creo que eres la única persona que no lo sabía.

Sirius le sujetó el mentón y le volvió el rostro para que lo mirara.

- Estas cosas pasan durante las guerras -dijo mientras le acariciaba la mejilla con dulzura-. No eres la primera, ni serás la última.

- Eso no justifica quitarle la vida a otro ser humano, aunque a esta persona no se la podía considerar como tal...

Sirius la abrazó y volvieron a quedarse en silencio.

- Creo que se puede hacer... -comentó al cabo de unos minutos, mientras acariciaba lentamente la espalda de Ginny-. Me refiero a que cada uno vea los recuerdos del otro.

- ¿Al mismo tiempo?

- Al mismo tiempo.

Ginny se separó de él y sonrió. Quería hacerlo.

Sirius le explicó cómo debía extraer sus recuerdos. Era sencillo. Se concentró en todo aquello que deseaba mostrarle, y con ayuda de su varita esos recuerdos se convirtieron en una fina hebra plateada, que se mezcló con los recuerdos de Sirius en el interior del Pensadero.

- ¿Estás preparada? -preguntó él.

Inspiró con fuerza.

- Sí.

Una última mirada. Unieron sus manos y se adentraron en el pasado...

_Todo a su alrededor daba vueltas a una velocidad vertiginosa. Ginny cerró los ojos para no marearse y no los abrió hasta que sintió que sus pies estaban firmemente en el suelo. Por un instante pensó que algo había salido mal, pues seguía en el salón de Grimmauld Place. Entonces se percató de algunos detalles raros. El Pensadero no se encontraba sobre la mesita de café, algunos muebles estaban cambiados de sitio, otros habían desaparecido y en su lugar había muebles que jamás había visto. ¿Y cómo se había hecho tan rápido de día? _

_ Sintió un movimiento a su lado y casi le da un infarto cuando, al volverse, estuvo a punto de tropezar con un niño, pero este, en lugar de chocar con ella, pasó a través de su cuerpo sin mirarla siquiera. _

_ ¡Oh! ¡Aquello debía ser un recuerdo! _

_ Se volvió hacia el niño y se acercó a él para mirarlo con detenimiento. ¿Sería posible qué...? Pelo negro, ojos grises... ¡Sirius! Ginny lo observó, emocionada. No debía de tener más de tres años. ¡Era un niño monísimo! Sintió como un hormigueo en el estómago cuando se preguntó si su bebé se parecería a él. Era la primera vez que pensaba en el aspecto que tendría su hijo cuando naciese._

_ ¿Por qué consideraría Sirius ese recuerdo como importante? Probablemente era el primer recuerdo que tenía de su infancia. El pequeño Sirius se dirigió a la ventana y movió las cortinas. Después se agachó y miró debajo de una mesa. Detrás de una puerta, tras el sofá... ¿Qué estaría buscando? Se escuchó el sonido amortiguado de un estornudo. El pequeño Sirius sonrió y corrió veloz hacia un enorme armario. Tuvo que ponerse de puntillas para alcanzar el pomo, pero finalmente logró abrirlo._

_- ¡Te encontré! -exclamó Sirius alegremente._

_- ¡Ya era hora! -exclamó una niña mientras salía del mueble. Ginny sonrió ¡Era Andrómeda! Debía de tener alrededor de diez años-. Venga escóndete, que ahora cuento yo._

_ La escena se disolvió y todo empezó a dar vueltas._

_ Estaban frente al 12 de Grimmauld Place. Un Sirius, un par de años mayor que el que jugaba al escondite con Andrómeda, se encontraba en una esquina de la plaza viendo a unos niños muggles jugando con un balón. La pelota se les escapó y fue a parar a los pies de Sirius. Una niña corrió a recuperarla._

_- ¿Quieres jugar con nosotros? -preguntó al apreciar su mirada anhelante._

_ Sirius sonrió. Se puso en pie y se unió al juego. _

_- ¡Sirius! -este se quedó de piedra al mirar a la enfurecida mujer que se dirigía hacia él con paso firme. Ginny no podía asegurar cómo, pero supo que era su madre. Miró con desprecio al resto de los niños y cogió a su hijo de un brazo. Ginny los siguió al interior de la casa. Una vez en el vestíbulo Walburga Black le propinó a su hijo un sonoro bofetón-. ¡¿Quién te dio permiso para salir de casa?! ¡No quiero volver a verte jugando con esos muggles!_

_ Sirius miraba a su madre con el ceño fruncido, mientras se frotaba la mejilla dolorida. Su forma de actuar hizo entender a Ginny que Sirius estaba habituado a aquél tipo de trato por parte de su progenitora. Eso hizo que se le encogiera el estómago._

_- ¿Y por qué no? -quiso saber. _

_- Porque son muggles. ¡Muggles!_

_- ¿Y qué? -Ya con cinco años Sirius empezaba a dar sus primeras muestras de rebeldía cuestionando la estricta ideología de su familia. _

_ Walburga miró a su hijo como si este acabara de perder el juicio._

_- ¿Cómo que "y qué"? Esos niños no son como tú. Son malos. Escoria._

_- Mentira. No son malos. Me han dejado jugar con ellos..._

_ Su madre le hizo callar con otra cachetada._

_- ¡Te digo que no puedes jugar con ellos y punto!_

_- ¡Pero yo sí quiero!_

_- ¡Castigado! ¡A tu cuarto!_

_ El escenario cambió. Un Sirius de unos ocho años iba de la mano de su madre por una acera atestada de gente. Walburga estrechaba con fuerza a su hijo contra ella, tal vez en un intento de protegerlo de la presencia de tantos muggles. Se detuvieron en un paso de cebra. Walburga, impaciente, no apartaba la vista del muñeco en rojo del semáforo de enfrente. Había tal aglomeración de gente esperando para cruzar que, al pasar un par de personas por la acera, empujaron sin querer a un hombre que se encontraba justo detrás de los dos magos, que a su vez empujó levemente a estos inconscientemente, provocando que Sirius se precipitara hacia la calle. Todo pasó muy deprisa. Walburga gritó y el mismo hombre que se encontraba tras ellos sujetó a Sirius de la chaqueta en un acto reflejo y tiró de él hacia atrás en el mismo instante en que un coche pasaba velozmente a su lado tocando el claxon con fuerza._

_ Segundos después Sirius, sorprendido, se encontró entre los brazos de su madre que, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, lo estrechaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo._

_ Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas. Puede que aquella fuera la única prueba que Sirius tenía de que su madre lo había querido en algún momento de su vida._

_ Todo volvió a dar vueltas a una velocidad de vértigo. Ginny vio retazos de recuerdos. Vio a Sirius jugando con el que ella supuso que debía ser, sin lugar a dudas, su hermano Regulus. Se sorprendió al ver que, al contrario de lo que Sirius siempre había dicho, en su infancia su hermano y él se habían llevado bastante bien. Los vio jugar juntos en Grimmauld Place. Vio a Sirius curándole las rodillas heridas a su hermano después de sufrir una caída mientras jugaban a las carreras. Lo vio recibiendo más de una reprimenda injustificada, echándose las culpas a si mismo de trastadas que él no había cometido, con el único propósito de evitar que Regulus sufriera la ira de sus padres._

_ La siguiente parada era un lugar muy conocido por Ginny. El Expreso de Hogwarts. Sirius entró en un compartimento vacío. Acomodó su baúl sobre la rejilla y se tumbó cómodamente sobre uno de los asientos, ocupando gran parte del espacio, esperando tranquilamente el momento en que el tren partiera de la estación. Apenas un par de minutos después se abrió de nuevo la puerta del compartimento dejando paso a un muchacho de gafas y un tanto canijo. Ginny sonrió emocionada, no cabía duda de quien era._

_- ¡Hola! -saludó jovialmente. _

_- Hola -saludó Sirius, con una amplia sonrisa._

_- ¿También eres de primero? -dudó el muchacho, pues Sirius era algo alto para su edad._

_- Ajá -el ojigris le tendió una mano-. Sirius Black._

_ El otro niño se la estrechó sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro, feliz de haber hecho un amigo tan pronto._

_- James Potter._

_ Pronto empezaron a charlar animadamente.. El compartimento se fue llenando poco a poco. Ginny casi esperaba ver aparecer a Lupin, pero solo entró una niña que tomó asiento junto a la ventana. Se la veía llorosa, pero Ginny no le dio demasiada importancia. Muchos niños de primer año no podían evitar las lágrimas al separarse por primera vez de sus padres. Poco después entró un muchacho paliducho y algo enclenque que se sentó frente a ella. A Ginny le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba ubicarlo. No les prestó demasiada atención. Estaba más pendiente de la trivial conversación entre su novio de once años y su mejor amigo._

_- Ojalá te pongan en Slytherin -oyó que comentaba el niño._

_- ¿En Slytherin? ¿Quien va a querer que lo pongan en Slytherin? -interrumpió James-. Si me pasara eso, creo que me largaría. ¿Tú no? -preguntó a Sirius._

_ Este había dejado de sonreír._

_- Toda mi familia a estado en Slytherin -masculló._

_- ¡Jo! ¡Y yo que te tenía por una buena persona! -Ginny frunció el ceño. Uno no era mala persona por el mero hecho de estar en Slytherin..._

_- A lo mejor rompo la tradición. ¿A dónde irías tú, si te dejan elegir? -Ginny casi podía ver una segunda intención tras esa pregunta. Sabía que Sirus había sido el único de su familia, incluyendo a Andrómeda y su querido tío Alphard, que no había estado en Slytherin. También recordaba que Harry le había contado en una ocasión que el Sombrero Seleccionador tenía muy en cuenta las preferencias de uno, y que de hecho, Harry había sido enviado en gran parte a Gryffindor porque él lo deseaba. ¿Sería posible qué Sirius...?_

_- ¡A Gryffindor, donde habitan los valientes! Como mi padre._

_ El otro muchacho hizo un tono despectivo que terminó provocando un rifi-rafe entre los dos amigos y él._

_- Vámonos, Severus. Busquemos otro compartimento -dijo la niña._

_ Severus... ¿Severus? ¡Ah! ¿Snape? ¡Qué fuerte! _

_ La escena se disolvió._

_ El Gran Comedor. La Selección._

_- ¡Black, Sirius! -llamó una profesora McGonagall mucho más joven de la que Ginny estaba acostumbrada a ver._

_ Sirius abanzó hasta el taburete y se sentó. La profesora McGonagall colocó el Sombrero sobre su cabeza. Sirius tenía las manos fuertemente cerradas en dos apretados puños. Realmente parecía preocupado por el veredicto del Sombrero. Miró de reojo a James con expresión anhelante, confirmando las sospechas de Ginny. Sirius había acabado en Gryffindor, en gran medida, porque era donde deseaba estar. Aunque no por ello era menos Gryffindor de lo que lo eran los demás. _

_- ¡Gryffindor! -gritó el Sombrero Seleccionador. Sirius se levantó, le guiñó un ojo a James y corrió hacia la mesa de los leones._

_ Todo volvió a moverse muy deprisa y Ginny volvió a percibir breves fragmentos de recuerdos. Lo suficiente para saber que Sirius era de los primeros de la clase, a pesar de no dar a penas palo al agua, y de que era un imán para los problemas. Se pasaba más tiempo castigado de lo que había visto jamás en Fred y George juntos. _

_ A parte de con James, con el que había creado una especie de vínculo casi instantáneamente, no tardó mucho en entablar amistad con Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Disfrutó de lo lindo viéndolos cometer mil y una travesuras, volviendo loco a Filch. Por otro lado, fue testigo de la creciente enemistad que estaba surgiendo entre Snape y James, y por consiguiente, también con Sirius._

_ Cuando todo se volvió más estable, Ginny observó que se encontraba en el dormitorio de los chicos, en la torre Gryffindor. Debían de haber pasado un par de años desde que los cuatro habían pisado el castillo por primera vez. Ginny calculó que debían estar en tercer curso. Estaban los cuatro reunidos: Sirius, James, Remus y Peter. Estaban muy serios. De hecho, Remus estaba al borde de las lágrimas._

_- …Entiendo que no queráis volver a saber nada de mí... -musitó, con la voz rota._

_ Sirius se acercó a él y puso una mano sobre su hombro._

_- ¿Es que acaso piensas que vamos a dejar de ser tus amigos porque seas un licántropo? -preguntó, sin dar crédito a las palabras de Remus-. Te transformas en lobo una noche al mes ¿Y qué? James es un cuatro ojos y a Peter le huelen los pies. ¡Nadie es perfecto! Sigues siendo el mismo Remus de siempre..._

_- Nos da igual tu pequeño problema peludo -sonrió James-. Encontraremos alguna forma de ayudarte..._

_ Remus esbozó una tímida sonrisa. ¿Cómo iba a resistirse a unos amigos como ellos?_

_ Otro recuerdo. No parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que Sirius y sus amigos descubrieron el secreto de Remus. Estaban los cuatro estudiando en la biblioteca. Bueno, todos menos Sirius, que pasaba las hojas del libro de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de forma aburrida, sin apenas reparar en él. De pronto algo pareció captar su atención. Se acercó al libro hasta el punto de casi hundir la nariz en él._

_- ¡CLARO! -exclamó alegremente, sobresaltando a sus amigos. _

_ Algunos alumnos de las mesas vecinas se volvieron hacia él._

_- ¡Shhhhh! -le chistó furiosamente la bibliotecaria._

_ Sirius esperó hasta que todo el mundo estuviese atendiendo sus asuntos para explicarse ante sus amigos, que esperaban expectantes._

_- ¡Claro! -exclamó de nuevo, ahora en un susurro-. Ya sé como podemos ayudarte, Remus. ¡Nos transformaremos en animagos!_

_ ¡Ah! Ginny empezó a entender muchas cosas... Nunca había llegado a enterarse bien de cómo Sirius, James y Peter habían acabado convirtiéndose en animagos. Ahora todo empezaba a tener sentido._

_- ¿Has perdido el juicio, Sirius? -preguntó Remus._

_- ¿Y en qué va a ayudar eso a Remus? -inquirió James._

_- Pues que aquí dice que los licántropos solo son peligrosos para los humanos, no para los animales -sus amigos aún no parecían captar bien la idea. Suspiró exasperado-. Si logramos convertirnos en animagos podríamos acompañarte las noches de luna llena. ¡Ya no estarías sólo!_

_ El rostro de James se iluminó. Remus parecía esperanzado por primera vez en mucho tiempo, y Peter parecía tener sus dudas..._

_ Ginny vio, como si de una película muggle se tratara, como Sirius y James se dedicaban en cuerpo y alma a aprender todo lo que necesitaban para llevar a cabo su transformación en animagos. Era la primera vez, hasta el momento, que Ginny veía a Sirius estudiar en serio, hasta el punto de chaparse de memoria, con trece años, todos los libros de transformaciones que encontraba a su alcance. Tardaron varios años en alcanzar su objetivo, pero al fin lo consiguieron a principios de quinto año. Ambos tuvieron que brindarle muchísima ayuda a Peter, que ni por asomo poseía las cualidades de sus dos amigos. Ginny vivió con la misma emoción que ellos la primera transformación de los chicos. Le dio un vuelco al corazón al ver a su novio transformado. A diferencia de su parte humana, su forma animal no había cambiado absolutamente nada con el paso de los años._

_ Los acompañó durante la siguiente luna llena, la primera en la que se unieron a Remus. Ya de noche, los vio escaparse a hurtadillas del castillo bajo la capa invisible de James y avanzar por un pasadizo que partía del Sauce Boxeador hasta la Casa de los Gritos. Los tres adoptaron sus formas animales antes de entrar en la desvencijada mansión y reunirse con su transformado amigo. _

_ Ginny vio pasar infinidad de lunas llenas. Fue testigo de las innumerables escapadas y travesuras de los cuatro amigos y de la cantidad de secretos que habían descubierto sobre el castillo. Vio, asombrada, como creaban así el Mapa del Merodeador, firmandolo con los apodos que habían adoptado en los últimos tiempos. Lunático, Colagusano, Canuto y Cornamenta. Había visto aquel mapa alguna vez en manos de Harry, pero nunca había sospechado, ni por asomo, su procedencia._

_ Ya se estaba habituando a la sensación que producía cambiar de un recuerdo a otro. Ahora se encontraba en los jardines de Hogwarts, bajo el haya que había junto al lago. Los cuatro amigos estaban disfrutando de un rato libre bajo la sombra del árbol. Lupin leía un libro, James jugaba con una snitch y Peter lo contemplaba, admirado, aplaudiendo cada vez que la atrapaba de una manera especialmente difícil. Se aproximó a Sirius, que observaba aburrido a su alrededor. Lo miró con detenimiento, aprovechando que por una vez estaba quieto y no corriendo para huir de Filch, o transformado en perro corriendo junto a un ciervo, una rata y un hombrelobo. _

_ ¿Cuántos años tendría ahora? ¿Quince? ¿Dieciséis? Corría ya el mes de Junio, y su piel lucía ligeramente bronceada. Bajo la intensa claridad del sol sus ojos se veían más claros que de costumbre, de un azul casi celeste. Uff ¡Qué guapo era! Varias chicas que se paseaban por las cercanías lo observaban con devoción, y Ginny no pudo evitar pensar con regocijo: "¡Es mío!"._

_ Un entusiasmado vitoreo por parte de Colagusano sacó a Ginny de sus pensamientos, y por lo visto también a Sirius, que parecía un tanto irritado._

_- Guarda eso ¿quieres? -le dijo a James, refiriéndose a la Snitch-, antes de que Colagusano se haga pis encima de la emoción._

_ James sonrió._

_- Si tanto te molesta... ._

_- Me aburro -comentó Sirius-. ¡Ojalá hubiera luna llena!_

_- ¿Te aburres? -preguntó Remus-. Todavía nos queda Transformaciones; si te aburres puedes preguntarme la lección. Toma... _

_ Le pasó su libro, pero Sirius resopló y dijo:_

_- No necesito el libro, me lo sé de memoria._

_- Esto te animará, Canuto -comentó James-. Mira quién está allí..._

_ Sirius se volvió y fijó su mirada en Snape._

_- Fantástico. Quejicus._

_ James y él se levantaron. Apenas se habían acercado a él cuando el Slytherin hizo amago de echar mano de su varita. Parecía como si los hubiera estado esperando. No tuvo tiempo de utilizar su varita. Los dos Gryffindor fueron más rápidos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo habían desarmado. No se puede decir que fuera muy honorable eso de pelear dos contra uno. Ginny empezaba a comprender a que se refería Sirius con eso de que había cosas en su pasado que no le iban a gustar. ¿Pero qué adolescente no se había metido en estúpidas disputas como esa?_

_ Se dedicaron a humillarlo por un rato hasta que una muchacha con el uniforme de Gryffindor salió en defensa del Slytherin. Algo bastante inusual, ya de por si. Ginny no podía asegurarlo, pero le pareció que era la misma niña que acompañaba a Snape en el expreso de Hogwarts durante primer año. Ahora que la veía de cerca había algo en ella que le resultaba familiar, pero no lograba saber el qué._

_ De poco sirvió la intervención de la chica. James y Sirius humillaron cruelmente a Snape a su antojo._

_ El escenario cambió. Ginny reconoció el dormitorio de Sirius. Era de noche. Sirius iba de un lado a otro cogiendo cosas y ropa, guardándolas en el interior de una mochila que tenía abierta sobre la cama, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Debía de haber encantado la mochila, porque estaba metiendo en su interior el contenido de prácticamente toda la habitación. _

_ Cuando terminó de empacar sus cosas se colgó la mochila al hombro y se acercó a la puerta. Antes de abrirla, con sumo cuidado, tomó la precaución de apagar la luz. La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio. Debía ser plena madrugada. Se acercó despacio al dormitorio de Regulus y entró. El pequeño de los Black dormía plácidamente en su cama. Sirius titubeó un momento, como si estuviera pensando si debía despertarlo o no. Finalmente decidió que no. Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un trozo de pergamino y lo dejó sobre la mesilla de noche de su hermano. Ginny aún tuvo tiempo de leer lo que ponía antes de que Sirius saliera del dormitorio y el recuerdo se desvaneciera._

_ Regulus, me marcho._

_ Tal vez no sea la mejor solución a mis problemas, pero es la única que se me ocurre._

_ Lo he intentado, pero ya no aguanto más viviendo en esta casa. La convivencia con nuestros padres está siendo insostenible. Nunca hemos estado de acuerdo y jamás lo estaremos. Prefiero marcharme ahora, antes de que las cosas se compliquen más y nos hagamos más daño. _

_ No te imaginas como me gustaría llevarte conmigo y mostrarte que las cosas no son como nuestros padres se han empeñado en enseñarnos, pero se que no lo aceptarías. Tal vez solo el tiempo logre que abras los ojos... _

_ Espero que algún día me perdones._

_ Tu hermano._

_ Sirius_

_ Lo siguió fuera del dormitorio de Regulus. Dedicó una larga mirada a su hermano antes de cerrar suavemente la puerta con un suspiro. _

_ Recorrió la casa con el mayor sigilo que pudo. Al llegar al vestíbulo Sirius ya casi palpaba la victoria, pero una voz grave lo detuvo cuando estaba a escasos segundos de la libertad._

_- ¿A dónde crees que vas?_

_ Sirius tuvo que hacer de tripas corazón para no temblar cuando se volvió hacia su padre, que lo miraba con expresión severa._

_- Me voy -dijo con todo el aplomo posible. Realmente sonó muy convincente. _

_ Estaba completamente seguro de lo que hacía. Que temiera la reacción de su padre ya era otro cantar. Se iría de todas formas, hiciese lo que hiciese su padre. Él entrecerró los ojos de forma calculadora._

_- ¿Estás completamente seguro? -preguntó, desafiante. Sirius no se amedrentó._

_- Sí._

_ Se miraron el uno al otro durante unos segundos eternos._

_- Si lo que quieres es marcharte, no voy a impedírtelo -Sirius miró a su padre, sorprendido-. Pero si cruzas esa puerta, Sirius, no vuelvas. Piensa bien lo que vas a hacer._

_ Meditó las palabras de su padre durante unos instantes, para finalmente asentir y abrir la puerta de la calle. Se volvió por ultima vez._

_- Adiós, padre._

_ Esa misma noche, en otro lugar. Sirius se detiene frente a una bonita y acomodada casa de campo. Coge un par de pequeñas piedras y las arroja contra una ventana del piso superior. Repite la operación un par de veces. Finalmente se enciende una luz y una silueta se acerca a la ventana. Permanece allí un par de segundos y desaparece. Medio minuto después se abre una puerta cercana._

_- ¿Sirius? -James, adormilado, se acerca a su amigo-. ¿Qué...?_

_ Su amigo le dirige una entristecida mirada._

_- ¿Me darías asilo político?_

_ James tardó un poco en procesar la información. Entonces vio la mochila que su amigo llevaba colgada al hombro y sonrió._

_- Eso no se pregunta, hermano._

_ Volvían a estar en Hogwarts. Debía de correr el mes de Septiembre. Los Merodeadores estaban reunidos en una despejada zona del jardín. Charlaban y hacían planes para aquella noche, que sería la primera luna llena del curso y los cuatro amigos estaban entusiasmados. Entonces Sirius carraspeó, instándoles a guardar silencio. _

_- ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó Peter, confundido. James y Remus también le dirigieron miradas interrogantes._

_ Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano, disimuladamente, indicándoles que aguardaran. Medio minuto después se explicó._

_- Quejicus. Nos estaba espiando. Otra vez -dijo, de mal humor._

_- Últimamente no hace más que seguirnos -gruñó James._

_- Creo que sospecha algo -confesó Remus, preocupado. _

_- Tranquilo, Lunático. A Quejicus se le van a quitar las ganas de meter su sebosa cabeza donde no le llaman..._

_ Sus tres amigos lo miraron preocupados. Las ideas de Sirius a veces daban miedo..._

_ El moreno se despidió de sus amigos y se fue por donde había visto escabullirse a Snape. Ginny lo acompañó. En un par de ocasiones tuvo la sensación de que los seguían (bueno, de que seguían a Sirius), y al volverse descubrió que James seguía a su amigo a hurtadillas. Sirius no se percató de ello. Poco después dio con Snape en un solitario pasillo. Cogió al Slytherin del cuello de la túnica y lo arrinconó contra la pared. Lo interrogó sobre el motivo por el que los había estado espiando un rato antes. Snape no contestó. Trató de zafarse del animago, intentando, inútilmente de sacar su varita de la túnica, pero Sirius lo tenía bien inmovilizado. Finalmente Sirius lo soltó con un gesto de asco. Snape dio con su trasero en el suelo._

_- Bah, ¿Sabes qué? Da lo mismo -comentó el animago, restándole importancia a la situación-. Si tanto te interesa saber lo que nos traemos entre manos, yo mismo te lo diré._

_ Snape lo miró con una mezcla de odio, asco y curiosidad por saber._

_- No me dirías nada ni aunque te pagasen por ello, Black -escupió._

_ Sirius sonrió._

_- Tienes razón. Pero quiero demostrarte que todos tus estúpidos intentos de espionaje no tienen razón de ser -se acercó a él para hablarle en un estudiado tono de misterio-. Mis amigos y yo sólo estábamos hablando de que hay un pasadizo que parte justo desde la base del Sauce Boxeador. No hay nada interesante al otro lado. Pero si quieres comprobarlo con tus propios ojos, tú mismo._

_ Snape lo miró de lado._

_- No hay ningún pasadizo. Me estás engañando. Lo único que pretendes es que me acerque allí para que ese árbol me haga papilla._

_ Sirius se echó a reír._

_- Nada me haría más feliz... Pero para convencerte de que no te miento, te diré que basta con coger un palo largo y apretar un nudo que hay entre las raíces del sauce para inmovilizarlo por completo._

_ Snape no sabía qué pensar. Sirius se alejo de allí con una sonrisa, dejándolo con la duda._

_ Esa noche los tres amigos se reunieron bajo la capa invisible de James para reunirse con Remus, que debía estar esperándolos en el pasadizo del Sauce Boxeador, ya transformado y ajeno a todo cuanto acontecía a su alrededor, deseoso de estirar las patas por el Bosque Prohibido. Todo fue como las lunas llenas anteriores. Salieron del castillo por diversos pasadizos, ocultos bajo la capa invisible. Cuando estaban a pocos metros del Sauce Boxeador vieron extrañados que este estaba inmovilizado. Alguien había entrado en el pasadizo hacía muy poco tiempo. _

_- ¿Qué...? -Peter miró extrañado hacia el árbol, preguntándose quién podría haber entrado, pues Remus ya llevaba allí varias horas._

_ Sirius sonrió. __Quejicus. __James le leyó el pensamiento y palideció. _

_- Snape está ahí dentro... -Sirius lo miró, sorprendido-. Te seguí esta mañana y te oí hablando con él. _

_- Vamos, James. No va a pasar nada. ¿De verdad crees que llegará hasta la Casa de los Gritos? Se cagará de miedo antes y dará media vuelta._

_ James lo miró, preocupado. Peter permaneció en silencio, escuchando la conversación y alternando la mirada de uno a otro._

_- ¿Y si no es así? -entonces su rostro se tornó a una expresión de puro terror-. ¿Y si Remus está en el pasadizo? A veces se transforma allí para salir al bosque con nosotros y no tengamos que ir a buscarlo a la Casa de los Gritos._

_ Sirius empezó a preocuparse._

_- No le pasará nada... -dudó-. Remus no le haría daño ni a una mosca..._

_- ¡Remus no, pero el lobo sí! -James lo miró, algo enfadado-. ¿Cuándo aprenderás que Remus no es consciente de sus actos durante la transformación? ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasará si llega a hacer daño a Snape? -y sin más echó a correr hacia el árbol._

_ Sirius tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero siguió a su amigo. Tuvieron suerte. Snape debía de haber entrado en el pasadizo apenas unos segundos antes de que los tres Merodeadores llegaran junto al Sauce Boxeador. James no tardó en dar alcance a Snape. Pero por desgracia, Snape había llegado a ver a Remus transformado al final del túnel. Vio como el animal se enfurecía al detectar el olor humano de los muchachos y corría hacia ellos. James se apresuró a sacar a Snape a rastras de allí, que bajo el estado de shock en el que se encontraba ni siquiera vio que a al lado de ellos se deslizó ágilmente un enorme perro negro, en dirección al lobo. Sirius entretuvo al licántropo mientras James sacaba de allí al aterrado Slytherin._

_ El dormitorio de los chicos. Peter y James estaban sentados uno al lado del otro en la cama más apartada del dormitorio. De vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas preocupadas y de circunstancias, mirando a los dos chicos que se encontraban en el centro del dormitorio:_

_ Remus estaba de brazos cruzados. Sirius, delante de él, tenía una expresión suplicante._

_- Lo siento -musitó. Remus no se molestó en constestar-. Se que estuvo mal lo que hice. No debería haberle dicho a Snape lo del Sauce. Pero es que me sacó de quicio..._

_ Remus se volvió hacia él. Estaba enfadado, pero sobre todo muy dolido. Sus ojos húmedos eran prueba de ello._

_- Podría haberle matado, Sirius. ¿Pensaste en ello? ¿Y si le hubiese mordido? Ahora sabe lo mío. ¿Y si se lo cuenta a alguien?_

_- Eso no pasará. Dumbledore le ha ordenado guardar el secreto... -argumentó Sirius._

_- No se trata de eso, Sirius -Remus le miró con tristeza-. Lo que pasa es que no me esperaba esto de ti... Creía que eras mi amigo..._

_ Eso fue como clavarle un puñal al moreno. Se dio cuenta de que lo más grave era el daño que había hecho a su amigo. Ginny conocía a Sirius. Tal vez Remus le perdonase, pero él no se perdonaría jamás._

_- Joder, Remus. Claro que somos amigos. De verdad que siento lo que hice. Fue una estupidez. Juro aque jamás volveré a hacer algo así... -tanta era su necesidad por el perdón del licántropo que acabó arrodillado en el suelo con las manos entrelazadas en gesto de súplica-. Lo siento, de verdad._

_ Remus lo miró, sorprendido, y apretó los labios. Dirigió una mirada de reojo a James y Peter. El primero tenía una expresión indescifrable, y también apretaba los labios con fuerza. Volvió a mirar a Sirius, este le miró y luego también miró rápidamente a James. De pronto todos, menos Sirius, rompieron a reír. _

_- No me puedo creer que te hayas arrodillado para pedirme perdón -bromeó Remus, limpiándose una lágrima que se le había escapado de la risa._

_- ¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado? -dudó Sirius._

_ Remus sonrió._

_ La escena se disolvió una vez más. Cuando todo volvió a su lugar Ginny se encontraba en un pasillo del castillo, junto a un Sirius por lo menos un año mayor que el que había dejado en el dormitorio de los chicos, en el recuerdo anterior._

_ Sirius iba caminando con prisa. Al girar por una esquina se chocó con una chica que venía en sentido contrario y ambos acabaron en el suelo. Ginny reconoció a la amiga pelirroja de Snape._

_- Coño, Evans. A ver si miras por donde vas._

_- Perdona, pero eras tú el que iba como alma que lleva el diablo por los pasillos -le espetó ella, con una expresión de profundo odio._

_- Oye, ¿se puede saber qué demonios te he hecho? -preguntó Sirius, levantándose._

_- Lo sabes de sobra, Black._

_- Vale que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero no tienes motivos para tratarme así._

_- ¿Tú crees? Pues yo no pienso lo mismo -por alguna razón, parecía muy enfadada-. ¿Creíais que no me iba a dar cuenta de que lo habéis hecho a propósito?_

_ Sirius parecía algo confundido._

_- Bueno... No es para tanto, solo fueron dos inodoros... -se excusó el animago, encogiéndose de hombros, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. _

_- ¡No me vaciles! ¡Hablo del Premio Anual!_

_- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó él, frunciendo el ceño, absolutamente perdido en la conversación._

_- Os escuché esta mañana a la profesora McGonagall y a ti -explicó, furiosa-. Lo planeasteis juntos ¿no? Tú te hacías la mosquita muerta y a él le darían el premio. Y así podría seguir atosigándome a su antojo..._

_ Sirius meditó sus palabras durante unos instantes y luego sonrió._

_- Me alaga que pienses eso de nosotros, Evans. Pero no puedes estar más equivocada._

_ Se dio la vuelta para alejarse de allí. No pudo evitar reírse de la situación, cosa que hizo enfadar a la pelirroja._

_- ¡No te atrevas a reírte de mí! -gritó ella agarrándolo de un brazo, empujándolo un poco, sin querer, contra la pared._

_- ¡No vuelvas a hacer eso! -exclamó él, ahora enfadado. Él, a su vez, la empujó levemente para alejarla de él._

_ El gesto de Sirius de devolverle el empujón solo consiguió provocarla mucho más._

_- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a ponerme la mano encima! -gritó furiosa, empujándolo de nuevo, con más fuerza. _

_ Sirius intentó apartarla de nuevo, pero esta, interpretando de nuevo de mala manera su gesto, empezó a propinarle manotazos. Él intentó detenerla, sin resultado. _

_- ¡Para! ¿Te has vuelto loca? ¡Estate quieta! ¡Ay!_

_ Finalmente logró atrapar sus muñecas entre sus manos. En un ágil movimiento cambió sus posiciones y en un instante fue ella la que se encontró contra la pared, completamente inmovilizada, con Sirius a escasos centímetros de ella. De repente ambos parecieron olvidar los motivos que los habían llevado a aquella situación. _

_ Todo ocurrió muy deprisa. Sirius aflojó su agarre y con un suave empujón la guió al interior del aula más próxima. Antes de que pudieran darse cuenta, tenía atrapada a la chica contra la puerta de la clase y la besaba apasionadamente, con una mano enredada en su pelo y la otra en su cintura, pegándola más a él. Ella le rodeó el cuello con sus brazos. Segundos después Sirius la sentaba sobre un pupitre. Sus labios se deslizaron por el cuello de la chica, al tiempo que esta comenzaba a acariciar su ancha espalda sobre la camisa del uniforme. _

_- Sirius... -no pudo reprimir un gemido cuando una de las manos del chico se aventuró sobre uno de sus pechos._

_ Aquello fue como una descarga eléctrica. Se separaron bruscamente, con las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios hinchados por los besos compartidos. Se miraron fijamente durante unos segundos, asimilando lo que acababan de hacer. Sirius empezó a apartarse de ella, como si quemara. Pero antes de que hubiera tenido tiempo de alejarse demasiado la mano de la pelirroja se estrelló con fuerza contra su mejilla en un sonoro (y doloroso) bofetón._

_- ¡Ahh! ¿Era necesario que me dieras tan fuerte? -preguntó, frotándose la dolorida mejilla-. No es por nada, pero tú te has dejado..._

_- Lo siento, se me ha escapado -respondió ella, realmente arrepentida de su reacción._

_- Por Merlín, ¿Cómo he podido liarme contigo? -se preguntó Sirius, hundiendo el rostro entre sus manos._

_- ¡Oye! -protestó ella-. Creo que, para ser mi primer beso, no lo he hecho tan mal._

_- ¿Tu primer...? -preguntó Sirius, con los ojos como platos. La chica se sonrojó y apartó la mirada. Sirius se echó las manos a la cabeza, literalmente-. Ahora sí que estoy acabado..._

_- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? ¡Tampoco es para tanto! Ya sé que nunca nos hemos llevado bien, pero el mundo no se va a acabar porque nos hayamos besado._

_ Él levantó su rostro para mirarla y las dos pelirrojas se asustaron al ver sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas._

_- No lo entiendes, Lily. He besado a la chica de la que está enamorado mi mejor amigo... _

_ Lily... ¿Esa era Lily? Hasta entonces no se había dado cuenta de ello. A James lo había reconocido porque era la viva imagen de Harry. Pero nunca había visto una foto de Lily Potter, o Lily Evans, en este caso. ¡Sirius se había enrollado con la madre de Harry! _

_ El tiempo pasó y, como era de esperar, Sirius y sus amigos terminaron sus estudios en Hogwarts. El último día de clase el profesor Dumbledore convocó a Sirius, James, Remus y Lily en su despacho para hacerles una proposición interesante: unirse a la Orden del Fénix. Ni que decir que no se lo pensaron dos veces. Peter se unió a ellos._

_ Los años que siguieron a la salida de Hogwarts fueron un tanto caóticos. La primera guerra estaba en pleno auge. Sirius dejó a un lado su solicitada vida sentimental, no continuó sus estudios, ni mostró interés por unirse al mundo laboral. Su prioridad era la Orden del Fénix, a la que dedicaba casi todo su tiempo, metiéndose de lleno en la lucha._

_ Ginny vio como en esos tiempos difíciles se entremezclaban recuerdos de sangrientos duelos con recuerdos felices, como la boda de James y Lily y la noticia, un par de años después, de que iba a ser padrino. _

_ Vio nacer a Harry (metafóricamente), una calurosa noche de verano. Sirius no pudo evitar emocionarse sobremanera cuando James puso a su primogénito sobre sus brazos._

_ A Ginny le vino a la cabeza un curioso pensamiento. Sirius tenía en esos momentos veinte años. Parecían pocos años, pero había sido mucho tiempo. Había terminado sus estudios, había tenido unas cuantas relaciones amorosas y estaba metido de lleno en la lucha contra Voldemort. Y mientras tanto ella... ¡Ella aún no había nacido siquiera!_

_ El siguiente recuerdo tuvo lugar en una oscura calle de un barrio muggle. Miró a su alrededor y se encontró sola. Eso era imposible. Sirius tenía que estar allí, era su recuerdo..._

_ Se acercó alguien. Una figura vestida de negro. Ginny reconoció enseguida el atuendo: un mortífago. Caminaba sigilosamente acechando a su alrededor, como asegurándose de que nadie le seguía. Teniendo en cuenta que ese era un recuerdo de Sirius, era obvio que aquel siervo de Voldemort no había logrado pasar desapercibido._

_ Un haz de luz roja dio la razón a la pelirroja. El mortífago perdió el equilibrio y por poco estuvo a punto de perder su varita. Recuperó la compostura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y se preparó para el combate con unos reflejos que parecían imposibles. Pronto el callejón se llenó de haces de luz que iban de un lado a otro. Por más que se esforzó, el mortífago no daba alcanzado la oscura y ágil sombra que tenía como objetivo. Unos de los hechizos despojó al mago de su máscara y un segundo después Sirius lo apuntaba con su varita directamente al corazón. Su contrincante lo imitó, pero en el instante en que ambos se miraron a los ojos fueron incapaces de pronunciar hechizo alguno._

_- Sirius... _

_ El mago pronunció su nombre en un susurro, sorprendido. Sirius no pudo evitar hacerlo del mismo modo:_

_- Regulus..._

_ Se miraron unos instantes y después ambos bajaron sus varitas al mismo tiempo._

_- ¿Qué haces aquí, Sirius?_

_- ¿No es obvio?_

_- Nunca pensé que fueras a llegar tan lejos -comentó el pequeño de los Black, mirando a su hermano de arriba a abajo-. La Orden del Fénix ni más ni menos. En realidad no se de que me sorprendo..._

_- Tampoco yo creí que fueras capaz de llegar a esto, a mortifago -dijo con asco. Luego lo miró con gesto suplicante-. Deja todo esto, Reg. No tienes ni idea de en donde te estás metiendo..._

_- Se perfectamente lo que hago. Lucho por lo que creo, para defender los derechos de la gente como nosotros. No como tú, que diste la espalda a tu familia. _

_ Sirius lo miró con tristeza._

_- Entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer._

_ Regulus entendió lo que su hermano quería decir._

_- Ni siquiera tuviste el valor de despedirte de mi cuando te marchaste -dijo sin embargo. Se notaba que aquello era algo que llevaba años quemándolo por dentro._

_- Lamento que las cosas hayan ocurrido de este modo -dijo Sirius suavemente._

_- No voy a matarte, Sirius -declaró Regulus tras unos instantes de silencio._

_- ¿Vas a dejarme ir? ¿Qué diría tu amo de eso?_

_- ¿Qué dirían Dumbledore y tus amigos si supiesen que me has dejado ir sin más? -preguntó Regulus a su vez, dando en el clavo-. ¿O es que piensas entregarme?_

_ Sirius apretó los dientes y le dio la espalda._

_- Lárgate, Reg._

_ Regulus asintió para sí y empezó a alejarse._

_- Yo también lucho por lo que creo -dijo Sirius, a modo de despedida._

_ Su hermano sonrió._

_- En ese caso, te deseo buena suerte._

_ Debían de haber pasado un par de meses desde el recuerdo anterior. Dumbledore se acercó a Sirius tras una reunión de la Orden._

_- Sirius... Siento tener que decirte esto, pero tu hermano a muerto -dijo el anciano, con gravedad-. Encontraron su cuerpo hace un par de días._

_ Sirius se quedó petrificado. Su rostro había perdido todo rastro de color._

_- ¿Cómo...?_

_- Al parecer quiso echarse atrás... Abandonar a Voldemort._

_ La expresión de Sirius era como si le estuvieran retorciendo las tripas con un cuchillo. Dumbledore puso una mano sobre su hombro._

_- Lo lamento -susurró, antes de irse._

_ Instantes después estaban en un cementerio y era de noche. Sirius, arrodillado ante la lápida de su hermano, no podía contener las lágrimas de tristeza._

_- Tardaste demasiado en abrir los ojos, Reg... Y fue demasiado tarde. Como me gustaría que las cosas hubieran sucedido de otro modo..._

_ Se encontraban en una sala bastante amplia con un gran grupo de gente. Reconoció a algunos de los presentes, por lo que dedujo que era una reunión de la Orden del Fénix. Esta acababa de culminar. Los presentes empezaron a abandonar el lugar. Dumbledore se dirigió a James y a Lily para hablar con ellos en privado. A pesar de que en un principio Dumbledore se opuso, James insistió en que Sirius estuviera presente en la conversación._

_ Dumbledore les explicó, muy seriamente, que una persona de su confianza, infiltrada en las filas enemigas, le había informado de que había un traidor en la Orden, alguien muy cercano, que llevaba bastante tiempo pasando información sobre ellos a Voldemort._

_ El recuerdo se desvaneció junto con Dumbledore, y de pronto estaban en una bonita sala de estar. Ginny la reconoció de otros recuerdos. Estaban en casa de los Potter. James, Sirius y Lily estaban reunidos allí pasando una tranquila velada, sentados los tres en el sofá con un Harry de poco más de un año, tomando sendas tazas de té. _

_ Cuando terminaron Lily se levantó para recoger las tazas y se dirigió a la cocina. Sirius miró hacia la puerta del salón para asegurarse de que Lily no regresaba todavía y se volvió hacia James._

_- James... -empezó, mientras jugueteaba con Harry, sentado en su regazo-. He estado pensando sobre lo del encantamiento Fidelio._

_- ¿Qué ocurre? -preguntó su amigo, preocupado-. ¿Quieres echarte atrás? No tienes por que ser el Guardián de los Secretos si no quieres..._

_- No es eso, James -se apresuró a corregir el ojigris-. He estado dándole vueltas a la forma en la que estaréis más seguros... No dejo de pensar en lo que dijo Dumbledore sobre de que había un topo. Todo el mundo sabe que soy tu mejor amigo. Todos suponen que me elegirás a mi como Guardián, pero solo unos cuantos saben que ya lo has hecho. Esta información no tardará en llegar a oídos de Voldemort y es cuestión de tiempo que este venga detrás de mí._

_- Sabemos que eso puede ocurrir -suspiró James-. Por eso entiendo que no quieras hacerlo..._

_- Que no es eso, ya te lo he dicho -Sirius estaba a punto de perder la paciencia. Miró de nuevo hacia la puerta, para asegurarse de que Lily no andaba cerca-. _Quiero _que Voldemort me siga a mí, nombra Guardián a Peter y mantenlo en secreto._

_- ¿A Peter? ¿Por qué iba...? Un momento... ¿Te estás ofreciendo como cebo? -preguntó James, estupefacto. _

_- ¿No lo entiendes? ¡Es un plan perfecto! Hacéis el encantamiento Fidelio con Peter como Guardián. Pero como todo el mundo cree que el Guardián soy yo, él me perseguirá a mi. Y en caso de que me encontrase, vosotros seguiríais a salvo. A Voldemort jamás se le pasaría por la cabeza pensar que habéis escogido a alguien como Peter para protegeros._

_- No, si en eso tienes razón... Lo comentaré con Dumbledore..._

_- ¡No! No digas nada, James. Él plan podía echarse a perder. Es mejor que todo el mundo siga pensando que yo soy el Guardián Secreto._

_- Ni que lo supiera toda la Orden. Solo Dumbledore, Remus y Peter están al tanto de todos nuestros movimientos, y a ninguno de los tres lo considero capaz de traicionarnos -concluyó. Algo en la mirada esquiva de Sirius le alertó de que este le ocultaba algo-. ¿Qué pasa, Canuto?_

_ Sirius titubeó._

_- Creo que es Remus._

_- ¿Que es qué?_

_- El traidor..._

_- …_

_- …_

_- No sabes lo que dices. Más te vale que Lily no te oiga decir... eso que has dicho -James bajó la voz todo lo que pudo-. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Por las barbas de Merlín ¡Es Lunático! Nuestro amigo._

_- Ya, ya. Lo sé -dijo Sirius, desesperado-. ¿Pero quién si no? Dumbledore está claro que no. Y es alguien muy cercano a vosotros. ¿Quién más puede ser? ¿Peter? -sugirió con sorna. James no pudo evitar una sonrisa divertida. "Peter" ¡Qué ocurrencia! _

_- Me niego a pensar que uno de mis amigos fuera capaz de traicionarme. Pondría la mano en el fuego por cualquiera de vosotros. Pero está bien, haremos lo que tú dices. Si así te quedas más tranquilo... De todas formas, es un buen plan para despistar a Voldemort. Pero aún así te equivocas sobre Remus._

_ Estaban en una humilde sala de estar, Sirius y Remus, bebiendo de sendas tazas de té. Llevaban un rato en silencio, hasta que Remus le preguntó si esa noche se quedaría a hacerle compañía o iría a casa de James. James y Lily no tenían pensado salir mucho de casa ahora que acababan de realizar el encantamiento Fidelio, por lo que parecía lógico que Sirius pasase más a menudo por allí. _

_ Sirius meditó un rato la respuesta._

_- Esta noche no, Remus. Tengo algo importante que hacer -contestó._

_ Remus lo escrutó con la mirada, como intentando averiguar sus pensamientos. Sin embargo sonrió con indulgencia._

_- Supongo que irás a celebrar la noche de Halloween con alguna chica. Sin duda es más divertido que quedarte haciendo de niñera de un licántropo descontrolado por la luna llena._

_- No digas tonterías, Lunático -sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza-. Me gustaría quedarme, de verdad. Pero esta noche no puedo._

_ Sirius estaba demasiado serio y ensimismado. Ginny se preguntó si aún seguiría sospechando de Remus. ¿Cómo había podido pensar siquiera que Lupin pudiera volverse al lado oscuro? ¿Tal vez por su condición de licántropo? Quién sabe lo que pasó por la mente de su novio en aquellos momentos. Lo que estaba claro es que en aquellos momentos Sirius tenía la cabeza en otra parte, y Lupin se dio cuenta._

_- ¿Ocurre algo, Sirius?_

_ Él dudó._

_- No... Nada. Creo que solo es un mal presentimiento. Tonterías mías -dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza. Sin embargo, aquella expresión preocupada no desapareció de su rostro._

_ Esa misma noche... Ginny supuso que era el mismo día, pues Sirius llevaba la misma ropa._

_ Sirius entró en una solitaria casita perdida en medio de un bosque. A simple vista no parecía haber nadie._

_- ¿Peter? -llamó, entrando en la pequeña sala de estar-. ¡Peter! _

_ No obtuvo respuesta. Echó un rápido vistazo a la casa. Estaba vacía y no había nada raro a simple vista. Ningún signo de lucha. Y, por algún extraño motivo, eso asustó a Sirius, que salió precipitadamente de la casa._

_ Se montó en su moto voladora y salió a toda prisa de allí._

_ Poco después, con la respiración agitada, Sirius se acercó a la casa de James y Lily. Su rostro perdió todo signo de vida cuando vio un lado del piso superior de la casa medio derruido. _

_- ¡No!_

_ Corrió hacia la puerta y al entrar en el vestíbulo el impacto de lo que vio lo hizo caer al suelo de rodillas. Los ojos Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas al ver a Sirius junto al cadáver de James, arropándolo con sus brazos mientras las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas._

_- Lo siento, Jamie -susurró mientras mecía el cuerpo de su amigo y pasaba una mano con ternura por su pelo eternamente revuelto-. Es culpa mía. Perdóname... _

_ A pesar de que había comprendido que, por mucho que lo meciera, su amigo jamás despertaría, solo el llanto de un bebé consiguió que se separara del cuerpo de su mejor amigo. _

_ Subió las escaleras y entró en el ruinoso dormitorio. Cerró con fuerza los ojos para contener las lágrimas cuando se topó con el cuerpo de Lily, frente a la cuna de Harry. Se agachó y depositó un dulce beso en su frente, con los ojos anegados en lágrimas. _

_- ¡Iriu! -le llamó Harry al verlo, gimoteando. _

_ Sirius se incorporó y lo cogió en brazos. El pequeño tenía una fea herida en la frente, pero estaba vivo. Sirius no pareció preguntarse el por qué. Ahora aquello era lo de menos. Harry dejó de lloriquear al sentirse cobijado por unos brazos conocidos. Sirius lo meció para tranquilizarlo. Poco después apareció Hagrid. Tenía ordenes de Dumbledore de llevar a Harry con sus tíos. Sirius discutió pero finalmente cedió. Le ofreció a Hagrid su moto para llevar a cabo el traslado. Él aún tenía algo que hacer..._

_ Era pleno día. Sirius no había dormido, no había comido y no había pasado por casa, por lo que presentaba un aspecto algo desaliñado. Se había pasado la noche y lo que llevaba de día buscando alguna pista sobre Peter. Finalmente lo encontró. Lo siguió durante un rato, hasta que lo abordó, arrinconándolo en un callejón._

_- ¡TÚ! -gritó alzando su varita, dispuesto a matar a Peter allí mismo._

_ Pero el pequeño Pettigrew fue mucho más rápido de lo que esperaba. ¿Desde cuándo actuaba con tanta rapidez?_

_ Empezó a gritar para llamar la atención de los muggles que pululaban por la zona._

_- … ¡A James y a Lily, Sirius! ¿Cómo has podido?..._

_- Pe... ¿Pero q... qué dices pedazo de...? -farfulló, incapaz de reaccionar._

_ Entonces todo ocurrió en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Peter sacó su varita, pero en lugar de apuntar a Sirius con ella, con una fuerte explosión abrió un boquete en el muro que tenía detrás, matando al mismo tiempo a todo aquel que se encontraba a siete metros a la redonda, dejando a Sirius conmocionado ante la visión de semejante masacre. Se cortó él mismo un dedo y antes de que Sirius pudiera reaccionar, Peter se transformó en rata y desapareció por la alcantarilla más cercana._

_ Sirius se quedó allí parado, como una estatua. De alguna parte empezaron a aparecer oficiales del Ministerio de Magia, que se echaron sobre él. Sirius no opuso resistencia. Aún tenía la mirada perdida, observando el boquete de la calle y todo sembrado de cadáveres a su alrededor. Y entonces, rompió a reír. _

_ Tal vez pareciera un loco a ojos de los demás, pero Ginny lo entendía más que nunca. Reía de frustración y sobre todo, de incredulidad ante el hecho de que el pequeño Peter, al que él consideraba poca cosa para que Voldemort se fijara en él, fuese en realidad su mano derecha y hubiera montado su huida de un modo tan... estudiado. …_

_ Los recuerdos que siguieron a su detención fueron los peores que Ginny presenciara jamás. A pesar de no ser más que recuerdos, Ginny era capaz de sentir la influencia y los efectos de los dementores. Azkaban era un lugar horrible. Se preguntó como Sirius había sido capaz de resistirlo durante doce años._

_ Ginny vio, impotente, como Sirius se iba consumiendo poco a poco. Cuando ya no tuvo fuerzas ni para ponerse en pie se transformó en perro, y poco a poco, los dementores relajaron la vigilancia sobre él._

_ No podía estar segura de cuanto tiempo había pasado. Bajo su forma animal Sirius apenas cambiaba con el paso del tiempo. A simple vista parecía un día más. Otro horrible día. Pero entonces se oyeron algunas voces hablando cerca de la celda. Sirius levantó la cabeza lentamente y alzó las orejas, atento. Olfateó un poco el aire. Se transformó en humano. Ginny sintió un puñal clavándose en su pecho al ver el estado de Sirius. Estaba tan delgado que le resultaba inverosímil que fuera capaz de mantenerse siquiera en pie. _

_ Sirius se acercó a la puerta de celda y escudriñó el exterior. Alguien se acercaba por el pasillo. Se apoyó en los barrotes, agarrándose a ellos con una mano tan delgada que era todo huesos. _

_- Black -lo saludó una voz que a Ginny le resultó muy familiar._

_- Fudge -saludó Sirius a su vez-. ¿Tú por aquí? ¿Te has portado mal o es una visita de cortesía? -preguntó-. Es un buen sitio para pasar unas vacaciones, ¿sabes? Clima "fresco", vistas al mar, una comida estupenda... y hay habitaciones libres..._

_ Fudge le dedicó una extraña mirada._

_- No estoy aquí por gusto, créeme. Inspección rutinaria._

_ Sirius lo miró de arriba abajo._

_- Vaya. Ministro de Magia ¿eh? _

_- Ya ves._

_- Supongo que el Ministerio es fácil de llevar ahora. Hace doce años era otro cantar... _

_ Fudge se abstuvo de contestar y se dispuso a continuar con su camino, pero Sirius lo detuvo de nuevo._

_- ¿Ha terminado de leerlo?_

_- ¿Cómo? -preguntó Fudge, volviéndose hacia él._

_- El periódico -Sirius señaló el periódico que el Ministro llevaba bajo el brazo-. ¿Me lo presta? Echo de menos los crucigramas..._

_ Fudge se acercó a él y le tendió el periódico._

_- Ten. Quédatelo. _

_ Fudge se alejó y Sirius sonrió, socarrón. Se dirigió al fondo de la celda y se sentó en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas. Apoyó el periódico sobre sus piernas y observó la portada. Algo vio allí que lo hizo quedarse de piedra. Ginny se acercó, con curiosidad. Tamaña fue su sorpresa cuando vio que en la portada aparecía la fotografía que su familia se había hecho en Egipto, cuando ganaron el premio anual de El Profeta. Qué caprichoso era el destino: Allí estaba Sirius, observando aquella fotografía, sin imaginar siquiera que aquella niña de doce años que aparecía junto a su familia, en el futuro llevaría en el vientre un hijo suyo._

_ Se preguntó qué sería lo que había llamado la atención de Sirius de aquel modo. Siguió su mirada y lo comprendió. Scabbers sobre el hombro de Ron. Peter Pettigrew. _

_ Sirius rechinó los dientes y leyó rápidamente el artículo. Después sus ojos se deslizaron hasta el pie de página, que identificaba a cada uno de los miembros de la familia y donde se mencionaba que cinco de los siete hijos del matrimonio regresarían a Hogwarts para el comienzo del curso._

_- Hogwarts... Harry está allí... -murmuró Sirius, con nostalgia. Después miró la fotografía, directamente a Scabbers-. No permitiré que te acerques a él, Peter -juró para si mismo._

_ El recuerdo se disolvió, dando paso a otro. Seguían en Azkaban. Ginny no podía saber cuanto tiempo había pasado, pues era difícil calcular el paso del tiempo en la prisión. Allí siempre era todo igual. De todas formas sabía que no debía de haber pasado demasiado, pues recordaba que Sirius se había escapado mientras estaban en Egipto visitando a Bill._

_ Sirius había vuelto a su forma animal. Pero en esta ocasión, en lugar de dormitar, como hacía habitualmente, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par, vigilantes. Tenía el pelaje erizado y las orejas alzadas._

_ Ginny tembló. Sentía el estómago revuelto y una persistente sensación de desasosiego. Era increíble la fuerza con la que sentía la presencia de los dementores. Las sensaciones que percibía de Azkaban eran mucho más fuertes que en ningún otro de los recuerdos que le había mostrado Sirius. Recordó todas las pesadillas que él había tenido de ese lugar, en lo mucho que le afectaba, y pensó, con tristeza, que el oscuro recuerdo de Azkaban se había aferrado a cada fibra de su ser, y que jamás lograría librarse del todo de él. _

_ Hubo movimiento al otro lado de la celda y la sensación de frío aumentó. La puerta se abrió y aparecieron varios dementores. Dos entraron en la celda. Uno de ellos portaba un plato con escasa comida. Un tercero se quedó fuera, junto a la puerta. _

_ Mientras el dementor que portaba la comida depositaba el plato en el suelo, su compañero se adentró en la celda. Ginny supuso que tenía intención de alimentarse un poco de la esencia de Sirius. ¿Harían eso siempre con todos los presos? Era horrible... Por alguna razón el dementor no se dirigió a Sirius, si no que se movía lentamente por la celda, como si estuviera buscándolo. Ginny frunció el ceño. Nunca había visto a un dementor comportarse así. Sabía que los dementores eran ciegos, pero era como si ese no percibiera la presencia de Sirius. ¿Tendría algo que ver que estuviese transformado en perro? ¿Era así como había conseguido sobrevivir tanto tiempo a la prisión? _

_ Sirius reparó en el desconcertado dementor, levantando la cabeza. Algo debió de pasar por su cabeza, porque los ojos le brillaron con intensidad. Se levantó, y con la cabeza gacha empezó a acercarse a la puerta, muy despacio, controlando las reacciones de los dementores. El que estaba en el centro de la celda debió de reparar en sus movimientos y se volvió, desorientado, para toparse con su compañero y se volvió de nuevo hacia la celda, buscando al preso que se suponía que debía estar allí. El que había llevado la comida también fue hacia el interior de la celda. Sirius aprovechó el momento y deslizándose entre ellos salió por la puerta, junto al tercer dementor, que notó que _algo_ pasaba por su lado, pero sin llegar a estar seguro de _qué. _Los dementores se desorientaron y empezaron a merodear por la celda, nerviosos. El tercero también entró. Sirius aprovechó el momento y empezó a caminar más deprisa. Aquella era la zona de alta seguridad. Había más dementores, muchos más, pero la gran mayoría estaban distraídos con el reparto de la comida. La misma rutina para todos. Dos entran en la celda, otro vigila en la puerta. Sirius se deslizó sigilosamente pegado a las paredes. Llegó al final de un pasillo, cerrado con una reja de barrotes. Los barrotes estaban más separados que los de su celda, al menos lo suficiente para poder, con un poco de esfuerzo, pasar entre ellos. Bajo su forma animal era mucho más flexible que con su cuerpo humano. Y estaba delgado. Muy delgado. Primero una pata, la cabeza, un complejo movimiento de hombros y siguió la otra pata delantera. El resto fue un juego de niños. Pasó por varias puertas más como esa, y un par de minutos después Sirius corría entre las rocas hasta la orilla, donde las olas se estrellaban con fuerza. De un ágil salto se zambulló en las oscuras aguas._

_ La siguiente parada fue la Casa de los Gritos, más abandonada y ruinosa que en los tiempos que era frecuentada por los merodeadores. _

_ Allí tuvo lugar una reunión de lo más variopinta. Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hermione y Ron con una pierna rota. Peter, transformado en Scabbers todavía, chillaba como un descosido. Después apareció Snape, pero pronto lo dejaron fuera de juego entre Harry, Ron y Hermione. Con algunas dificultades, Sirius consiguió que creyeran en su inocencia. La posterior transformación en humano de Peter fue la última prueba a su favor._

_ Esa noche estuvo a muy poco de tocar con sus dedos la libertad pero, para no variar, todo se torció en el último momento y Sirius huyó a lomos de Buckbeack._

_ Durante un tiempo la vida de Sirius fue completamente impredecible. Nunca permanecía mucho tiempo en el mismo sitio, asegurándose de no dejar huellas tras su paso que alertaran de su presencia a los aurores que iban tras su pista. Lo único constante en su vida por aquellos tiempos era la comunicación vía carta que mantenía regularmente con Harry, y más ocasionalmente con Lupin y Dumbledore._

_ Dos años después de su huida de Azkaban volvía a estar de nuevo entre las filas de la Orden del Fénix, pero, para su desgracia, de forma pasiva. Situación que lo hizo enfrentarse a Dumbledore en más de una ocasión. Pero siempre acababa cediendo ante las ordenes del anciano mago. Excepto aquella vez. La última vez._

_ A pesar de las protestas de sus compañeros, Sirius acompañó a Lupin, Tonks, Moody y Kingsley al Departamento de Misterios para rescatar a Harry y sus amigos. También allí se encontraba ella. ¿Otro golpe del destino o solo casualidad? Quién sabe..._

_ Se encontraron en la sala circular, que desembocaba en varias puertas. Ginny estaba en el suelo junto a Luna. Se había torcido un tobillo, pero estaba consciente. Sirius se había acercado a ella para ver si estaba bien y le había preguntado por los demás. Sí... Ginny se acordaba de eso. Fue la última vez que vio a Sirius con vida. Bueno, cuando creyeron que había muerto, claro. Ella les indicó por dónde se habían ido los demás. _

_ Los seis llegaron a la Cámara de la Muerte, donde tuvieron que lidiar con los esbirros de Voldemort. Vio como Bellatrix Lestrange dejaba fuera de combate a Tonks y se dirigía rápidamente hacia Sirius, con una rabia fuera de lo común. Ambos se entregaron por completo al duelo. Ni siquiera la llegada de Dumbledore los hizo detenerse. Era como si en aquella sala solo se encontraran ellos dos solos. Ella queriéndolo escarmentar por traicionar a su propia familia. Él tratando de destruir lo último que le recordaba a aquello a lo que tanto había odiado. Sirius aún se permitió el lujo de burlarse de su prima, a lo que ella respondió con un par de hechizos que lo empujaron hacia atrás, a través del velo... Todo se volvió negro._

_ El siguiente recuerdo de Sirius fue despertarse en San Mungo. Lupin estaba con él. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como si hiciera años que no se veían. Y en realidad así era. Sirius preguntó por Harry. Lupin tragó saliva y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas._

_- Sirius... Harry... Harry a muerto._

_ La imagen se disolvió y todo empezó a dar vueltas, con mucha más fuerza que las veces anteriores y sintió como algo tiraba de ella hacia atrás. Supo que su excursión por los recuerdos de Sirius había terminado. A partir de allí Sirius y ella no tenían secretos. Lo habían compartido todo._


End file.
